Four Times Too Many
by AliciaLily
Summary: Frank and Nancy have just moved into their first house and Joe and Vanessa continue to plan their wedding. I hate writing summaries. :p Part Four in my "series" but you don't have to read the first three to follow along.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, here it is…part four of my little series. For those of you who haven't read the first three stories, don't worry you should be able to follow along just fine. All you need to know is that Vanessa and Joe are engaged and Nancy and Frank are living together. There will be a few references to my last story, The Three Minute Deal, but they won't be confusing…hopefully. : )

Also, because I meant to post this story DAYS ago but I was unsure where to start…I'm going to post two chapters to make up for it. :)

Okay, on with the story!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter 1**

"Have a good day at work," Frank leaned down and gave Nancy a goodbye kiss as he got ready to leave.

"You too," Nancy replied and kissed Frank back.

"Remember dinner tonight at my parent's," Frank reminded her as he grabbed a light jacket.

"I remember," Nancy smiled and looked around the empty living room, "it will be nice to get everything moved in tomorrow."

"Yeah," Frank agreed, "I can't believe it's taken us this long to move our stuff."

"We have good excuses," Nancy replied and grabbed her purse. They walked out the front door of their home together and headed toward their separate cars. Frank blew Nancy a kiss before he jumped in his car and pulled out of the driveway.

Nancy was smiling as she got into her own car and headed down the street in the opposite direction.

On her way into work Nancy reflected over everything that had happened in the last month. Frank had surprised her by buying a house for them to live in together and they had slept on a blow up air mattress in the master bedroom for two weeks before finally moving his bed into the room. Because of their work it had taken an extra long time to paint the inside of the house and they had only just finished painting the last room.

Nancy had also quit her job with the FBI and had been hired by Chief Collig to be the newest member of the Bayport Police Department. She had been working there two weeks and already it felt like the right place for her to be.

She pulled into the parking lot of the station and parked her car. "Good morning Maureen," Nancy greeted the cadet at the front counter.

"Good morning officer," the girl replied.

Nancy smiled; she liked the sound of "officer" a lot more than she had liked the sound of "agent". For some reason, it seemed to fit her a lot better. She walked to her desk in the middle of the precinct house and sat down opposite her partner.

"Good morning partner," she said with a smile and looked down at the full coffee cup in front of her, "did you get this for me?"

"That's what partners are for," Con Riley responded with a smile.

"Aw Con, you're such a softy, thanks!" Nancy took a sip of her coffee and smiled. She had been paired with officer Con Riley right from the beginning and she was extremely thankful for that. He was the most experienced police officer on the force and she had worked with him before through her work with the Hardy's. All three of the Hardy men had nothing but good things to say about the straight forward officer and Nancy had been excited when she had been assigned to be his partner.

"We've got paperwork to do this morning," Con grumbled. No officer enjoyed paperwork but it was an integral part of their job description. Nancy sighed and grabbed the folder out of her inbox.

"I guess we better get this finished before we head out and keep the good citizens of Bayport, New York safe," Nancy and Con settled into the pages and pages of paperwork that waited for them and they finished up right before lunch.

Walking side by side Nancy and Con walked out of the precinct and headed for their car. They climbed into the car and Con turned to Nancy, "where to for lunch?"

"Wherever," Nancy said and pulled her seatbelt across her chest, "just no more Mexican food. We've had it every day for the last week."

Con grinned, "I can't help it if I'm having a craving."

"Yeah, the mother of all cravings," Nancy teased, "I'm a woman, I know what cravings are like and I can tell you, none of mine have ever lasted a week."

Con laughed, "Okay, I see your point. What about burgers?"

"Perfect," Nancy agreed and they pulled out of the parking lot and headed for their favorite burger joint. A call came over the radio just as they were turning onto the main street of Bayport.

"Domestic disturbance," Con muttered darkly as they listened to the call.

"That's right around the corner from here," Nancy said and radioed dispatch. After identifying herself she informed the dispatcher that she and Con would answer the call.

"Neighbors heard shouting and loud noises coming from the house," Con muttered under his breath, repeating the information they had heard. "This address is for that house that was taking forever to sell on Jefferson. I think they turned it into a rental."

They turned the corner and headed toward the house in question, pulling to a stop in front of it a few moments later. They stepped out of the cruiser and Con led the way up the short walkway. It was eerily silent inside the house and Con shot Nancy a quick look before he knocked on the door.

They were greeted by only more silence and Con knocked again, "police, open up!" he said loudly and pounded his fist on the door.

Finally, the sound of heavy footsteps came from inside and Con stepped back to wait for the door to open. It took a few moments as the person behind the door fiddled with what sounded like an unnecessary amount of chains and locks. The door opened slowly and a huge bear of a man looked down on them with a scowl.

"What?" he demanded. He chewed something in his mouth before tucking it back in his cheek; Nancy quickly realized it was chewing tobacco.

"Sir, we received a call about a noise complaint at this address," Con said formally. The man grunted and leaned outside to spit in the bushes by the front door. Aside from being amazingly tall and broad shouldered the man didn't fit the normal description of his type. The white shirt he wore under his button up shirt was perfectly white and the shirt over it was well pressed and cared for. Even his jeans looked like they had been pressed. His black steel toed work boots were well polished and scuff free. His midnight black hair was severely parted on one side and slicked down.

"Wasn't this address," the man replied gruffly.

"Your neighbors say that they heard shouting and loud noises," Con contradicted him.

"Wasn't this house," the man said again and refused to budge from the doorway. Nancy tried to get a look around the huge man but only saw glimpses of an extremely tidy house with few nick knacks. From what Nancy saw of the house she could tell that the man clearly matched his surroundings. His hair was perfectly, rigidly in place and his furniture was perfectly, rigidly in place.

"What's your name sir?" Con asked.

The man's eyes narrowed but he answered anyway, "John."

"John…?" Con continued.

"Hendrickson," the man answered.

Just then Nancy caught some movement from behind John in the house. For the first time she spoke up, "is that your wife, Mr. Hendrickson?" she asked.

John shot her a dirty look, "the woman speaks?"

Con's eyes flashed, "That woman is an officer and you will speak to her with respect."

John shrugged and looked over his shoulder into the house, "yeah, that's my wife."

"Do you mind if we ask your wife a few questions?" Nancy asked.

John didn't answer Nancy; instead he looked at Con, "I'm telling you, there wasn't a disturbance here. You've got the wrong house."

"Then you won't mind if my partner and I come in for a moment, welcome you to the neighborhood, do you?" Con said and before John could blink Con had quickly pushed the door to the house open the rest of the way and Nancy quickly followed.

Looking around the living room Nancy could see that her assessment had been correct. The cleanliness of this house put hers to shame and she didn't have a stick of furniture in hers. Nancy could imagine that if she were to wipe her finger across any of the surfaces she wouldn't pick up any dirt; in fact…she'd probably _leave_ dirt.

"So, how long have you been here?" Con asked conversationally.

"Three days," John replied gruffly. It was obvious that he didn't quite understand how the two cops had found themselves in his living room.

"Three days, you move quickly," Con looked around at the fully furnished house. "My partner here has had her house for a month and the only furniture she's been able to move in is a bed."

"Yeah," was all he said and he smirked. Nancy wondered fleetingly what the man was thinking, "well, you've done your civic duty…you can leave now."

"I'd like to meet your wife," Nancy said but again John pretended to not have heard her.

"Maggie isn't feeling well," John said looking only at Con and pulled the front door open again, "it's been a long three days of moving." The living room led into the kitchen area and just as John was pulling open the door a woman entered the kitchen from a side door. The woman paused when she saw her husband and their visitors, her eyes going wide. She clutched a broom in one hand a dust pan in the other. She didn't say anything just started to slowly retreat into the other room.

Nancy stepped forward quickly, "you must be Maggie," she said with a smile and the woman stopped. Nancy couldn't help but see how beautiful the woman was, even under her haggard appearance. She couldn't have been much older than Nancy in reality but she looked far older than she actually was. The woman did in fact look sick, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was thin and hollow looking. Even with her appearance Nancy knew that the woman had once been a stunner.

"Yes," the woman replied quietly.

"Hi, I'm Nancy," Nancy walked forward holding out her hand to shake. When she entered the kitchen she stopped short. The kitchen floor was covered in broken dishes, glass was flung everywhere. The wall hid the mess from view while standing in the living room.

"I'm very clumsy," Maggie muttered and rushed forward to begin sweeping up the mess.

A horrible feeling lodged itself in Nancy's gut as she took in the mess, "let me help you," Nancy said without thinking and rushed forward to help.

Several things happened at once. Nancy reached forward to grab the broom from Maggie and she instinctively shied away from Nancy's reach. When she did so the sleeve on her shirt rode up just enough so that Nancy could see the edges of a very nasty bruise high on her arm. Just as Nancy opened her mouth to speak John let out an enraged yell and rushed at Nancy from behind.

John clearly hadn't factored in Con, who had watched the entire exchange with an experienced eye. Con shouted a warning to Nancy who moved out of the way just in time to see John go crashing into the kitchen island. "You-!" he yelled angrily looking at Nancy.

Con came up behind the huge man and yanked his arms behind his back, "that was the wrong thing to do." He muttered as John struggled.

"What are you doing?" John growled and struggled against Con's practiced grip.

"You attempted to assault my partner," Con replied stiffly, "so you'll be spending the night in jail."

"What?" John growled and yanked viciously on Con's grip but he already had the handcuffs in place. Nancy quickly called for backup as Con led the man outside.

When the house was quiet Nancy moved slowly toward to the woman cowering in front of the refrigerator, "here, let me help." This time though, Nancy stood where she was and waited for Maggie to make the moves. The woman silently reached into one of the well ordered cupboards and pulled out a brown paper bag.

She opened it and began to sweep up the shards of glass. Nancy crouched down and began picking up the larger chunks of glass and tossed them in the bag. The two women worked in silence for a moment before Nancy took a deep breath, "Maggie…" she began.

"No," the woman replied stiffly, "I don't need any help. I don't want any help. John is a good man."

Nancy knew that the help she was referring to wasn't help cleaning up the mess in her kitchen. She bit her lip before continuing, "Maggie…" she tried again but this time the woman cut her off by lifting a trembling hand.

"Please, don't…" she said.

Con walked in then and Nancy looked at him, they had a silent conversation before Con stepped forward, "Johnson is taking him in," he explained to Nancy and turned back to Maggie who was emptying the last of the glass shards into the bag. "Ma'am, your husband is going to spend the night in jail. If you'd like…"

Again Maggie cut off the sentence, "no. I'm fine," she said quietly.

Con paused, "I'll take this out to the trash for you," he reached down for the bag and Maggie moved as if to stop him before thinking better of it and standing still. Con left the kitchen and Nancy straightened to look at Maggie intently.

"Maggie, I saw that bruise," Maggie winced but didn't look at Nancy, "You can press charges. You can send him to jail and…"

Maggie began shaking her head, "no, no I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," Nancy said vehemently, "you can get help…"

Maggie squared her jaw and straightened up against the kitchen counter, "No thank you Officer…"

"Drew," Nancy replied, "but you can call me Nancy."

"No thank you Officer Drew," Maggie said ignoring Nancy's request, "I don't want to press charges because my husband has done nothing wrong."

Nancy gritted her teeth. This was the one part of law enforcement that never came easily. Her hands were tied until the victim chose to act. "Alright, here's my card," Nancy pulled it out of her pocket, "please call me if you need anything."

"There will be no reason to call you," Maggie said defiantly.

"All the same please keep it," Nancy said. "Will you be alright here tonight?"

"I'll be fine," Maggie said and her voice shook, betraying her brave words.

Ten minutes later and Nancy and Con were pulling slowly away from the little rental house. "I hate this," Nancy muttered, her hands clenched into fists on her legs.

"Me too," Con's eyes flashed angrily.

"She didn't want help!" Nancy said in exasperation, "I hate that we can't do anything."

"If she's unwilling to press charges than there's no reason to hold on to him," Con said regretfully. "At least he'll spend the night in jail."

"Yeah, but how angry is he going to be when he gets home tomorrow and who's going to be there when he does? She'll be there, a ready punching bag," Nancy growled.

"I know," Con replied bleakly, "but our hands are tied. There aren't any children involved and she's an adult."

Nancy stared out the window, her brow furrowed angrily. She and Con spent the rest of the day with routine police work. They broke up an argument over a parking space at the grocery store, they helped a woman get her cat out of a tree and they lectured a young boy for not wearing his helmet. All day however it was clear where both of their minds were: with the scared woman on Jefferson Street.

"I'll see you on Monday partner, have a good weekend," Con said as he walked to his car that night.

"You too," Nancy replied and paused with her hand on her car door handle. She watched as Con climbed in his car and drove away. She had the sudden urge to go back into the precinct and have a chat with John Hendrickson. She checked the urge however when she realized that it would do more harm than good.

Nancy climbed into her car and drove home. She pulled into her driveway behind Frank's parked car and walked wearily up her front walkway. It wasn't often that her work weighed so heavily on her because more often than not, even in a horrible circumstance she could see justice being done.

Today however her hands had been tied and justice was nowhere to be seen. "Frank!" she called out as she set her keys on the table in the entryway.

"Upstairs!" he replied and Nancy headed toward the master bedroom. "Hey!" Frank said with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom, "how was work?"

"I've had better days," Nancy said and leaned up for his welcoming kiss.

Frank frowned, "do you want to talk about it?" he asked just as his phone began to ring. Nancy smiled slightly and headed for the closet to change. She listened as Frank answered her phone and she pulled out jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey mom," Frank said, "sure, no problem." Pause, "why doesn't Joe go get it?" Frank laughed, "Sure," another pause, "okay, we're just getting ready to leave. We'll be there soon." Frank appeared in the doorway of the closet as Nancy pulled her shirt down over her head, "Mom needs us to pick up some wine. She forgot, apparently."

"Okay," Nancy said and slipped on her shoes, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," Frank replied and concern creased his brow. Nancy was smiling and obviously trying very hard to shake the workday off, but he could see in her eyes that something was upsetting her. As much as they both tried to not take their work home with them, it was an inevitable part of what they did.

Nancy noticed Frank's look and quickly smiled, not wanting to talk about her day, "okay then, let's get going before Joe eats all the food." She kissed him quickly and walked past him.

Frank's concern grew as Nancy stayed relatively quiet on the ride to the store. "Do you want to wait here?" he asked.

"No, I'll come in," she replied and they walked into the store together hand in hand. While Frank was deliberating over a choice of wine, Nancy smiled at the concentration he devoted to the task. Only Frank would consider the choice of the perfect wine to go with dinner a serious endeavor.

Nancy wandered away from Frank who was conversing with the Wine Steward and began looking at the house wares section. She was debating over whether or not she really needed the beautiful blue pitcher when a woman with a cart came around the corner. Nancy noticed in shock that it was Maggie Hendrickson.

"Hello Maggie," she said finally.

The woman's eyes grew huge as she recognized Nancy, "hello officer," she said and began to push the cart past her.

Frank came up just then and stood next to Nancy, stopping Maggie's escape. "Hello," he said smiling at the woman. Nancy couldn't help but notice that the woman had changed into a long sleeve shirt.

"Hello," Maggie answered not meeting Frank's friendly gaze.

"Frank, this is Maggie," Nancy introduced, "Maggie, this is my boyfriend Frank Hardy."

"Nice to meet you Maggie," Frank said politely. Something about the scared way the woman held herself had Frank's sense whirling.

"I have to go," Maggie muttered and quickly pushed the cart the rest of the way down the aisle. Nancy eyed the items in her cart as she pushed it quickly past and she frowned. There were two boxes of brand new dishes and a large box of beer.

When Maggie was out of earshot Frank turned to Nancy, "who's that?"

"I met her today, at work," Nancy said and her eyes were devastated. "She and her husband just moved into that house they made into a rental on Jefferson Street."

"Really?" Frank looked toward the end of the aisle where the woman had disappeared. "Biff was talking about her husband, John right? He just started at the construction company, he's a big guy."

"Yeah, he is," Nancy agreed, remembering the man's hulking frame. "You should have seen their house Frank. They just moved in three days ago and they have everything moved in and in place already."

"Wow," Frank let out a low whistle as they walked toward the checkout counter.

"I know," Nancy nodded her agreement, "that's a lot of work for three days."

* * *

Maggie paused in the next aisle and listened hard to what that officer woman and her boyfriend would say about her when she was gone. She was used to people staring, people talking, people pitying.

When they didn't say anything rude or condescending, Maggie frowned. Most people were quick to judge; quick to think they understood the kind of person she was, the kind of person she was for staying with John.

She was surprised when Nancy didn't immediately tell Frank what had happened earlier in the day. Just thinking about it had Maggie's cheeks burning in embarrassment. She quickly wheeled her cart around and headed for the meat department.

Maggie didn't have time to concern herself with what other people thought of her. She needed to get the new dishes home and in place before John got home tomorrow and if she cooked him a nice steak and had his favorite beer on hand maybe he wouldn't be too angry.

She'd take this time tonight to finish unpacking boxes; she'd work through the night if she had to. Then if there was time she'd take a bath, something she hadn't indulged in for years, and maybe the hot water would help relax her aching muscles. Moving furniture the last three days had been hard work, but she knew how important it was to John to get their house established as quickly as possible. It was the same in every town they moved to and in the past three years Maggie had gotten very good at packing up her life and moving.

* * *

**Okay, so if that's not how it works being a police officer, please don't bash me over the head. Let's just agree that this is fan fiction-land and certain allowances to reality can be made for the sake of the story, alright? Please? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Two**

Frank pulled the car up to his parent's house and turned to Nancy, "are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, "We could always cancel."

"Don't be silly," Nancy smiled and brushed her hand across Frank's cheek, "what makes you think I'm not okay?"

Frank was about to answer, _"because your eyes look completely devastated,"_ but Nancy continued on.

"Let's get inside," she suggested quickly and got out of the car.

The whole way over Frank had been waiting for Nancy to explain more about the terrified woman named Maggie they had met in the store but she hadn't. Frank followed Nancy up the front steps to his parents and waited while she knocked on the door.

Laura Hardy opened the front door and beamed, "Nancy! Frank!" she cried and hugged each of them in turn. "Come in!"

Nancy smiled and presented Laura with the wine, "Frank sweated over which wine to choose like he was choosing the name for his first born, it should be delicious."

Laura laughed, "That's my boy," she said touching Frank's cheek, "Come, we're all in the dining room already." She walked toward the dining room as Frank helped Nancy out of her jacket and he shrugged out of his. He laid both of them over the arm of the couch.

"Dinner smells great, Mom," he said enthusiastically as he followed Nancy and Laura to the table.

"It's about time you got here," Joe said with a huge smile on his face, "I thought I was going to whither away to nothing before you got here." Joe rubbed his stomach dramatically.

"And we feel so badly about that," Frank said dryly and rolled his eyes.

They passed an enjoyable meal laughing and teasing one another and talking about how the plans for Joe and Vanessa's wedding were going. "I can't believe it's coming up so soon!" Vanessa said happily.

"Not _that_ soon," Joe said nervously. "We still have to go through fall and winter first."

Vanessa laughed, "It's adorable that you're nervous."

"It must run in the family," Laura said with a smile at her husband.

No one missed the look they exchanged, "Okay, you're going to have to explain that one," Vanessa said with a smile.

"Would you like me to tell that story or would you care to do the honors?" Laura asked her husband sweetly.

Everyone watched in amazement as the great Fenton Hardy blushed and followed that up with an even more amazing act. He mumbled, "You do it."

Laura laughed, completely unsurprised by her husbands reaction. "Okay," she said happily, "well, when your father asked me to marry me and the two of you already know that story, we both couldn't have been more excited. We immediately started to plan and picked a date. I suppose the date was kind of fast, but we were both so excited that we didn't mind that it left us hardly any time to plan."

Laura paused and smiled, "well, the big day arrived and Fenton was a mess. He called me that morning to tell me he loved me and I could tell instantly he was nervous. I knew that this was a normal reaction for men so I didn't think much of it. It was when he was ten minutes late to the church that I started to worry. Fenton was never late without a good reason. He was working for the NYPD at that time and all sorts of morbid thoughts started to run through my head. I knew he hadn't been on duty, but what if?"

Laura paused again and took a sip of her wine, "well, he showed up ten minutes after that with a full police escort. Two cops, lights blazing led the way into the parking lot and two followed behind your father." Laura laughed, "I found out later what had happened."

"Well?" Joe asked and looked quickly between his father and mother, "what happened?"

"It turns out," Laura said slowly still smiling, "that your father's friends on the force found him on the road to the church acting very strangely. First speeding, then slowing down to a crawl, then speeding again, then slowing down to a crawl." Laura laughed, "It turned out that Fenton was simultaneously very excited to get married and at the same time very nervous. His fellow police officers had to escort him to the church to keep him going the proper speed limit."

Everyone laughed and Fenton smiled at his wife. When the laughter quieted down he said simply, "but when I got to that church and I saw how beautiful you were, smiling at me at the end of that aisle, I forgot all about being nervous. I could only see you and our future together, that was all that mattered."

Laura's eyes glistened with unshed tears and she gave a watery laugh, "I saw those things too…and also the serious talking to you were going to receive for being late to our wedding!"

Everyone laughed again and soon Nancy and Vanessa stood to help Laura clear the dishes. Frank and Joe stood as well and carried their dishes to the sink. "Thank you boys," Laura said to her sons, "now go keep your father company. It's time for girl talk."

Frank and Joe filed obediently from the room and the girls started to load the dishes in the dishwasher, "Nancy," Vanessa said and rushed on quickly as if she were nervous, "I was wondering, could I have my bridal shower in your backyard?"

"Of course!" Nancy said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Vanessa smiled, "I'm not going to have it until a month or so before the wedding, but I just wanted to make sure it would be alright."

"Absolutely," Nancy said happily.

"Your backyard is so _perfect_ for stuff like that," Vanessa replied and loaded another dish in the dishwasher.

Nancy rinsed another dish off and handed it to Vanessa, "does that mean I get to plan it?"

Vanessa flushed, "Oh! No, I didn't mean that you'd have to do a bunch of work or anything…I didn't…" her voice trailed off.

Laura smiled at the two women as she wrapped a dish in tinfoil. It was obvious how much they liked each other but they were still uncertain about the depth of their friendship. "I think," Laura said slowly, "that Nancy really wants to plan your bridal shower Vanessa. Am I right?"

"Oh yeah," Nancy said with a smile, "I would love to plan your bridal shower."

"Really?" Vanessa grinned, "thank you!" and she gave Nancy a big hug. "I mean, with Callie living in California she really isn't here very much for all of the Maid of Honor stuff and…oh, thank you so much!"

They were just finishing up with the dishes when Laura started to scoot them out of the room. "You two have done enough, go out and visit," Laura smiled, "and Nancy, send in that son of mine. I'd like to talk to him."

"Sure," Nancy answered confused and followed Vanessa into the living room. Vanessa curled her long legs under her as she took a seat next to Joe on the couch, "Frank, your mom would like to talk to you."

"Okay," Frank stood up and gave Nancy a quick kiss on her forehead before heading into the kitchen. "Yeah Mom?"

"Frank honey, have a seat," Laura said pointing to one of the stools at the counter.

"What's going on?" Frank asked confused. Laura poured her son a glass of milk and brought a plate of cookies over to set in front of him, "Joe obviously doesn't know about these or there wouldn't be any here right now," Frank said with a laugh.

Laura smiled, "that's very true."

Frank waited for his mother to continue and when she didn't he only grew more concerned, "Mom? What is it?"

"Frank," she began and looked him straight in the eye, "its Nancy."

"Nancy?" Frank's concern mounted, "what about Nancy?" The logical part of his brain told him that he had just seen Nancy and she was physically fine but the illogical part, the part that seemed to take control whenever Nancy's safety was in question wanted to get up and run to the living room to check on her.

"Frank, I've been the wife and mother to a houseful of private detectives for many years," Laura began in a soothing tone, "and before that I was the wife of a New York City police officer. I've seen the look haunting Nancy's eyes before."

Frank sighed, "You noticed it too."

"Yes," Laura nodded, "and I just want to offer some advice. I know you'll want to push her for information, but don't. Be there for her and wait until she comes to you. You're no stranger to the atrocities of the world, but being a cop is slightly different than being a private detective. Being a police officer you really get in the middle of situations you wouldn't normally get in the middle of. I heard you father once describe being a cop as seeing people on the worst days of their lives. You see the worst in humanity almost every day. Be there for her and she'll turn to you a lot sooner than you'd expect." Laura patted Frank's hand reassuringly as Frank sat in silence thinking about her words.

"What do you think happened?" he asked quietly.

"Your father came home with that same tortured, devastated, hopeless look in his eyes sometimes," Laura said sadly, "more often than not it was a result of feeling like he hadn't done his job, hadn't been able to see justice served. It's frustrating work, having your hands tied behind your back, unable to help people who need it."

Frank thought of the frightened woman in the store, was she the reason for the look in Nancy's eyes? No, it wasn't Maggie's fault…it was her husband John's, he was sure of it. "Thanks mom," Frank said and stood up to hug his mother, "thank you."

"Anytime honey," Laura murmured, "just take care of that girl. I have a feeling she's going to need you more than ever in the next couple of weeks."

* * *

"Frank!" Nancy called down the hallway to the master bedroom, "could you come in here and give me your opinion please!"

Nancy stood in the room that she and Frank had decided to turn into a guest bedroom and waited for Frank to appear, "What's up?" he asked when he walked in.

"Is that a good place for the bed or should it go against the other wall?" Nancy asked as she eyed the bed skeptically. When they had been combining all of their things both she and Frank had decided that Nancy had the nicer, newer bed and so they had moved Frank's bed out of the master bedroom and into the guest bedroom in anticipation of all of the moving they were going to do that day.

"Um…" Frank couldn't care less where the bed was in the room, he knew that it would look fine no matter where it was placed. He also knew that this probably wasn't what Nancy wanted to hear, "you could…leave it there."

Nancy looked over at him and then smiled, "You don't have an opinion either way, do you?"

"Not really," Frank shrugged.

"You're so cute," Nancy gushed and kissed him quickly, "but I have to disagree. Here, help me move this to the other wall."

When they had finally moved the bed Frank had to agree that it did look better against the other wall, "you were right," he conceded.

"It looks better," Nancy smiled and wiped her arm across her forehead, "what else is there to move?"

"A lot," Frank winced, "but Joe and Vanessa and the guys should be here soon to help."

"I can't believe it's taken us so long to get all of our stuff moved," Nancy shook her head.

"Well, we both had apartments we needed to pack up…and we both happen to be highly sought after detectives," Frank laughed, "I think we have a good excuse for being so far behind."

"Yeah and besides, this place took forever to paint!" Nancy rolled her eyes when she remembered the drama of painting the entire house.

"Exactly," Frank nodded, "and you started a new job."

Nancy smiled, "I did."

"So," Frank said, "even though it's been a month we are totally justified in being so far behind."

"Yes," Nancy nodded in agreement, "absolutely."

Frank smiled and pulled Nancy into his arms. During the car ride home from his parents last night Nancy had kept up an endless stream of conversation about the bridal shower she was planning for Vanessa. Frank knew that she was genuinely excited about planning the party but he also knew that she was trying to distract him.

It had taken a lot of effort but he had followed his mother's advice and hadn't brought up Maggie again. Nancy obviously hadn't wanted to talk about it and so Frank had contented himself with his mother's promise that she would eventually come to him.

A car door slammed outside, "there's the crew." Frank said and he and Nancy left the room to greet their friends at the door.

"Hey everyone," Nancy said enthusiastically as she pulled open the door, "thanks so much for coming!"

"No problem," Joe stepped into the house followed by Vanessa, clearing the view of the front porch and the rest of the people that stood there.

"Bess?" Nancy said in shock at seeing her friend standing on the porch, "what are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Bess said sheepishly, "um, I'm here for a surprise visit!"

Nancy hugged her friend, "are you serious? How long have you been here? When are you leaving?"

"Well," Bess hedged and glanced at Chet. Nancy noticed for the first time that Chet was staring at Bess adoringly, "I've been here for a day…or so."

"Or so?" Nancy was surprised but only until she saw the look Bess shot at Chet, "oh," she said in understanding. Bess had met Chet a month ago at the surprise barbecue Frank had thrown to show Nancy their new house. She had no idea that they had actually hit it off and she was surprised when the idea actually appealed to her.

"Well," Frank said breaking the silence, "like Nancy said, thank you so much everyone for coming to help. Should we get started?"

It took most of the day but between the Hardy's, Vanessa and Nancy and their friends they were able to move everything into the house. When the last box had been moved in and set on top of the other boxes everyone gathered together in the living room sitting on the sofas or making boxes into seats or just crashing on the floor.

Nancy stood in the doorway and watched her exhausted friends, "I'll order pizza," she announced and left the room quickly to get the number for the pizza place in the kitchen. The menu was a part of a rather large stack of takeout menus next to the phone; she and Frank hadn't really been equipped for anything other than takeout in the last month. The fridge was stuffed with boxes of leftovers.

She ordered enough pizza's to feed an army but she knew that with Joe and Chet's huge appetites there weren't going to be many leftovers. When she was finished she took a moment and leaned against the kitchen counter and closed her eyes. She was so tired, her bones ached, her muscles felt like mush and she could barely think straight but even with all of that, she was so, so deliriously happy.

She and Frank had been dating for nine months and she couldn't remember a happier time in her life. Everything was working out perfectly, Frank had his detective business with his brother and father and Nancy was working locally. She sighed, she really couldn't be happier.

Yet at the same time, she had never felt so low. It was a weird sensation, being stuck between absolute happiness and horror at her inability to protect and serve _everyone._ Her thoughts had been on Maggie Hendrickson all day and thanks to a call to the station; Nancy knew that John Hendrickson would be released from jail later that evening.

Nancy walked slowly back into the living room and caught the tail end of a conversation. "…he has a nasty temper." Biff finished.

"Who?" Nancy asked and took a seat next to Frank.

"John Hendrickson," Tony replied, "he's new to town and already he started a fight down at my parents place." Tony's parents operated the best pizza place in town and it was a favorite hangout for the locals.

"Yeah, John just started working for my father," Biff chimed in, "he hasn't started anything at work yet, but you can just tell the guy is a ball of tension. Plus, the guy is huge."

"Bigger than you?" Vanessa teased and everyone laughed. Biff had always been the tallest of the group and the broadest shouldered standing at six five, but Chet easily outweighed him in muscle.

Nancy felt the familiar sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and she quickly changed the subject, "well, I ordered the pizzas, they should be here soon," she announced.

It wasn't lost on Frank that Nancy wanted to change the subject and so Frank stood up, "let's play a game of basketball before the pizza gets here," he suggested and led the guys out back. Pretty soon Bess, Vanessa and Nancy were left alone in the living room.

"It's nice to have furniture," Nancy said with a sigh and took a seat in one of the vacated spots on the couch.

"I bet," Vanessa said with a smile and stretched out her legs.

Nancy eyed Bess, "now you," she said ominously and pointed her finger at her friend, "you better explain."

Bess blushed, "about what?"

"You know what," Nancy said and Vanessa leaned forward, just as eager to hear about this as Nancy was.

"There's nothing to say!" Bess insisted.

"You came to Bayport and you didn't _tell_ me!" Nancy cried indignantly.

"Well, I knew you were busy with your new job and your new house…" Bess's voice trailed off when she realized her excuses weren't going to work.

"Spill," Nancy demanded.

"Yeah, tell us everything about you and Chet," Vanessa said with an evil smile.

"Don't leave anything out," Nancy said and settled in for what she was sure would be an interesting story.

* * *

"Chet and Bess are really serious," Nancy said later that night as she and Frank lay in bed.

"You think?" Frank asked skeptically.

"Yes," Nancy replied, "I have _never_ seen Bess like this."

"Hmmm," Frank said and tightened his arms around her, "well, I'm happy for them, I guess."

"Yeah," Nancy replied and then stiffened when her phone rang. "Sorry," she murmured and pulled out of Frank's arms, "Hello?" She listened for a moment, "thank you," she listened again, "yes please, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you, good night." She hung up and the turned slowly toward Frank, expecting his questioning look. "That was Derek Henley."

"Officer Derek Henley?" Frank asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," Nancy replied.

"Okay," Frank said not wanting to push the subject.

Nancy sighed, "Look Frank, I know you know something is wrong. I just…I can't…verbalize it right now."

"I understand," Frank said and pulled her back into his arms.

Nancy sighed, "I asked Officer Henley to follow John Hendrickson home after he was released from jail," Frank remained silent even thought he had a million questions, "I know that's not exactly…kosher…but I just, needed to know if everything was going to be…alright."

"And was it?" Frank asked.

"All appeared to be calm and peaceful," Nancy replied.

"For now," Frank muttered in her hair.

"Yes," Nancy agreed, "for now."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to EVERYONE for the reviews! I'm so glad you like the new story!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Three**

Joe stared down at the two razors in his hand, one of them electric and the other blue plastic. Two months ago he wouldn't be having this internal debate with himself, he would have automatically, without thinking, used the electric razor.

Greg Atkinson had changed all of that a little over a month ago when he had tortured Joe in a dark and empty warehouse. In order to torture Joe, Greg had needed to shave parts of Joe's head. The next time Joe had tried to shave he had been shocked to find out that the mere sound of the razor transported him back to that terrible place.

With Vanessa's help he had slowly started to overcome the terrible flashbacks that occurred at the sound of the razor. For the first few days he had only been able to use the cheap plastic razor he held now in his right hand. It wasn't as fast and he tended to nick himself with it, but it had one redeeming quality: it didn't bring on the terrifying flashbacks.

Eventually he had been able to start using the electric razor again, with Vanessa in the bathroom with him talking about the wedding or something else soothing he had found that he could concentrate on the sound of her voice, reassuring and warm and he could get through the simple act of shaving every morning.

Just in the last week he had been able to shave with just the knowledge that Vanessa was near and in the apartment.

This morning however, he was on his own. For the first time in a month Vanessa wasn't around to hold his hand. Vanessa had left early for work for an important meeting in New York and so that left Joe contemplating which shaver to use.

Joe looked at himself in the mirror, was this what he had been reduced to? Contemplating shavers? Joe was abruptly ashamed that something as trivial as shaving his face had him so up in arms. Angrily Joe threw the plastic shaver in the trash and gripped the electric shaver in his right hand.

Joe Hardy wasn't going to afraid of a stupid razor, it was ridiculous. He turned it on and was grateful when the flashbacks didn't immediately start. He took a deep breath, feeling his heart race and thought of Vanessa and the sound of her soothing voice.

In minutes he was finished and he stared at his pale face in the mirror, waiting for the aftereffects. When none came, when there were no horrible flashbacks or involuntary shudders Joe let out a shaky smile.

He ran a hand over his hair which had started to grow out over the last month. It was no longer the short buzz cut he had been forced to wear after Greg Atkinson was finished with him, but it wasn't all the way grown out yet.

Joe's smile grew as he walked out of the bathroom to grab his jacket and keys for work. The horrible day in the warehouse with Greg seemed to finally be fading into memory.

* * *

"Morning Frank," Joe said cheerfully as he walked into _Hardy and Sons Investigations_ twenty minutes later.

"Late as usual," Frank commented from his desk and smiled, "I don't know what I would do if you were ever actually on time to work."

"Me neither," Joe grinned and looked around the office. "Where's dad?"

"He's got that case in Bombay, remember?" Frank replied absently as he poured over an internet site.

"Bombay?" Joe repeated, "Dad gets all the luck, all the exotic locales."

"Yeah, he's considered the best detective in the _world_ Joe," Frank rolled his eyes, "that's bound to happen."

"Well, we're his sons," Joe said and sat down at his desk, "don't we deserve the chance to see the world?"

"Joe, we've seen the world," Frank said in a distracted voice, "or do you not remember Egypt? Amsterdam? Quebec? London? Africa? The Caribbean?"

Joe was silent for a moment, "fine," he conceded and then quickly changed the subject, "what's got you looking all extra broody this morning? You're looking significantly more serious than normal."

Frank sighed and leaned back in his chair, finally looking at Joe, "its Nancy."

"Nancy? What about her?" Joe frowned. He had seen Nancy on Saturday while helping them move their things into their new house and she had seemed just fine. A little tired maybe but hey, moving two entire apartments of furniture was bound to do that to a person.

"Yeah, something happened at work on Friday and I'm not sure exactly what. She's not ready to go into details I guess," Frank sighed, "It has to do with John and Maggie Hendrickson, the new couple who moved into the house on Jefferson Street."

"The guy Biff and Tony were talking about?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Frank looked back at his computer, "I've been doing some research about them. It looks like they've moved a total of seven times in two years. John always works construction and Maggie apparently doesn't work. In each city they've lived in there have been multiple calls to their house for domestic disputes. No charges. It looks like they up and move every time people start to get too suspicious."

Joe's eyes grew dark, "this John guy sounds like a real prince."

"I know," Frank looked at his brother, "Nancy was called out there on Friday. It hit her a little hard, I think. Maggie apparently doesn't want any help, that's got to be hard on Nancy. She wouldn't understand why someone would stay in that situation."

"Why _would_ someone stay in that situation?" Joe muttered.

"Because they don't think they have any other options," Frank replied simply, "because their abuser has them so afraid they don't think it will be safe if they leave them, a multitude of reasons."

"But if she presses charges, he'll go to jail," Joe insisted.

Frank shrugged, "yeah, for a time. But the system can only do so much."

"Hmph," Joe replied grumpily.

"Exactly," Frank agreed and closed his web browser, "so, how are you today?"

Joe leaned back in his chair and swung his feet up on his desk, "I shaved with an electric razor this morning," he said and ran a hand absently over his short hair and then down over his smooth face.

"Okay," Frank responded to the odd declaration, "should I say 'congratulations'?"

"I think so," Joe replied.

"Congratulations," Frank said confused. It sounded like a question.

Joe laughed, "It is kind of a big deal. I've been having a hard time using an electric razor for the last month or so."

"For the last month…?" Frank's voice trailed off as the meaning of Joe's words sunk in, "oh."

"Yeah," Joe shrugged his shoulders trying to look nonchalant.

"Joe, why didn't you tell me?" Frank asked.

Joe smiled at his brother, "we miss a lot now that we don't live in the same house anymore, don't we?"

"I'll say," Frank responded clearly still troubled.

"Hey, it's not your fault…" Joe said quickly seeing his brother's expression.

"If I had just gotten there sooner," Frank said angrily.

"Okay, you've got to stop that or you're just going to make me mad," Joe said and folded his arms across his chest.

Frank was silent; he hadn't meant to upset his brother. He had worked very hard over the last month to hide the internal struggle he was going through. He felt he had done a pretty good job. For the first week after he had found Joe in the warehouse Nancy had sent him concerned looks every so often but he had gotten good at schooling his features into looks of happiness or seriousness. He rarely ever let the misery he was still feeling show.

He had come so close to killing Greg Atkinson in that dark warehouse, so close. He lived the agony of that indecision every day. There were times when the self loathing was almost too much to bear.

"Sorry," Frank finally managed after he was sure his voice would be steady.

Joe eyed his brother carefully. He could see the composed mask Frank had fixed on his face but he couldn't hide the obvious distress in his eyes, "I had no idea," he finally muttered.

"What?" Frank asked his voice guarded.

Joe shook his head, "we really do miss a lot now that we're not living under the same roof. Frank, you've got to stop beating yourself up over this. I mean it, Vanessa and I are trying to move on and you should too. You can't let this eat you up inside."

"It's not," Frank said unconvincingly, he would never forgive himself for letting his brother be tortured that way.

"Yeah right Frank," Joe began but stopped when the mailman walked up the front steps of the building. "Hey George," he said and met the man at the doorway for the stack of mail.

"Hello Joe," George smiled and looked in at Frank, "hey Frank. No Fenton today?"

"No," Frank replied his voice tight.

"No, dad's off saving the world again," Joe replied with a smile. "How's your wife?"

"She's good, just entered her third trimester. Let me tell you, when you boys have children be ware, women get some of the weirdest cravings when they're pregnant. Alice insisted last night that I run to the store and buy her pickles and peanut butter and then cried for an hour when I got the wrong kind of pickles," George shook his head, "I tell ya, it's a mystery to me."

Frank and Joe laughed, "We'll keep that in mind," Joe said and then waved goodbye to the postman. Joe looked down at the stack of mail in front of him, "oh, you'll like this," he said and tossed a catalogue at Frank.

"Modern gadgets for the modern detective," Frank said reading the cover, "They have catalogues for this kind of stuff?"

"Frank, they have catalogues for everything," Joe laughed, "I swear we get more catalogues at my house than actual mail. You just wait; Nancy will start getting them too." His eyes rested on an official looking envelope about halfway down the pile, "what's this?" Frank looked up as Joe ripped open the envelope. "It's a summons," Joe said bleakly.

"A summons?" Frank echoed, "A summons for what? Have we arrested anyone recently?"

"Yeah," Joe said angrily, "Greg Atkinson."

"Oh," Frank replied quietly.

"I guess that's what this letter is for you," Joe said picking up an identical envelope and passing it to Frank. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that there will probably be one waiting for Nancy when she gets home tonight."

"Probably," Frank murmured and read the letter, "It looks like they're gathering evidence. They'll need us for interviews first, for both the prosecution and the defense."

"It never ceases to amaze me that swine like Greg Atkinson are able to get lawyers to represent them," Joe said darkly. He waited for his brother's usual 'yes Joe, but everyone deserves equal opportunity, that's part of what living in America is all about' but Frank was silent as he read his letter. "What? You're not going to wax philosophical about how everyone deserves a fair trial no matter the crime?"

Frank looked up at his brother and said calmly, "Greg Atkinson doesn't deserve a trial."

Joe was stunned. His brother, Frank Hardy was saying that someone didn't deserve a trial? His brother was hurt more than he thought. "Wow," was all Joe could manage.

Frank threw his letter on his desk and stood up, "let's get out of here."

"You mean we're going to play hooky?" Joe asked hopefully.

"No, we've got some work to do," Frank grabbed his keys, "I'll drive."

"Where are we going?" Joe asked as he followed Frank and set the alarm on the building. He locked the front door and followed Frank to the car.

"We're going to visit Biff," Frank replied.

"That doesn't sound like work," Joe commented as he climbed into the car.

"We're also going to spy on John Hendrickson," Frank said as he put the car in drive.

"Excellent," Joe said and reached for his seatbelt.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Biff called as he crossed the site to where the brothers stood by Frank's car, "what are you guys doing here?"

Joe looked around at the new housing development Hooper Construction was building. It seemed to have just sprung up overnight. "We're just checking out all of these new houses you guys are putting in," Joe replied.

"Why, you wanna buy one?" Biff asked smiling.

"Naw, I like houses with roofs," Joe grinned and looked pointedly at the row of houses that were just bare skeletons.

Biff laughed, "I'll pass that along to the old man. Must add cover from elements, check."

Frank laughed half-heartedly, "Actually Biff, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, anything…you know that," Biff replied.

"John Hendrickson works for you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Biff's eyes narrowed in confusion, "has he done something wrong?"

"We're not sure," Frank said, "what do you know about him?"

"Well, he and his wife just moved here. Dad hired him almost right away because the man has so much experience," Biff paused, "he has a quick temper but he gets his work done." Biff shrugged, "not much else to it I guess."

Frank was silent for a moment, "where is he right now?"

"Working on that house over there," Biff said pointing to a house halfway down the street.

Joe and Frank exchanged a glance. "Biff, I think I just became interested in one of these roofless houses," Joe said with a smile.

Biff was used to the brother's and so barely even sighed in protest, "you'll need hard hats."

"Lead the way," Joe said with a grin.

* * *

"Well, that was disappointing," Joe grumbled forty-five minutes later as he and Frank drove back to the office.

"What did you expect Joe?" Frank asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"More than just standing around like a stalker," Joe replied and got out of the car.

"It's not like he was going to start beating everyone up around him," Frank rolled his eyes and unlocked the front door of the building.

"Yeah Frank, I know that," Joe said and sat down at his desk, "I just expected…more. Hendrickson sure is a big guy," he commented.

"Yeah," Frank agreed thinking hard and looking out the window.

"Did you see the size of those hands? They'd make massive fists," Joe sighed angrily.

"Yeah," Frank said again and his own hands clenched uselessly at his side.

"Well brother, what do we do now?" Joe glanced at the clock and saw that they had at least another four hours until they could call it quits.

Frank turned and looked at his brother, a small smile on his face, "paperwork."

Joe groaned, "ugh, are you sure we can't go chasing after some dangerous criminals or something?"

"Joe," Frank said, his tone long suffering, "we have to do paperwork _because_ we chase after dangerous criminals." Frank walked to his desk and pulled out a stack of paperwork and dropped it on Joe's desk, "here's your half."

"My half?" Joe said his eyes wide, "my half is huge!"

Frank pulled another significantly larger stack of paperwork out of his desk, "and this is my half." Frank smiled at his brother's shocked expression, "now let's get this done so maybe we can leave early tonight."

"Yeah right," Joe said under his breath but not too loudly, he didn't want Frank to hear him complaining and decide to make the piles of paperwork a lot more even.

* * *

"Vanessa!" Joe called out as soon as he opened the door, "I'm home!"

"Hey babe!" Vanessa called from the kitchen, "welcome home!"

Joe followed the sound of her voice and walked in just as she was pulling something out of the oven, "what are you making?"

"It's lasagna, your mom's recipe," Vanessa set it on the counter; "I hope I didn't mess it up."

"It doesn't look messed up," Joe said leaning over to take an appreciative sniff. He reached toward a promising clump of cheese but Vanessa batted his hand away.

"No way," she scolded, "here," she pressed dishes and silverware in his hands, "set the table."

Joe grinned and kissed Vanessa quickly, "sure, no problem."

Vanessa brought the lasagna out and set it on the table before bringing out a salad and basket of French bread. "You know, most people would think that this is too much food for two people," she said smiling, "but those people obviously don't know you."

"Ha ha," Joe said smiling and reached for a huge helping of the lasagna. He took the first bite and groaned, "oh, it's a good thing you're marrying me otherwise I'd have to tie you up and force you to be my food making slave, heavy on the lasagna."

"It doesn't hold a candle to your mom's, but it is pretty good," Vanessa said pleased with herself.

Joe reached for the stack of mail Vanessa had set on the table, "what's this?" Joe asked as he pulled out an envelope.

"I don't know Joe," Vanessa said, "I'm trying to enjoy this fabulous dinner I made."

"Will you open it?" Joe said his voice steely, "it's addressed to you."

Vanessa paused at the tone in Joe's voice, "sure." She reached across the table and took the envelope from Joe's outstretched hand. She tore open the back and pulled out a letter written on crisp white paper, "I don't understand," she said after a minute, her eyes skimming the letter.

"What does it say," Joe said through gritted teeth. He had a horrible feeling that he already knew what it said.

"It's a summons, to appear in court," Vanessa was confused, "for the trial of…Greg Atkinson?" she looked up at Joe with confused eyes, "why do I need to testify?"

"I don't know," Joe said angrily. He had hoped to spare Vanessa the trial and the memories it was sure to drag up again. Now it looked as if that wasn't going to be possible.

"I wasn't there," she said quietly, "why do they need me?"

"I don't know," Joe growled, "but don't worry. I intend to find out; you shouldn't have to go through that."

Vanessa's mind was reeling but she wasn't so upset that she didn't hear Joe's words, "it _is_ strange that they called me to be a witness," she said slowly, "but I'll do my part, whatever it is," her voice was clear and strong, "I _will_ do whatever I can to put Greg Atkinson behind bars."

Joe wisely didn't say anything but he did vow silently in his head that he would do everything in his power to keep Vanessa from being a part of that trial.

* * *

Late that night Maggie huddled in the corner of the bathroom and listened to the sound of her husbands loud snoring coming from the master bedroom. When she had first married John her mother had assured her that she would get used to the noise and would soon be able to sleep through it.

Maggie hadn't gotten used to it and instead would toss and turn until exhaustion finally took her; at least that's what she had done until John had gotten sick of all of her tossing at night. He had soon put a stop to that annoying habit and so now Maggie would stay awake at night for as long as possible before eyes blurry she'd crawl silently into the bed next to her husband.

She shivered on the bathroom floor, tonight had been a particularly bad night and she wasn't sure why. She had cleaned the house all day, making sure it was spotless and free of dust, dinner had been ready, the game was on and yet John was still livid when he got home.

Maggie pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and inspected one of the bruises John had given her that night. He was always careful to not hit her in places that were visible, but he slipped up at times, it only meant that Maggie had to stay indoors for awhile.

This bruise was on top of a bruise so it looked especially bad. Parts of it had gone the sickly green tones of healing and parts of it were still an angry color of black.

Rolling her sleeve back down Maggie rested her head against the wall and then suddenly stiffened in panic. She could no longer hear John's loud snoring. If he found her here, sitting still doing nothing he'd be angrier than he had been earlier. Maggie held her breath as she waited for the storm to descend.

When John's snoring started back up Maggie permitted herself a tiny breath of relief. She waited for a few more minutes before letting herself relax again.

She had married John straight out of high school, hopelessly in love with the man who promised her everything. The first time he hit her, over buying the wrong kind of beer, Maggie had left in a flurry of indignant anger. She had gone to her mother, hoping for refuge but instead had been turned away. Maggie let out a bitter laugh at the memory. Her mother had told her that she was John's wife and it was her duty to stay with him.

She hadn't agreed with her mother, not then, so she had gone home intent on packing her things and checking into a hotel room. She wasn't going to be _that_ woman, she was stronger than that. When she had walked in the front door and found John crying hysterically she had been confused and John had begged for forgiveness. She had given it to him.

Looking at the bathroom cupboard in front of her Maggie leaned forward and pulled open the door on the right hand side. She had one place in the house where she was sure John would never find something she hid, but it only worked for small items. She pulled out the box of tampons and opened the lid. She had found it humorous, the first time she had stashed something in the unsuspecting box but now she saw it as a small sign of rebellion against her husband.

She reached down and pulled the envelope out from the bottom of the box. She flipped it open and counted the money she had managed to save over the years. It was just over three hundred dollars, not enough to do much of anything. She slipped the money carefully back into the envelope and her eyes caught sight of the business card she had placed in the envelope last night.

Maggie pulled the card out and read the name again, "Nancy Drew," she whispered and felt a small tug of hope. She shook her head and pushed the card back between the money and shoved the envelope back to the bottom of the tampon box.

She estimated she had another hour or so before she was tired enough to be able to go to the bed without tossing and turning and so when she returned the tampon box under the sink she pulled out her cleaning supplies.

John would wake up to a spotlessly clean bathroom; she would make sure of it and maybe it would put him in a better mood.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. :) I apologize, but a lot of this chapter is going to be from Maggie's perspective with a lot less Nancy Drew or the Hardy men we all love so much. I promise that this is going to be (one of) the only chapter(s) like this; I just felt that it was necessary to the story. I hope nobody minds!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Four**

"I want you to get a job," John said early the next morning around a mouth full of eggs.

Maggie looked up from staring at the table, a look of incredulousness on her face, "what?"

"You heard me," John growled and cut off a generous portion of pancakes.

"You want me to get a job?" Maggie knew it was unwise to repeat herself so much but she couldn't help it. She hadn't had a job in years, John had seen to that.

"You not hearing me or something?" John growled, "I said I want you to go out and get yourself a job. It's about time you did something to help out around this place." Maggie stayed silent and worked hard not to smile. John misinterpreted her calm expression and slammed his fist down on the table, "I'm still the provider in this house!" he yelled furiously. "We don't need the money but I'm planning on staying in this town awhile and it's time you started earning your keep."

Maggie nodded, "okay."

John eyed her suspiciously. If he had any idea how excited and happy Maggie was at the prospect of getting a job he would have changed his mind immediately. "They're hiring down at that café, the one we saw on Main Street. You'll apply there," he ordered.

Maggie nodded again and this time didn't say anything. She had done some waitressing before and she knew she'd be good at it; she _had_ to be good at it.

"Do it today," John ordered again and slurped his coffee. "It's within walking distance, I don't want you taking the bus or borrowing my car."

Maggie nodded again, "okay."

John seemed satisfied with her response because he threw his napkin on the table and reached for the lunch she had packed and set out on the counter for him. "I'm going to work," he announced and headed for the door, "change into something presentable before you go down there." With that last order he slammed out of the house.

Maggie stayed where she was for a full minute before jumping up out of her seat. She picked up her husbands dishes and all but danced to the kitchen sink, she was getting a _job!_ A job meant interacting with people and the opportunity to save even more money for her secret stash. She couldn't have wiped the smile from her face if she had tried.

She ran to the bedroom and began picking through her meager wardrobe, what did she have that she could wear to apply for a job? She settled on one of the only skirts she owned, it was a simple black one that fell just below her knees. She matched it with a white blouse and giggled when she realized how much it made her look like a waitress. She slipped on her simple black dress shoes and ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

Nancy pulled open the door to the Three Sisters Café and followed Con inside. One of the waitresses smiled in their direction, "just sit wherever officers! We'll be right with you," she called and Con led the way to a two person table in the back of the large room.

"This place is busy today," Nancy commented as she pulled open her menu.

"It's the construction of those new houses," Con said and looked over his own menu, "this is the closest place to eat."

"Hello Con, Nancy," the waitress walked up with a big smile, "can I get you guys some drinks to start?"

"Hey Ariel," Con said with a smile, "I'll start with a Coke."

"Sure thing," Ariel turned to Nancy, "and you?"

"Same thing, only make mine diet," Nancy looked at Con as Ariel walked quickly away. "What?" she asked seeing his expression.

"Diet?" Con laughed, "Since when do you drink diet Coke?"

"Since now," Nancy replied stubbornly.

"Why?" Con asked not letting the subject drop. "I don't think you need to drink diet Coke."

"Con," Nancy sighed, "do you know very many women?"

Con bristled at the question, "of course I do," he said indignantly.

"Then you should know that as a woman I can change my preference between regular Coke and diet Coke as much as I want," Nancy laughed, "and here I thought that _I _was the lucky one to get you as a partner when in reality it's the other way around. You're lucky you have me in your life to teach you about women. Maybe you'll find yourself a nice lady and settle down."

Con snorted, "Not likely."

"Why? Are you enjoying bachelorhood too much?" Nancy teased, "Are those frozen dinners in front of the football game so satisfying?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," Con smiled, "it's a very rewarding life."

"Here you go," Ariel set their drinks down in front of them, "and I just wanted to let you know that we've got a new waitress here who will be following me around today, learning the ropes." She motioned to the woman beside her and Nancy's mouth almost dropped open in shock. It was Maggie Hendrickson. "Her name is Maggie and she just started this morning."

"Hi Maggie, it's good to see you again," Con said with a polite smile.

Maggie's cheeks burned in embarrassment but she managed to say hello back, "You started this morning?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Maggie replied not looking at Nancy.

"It was great," Ariel chimed in, "we've been looking for a waitress for weeks now and in walked Maggie with experience and everything. Dawn hired her almost immediately."

"Congratulations," Nancy smiled but she didn't fail to notice the stiff way the woman held herself.

"Are the two of you ready to order?" Ariel asked and she and Con placed their orders. "That'll be right up," Ariel smiled and then turned with Maggie following to lay a check on another table.

"He let her get a job?" Nancy muttered darkly when they were out of hearing range.

"Looks like it," Con replied eyeing the frail looking woman.

"Why?" Nancy puzzled, "why would he relinquish control that way?"

"I'm not sure," Con replied.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I know it's an odd request and probably incredibly inconvenient but it would be really helpful if my shifts could work out that way," Maggie said later that afternoon.

Dawn sat at her desk in the back room and looked at the woman standing in front of her. She looked ready to bolt, "I think we can work that out," she said after a moment. "I'll need you here at eleven o'clock and you can work until three-thirty. I'll expect you back here from six o'clock until closing, does that work for you?"

Maggie nodded, "absolutely."

"Okay," Dawn checked her watch, "it's three thirty now, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled in relief. She didn't know what she would have done if Dawn hadn't been so accommodating about her hours. She could only imagine John's reaction if there wasn't a hot dinner waiting for him when he got home from work every night.

"No problem, like I said you came just as I was starting to feel desperate," she smiled, "so in a way I guess I owe you."

Maggie laughed and the sound was almost genuine. Dawn wondered what had caused the look in Maggie's eyes and then shook her head; it wasn't any of her business. She waved good-bye as Maggie left her office.

On the walk home Maggie struggled to keep her footsteps slow and controlled, struggled to walk slowly enough that she could appreciate the beauty around her. Of all the towns she had lived in, she liked this one the best. Everyone seemed to know everyone else, the streets were lined with beautiful maple trees like some kind of movie and the place had only one major grocery store. She loved it.

She could imagine herself happy there, living in her own little house and maybe getting a dog of her own someday. She stopped the dream from playing in her head. Even if she was able to leave John some day there was no way she'd be able to settle in Bayport, it would make it too easy for him to find her.

No, if she ever escaped she'd have to run far away and Bayport certainly wasn't the only small town that had charm, she would just have to keep searching until she found another one.

* * *

Maggie was whistling an unknown tune when she heard the door slam on John's truck. She quickly stopped and finished dishing up John's dinner. She grabbed a cold bottle of beer from the fridge and set everything on the dining room table.

John pushed open the front door with so much anger Maggie could swear the house shook. She was instantly nervous about his obvious bad temper, "I want my food in the living room today," he demanded and Maggie quickly set up a TV tray and brought him his dinner. "Did you apply for that job?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"And?" his voice grew louder with his impatience.

"They hired me right away," Maggie replied and tried to keep the pride out of her voice, "I worked until three thirty today and they expect me back at six. That's going to be my schedule."

John was silent for a moment as he thought about that, "good," he finally said. Maggie nodded once and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. John looked at the clock and saw that there was still a good ten minutes until the game started, what was he supposed to do until then?

He knew exactly what he could do until then and he smiled to himself. He could show his wife just who the provider for this house was, no matter how smug and satisfied she was that she had a job. He chewed another piece of his steak before heaving himself to his feet. Beer bottle in hand he went in search of his wife.

* * *

Nancy had just walked in the front door when her cell phone rang, "hello?" she answered and threw her keys on the hall table.

"Nancy, its Con," responded her partner's voice.

Nancy followed the sounds coming from the kitchen and smiled when she saw Frank chopping vegetables for a salad. The man was so incredibly sexy when he cooked. She leaned up and pressed her lips on his, "what's going on?" she said to Con.

"I stayed to finish up that paperwork," Con reminded her, "anyway, there's been another call to Jefferson Street."

Nancy paused in her movement to steal a piece of carrot, "what?" her voice sounded distant to her own ears.

"Yeah," Con sighed, "I think I'm going to head over there."

"I'll meet you there," Nancy said and looked up at Frank who was frowning at her.

"You don't have to," Con said, "We don't want to be overwhelming."

"I'll see you in ten minutes," Nancy said ignoring him and hung up her phone.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Maggie Hendrickson, there's been another call to her house," Nancy said through clenched teeth.

Frank rubbed his hands up and down Nancy's arms, "I'm coming with you."

"Frank," Nancy began but he cut her off.

"No way," Frank said and reached over to turn off the oven. "Dinner will wait, let's go."

Nancy sighed, knowing there was no way to stop Frank from coming with her. In a way she was glad he wanted to come, she wanted him with her.

She didn't say anything when Frank headed for the driver's seat she just pulled open her door and waited for him to start the car. They arrived at the house just as Con was pulling up and two frustrated police officers were heading down the front steps.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked as she climbed out of the car.

"Nothing," the first officer responded glumly.

"What do you mean nothing?" Nancy demanded and Frank walked over to stand at her side. He gripped her hand in his reassuringly.

"Exactly that," the second officer responded, "we're leaving. There's no evidence of anything, the shouting had stopped by the time we got here and the woman isn't talking."

They all looked up as the front door of the house opened and Maggie slipped out onto the front porch. She stopped short when she saw how many people were standing in front of her house. Everyone watched as she deliberately squared her shoulders and started to walk past them down the street.

Nancy squeezed Frank's hand before letting go and rushing after the woman, "Maggie, wait!" she cried and the woman stopped but didn't turn to face Nancy.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late for work," Maggie replied in a stiff voice.

Nancy walked around to face Maggie. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red and wet from crying, "Maggie, what's going on? Let me help you." Nancy begged.

"Nothing," Maggie stared stubbornly past Nancy refusing to look her in the eye. "I don't need help."

"This is the second time I've been called to your house," Nancy continued, "this is the second time I've seen what he does to you. Don't lie to me, let me help you."

"I don't need your help," Maggie mumbled and she sounded horribly embarrassed, "Now please, I need to get to work. It wouldn't be good to be late on my first day."

"You're going back to work?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Maggie replied, "excuse me." She brushed past Nancy and hurried down the street. Nancy frowned after her, why was she going back to work and was she _walking_ there? It was a healthy distance from Jefferson to Main. Was she planning on walking back tonight, after she had been on her feet for hours, by herself and in the dark?

Frank came up next to her then and interrupted Nancy's confused thoughts, "Nancy…" his voice trailed off as Nancy turned eyes filled with anguish on his face.

"Frank," she whispered, "I don't know how to help her. I usually know what to do…but I just…don't this time."

Frank wrapped his arm around her and led her back to the car. She was silent the whole ride home until they were sitting down to the dinner Frank had prepared and then they both carefully avoided the subject.

"I'm going to wait until Maggie gets off of work tonight and then give her a ride home," Nancy announced as they were cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

"Okay, do you want me to wait with you?" Frank asked.

"No," Nancy shook her head, "I appreciate the offer but I don't think your presence will do much to calm her down."

Frank nodded and then took the plate Nancy was rinsing out of her hands. He placed it back in the sink and then pulled Nancy close. They stood together like that for a long moment, each taking comfort in the others arms. "It seems like its coming at us from all sides these days," Frank murmured into her hair, "all of this emotional stuff."

"Yeah," Nancy agreed and pulled back suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I haven't really been here for you."

"What do you mean?" Frank frowned.

"I know how hard the trial is going to be on you and Joe," Nancy bit her bottom lip, "for Vanessa and I haven't been here for you at all. I'm sorry."

Frank tried to smile, "we just got the summons yesterday. Don't start beating yourself up yet."

Nancy shook her head, "I promised myself I would never take my work home with me and I've already let it come between me and my love for you. I promise to consider your needs first from now on."

Frank shook his head, "Nancy, part of the reason why I love you is that you are so caring and thoughtful towards other people. I don't want you to change that. Maggie Hendrickson needs your help and I'll be here to help you through this just as I know you're going to be here to help me through this trial. It's called a compromise, Drew."

Nancy smiled a little and hugged Frank tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you exist, you're too good for me."

Frank sighed and pulled Nancy away to stare at her face, "now that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say."

"What?" Nancy asked.

"I'm not too good for you Nan, we're perfect for each other," Frank smiled and kissed Nancy's nose.

Nancy returned the smile before turning back to the sink, "So, tell me how Joe is holding up through all of this."

Frank sighed and took the dish she handed him to set it in the dishwasher. "It's hard to tell," He replied, "He'll be joking around one minute and all broody and silent the next. I can't tell what's upsetting him the most. Is it the trial; are the flashbacks and the tremors coming back? Is it that Vanessa was called as a witness?"

Nancy paused with her hands in the soapy water, "what?"

"Oh," Frank said, "I forgot to tell you. Joe told me this morning that Vanessa received a summons too."

Nancy let the guilt wash over her, "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sorry? About what?" Frank closed the dishwasher door and pulled out a dishtowel to start drying the pots and pans.

"If I wasn't so wrapped up in my work…" Nancy began and Frank cut her off.

"No," Frank shook his head, "don't do that. I just found out about it this morning. We've been busy and I'm telling you now. It has nothing to do with your work or how you may or may not be 'taking it home' with you."

Nancy sighed, "Okay, so Vanessa got a summons. Why?"

"I have no idea," Frank said drying the pot Nancy handed him, "but Joe is very upset."

"I don't blame him," Nancy said rinsing off the lid to the pot, "the trial is going to be hard enough, dragging up all of those fading memories but if Vanessa is involved…" her voice trailed off.

"There's a good chance she's going to see or hear something Joe doesn't want her to see or hear," Frank finished for her.

"Exactly," Nancy replied and handed Frank the lid.

"Those pictures," Frank said and his eyes grew dark, "I made a call today and those pictures of my brother are going to be used as evidence."

Nancy didn't have to ask what pictures Frank was referring to. A month ago she had seen them for herself. They had been taken by Greg as just another way to torture Joe's loved ones and showed him in various stages of the torture he had gone through at his hands. She could remember clearly Frank burning the copies he had been given on his barbecue.

"I don't know why they need Vanessa," Nancy said, "but maybe she doesn't need to sit in the courtroom, see the presentation of the evidence and all of that."

"Yeah, the Vanessa I know isn't going to sit outside and wait patiently while she knows Joe is on the other side of the door suffering," Frank said as he dried the last dish.

"You're right," Nancy agreed, "it would be impossible to keep her away from Joe in that situation." Nancy glanced at the clock, "do you want to watch some CNN before I go pick Maggie up at the café?"

Frank laughed, "Are you trying to seduce me Drew?"

Nancy couldn't help but laugh too, "I don't know, is it working?"

"Kind of," Frank said and followed Nancy to the living room, "tell me again what you want to watch."

"CNN," Nancy smiled and sat on the couch, "I hope that handsome Anderson Cooper is on."

Frank groaned, "And she kills it." He sat down on the couch next to her and put his arm around her. "What do you see in that guy anyway?"

"I think it's the way he rocks gray hair like no man I've ever seen before and he still looks twenty-five," Nancy laughed when Frank groaned, "okay, thirty. He looks thirty."

"Better," Frank mumbled.

"Okay, I'm not the one that thinks _Nancy Grace_ is attractive," Nancy said stressing the name and making a face.

"I like an opinionated woman," Frank shrugged "and apparently women named Nancy."

"But her voice," Nancy shuddered, "its so grating!"

Frank laughed and turned on the TV, "I'll make a deal with you. If Nancy Grace is on, we watch her. If Anderson Cooper," he sneered out the name, "is on we'll watch him."

"Deal, but who do we watch if they're both on?" Nancy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Frank smiled and pulled up the guide on the TV.

"Victory!" Nancy cried a few minutes later when she saw Anderson Cooper was on, "change the channel, I've got to watch my man report the news."

Frank laughed and did as he was told. He grimaced when Anderson Cooper's face filled the screen, "ugh, it's hard to watch."

"Close your eyes then," Nancy suggested mildly.

"I've got a better idea," Frank said and he began nuzzling Nancy's neck.

"Frank, you're distracting me from finding out Anderson's views on the upcoming Presidential election," Nancy laughed.

"Anderson?" Frank growled and nibbled on Nancy's ear, "you're on a first name basis with him now?"

"Yes…no," Nancy was quickly losing control of her thoughts.

Frank kissed his way back down her neck, "what's his name again?"

"I…don't remember," Nancy replied and turned to capture Frank's lips with hers.

"Good," Frank smiled against her lips, "very good."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews! Also, I've never actually been interviewed as a possible witness for a major trial, so if I don't get it exactly perfect please try to not to be too angry about it. :)

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Five**

"Any luck with Maggie?" Frank asked a week later as he and Nancy got ready for the day.

"No," Nancy sighed. She and Con had been called out to the house on Jefferson Street a third time a few days ago and Nancy had taken to driving Maggie home from work every night. It had taken a lot of persuading that first night, but Nancy felt that if anything, she and Maggie were becoming tentative friends.

"She'll come around," Frank said confidently.

"I hope so," Nancy sighed. Just last night she had seen the stiff way that Maggie had climbed into her car and her wince of pain as she had sat down. She knew that just because she hadn't been called out to the house that John had stopped his abuse.

This morning however Nancy had to concentrate on not thinking about Maggie Hendrickson and her predicament. She had to focus on what they were all about to face today; she didn't want to mess anything up. Today was the day that she and Frank along with Vanessa and Joe were going to be interviewed by the prosecution and the defense as possible witnesses in Greg Atkinson's trial.

It was a given that she, Frank and Joe would be called as witnesses but she had still failed to figure out why Vanessa had been called. She shot a worried look at Frank and saw the rigid way he held himself as he poured a cup of coffee. He thought he was so good at hiding what was going through his head and at times he was, but when he thought no one was looking, like right now, the agony he was feeling was clearly written on his face.

Nancy acknowledged the guilt that punched her in the gut, she hadn't been there for Frank in the last month and she realized that now. She had tried to talk to him more about what had happened at the warehouse the week that followed but he had been a closed book. Eventually, the stress of starting a new job, moving into their new house and now worrying about Maggie had driven all other thoughts to the back of her mind and it had appeared that the same was true for Frank. Nancy hated being wrong but more importantly she hated being wrong when it counted the most, like it did with Frank.

She resolved to talk to him about it later, when the timing was right. She knew that if she tried to bring it up right now, when he was so worried about his brother she wouldn't get anything out of him. Instead she'd wait for the right moment and talk to him about it then.

"Well," Frank leaned against the kitchen counter, "today is going to be interesting."

"Yeah," Nancy agreed pouring herself a cup of coffee, "It will be interesting to finally figure out why Vanessa was called as a witness."

"I know," Frank said nodding, "but I'm afraid that whatever the reason Joe isn't going to be a happy camper."

* * *

"Please state your name for the record," the Judge said to Nancy.

"Nancy Drew," she replied.

"Okay Miss Drew, you are here today to give your sworn testimony as to the events of the 28th of August. Do you understand that this statement is not your official witness, which will take place at the trial, but is instead a recital for both the prosecution and the defense to help them make their individual cases?" The judge eyed Nancy over his half moon spectacles.

"I understand," Nancy said and looked at the two lawyers and their aides sitting across from her at the long mahogany table.

"Then please proceed with your accounting of the events," the Judge requested.

Nancy cleared her throat and began to tell the whole story. She didn't know how much of the story they wanted to hear so she decided to start at the very beginning, detailing how they had gotten the call from the Shoemaker's while they were on vacation telling them about the kidnapping of Ashley Shoemaker. She went through each event in her head, being sure to give as many details as possible. Nancy had been a part of many trials in her life and she knew how to give a statement.

She detailed her time being held by Roman Caudle and the treatment she and Ashley had received. Both lawyers perked up when she got to the part about Greg Atkinson. She described their plan to trick Greg into confessing to the rape and murder of two women and their entire families and how their plan had suddenly gone awry when Greg had caught on. She described what she had heard in the surveillance van of Joe's torture, "Frank Hardy went into the warehouse and apprehended the subject, saving his brother from further torture," she finished.

The lawyer's aids wrote frantically, trying to get her statement down word for word. The lawyers took their own brief notes and the attorney for Greg Atkinson eyed her speculatively.

"Is that all, Miss Drew?" the Judge asked.

"Yes," Nancy replied, "after that it was a simple matter of securing the suspect and getting the victim to the hospital to be cared for."

"Could you describe the state in which you found the victim, Joe Hardy?" the prosecutor asked.

Nancy swallowed, remembering the sight of Joe Hardy, broken and bleeding. She hurried through her description warring between wanting to get it over with and wanting to provide enough information that her testimony would remain solid.

"Excuse me, your honor but may I ask a question?" the attorney for the defense asked.

Nancy raised her eyebrows, it wasn't exactly normal procedure for this to be a question and answer session, which was what the trial was for. Usually this time was reserved for listening to the witness's statement and corroborating that with their statement to the police. Nancy looked to the judge to see what he would do. To her surprise he nodded his head and gave his ascent.

"I'd like to know," the lawyer started and his voice dripped with greasy sarcasm, "exactly your impressions of what you thought Frank Hardy intended to do to my client inside that warehouse."

Nancy stared at him for a moment before she finally regained her composure, "excuse me, but what is your name?" she asked.

"Harry Manning," the man replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well Mr. Manning," Nancy said with a smile of her own, "I don't appreciate what you are insinuating with that question and I also don't appreciate that you're doing this outside of court." Nancy turned to the Judge, "I did what I was called to do here today Your Honor, and I'd appreciate it if we could leave those sorts of questions for the actual trial."

The Judge inclined his head, "you're absolutely right, I believe we're done here."

Nancy nodded her head and stood up briskly, ignoring her shaky legs. If the defense was going to try and garner sympathy on Greg Atkinson's behalf, using Frank's momentary lapse of character…this trial was going to be a lot harder on everyone than any of them had originally thought.

She didn't want to admit it but her hand shook when she reached for the door handle of the large conference room. She tried to tell herself it was purely out of anger, but she knew that there was a healthy dose of fear in the mix as well. What was this trial going to do to all of them?

"Nancy," Frank said and walked quickly over to her, "how are you?" He rested both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm good," Nancy said with a smile.

"Frank Hardy?" a voice called.

Nancy swallowed, willing herself to stay calm for just another minute, "go get 'em tiger!" she said playfully.

Frank frowned but turned to enter the conference room. As soon as the doors closed Nancy slumped onto the bench where Joe and Vanessa were sitting. "What is it, Nancy?" Vanessa asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing," Nancy shook her head. Should she tell them that the defense attorney was going to try and paint Frank as a villain? That the slime ball lawyer for Greg Atkinson was going to try and garner the jury's sympathy by making Frank out to be a monster? She knew that the tactic would never work, no right minded juror would ever vote in favor of a criminal like Greg Atkinson, not with such overwhelming evidence against him.

Could the defense attorney be hoping for a lesser sentence by playing on the jury's sympathies for a man who was nearly murdered in cold blood? Nancy couldn't see how that would work, but she did know that its effects could be potentially devastating. What would this do to Frank? What would this do to all of them?

Nancy shook her head as she realized Vanessa had been trying to get her attention. She flushed when she realized she didn't know for how long. "I'm sorry," Nancy said, "I didn't hear you."

"Obviously," Vanessa said, "you were off in your own little world there for awhile. What's going on? What happened in there?"

"Nothing," Nancy said again and watched as Joe's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you hiding?" he asked bluntly.

"Nothing…" Nancy said again and sighed, "I…don't think that it would be wise to talk about it."

"Are you going to tell Frank?" Joe asked.

"No," Nancy answered a little too quickly.

Joe nodded, so it was something to do with his brother. If Nancy was trying to protect him, he'd support her one hundred percent. "Well then, I advise you pull your face together before my brother gets back out here." Joe said slowly, "if he sees that look of anxiety on your face he's going to know something's up. He already suspects it."

Nancy sighed, "I know, you're right." She took a few calming breaths, "say something to distract me."

Joe thought for a moment and then settled on something that was bound to distract even Nancy Drew, "I've seen the plans Vanessa has drawn up for her Bridal Shower. You should be afraid. Your wallet should be afraid. Your backyard should be afraid."

It worked; Nancy looked quickly at Vanessa, "I thought I was going to get to plan your Bridal Shower!"

Vanessa elbowed Joe in the ribs but he only smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, "I am! I just made a list of suggestions…ideas; things I thought might help you out."

"The only thing you're in charge of is the guest list," Nancy ordered with a stern look on her face.

Vanessa winced, "come on Nancy, I have some really good ideas. Callie and I came up with a few of them and I really like them. Please?" She tried her best winning smile and Nancy couldn't help but think that she had been with Joe too long. She had seen precisely that same grin on Joe's face numerous times whenever he was trying to get his way.

Nancy thought about it for a minute before conceding, "Fine, Callie is your Maid of Honor anyway so it's only right for me to take into consideration her ideas for the Bridal Shower."

"Thank you!" Vanessa said and gave Nancy a big hug, "you won't regret it and I promise it will be like you planned it all yourself!"

"I doubt that," Nancy said smiling, "but it's Frank you have to worry about now. He's the one that's pretty tight with his money."

Vanessa waved her hand in the air, "I'm not worried about Frank at all; he's just a big teddy bear."

Nancy laughed at the image and couldn't help but agree with her, "He is a softy."

"Absolutely," Vanessa smiled, "I think that after we're done here we should all go back to your gorgeous house and you and I can talk about the Bridal Shower and the boys can go off and do something manly involving loud grunts and sweat."

Nancy laughed again, "Sounds good."

Joe looked at his fiancée his eyes filled with admiration. In just a few sentences she had taken Nancy's mind off of whatever was bothering her. She had allowed Nancy to put a relaxed look on her face for when Frank came out of the conference room. It amazed him how often he found little things about Vanessa Bender that made him love her even more. Each time he did he was convinced that he couldn't hold anymore love inside of him for one person but then she'd turn around and do something else and his love would grow all over again. He couldn't imagine how crazy he was going to be about her in sixty years. Abruptly he pulled Vanessa hard against him and planted a huge kiss on her surprised lips.

"What was that for?" Vanessa said breathlessly when he finally released her.

"For being so absolutely perfect for me," Joe grinned and looked at Nancy, "isn't she freaking perfect?" He turned and kissed Vanessa again, this time on the top of her head, "I mean look at her, she's perfect everywhere!" He kissed her cheek, then her temple.

"Yeah, she's pretty perfect alright," Nancy said with a laugh and watched as Vanessa playfully rolled her eyes and pushed Joe off of her.

"Joe, I told you that you only have to call me perfect in private," she teased.

"Oh," Joe smacked his forehead, "right, I forgot." The conference doors opened then and Frank walked over to the trio, "how'd it go?" Joe asked.

"Fine," Frank replied tightly. He had just had to relive all the memories and the feelings that accompanied them, from that day in the warehouse and it wasn't sitting well with him. Any time that he let himself think of those things, feel those things he felt overwhelmingly depressed. He worked hard now not to show it on his face.

"Joe Hardy?" a voice called and Joe smiled.

"My turn," he said with false cheerfulness, "wish me luck!" He gave Vanessa a smacking kiss and sauntered into the conference room, putting on a good show for the group behind him.

"He tries so hard to hide how much this is affecting him," Vanessa murmured.

Frank turned to look at her, "is he getting worse?"

"I'm not sure," Vanessa said sadly. "I think the tremors are coming back though. I called the doctor and he says that they could be a result of the trial. He thinks it's psychological now, that Joe has himself so worked up over all of this that he's actually bringing the tremors back himself."

Nancy laid her arm over Vanessa's worried shoulders, "we'll all keep an eye on him," she promised. "He's going to know that we're all here for him." All_ of us,_ Nancy thought to herself, _I'm going to start being a better friend right now. Joe deserves that from me, Vanessa deserves that from me and Frank deserves that from me._

"Thanks," Vanessa smiled and then turned to Frank, "Joe and I have invited ourselves over tonight."

"Oh you have?" Frank smiled.

"Yes," Vanessa nodded, "and I expect you and Joe to do something that will take both of your minds off of this mess. No matter what, Frank Hardy and I mean that."

"No matter what?" Frank repeated, "What do you mean?"

"We still don't know why I'm here," Vanessa said, "so no matter what the reason I want you and Joe to do something brotherly bonding like. You are not permitted to talk about the trial, do you understand me?" Vanessa's voice was stern.

"Yes ma'am," Frank agreed "But Joe and I are already pretty tightly bonded in the brother department…" his voice trailed off at the look Vanessa shot him, "sorry, okay. I understand."

"Good," Vanessa nodded. She took Joe's happiness very seriously.

* * *

In the conference room Joe was just finishing up his statement when he felt an involuntary shudder wrack his body. He clenched his hands together under the table, _not now!_ He thought desperately to himself, _wait until I'm home!_ He was glad to see that the tremors didn't seem to be visible to the people in the room.

"Are we finished?" he asked, his teeth clenched.

"Yes, Mr. Hardy. I know this must be hard on you, reliving all of this," the Judge said kindly.

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure Greg Atkinson goes to prison where he belongs," Joe said angrily. He stood up and was about to leave the room before he turned to face the people sitting around the conference table. "When is this going to trial?"

"We can't be sure," the Judge replied.

The defensive attorney, who Joe had learned was named Manning spoke up, "trials take awhile to come together," he said condescendingly.

"I know how trials work," Joe replied angrily. "Tell me, why did you need to call Vanessa into this mess?"

It looked like Manning was going to say something else but the Judge interrupted him, "that's court business Mr. Hardy."

"Fine," Joe replied and stalked angrily from the room, grateful that his anger seemed to have pushed the tremors aside.

"Joe?" Vanessa said and rushed over, "are you okay?"

"Fine," Joe said again and then softened his expression when he saw the look on Vanessa's face, "I'm fine," he said again less aggressively.

"Vanessa Bender?" the court secretary called out.

Vanessa tried for a smile as she looked at Joe and then back at Frank and Nancy, "guess it's my turn now. Let's get this mystery solved, shall we?"

"Good luck," Joe murmured and Vanessa smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He watched as Vanessa walked to the conference room and the door closed solidly behind her.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the_ long_ delay between updates…I had a severe case of writer's block that I _think_ is now cured. I hope you all enjoy the update and thank you so much for the reviews!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Six**

"Thank you for your time Ms. Bender," the Judge said, "you may go."

"Thank you," Vanessa murmured and stood up from her seat at the conference table. _That _was the reason they had called her to testify in the trial? Vanessa couldn't help but think that the anticipation leading up to it hadn't been worth it. She knew of course, that Joe was going to be livid that the reason was so unnecessary and so pointless.

She was too shocked, too confused to do anything but move slowly to the door and walk quietly out into the hallway.

Joe immediately pounced on her, "what was it? What's going on? Are you alright?" he asked the questions in rapid succession as he laid his hands on her shoulders. Then, not giving her a chance to reply he pulled her quickly into his arms, "are you okay?" he asked again, "you're pale, what is it?"

"Give her a minute to answer you Joe," Frank said quietly from behind them.

Joe took a deep breath, "you're right. I'm sorry," he pulled Vanessa back to look her in the eyes, "are you okay?" he asked again and this time he waited for a response.

"I'm…fine," Vanessa said, not sure if that was the right word for how she was feeling, "I'm confused I guess."

"Confused?" Joe's eyebrows drew together, "what do you mean?"

"Let's get out of here," Vanessa suggested and began pulling Joe out of the building. She wanted him far away from this place when she told him the ridiculous reason she had been called in to testify. She didn't want him to do something over dramatic, like run into the conference room and start yelling at people or worse, run into the conference room and start _hitting_ people.

"Vanessa?" Joe asked as she pulled him toward the exit, "why won't you tell me what's going on?"

She didn't want to worry him unnecessarily so she sighed and started to explain while continuing to drag him outside, "it's not that big of a deal I just want your fists far away from the faces of those lawyers and that nice Judge."

"What?" Joe asked as they approached Frank's car.

Vanessa ignored him and looked at Frank, "unlock the car." Frank did so, a slight smile on his lips as he watched Vanessa push Joe into the back seat. He and Nancy smiled at each other and climbed in after them. Frank watched in the rearview mirror as Vanessa leaned over and buckled Joe's seatbelt for him, Joe's face a study in confusion. "Drive," Vanessa ordered Frank.

Nancy couldn't help it, she snickered. "Drive," she said in a serious tone and then started to laugh again. She turned to face Vanessa, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but come on you have to admit it's a little…_Bourne Identity _meets _Heat _sounding," Nancy smiled at Vanessa who was smiling too now, "Drive," she said again.

Vanessa laughed, "You're right, that entire scene was very Robert de Niro."

"Hey, don't knock _Heat_," Frank said seriously, "that movie provided many years of entertainment and is the source of many working class men's deepest and darkest fantasies."

"I never understood the appeal that movie had for so many men," Nancy said simply, "it's just like any other action movie out there."

"I agree," Vanessa said.

Frank spluttered and took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Nancy in horror, "are you serious? That move is not just another action flick…" his tone was wounded and horrified. Joe cut him off.

"I'm sorry; can I interrupt this horrible episode of Ebert and Roeper At the Movies?" Joe said grumpily from the backseat.

"It's actually _At the Movies with Ebert and…_" Vanessa started to correct him but Joe held up a hand for silence.

"I don't care what it's called!" he said in exasperation, "what I care about is just _what_ went on in that conference room."

Frank and Nancy exchanged a look but remained quiet, they were just as curious as Joe was to find out the reason for Vanessa's subpoena to appear in court.

"It's stupid really," Vanessa began with a sigh, "really, really dumb. Compared to some of the other reasons I came up with for why they would want me to testify, it's pretty tame."

"What. Is. It." Joe ground out through clenched teeth.

Vanessa turned to look at Joe, "just because I think this is stupid doesn't mean that it doesn't make me extremely angry because I know this is going to be hard on you."

"Just tell me!" Joe cried at the end of his rope.

"They want me to testify as to your…condition after the…incident," Vanessa replied carefully. "The prosecution is hoping that I'll be able to paint a clear picture to the jurors about how much this affected you."

The silence in the car was palpable as they all waited for Joe's reaction. "You…they…I…" he stuttered, "I…" his voice trailed off. He shook his head and tried again, "they have the doctor's account for that," he whispered, "Frank's account…Nancy…" Joe's voice trailed off again and he leaned back to rest his head on the seat. He closed his eyes and took a quiet breath, "your testimony is just extra. It's not necessary, at all."

"I know," Vanessa said and worried her bottom lip. She didn't like seeing Joe so calm, she knew that it was just a precursor to the storm.

"Frank," Joe opened his eyes, "do you think Dad…"

"I don't know," Frank replied before Joe could finish, "he might be able to, but if the prosecution can come up with a viable reason for having Vanessa testify, I don't think that there's much we can do."

"No," Joe said and clenched his teeth. Vanessa could see his jaw tensing and she reached over to lay a hand on his cheek. "No, Dad can fix this."

Frank didn't want to contradict his brother and so settled on staying silent. Vanessa was the next person to speak, "Joe, I don't mind giving my testimony, it doesn't hurt me," Frank looked at her in the rearview mirror and new that what she had just said was a lie; a lie to protect his brother. Vanessa continued, "I'm only worried about what this is going to do to you."

"Me?" Joe asked incredulously, "me? I'm fine. I have to go through this trial one way or the other, but you don't have to. I'm going to fix this."

The rest of the car ride home was silent as each person thought their own thoughts. Nancy found her mind wandering from the trial to thoughts of Maggie and the different ways she could try and help her. Vanessa's thoughts stayed focused on Joe and vice versa, each was worried about what the trial would do to the other. Poor Frank's thoughts were all across the board. Worry for his brother, worry for Vanessa and worry for Nancy warred with his own internal struggle over coming to terms with what had happened in that warehouse.

They pulled up in front of the house and everyone climbed out of the car. "Joe, Nancy and I are going to talk about the Bridal Shower," Vanessa said quickly as they all walked into the house.

"Um," Joe responded brilliantly. His mind was too full to come up with a good excuse to get out of Bridal Shower planning.

At the darkly significant look Vanessa shot Frank he suddenly remembered his promise from earlier that no matter what he would distract Joe from the trial. "Um…hey brother of mine," he began awkwardly, "let's go out back and shoot some hoops."

"Okay," Joe responded quickly and kissed Vanessa's cheek. He followed his brother toward the back of the house, both men looking as if they were desperately trying to escape some unknown foe.

"Well," Vanessa said and walked into the living room, "what should we talk about first?"

"I was thinking we should nail down the guest list…" Nancy began and sat down beside Vanessa on the couch.

Vanessa cut her off, "no, we have plenty of time to talk about the Bridal Shower later. I meant, which problem should we women solve first? Joe's denial over my involvement in the trial or should we try and figure out just what's been bothering our boy Frank the last month or so? Or, should we go a completely different direction altogether and talk about Maggie Hendrickson?" She spoke the last sentence quietly and sincerely and laid a supportive hand on Nancy's leg, "I know how much that's bothering you."

"Thanks," Nancy said and sighed, "but I'd rather not think about it anymore right now. You, Frank and Joe are three of the most important people in my life. I need to figure out a way to help you guys."

"You and me both," Vanessa leaned back on the couch and sighed. "I'm concerned about Frank."

"Me too," Nancy murmured, "but he hides his feeling so well, sometimes I wonder if I'm making it up, when I see that tortured look in his eyes."

"I know what you mean," Vanessa murmured.

"What can we do?" Nancy asked.

"For right now, let's just vent and see where we go from there," Vanessa suggested.

Nancy laughed slightly, "vent? I like the sound of that."

* * *

Joe stepped out on the back deck with Frank and immediately pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Calling Dad," Joe said in a tone that suggested he thought Frank might be a little touched in the head.

"You can't," Frank replied.

"I can't? What do you mean I can't? Of course I can! I've got to get dad to fix this…" Joe said and started to dial the number.

Frank reached over and closed Joe's phone, "No Joe, you can't. Dad specifically told us we weren't allowed to call him on this case that we _can't_. He's radio silent, incommunicado, off the grid, untraceable…"

"Okay, okay I get it;" Joe said clearly frustrated and glared at his brother, "let's just play some freaking basketball." He walked over to the hoop and picked up the ball that lay under it. Soon the brother's were locked in a fierce game of one on one, each pouring out all of their frustrations on the game.

Finally, when both Frank and Joe were dripping with sweat, Frank called for a timeout. "Let's take a break," he suggested and sat down on the grass. Joe nodded and breathing heavily sprawled out beside Frank and looked up at the early evening sky.

"Sorry," Joe mumbled.

"Sorry?" Frank brought his shirt up to wipe some of the sweat off his face, "why?"

"I got angry with you," Joe replied, "and there was no reason to be angry with you."

Frank was silent for a moment, "if that was you angry, then you need to work on your approach brother."

Joe turned to look at Frank and then laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did keep it pretty well under control this time. That's a first," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're getting soft in your old age," Frank suggested helpfully.

"Soft? Yeah right, that's why I beat you just now at one on one," Joe snorted unattractively.

"I let you win, you've had a bad day," Frank shrugged.

Joe laughed, "Sure you did." He heaved himself to his feet and then held a hand down to help Frank to his feet, "I've got an idea, let's go inside and see what our women have cooking for dinner."

Frank raised an eyebrow at his brother as Joe wiped his face on his t-shirt, "do you know anything about Nancy, at all? Better question, do you know anything about Vanessa?"

"Sure I do," Joe replied as they walked up to the house together.

"Then what makes you think 'our women', a term both Nancy and Vanessa would hate by the way, are going to have dinner ready and waiting for us?" Frank asked.

"Call it a hunch," Joe smiled and opened the back door. They both stepped into the kitchen and looked around, it was completely spotless and it looked exactly the same as when they had left it.

"Some hunch," Frank laughed.

Joe didn't say anything only walked into the living room. Vanessa stood up off the couch, "who won?"

"I did, of course," Joe replied and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Gross! You're all sweaty!" Vanessa cried and pushed him off of her. "Both of you, hit the showers," she ordered and pointed up the stairs. "Nancy and I ordered Thai food…"

"Excellent!" Joe shot Frank a triumphant look.

"…and as soon as you guys are presentable you should go and pick it up," Vanessa finished.

"It doesn't count as a victory if they didn't make it and _we_ have to pick it up, Joe," Frank informed his brother. They argued the whole way up the stairs about something both Nancy and Vanessa didn't understand.

"What are they talking about?" Vanessa asked.

"Beats me," Nancy said and turned to the TV, "secret guy code or something."

"Or something," Vanessa agreed and sat back down on the couch. A moment later she wrinkled her nose, "I smell like a gym locker."

Both women laughed, taking comfort in the fact that the other was there.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: GEEZ! I thought my writer's block was cured! Apparently not because this was one of the most frustrating chapters to write _ever_ and I am only being slightly dramatic here. Anyway, thanks to everyone for your patience and for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate everyone for taking the time out of their day to leave a comment on my story. :) With that being said, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Frank lay in bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about the events of the last couple of days. His life was far from ordinary and it was rare that he didn't have _something _to worry about, something to focus his energy on. However this time, this time it felt like he had to focus his energy on a million different things at once. Not that that was completely unusual, but he felt like he had never before had to focus so much on everyone around him and their well being.

His mind would start with thoughts and worries about his brother, as they often did. He knew that Joe was hiding how much this trial was truly affecting him and it worried him immensely. It used to be that he could read Joe like a book, but it seemed that lately Joe had developed some new acting skills. It was frustrating to _know_ something was wrong and have no idea what to do or say to help.

Invariably, his thoughts would turn from Joe to Vanessa and how she was holding up. Joe and Vanessa shared an uncommon bond, their thoughts and feelings so closely intertwined that he knew Vanessa had to be suffering as well.

Of course, his worries didn't stop with his brother and his fiancée but they seemed to always circle back to Nancy. Nancy, who was now the center of his world and who he had been in love with nearly all of his life, in fact he could barely remember a time when he _hadn't_ loved Nancy.

Now he was feeling stuck, desperate to help. The problem was that he didn't know what to do to help her, knowing how upset she was over her inability to help Maggie Hendrickson.

And always, always in the back of his mind running on a constant loop the one thought that had haunted his every step for a month. _You're not the man everyone thinks you are. You're a wannabe cold blooded killer._

No matter what he did, he couldn't escape his inner turmoil. He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to go back to that dark warehouse as he so often did. He forced himself to replay the moment when his fight with Greg Atkinson had turned from a struggle for the upper hand to the sudden and powerful urge to kill. To murder the man who had tortured his brother.

"_Frank, so good of you to join us," Greg sauntered out from behind the car and smiled, holding what looked to be a long metal rod in his hands._

_Frank didn't hesitate but let out a guttural yell and jumped to his feet. He charged straight at Greg and barely registered the satisfaction of seeing Greg's eyes open wide with shock. Frank had never been the best tackler on the football team; that had been Joe's area. Frank had always been the runner, able to dodge and feint quickly. Now he rammed into Greg with so much force both men lost their breath._

_He spared a glance at his brother to make sure he was alright and was relieved to see Joe trying to sit up on his own. He had a fleeting second to wish that he had been able to get the horribly painful ropes off Joe before he felt a sharp blow to his midsection. Greg had taken advantage of Frank's momentary distraction and slammed the metal rod deep into Frank's gut._

_Turning all of his attention back on Greg, Frank slammed the man's head into the ground. Once, twice, three times. Frank had never been so hell bent on killing someone, had never thought that he could be capable of such brutality. Instead of feeling ashamed however, he could only feel a sort of sick satisfaction at the blood that covered Greg's face._

"_Let me tell you something," Frank said breathlessly, his eyes wild, "there's a game I've recently learned. It's called the Three Minute Deal." Frank yanked Greg's hair back by his hair, "it's when someone bets that the other person can't do something in three minutes or less."_

_Greg spluttered as if he was trying to say something but Frank pressed his arm against his throat, "I wasn't finished," Frank hissed slowly, "I bet that I can kill you in less than three minutes and not even feel __guilty__ about it."_

_Greg's eyes went blank as fear overcame him. He knew murder in a man's eyes when he saw it and he was looking at it right now. He struggled for breath but Frank only pressed his arm harder down on Greg's throat._

_Frank let out another wild yell and yanked Greg to his feet, pushing his back against the limo, "you can do a lot in three minutes; inflict a lot of pain and payback."_

Frank sighed heavily as the image faded and he opened his eyes to once again stare at the ceiling. Where were the answers? What was he supposed to do for the people he cared most about in the world? Why couldn't he be good enough for them?

Most importantly, how could he tell all of them that he wasn't the person they thought him to be? Would he lose the relationships he cherished the most?

Nancy shifted next to him and Frank slowly turned to face her. Her face was peaceful in sleep, her lips parted slightly. He looked at her and his love was almost impossible for him to hold. Reaching over he brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead and watched as her lips curved a little sleepily.

"Am I drooling or something?" Nancy murmured with her eyes still closed.

The question surprised a laugh out of Frank, "What? Why do you ask that?"

"I can feel you staring at me, one of those intense brooding stares you're so good at," Nancy's smile grew when she heard Frank's intake of breath. She slowly opened her eyes, "yep, I was right."

"Right about what?" Frank asked.

"I thought you might have that sexy crease between your eyebrows that you get when you're thinking hard about something," Nancy replied and leaned forward to kiss that crease.

"You know me pretty well," Frank smiled and the realization helped to sooth some of the rougher edges. "It's nice to have someone understand me so completely…aside from my brother."

Nancy laughed, "Yes, aside from your brother. I don't think I'll ever understand you as well as he does; even when we're old and gray and have been together sixty years."

"Sixty years," Frank repeated, "I like the sound of that." He leaned down and captured Nancy's lips with his own.

* * *

Even though the brother's were so close, Frank couldn't have known how exactly his thoughts matched Joe's that morning.

Across town Joe laid in bed much the same way as Frank had, holding Vanessa in his arms and listening to her steady breathing. He found that in the early hours of the morning, when sleep eluded him his thoughts whirled around in a confusing cascade of emotion with everything always circling back to one thing: Vanessa.

How could he get her out of testifying at the trial? How could he keep her from going through this? Last night after they had gotten home from Frank and Nancy's, Joe had gone into the bathroom and had one of the worst convulsions he had had in weeks.

As he had sat on the bathroom floor, praying for the shakes to stop he couldn't help but wonder what would happen at the trial. If this was the result of simply talking about it again, he couldn't imagine what would happen when he had to live through it, over and over and over again for days on end.

Frank. He needed to talk to Frank. No matter what, Frank would know what to do.

* * *

Maggie balanced the tray in her hand precariously loaded down with plates of food as she wound her way through the café. She was proud of herself and how fast she had taken to being a waitress. When John wasn't around she was amazingly well balanced and agile, she had always thought she was clumsy and awkward.

"Alright, here we go," Maggie smiled down at the group of teenagers sitting at the table as she passed out their orders, "can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"Some ketchup?" a girl with shockingly pink hair asked.

"Sure thing," Maggie replied and moved back to the counter to grab a bottle of ketchup. On her way back to the table the front door of the café opened and three men Maggie didn't recognize walked in. "I'll be right with you," Maggie smiled and set the ketchup down on the table.

"Will there be three of you today?" Maggie asked the oldest man, his brown hair graying at the temples.

"Yes," the man smiled and Maggie led them to a booth.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

"Absolutely," the man replied and slid into the booth.

"My name is Maggie and I'll be your server this afternoon," she greeted the men and laid menus down on the table.

"It's nice to meet you Maggie," the man replied, "I'm Don Hooper and this is my son Biff and my brother Jeff."

"Nice to meet you as well," Maggie replied. It had taken awhile for her to get used to this small town way of doing things. People wanted to know who you were, your name, your favorite hobby. They didn't mind idle chit chat and Maggie found that she was able to keep up with it fairly well as long as she didn't let the conversation turn too personal, too close to home.

Suddenly the last name Hooper rang a bell in Maggie's mind and for the first time since starting at the Three Sisters Café she felt an icy sharp jab of fear in her gut. "Hooper," she murmured and all three men wondered at the sudden disappearance of her sunny attitude.

"Yes," Don replied slowly and smiled in encouragement, "have we met you before?"

"No," Maggie shook her head and her eyes fell on the warm brown eyes of the son, Biff. He smiled at her warmly and Maggie shook her head again before looking back at Don, "No, but I believe my husband works for you."

"Your husband?" Don asked, "What's his name?"

"John," Maggie replied and could feel the panic starting to well up inside of her. So far John had been unable to touch this place, her sanctuary but somehow simply having his bosses in here was making the panic rise in her throat. "His name is John, John Hendrickson."

Maggie missed Biff's eyes narrowing at the name; she was too focused on staring at the table, "I'll be right back for your order." She spun quickly around and rushed back to the kitchen leaving three stunned men behind her.

As soon as she was through the doors Maggie pressed herself back against the wall and fought to control her breathing, "Maggie?" Dawn called from her office, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Maggie replied a little too quickly, "I'm fine, it's really no big deal."

"Are you sure? Do you need a break? You're awfully pale," Dawn stood up and walked out of her office to stand in front of Maggie.

"No, no I'm fine," Maggie shook her head and smiled weakly. "I was just hit by a wave of dizziness there for a second; I didn't sleep so great last night."

"Okay, if you're sure," Dawn said and rubbed a hand up and down Maggie's arm in comfort. "Just let me know if you need a break, it wouldn't look good for me as a boss to have one of my waitresses fainting on me," she smiled.

Maggie laughed, "No, it wouldn't." She took another deep steadying breath, _'pull yourself together Maggie, its John's boss…not John. Stop being ridiculous!'_ With those final thoughts Maggie pushed back out into the main part of the diner. She checked on her other tables first and then walked back over to the Hooper's table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked and her smile almost reached her eyes.

"Sure thing," Don replied and all three men placed their orders. Before she could walk away Don stopped her, "so, how do you like Bayport?"

Maggie paused and forced herself to look relaxed with the small talk she had grown accustomed to, even to enjoy, "I love Bayport, its beautiful here."

"We like to think so," Don replied, "I've lived here my whole life."

"You're very lucky," Maggie smiled and couldn't help but feel better looking into Don's warm brown eyes. Eyes that reminded her of his sons and so her gaze trailed back to Biff's. All the relaxation she had felt from looking at Don instantly vanished and an entirely new sensation washed over her.

Biff Hooper was fixing her with a steady stare and his gaze was unreadable. Maggie had gotten good at reading expressions, when someone was close to their breaking point, when a person was mad…it was essential to her survival. He didn't look angry or resentful; he merely looked thoughtful and a bit…concerned. Because that last thought had her feeling scared again Maggie quickly looked back at the older Hooper, "well, I'd better get these orders placed for you. It'll be right up."

"Thank you Maggie," Don smiled and watched her leave. He wasn't a man of much worldly experience having stayed in Bayport most of his life, but he knew that Maggie Hendrickson was one frightened woman.

* * *

Nancy pulled up to the back of the Three Sister's Café and shut the engine off, as she had done for the last week. She leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, she was _exhausted._ It wasn't a new sensation; she'd been exhausted plenty of times in her life but nothing was worse than emotional exhaustion.

She felt like she was failing in every aspect of her life. She had no idea what to do for Maggie on a professional and now a personal level and if she had no idea what to do for Maggie, she was completely lost on what to do for Frank. It felt like every time she turned around she was letting something slip through her fingers. Bess was still in town doing God knows what with Chet Morton and she still had no idea just how serious they were, she hadn't talked to her father properly in weeks and now the trial was a looming presence in all of their lives.

What should she focus her energy on first?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the passenger door pulled open and Maggie climbed into the car, "hi," she murmured and turned to look at Nancy and gasped. She had seen that same haunted, desperate look before, in her own face in the mirror, "what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Nancy sighed and started the car, "everything."

"Okay," Maggie clutched her purse tighter; she wasn't good at dealing with people and their emotional upheavals.

"I just feel like I'm being pulled in all different directions," Nancy said slowly.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said and her fingers grew white from their tight clutch on her purse, "you don't have to pick me up from work every night. I live close enough that I could walk…" her voice trailed off.

"No," Nancy shook her head, "that's not it at all. I enjoy driving you home, I think it's made us tentative friends."

Maggie smiled, "tentative friends. It sounds like a psychology book or a mixed up children's story."

Nancy laughed, "I really like you Maggie."

"I like you too, Nancy," Maggie replied truthfully, "it's hard for me, to open up to people."

"I know," Nancy murmured, "and you don't have to if you don't want to, I just want you to know that I'm here…that I can help if you want it. You don't have to be a silent victim."

Maggie stayed silent and watched as the darkened streets of Bayport slowly passed. In truth, she enjoyed these drives home the most out of her day. At first she had resisted and resisted angrily at Nancy's insistence that she drive her home after work. When she had finally given in she realized how much she enjoyed Nancy's company and the chance to talk to another woman, something she was never allowed to do.

Nancy pulled off to the side of the road, a few houses down from Maggie's as she did every night. She frowned when she saw the living room light still on in the house, "it's pretty late. Why is he still up?"

Maggie gulped, she knew why. John never stayed up late without a good reason but instead she chose to lie, "I'm not sure, he probably just left the light on. He forgets sometimes," and that was a bald faced lie. John never forgot to turn a light off when he left the room. She had once forgotten to turn off a side lamp in the living room and he had beaten her so severely over her lack of respect for the man who paid the electricity bill she had been hospitalized. They had moved two weeks later as soon as she was able to walk without limping.

"I should go," Maggie said and reached for the door handle.

"Maggie wait," Nancy said stopping her. She didn't know why but she suddenly knew that she didn't want Maggie to go anywhere near that house. "Don't go, come with me. Stay at my house."

Maggie shook her head, "its fine Nancy, I'll be fine." She reached for the door handle again and quickly jumped out of the car before Nancy could say anything else. Without looking behind her she walked quickly up the street to her house.

John was at the front door before Maggie had even reached the walkway, "where have you been?" he thundered.

Maggie didn't bother to point out that she was home earlier than normal, she just moved as quickly as possible up the walkway, her only thought getting John inside the house before Nancy could see anything.

"I asked you a question!" John yelled and snagged Maggie's arm as she tried to pass him, "where have you been!" He pushed her up against the porch railing and she could smell the alcohol heavy on his breath.

"I've been…at work," Maggie stuttered.

"Like hell! You've been with that Biff Hooper boy!" he yelled.

Maggie was stunned into silence, of all the things she had expected to hear that was one of the last, "what?"

"Don't _what_ me!" he slammed her hard up against the side of the house and Maggie barely registered the pain when her head slapped against the wood, "I had to endure my _boss_ telling me in front of everyone about what a nice girl you are, so sweet and good natured, how you served him and his boy for lunch. I bet that's not all you served him," he growled and started to pull her into the house.

"No, that's all I did! I just served them lunch," Maggie cried desperately as John wrenched her arm painfully behind her back.

"Whore!" he hissed angrily in her ear, "I will not have a whore for a wife!" he threw her down onto the hardwood floor in front of him and watched as she started to crawl away. He reached down and stepped hard on her back, yanking her hair up and her head with it. "How much did he pay you? Or did you lack the sense to even get paid for your…_services_," he sneered.

"No," Maggie sobbed, "no I didn't…"

"Liar!" John yelled and pushed her away from him so her head cracked on the floor. There was a loud pounding on the front door and John quickly turned to face the door, "damnit," he growled, "get in the kitchen." Not waiting to see if she obeyed him John stalked across the room and wrenched open the door.

"Sir, you're going to have to come with me," Nancy said through clenched teeth, "now."

"Like hell! I haven't done anything wrong!" John shouted.

Nancy looked pointedly behind him at Maggie who was still cowering on the floor, blood covering her face, "I say you have," she said coldly.

"I don't listen to no off duty cop," John growled and started to close the door in Nancy's face.

Reacting quickly Nancy slammed her hand on the door, stopping his movement. Surprise registered on John's face, he had never come across such a strong woman before and he was still pushing against the door with all his might, "that's right John," Nancy said sarcastically, "I work out."

John gave a gigantic shove that had Nancy stumbling back a step but before he could get the door all the way closed Nancy threw her shoulder against it and pushed herself into the living room just as sirens started to sound in the distance.

"You are under arrest," Nancy said and reached for the cuffs she had tucked into the back waistband of her jeans, right next to the gun she usually kept in her glove box.

John's chest heaved as he looked from his wife sprawled on the floor and back to Nancy, a steely look in her eye all the while the sirens growing louder and louder. With a terrifying roar of rage John launched himself at Nancy and the sudden move had her off balance so she took the full force of his body and went flying back into the TV. It shattered around her and Nancy could feel the shards of glass cut into her arms and back. John gripped her arms and prepared to slam Nancy back into the broken TV, she grit her teeth in preparation for the pain.

Suddenly there was a loud hollow thunking noise and Nancy looked quickly around for the source of the noise. It wasn't until John's eyes rolled into the back of his head that she realized the sound had come from his head. When he fell to the ground in a giant heap among the broken fragments of the TV Nancy felt herself shudder in relief.

Maggie stood behind her fallen husband, holding a large cast iron skillet in her hands raised high above her head. She stood staring at her husband visibly shaking and making no move to put the pan down.

"Maggie," Nancy whispered and Maggie turned frightened eyes on Nancy, "Maggie, lower the pan."

It took several moments but finally Maggie let the skillet drop to her side and then fall with a loud clatter to the floor, "Nancy, I think I'm done being a silent victim," she whispered.

"Okay," Nancy murmured and stepped slowly toward the scared woman. She laid a hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," Maggie's voice shook and she started to cry silently, "Nancy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Nancy said and pulled the weeping woman into her arms, "its okay now. It's okay."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

cjloverforever: thank you so much for your review! I'm not sure why but I've been having the most horrible case of writer's block ever and your encouraging words really help!

Polaris'05: I know I can't wait for the trial to be over with either! For some reason those scenes are hard to write, it's frustrating!

Chromde: my sentiments exactly. :)

RedHardy: I'm glad I'm not the only one who found humor in the word "ordinary". :) In fact, I giggle a little bit every time I read that.

ndhbfan: John has a lot more payback coming his way. :) Thank you so much for the review!

MissMe113: Thank you for pointing out my error, lol…I do that sort of thing ALL THE TIME and nothing could be more irritating, I fixed it right away. :) When Maggie hit John over the head I went a little crazy myself. :) Nothing makes me feel better than having a woman realize how strong she actually is. Three cheers for Maggie!

angry penguin: thank you! I think it's all gone now…crossing my fingers…because it was brutal there for awhile! :)

ukfan101: I know poor Frank…silly boy needs to learn to _share_ his feelings. Thank you so much for your review!

Alright, thank you to all those who continue to read and thank you to everyone for reviewing! Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Eight**

Frank sat in bed reading a mystery book he had long ago solved in his head but was too stubborn to quit reading. He didn't understand why the author had made it so glaringly obvious that the sister had killed the brother's wife, not the best friend. It was always a disappointment when he began a new book and figured the mystery out only a few chapters in.

The sad part was that he was hardly ever wrong. He wished that just once an author would surprise him by going in the completely opposite direction, but then again the author didn't realize that a private investigator of nearly ten years and the son of the famous Fenton Hardy was reading their book. If he admitted it he knew that it was exactly fair to the author for him to judge their books too harshly.

"Maybe you just shouldn't read mysteries, Hardy," Frank mumbled to himself and halfheartedly flipped the page. He glanced over at Nancy's bedside table and frowned at the book that lay on top of it. He reached over and picked it up. Reading the cover he laughed out loud, "a thriller romance? Really?" he laughed again. His Nancy was reading a romance; well you certainly learned something new every day.

He set the book back down on the bedside table and resolved to ask her about it as soon as she got back from picking Maggie up from work.

Thinking about that Frank looked at the clock and frowned, she was running a little later than normal but that wasn't too concerning. He knew that sometimes she and Maggie ended up talking for awhile before dropping her off at home.

'_If she's not home in ten minutes, I'll call her. That's not overbearing, is it? I mean, considering what we do for a living I have a right to be a little concerned if she's abnormally late, right?'_ Frank debated with himself, _'Well, I'm not her father…maybe I'll wait fifteen minutes.'_ With that thought Frank picked his book up again and attempted to continue reading.

Fourteen minutes later and Frank was up out of bed and inspecting the curtains on the window overlooking the street below. _'Are these hanging straight? Where's Nancy?'_ he peeked slyly out the window and comforted himself with the knowledge that he wasn't intentionally looking out the window for Nancy, he was just looking at his crooked drapes and _happened_ to glance out the window.

Three minutes after that Frank remembered the sudden need to call Nancy and ask her a question about a container in the fridge. He dialed her number and jogged quickly down the stairs and to the kitchen. When her answering machine picked up he frowned before leaving a message, "hey Nan, Frank here," he tried to sound calm and nonchalant. "I was just wondering, this container with the blue lid in the fridge. Is it old? Should I throw it away? I don't really remember what it is and it looks kinda suspicious but I don't know…maybe it's supposed to have those dark spots…" his voice trailed off when his phone started to beep, indicating an incoming call.

Without properly ending his message he clicked over, "hello?"

"Frank, it's me," Nancy replied and she sounded tinny and distant.

"Oh," Frank took a deep breath, "hey, what's up?" He gave himself a mental pat on the back for sounding so casual and not at all like a man who was having a mini breakdown. He had a moment to feel slightly embarrassed about his overreaction before he heard a siren in the background over the phone. "Nancy? Where are you?"

Nancy laughed a little, "how long have you been worried?"

"Ten seconds, since I heard the siren," Frank replied a little too quickly.

"Let me rephrase: tell me _honestly_ how long you've been worried," Nancy requested.

Frank sighed and looked at the clock, "twenty-one minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

Nancy half sighed half laughed, "And that's only part of the reason why I love you."

"What's going on?" Frank asked and realized he still had the refrigerator door wide open. He quickly shut it and headed back upstairs.

Nancy quickly told Frank about what happened when she had dropped Maggie off and he didn't interrupt her until she seemed to gloss over her fight with John.

"Wait," Frank walked straight to the closet and the jeans he had discarded when he had gotten ready for bed. He started to yank them on, "you're not telling me something."

"Well," Nancy's voice trailed off and he could hear more noise and confusion in the background, "John didn't exactly come quietly."

Frank gritted his teeth in frustration, "spit it out Drew."

Nancy laughed nervously, "The end result is that I have a few scrapes on my arms and apparently one on my shoulder but I can't really see that one…"

"Scrapes?" Frank asked dubiously. "Nancy, are they bleeding?"

"Maybe," Nance hedged, "I'm not sure, there's been a lot going on here."

Frank groaned, "I'll be right there."

"Uh…hold on a second," Nancy began and then it was obvious she had covered the mouthpiece but Frank could still hear the murmured conversation, "I don't think that's necessary," Nancy said.

"Nancy, you have to go with them, some of those look like they need stitches." An unknown voice said. With those words Frank quickly jumped up and grabbed his jacket and began running down the stairs to the garage.

"Okay, okay…just a minute," Nancy said and then uncovered the phone, "Frank?"

"Stitches?" He said breathlessly as he unlocked his car and got in, "_scrapes_ need stitches Nancy?" He jabbed his key into the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"So you heard that," Nancy said slowly, "but that doesn't mean…I mean, it's no big deal."

"I'll be there in five minutes," Frank muttered and threw the car into reverse.

Nancy sighed in resignation, "meet me at the hospital, they're making me go in the ambulance."

"Fine, I'll see you in ten," Frank said and pulled down the driveway and out onto the main road. "Nancy," he said trying to calm down his speeding heart, "Nancy, I love you."

"I know," Nancy replied and Frank could hear the smile in her voice, "I love you too." In a very un-Frank like gesture he stomped on the gas and the car surged up to four miles over the speed limit. He'd be the judge of just how bad the marks on Nancy were.

* * *

"Frank, I'm telling you I'm fine," Nancy said as she sat on a bed in the Emergency Room while her cuts were being stitched up.

Frank stood in the corner of the small space with his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes never leaving the cuts on Nancy's arms and back. "Yeah, sure…yeah, you're fine."

"I'd say it's some of my best work," the doctor said as she made the final cut and stepped back. "The rest of these cuts don't need stitches but you should keep them clean and change the bandages once a day for awhile until they close up." She turned to Frank, "you'll have to assist her with changing the bandage over this cut in the back, it's the worst of the lot. Keep an eye out for signs of infection. Do you know what the signs for infection are?"

"Yes," Frank replied.

"Good, so you know to look for inflammation, redness and any unknown gross secretions, right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Frank said again, "believe me, those cuts aren't going to get infected."

The look in Frank's eyes must have convinced the doctor because she simply nodded and turned back to Nancy, "now I'm going to prescribe you something for the pain."

"It doesn't hurt," Nancy lied as each cut seemed to pound in rhythm with her heart.

"It will," the Doctor replied simply, "you can fill this at the hospital pharmacy. Take one when you get home and another in the morning. One every four to six hours as needed for pain, don't exceed more than four a day. Sleeping is going to be uncomfortable for the next few days, I recommend sleeping on your stomach."

"Okay," Nancy took the prescription the doctor offered, "thank you."

"You're welcome," the doctor smiled.

"Could you check on a Maggie Hendrickson for me?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," the doctor nodded at Frank and then left the tiny enclosed space.

"I'll take that," Frank quickly snatched the paper out of Nancy's hands.

"Hey!" Nancy protested.

"I'm only taking it for safekeeping. With you there's no way of guaranteeing that it won't end up in the garbage can," Frank let out a tremulous sigh. "How are you doing, really? Is there much pain?" He stood where he was in the corner, concern written across his face.

"Not really," Nancy replied and moved her arms, testing them. She felt the pull in her upper arm and shoulder from the stitches and was thankful that the local anesthetic the doctor had used was still working. She looked over at Frank and smiled, "come here."

He walked over and stood in front of her as she hopped off the table and slid her arms around him, "thank you for being here."

"I love you," Frank replied simply. "I can't believe you took John down by yourself."

"I didn't do it," Nancy shook her head; "it was all Maggie. I didn't get to that part in the story because _someone_ was having a little panic attack," she smiled at Frank who merely shrugged.

"I'm allowed to be a little crazy about the safety of the woman I love," Frank replied.

"And vice versa," Nancy smiled, "anyway, John pretty much had me cornered," Frank grimaced but Nancy continued on, "but then I heard this hollow sound, it was so unnatural it had me looking around for the source of it when suddenly, very cartoon like his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground."

Frank's eyes widened, "Maggie?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nancy confirmed, "holding the most menacing cast iron skillet I have ever seen."

"Wow," Frank whistled, "go Maggie."

"I know," Nancy agreed, "and she was already in pretty bad shape." Nancy's eyes grew dark at the memory, "She had blood all over the side of her head and I know he knocked her around a lot before I got to the house…" Nancy turned determined eyes on Frank, "assaulting a police officer and domestic violence. John's going away for a long time."

"Nancy?" the doctor poked her head into the room, "Maggie Hendrickson is in room 231 on the second floor, they're keeping her for observation overnight but she's awake and lucid. I don't suppose I should waste my breath by telling you that visiting hours are long over and you can't go see her tonight?"

"You can say it," Nancy shrugged and the movement caused the cut in her back to protest painfully, "but it doesn't mean I'll listen."

"That's what I thought," the doctor nodded, "well, my job here is done; it was my pleasure to sew you up tonight."

"Thanks again," Nancy smiled and the doctor quickly left. "Alright, let's go." Nancy reached down for her purse and walked across the room to leave.

"Uh, Nancy, don't you think you should change first?" Frank asked.

Nancy looked down at the hospital gown she wore over her jeans. She had changed to allow the doctor easier access to the cuts. She glanced at the shirt she had been wearing which Frank held in his hands. It was a ragged bloody mess, "damn, I really liked that shirt."

"I'll go to the gift shop and get you something else," Frank said and handed her the shirt, "I'll leave you alone for a minute to say your goodbyes," he kissed her forehead as Nancy laughed and he slipped out of the room.

She looked down at the shirt and sighed, "We had some good times, didn't we?" She laughed and tossed the shirt in the trash. _'I guess this means I should buy a new shirt. At least Bess will be excited, if I can tear her away from Chet long enough.' _Frank returned a moment later carrying a white shopping bag. He handed it too her silently with a huge grin on his face.

"You look happy with yourself," Nancy said suspiciously and took the bag.

"I am," Frank continued smiling as Nancy opened the bag and pulled out a bright purple t-shirt. She unfolded it and stared at it for a moment before turning incredulous eyes on Frank.

"What did you do? Pick the worst shirt in the store?" Nancy asked.

"Something like that," Frank smiled and Nancy turned the shirt front to face Frank.

"'Someone in Bayport, NY loves me?'" she read out loud, "with a _kitten_ on it?"

Frank laughed, "Put it on, I bet you'll look sexy in it."

"Yeah right," Nancy grumbled but untied the hospital gown and attempted to draw the t-shirt over her head. She growled in frustration when the stitches and cuts prevented her from putting it on herself. "Thanks," Nancy said when Frank stepped forward to help.

Frank stepped back and eyed the shirt while Nancy plucked at the hem, "I was right. Sexy."

Nancy did something decidedly unattractive and snorted, "Sure."

Frank shrugged, "it makes me want to jump your bones, so I'd say that qualifies it as sexy."

Nancy laughed, "You always want to jump my bones." She leaned up on her toes to give him a kiss, "and since when did you, Frank Hardy start saying things like 'jump your bones'?"

"Since you put on that shirt," Frank smiled and took Nancy's hand in his, "come on, let's go sneak in to see Maggie."

It was a lot easier to get in to see her than Nancy had expected. When she and Frank walked out onto the second floor from the elevator the nurse's station was surprisingly vacant. Finding Maggie's room was even easier being that Frank had been to the hospital so many times in his life. Nancy was happy to see that the room was conveniently located at the end of the hall away from the normal course of traffic.

"It's late, she might be asleep," Frank said as they approached the single room.

"Hopefully, she's been through a lot," Nancy replied and knocked lightly on the door that stood slightly ajar.

"Come in," Maggie's voice trailed out to them and Nancy pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Nancy!" Maggie's face lit up when she saw who was standing at the door.

"Hey Maggie," Nancy smiled and turned to indicate Frank, "You remember Frank?"

"Yes," Maggie said shyly, "we met at the store."

Frank smiled as he took in Maggie's appearance. A large bandage adorned one side of her head and there was a huge bruise blooming across her cheek. From the stiff way she held herself he knew that she must have bruises on other parts of her body as well. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Frank said, "but I'd just like to say thank you first."

"Thank you?" Maggie was puzzled.

"Thank you," Frank repeated, "because of you Nancy wasn't seriously injured. I figure I owe you one for that."

"Oh," Maggie looked down at your hands, "you're welcome," she murmured.

"I'll be outside," Frank said and kissed the side of Nancy's head.

"Thanks," Nancy replied and watched Frank leave. He was such an amazing man, so in tune with the needs of those around him.

"You're lucky," Maggie said and Nancy quickly turned to face her. "He looks at you like you're the most important thing in his world." How desperately Maggie wanted to be needed that way, to be loved and cherished the way Frank Hardy so obviously did Nancy.

"He's the most important thing in mine," Nancy replied and sat in the chair beside Maggie's bed. "How are you?"

"Not too bad," Maggie replied, "considering."

Nancy smiled at Maggie's attempt at humor, "that's good."

"Nice shirt," Maggie said as she eyed the words and picture splashed across Nancy's chest.

Nancy laughed, "Frank's idea of a joke."

"It's funny," Maggie replied and laughed.

"Con and I will be coming by in the morning, to get your statement and to help you press formal charges," Nancy said as gently as possible.

Maggie's face drained of color, "is John in jail? Right now? Is he going to stay that way?" the fear was clearly evident in her voice.

"Assaulting a police officer, even an off duty one is serious business," Nancy laid a tentative hand on Maggie's. "Added to that, charging him with domestic violence will get him put in jail for a long time."

"Be honest with me," Maggie pleaded, "will he be able to get out?"

Nancy swallowed, "the Judge will determine a bail amount and if John is able to reach it there is a possibility that he'll be released until a date for the trial can be reached." Maggie's already pale face seemed to be struck with horror and Nancy hastened to give her some sort of reassurance, "However, considering the enormity of the charges, I doubt John will be able to come up with the bail money, the Judge is sure to set it fairly high."

Maggie took a deep steadying breath, "but he's in jail for sure tonight, right?"

"Yes, he's not going anywhere tonight," Nancy replied.

"Okay," Maggie said. She would get through this one night at a time and at least for tonight, she could rest and feel safe.

The two women were silent for a moment before Nancy cracked a tiny smile, "you ever play baseball?"

"I played softball in eighth grade," Maggie replied, "I played two games before I broke my foot and sat out the rest of the season."

Nancy laughed, "Well, for only playing two softball games you sure know how to swing a cast iron skillet."

Maggie laughed and then slowly grew serious, "I was running on adrenaline, mostly."

"Yeah, that happens in intense situations," Nancy nodded her head, she knew all about adrenaline. "I'm glad you were there Maggie."

Maggie thought about it, "me too," she said finally. She took a deep breath and continued shakily, "I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"Maggie…" Nancy started but stopped when Maggie held up a hand.

"No, let me finish," Maggie said. She took another bolstering breath before continuing, "For too many years I've let him…abuse me and I let him, I let him hit me."

"Maggie, you didn't let him hit you," Nancy tried to correct her.

"No, I did because I didn't do anything about it. But tonight when John went after you…all I could think was, 'I won't let him do this to someone else,' and so I went with the closest thing to me. That skillet was in the drying rack from dinner, it was handy." Maggie smiled at Nancy, "I guess you ended up helping me after all. Thank you." The words were so sincere and heartfelt it had both women tearing up.

"Anything you need, you call me okay?" Nancy wrote down her numbers, "any time."

"Thank you," Maggie whispered.

"Con and I will be back in the morning, to take your statement," Nancy stood up.

"Okay," Maggie nodded, "okay."

"You can do this Maggie, in spite of what you think, you're a strong woman," Nancy resisted the urge to lean down and hug Maggie, not sure if she was quite ready for that level of physical contact. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, okay. Good night," Maggie murmured and watched as Nancy stole quietly from the room.

Frank was waiting for her, leaning up against the opposite wall. He pushed himself upright and quickly walked over to wrap an arm around Nancy's shoulders. Nancy wrapped her own arm around his waist as they walked down the hallway together toward the elevators. "How is she?" Frank asked.

"Good, I think," Nancy replied, "feeling stronger than she's ever felt, I think and scared. Bone deep scared."

Frank squeezed Nancy's shoulders, careful to avoid the stitched cut, "you'll be there for her."

"I hope so, I hope I can be what she needs," Nancy murmured and stepped onto the elevator with Frank. She rested her tired head on his chest and smiled when his arms came up to wrap around her.

'_I hope I can be what you need,'_ Frank thought as he and Nancy walked hand in hand out of the hospital and into the cold late night air.

* * *

**Sorry Red (and anyone else who noticed) for the lack of Joe…but I promise…things are going to pick up in the Joe Department in the next few chapters. Hopefully it will make up for an entire chapter without him. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was planning on thanking everyone individually for the AWESOME reviews but life just picked up in the BUSY Department and so I've got to run. I wanted to post this chapter today though, since I got it finished (and pardon any mistakes because I didn't check this as thoroughly as I should have :) )! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Nine**

"Chief?" Nancy said as she rapped on the doorjamb to Chief Collig's office the next day, "can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, come on in," Collig set the papers he had been looking at on his desk and then folded his hands on top of them, "what can I do for you?"

Nancy walked in slowly and took a tentative seat in front of him. She knew that he had been good friends with the Hardy's for years but she still didn't know him very well. She wasn't sure how her request was going to be received.

"Well Chief, I was thinking…" Nancy's voice trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. "Con and I went to get Maggie's statement this morning and found out that the hospital is going to release her this afternoon."

"Okay," Collig nodded, "and?"

"And…it was obvious that Maggie didn't sleep very well last night, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale," Nancy took a deep breath, "and I just know she's dreading going back to that house alone and with John's bail hearing scheduled for tomorrow…well," Nancy paused.

"Spit it out Drew," Collig suggested mildly. In his short acquaintance with Nancy he knew that she wasn't prone to nervous stuttering, she must be really working herself up for something.

Nancy laughed a little, "of course. I was hoping that you would give your permission and hopefully this isn't a gigantic conflict of interest...but I was hoping Maggie could stay with me and Frank, until she gets her feet back on the ground, that is."

Collig was silent for a moment as he thought over her request, "I don't see that it would be a gigantic conflict of interest, more like a friend helping a friend."

"Really sir?" Nancy asked.

"Have you talked to Frank about this?" Collig asked.

"Uh…not quite yet," Nancy replied distantly.

"And Maggie, does she know of your Good Samaritan efforts?" Collig smiled.

"Uh…not quite yet," Nancy replied again.

"Then I suggest you try talking to Frank about this, see what he thinks," Collig leaned back in his chair, "then talk to Maggie and see what she thinks. Once you have everyone on board I think it would be something we could work out."

"Thank you, sir," Nancy smiled and stood up.

"Now, just out of curiosity," Chief Collig asked as Nancy made a beeline for the door, "just how are you planning to convince Frank to do this?"

Nancy's smile fell a little, "persistence."

Collig laughed, "Okay, another question. Can I watch?"

* * *

"Okay," Frank said as he poured himself and Nancy a glass of water in the tiny kitchen of _Hardy and Sons Investigations_.

"It's just that, I was called out to that house four times before I was able to do anything for her and in my opinion that's four times too many…and in that time we became really good friends," Nancy didn't seem to have heard Frank at all.

"Nan, aren't you supposed to listen for the answer when you ask a person a question?" Frank said and set the glass in front of her at the kitchen table. He sat down opposite her and took the hand she had laying on the table in his.

"I'm sorry, you said something?" Nancy's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

Frank laughed, "Yeah, I said 'okay'."

"You did?" now her eyes were wide with shock. "You mean the whole rational argument I had worked out is useless?"

"Pretty much, but from the beginning of it, it sounded like a doozy," Frank smiled.

"It was, it is," she corrected and took a sip of her water; "I rehearsed it the whole way over here."

"You did?" Frank laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be so easy to get you to agree to this. Chief Collig wanted front row tickets to the show," Nancy laughed.

"Why did you think I'd be hard to convince?" Frank asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm not sure; I guess I just thought that with everything going on in our lives right now you wouldn't want to add another burden. Also, we just moved into that place and I didn't want having Maggie there come between us…" Nancy's voice trailed off and she shrugged.

"Wait, having Maggie there is going to come between us? Because if we're not allowed to do…certain…nighttime activities…I'm going to have to think a little longer about my decision," Frank looked worried.

Nancy laughed and leaned over the table to kiss Frank, "Gosh, it's sick how much I love you. I'm sure we annoy everyone around us."

"They're just jealous," Frank murmured and yanked Nancy back over the table to give her another kiss.

"Mmm," Nancy smiled and sat back down, "you're probably right."

"So, nighttime activities aren't getting the ax?" Frank asked.

"Of course not," Nancy laughed and brought her empty cup to the sink. She rinsed it out and took a deep breath to prepare for the next item of business she wanted to discuss with Frank.

"What is it?" Frank asked looking at the tense way Nancy was suddenly carrying herself.

"Frank," Nancy began still facing away from him sitting at the table, "I've tried to bring this up before…first bluntly then with a bit more finesse but I think I'm back to being blunt."

"Okay," Frank was confused, what was Nancy talking about?

"I don't expect you to talk to me right now, in the middle of your workday but I thought it was only fair I give you a warning," Nancy dried off her cup and placed it back in the cupboard.

"A warning?" Frank was fast growing concerned as to where this conversation was going.

"Yes," Nancy finally turned to face him, "because before too much longer I'm going to be demanding a reason for that haunted, devastated look in your eyes." She barreled on before he could say anything, "and don't try to deny it. I've lived with you for the past month and your brother agrees with me. Something is going on with you."

"I…" Frank was speechless, what was he supposed to say? "Joe agrees with you?"

Nancy shook her head, "you must be really messed up if you've missed the way Joe's been looking at you lately. He knows something is up but is afraid to ask because you've been trying so hard to hide it." Nancy walked across the room and ran a soothing hand through Frank's hair, "well, I've had enough of seeing the man I love in pain."

"Nan, I don't know if I can…" Frank's voice trailed off.

"That's why I'm giving you the warning, so you can prepare yourself," Nancy smiled. "I love you, which is why I'm pushing you on this and Joe loves you, which is why he isn't."

"Okay," Frank gripped both of Nancy's hands in his, "okay." He would have to talk to Joe now, he knew and he was dreading the conversation. There was so much on Joe's plate already, but if somehow Frank could lessen the stress for Joe, he would.

"Alright, I have to get back to work, I left Con with a stack of paperwork a mile high," she smiled and leaned down to give him a good-bye kiss. "I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, see you," Frank said preoccupied. In his head he was already going over how he would downplay what had been running through his head for Joe.

Nancy walked out of the kitchen feeling proud of herself; certainly Frank hadn't seen that coming. She knew Frank and knew that now he would spend the rest of the day analyzing and figuring out the best way to appease each person in his life. Placate them and make them believe that he was really fine; well…she wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to help Frank as she hadn't been able to over the last month.

"Hey, Nan!" Joe called as he raced after her down the front stairs of the office.

"Hey Joe," Nancy smiled.

"How are the arms?" he asked when he caught up to her.

"Oh, they're not too bad. I only think about them when I try to wave hello, get changed, answer the phone, drive, sit, stand, stretch, sometimes when I breathe…" she smiled.

"So you think about them never, then?" Joe responded with a smile of his own.

"Pretty much," Nancy laughed.

"Frank told me he practically had to smash your pain pills up and slip them into your drink this morning," Joe said nonchalantly and laughed when Nancy's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't think I needed them," Nancy replied simply, _'and if I have my way I'm not going to take them tonight!'_ she declared silently to herself. Out loud she added, "They make me feel funky."

"Hey, feeling funky is good sometimes. I've had some of my best dreams high on painkillers," Joe stuck his hands in his pockets and got a far off dreamy look in his eyes, "Pamela Anderson…"

"Pamela Anderson? Really Joe?" Nancy raised her eyebrows at him, "I refuse to believe you're that unoriginal."

"Hey, I was on painkillers," Joe said defensively, "and besides, Pamela Anderson is timeless."

Nancy eyed him for a moment speculatively, "you're making all of that up."

"Yeah, I am," Joe smiled, "all of my dreams are of Vanessa these days."

"Aw, you're such a sap Hardy," Nancy smiled but her heart had warmed at the words.

"Actually, while I fall off to sleep thinking about Vanessa every night, my dreams aren't all a field of roses or whatever the saying is, this trial's got me all messed up," Joe admitted.

Nancy placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I know. I'm so sorry I haven't been around for you and Vanessa and…Frank."

Joe's eyes grew big and then he snorted, "Yeah, you can nix that ridiculous notion pronto, Drew."

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"Never mind, you're annoyingly like Frank when it comes to things like that. The point is…I know you just called Frank out in there," Joe said and smiled when Nancy looked puzzled, "Hey, I'm a highly sought after professional detective known the world over. I have ways of finding these things out."

"You had your ear to the door, didn't you?" Nancy asked.

"Yep," Joe replied and looked pleased with himself, "it has a 98 percent success rate." He laughed before he grew serious again, "my point is, I just wanted to say thanks for doing that. I've been trying to come up with a way to make him talk for weeks."

"Of course, he's in there right now trying to figure out a way to downplay everything and make it seem not as bad," Nancy said.

"I know," Joe replied "and it's good that you and I both realize that because we can stop him from trying."

"Exactly," Nancy agreed.

"I figure as soon as I get back inside he's going to try and reassure me," Joe said conversationally, "and as soon as I nip that little idea in the bud and I work my younger brother magic on him I'm going to send him home to you, where it's your turn to play dutiful girlfriend."

"Sounds like a plan," Nancy agreed, "be careful with him."

"Ditto," Joe grinned and started back toward the building. He abruptly turned around again, "Nancy?" he called.

Nancy paused next to her car, "yeah?" she replied.

"I'm glad you're around," Joe said, "it's so much more fun to plot how to deal with Frank when there's another person who gets him just as well as I do. It's so much more satisfying."

"Just wait until the time comes when we need to plot payback together," Nancy replied.

"Now _there's _a happy thought to dream about," Joe said gleefully before waving and heading back inside the building.

Nancy smiled and shook her head as she climbed into her car. She really liked Joe and his sense of humor and thought it was shame that so many people seemed to underestimate him. Of course, Joe seemed to relish being underestimated because he found so much pleasure in proving people wrong about him. Nancy remembered Laura once telling her that Joe got only thirty points less than Frank on the SAT and Frank's score had been nearly perfect.

No, too many people underestimated Joe Hardy. He was much smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

* * *

"No," Maggie said vehemently as Nancy wheeled her out of the hospital that afternoon, "no."

Nancy groaned in frustration, "Maggie, you're not the person I was thinking I'd get resistance from."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked and folded her hands on her lap. She couldn't help but be embarrassed over being wheeled out of the hospital, like she couldn't do it on her own power. But, the doctor had insisted that she take it easy and rest as often as possible and so she found herself in this wheelchair.

"I thought Frank was going to be the one I'd have to work on, but he said yes right away," Nancy paused, "it was kind of disappointing actually; it would have been an interesting argument."

"You guys argue?" Maggie asked dryly.

Nancy laughed, "Yeah, we do. In fact, I love it when we do."

"What?" Maggie asked genuinely confused now. How could anyone enjoy arguing?

"It's nice to see every once and awhile that no matter what you might think, the other person isn't perfect. It can't always be sunshine and frolicking through the park," Nancy paused when she realized that it had _never _been frolicking in the park for Maggie. "I'm sorry, that was tactless of me."

"No," Maggie murmured, "I'm not so disillusioned that I don't realize that not all marriages are like mine and John's."

"Stay with Frank and me," Nancy tried again, "please."

"No," Maggie said again as they reached Nancy's car. She got up out of the wheelchair without Nancy's help. She stood eye to eye with Nancy and said in as steady a voice as she could muster, "I have to go back to that house, stay in that house. There's strength in that, I have to believe that there's strength in that."

Nancy searched Maggie's eyes for any sign that she was just being polite but what Nancy saw there comforted…and surprised her. There was a steely strength she had never seen before in Maggie and Nancy marveled at it. "Okay, fine." Nancy threw her hands up in frustration and it didn't escape her notice that the movement had Maggie flinching. _'So, she's finding newfound strength but she's still broken,' _Nancy thought to herself. She'd have to be more careful with her movements in the future.

They climbed into the car and Nancy pulled quickly out of her parking spot. Maggie turned slightly to face Nancy and smiled a little, the corners of her mouth just pulling up, "so you and Frank argue?" she asked.

Nancy laughed, "oh yeah."

"It's hard to believe, you guys seem so…in tune. So…satisfied and complete," Maggie shrugged, "you're so happy."

Nancy shook her head, "that's just the thing, we're all of those things _because_ we argue. It wouldn't be a very fun relationship if Frank was perfect all the time. Take for example the other day, I had _just_ finished loading the dishes in the dishwasher and what does he do? He puts his ice cream bowl in the sink, without even bothering to check to see if the dishwasher was clean or dirty! Now, I'm not saying that we got into huge fight about it, but let me tell you…I stewed about it for a good twenty four hours before coming clean. In fact, Frank was pretty sheepish when I finally worked up a decent mad and exploded at him."

"Did you do the dishes though, the ice cream bowl?" Maggie asked.

"No way," Nancy laughed, "that bowl stayed in the sink the whole twenty four hours. I even ran the dishwasher without loading them in and there was _definitely _room for them." When Maggie laughed Nancy shot her a quick smile, "hey, I had a point to make."

"I bet Frank didn't even notice," Maggie laughed.

"No, he sure didn't," Nancy agreed, "but he definitely noticed when I got in his face all pumped up full of righteous anger about it. When I had calmed down enough he had the guts to tell me he had never seen anyone act so passive aggressive before," Nancy laughed at the memory.

"That's a good story," Maggie said thoughtfully, "that's a normal fight, even if you were amazingly passive aggressive," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, normal fights are okay," Nancy murmured and pulled onto Maggie's street. "You'll call me if you need anything, right? Any time, even if it's two in the morning?"

Maggie sighed, "Yes, I'll call you."

"Okay then," Nancy parked and then walked around the car to help Maggie out.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked as Nancy came with her up the front porch.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? We're hanging out for a few hours. We've got a new TV on the way and a date with a chick flick and a bowl of popcorn," Nancy smiled at Maggie's puzzled expression. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone to fend for yourself did you?"

"But…you thought I was going to your house!" Maggie protested.

"I _hoped_ you were coming to my house. A good detective always has a plan B," Nancy shrugged and Maggie unlocked the front door.

Maggie stopped dead when she saw that the broken TV and the mess from the night before had been cleaned up, "what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nancy said and led Maggie carefully to the couch. "Now sit down and relax."

Maggie wasn't used to being waited on and she wasn't sure if she could ever get used to it. But, sometime during the restless night between the bouts of terror she had made a deal with herself. This was her chance to live the life she had always wanted and she intended to take full advantage of that. She was really going to try to act normally and if that meant having a girl's night with a new friend, then she'd do it.

"You're kitchen is too damn clean," Nancy called out and made Maggie smile. Yeah, she'd have a good time with Nancy and would think of it as just another victory over John.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hope that the timeline isn't confusing on this, but for this chapter I'm going to go back a little ways so we can hear what Frank says to Joe when he comes out of the kitchen. If you have any questions, please ask! Also, heads up…Frank's in for some tough love this chapter…and I _really_ enjoyed writing it. :D …evil grin… Hopefully nobody's too upset that people are _kind of_ mean to him…but not really mean.

And while I'm at it I might as well apologize for the weightiness of this chapter…it's rather…wordy.

Okay, enough of that. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys make me smile! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Ten**

"Hey Joe," Frank said as he walked out of the kitchen and tried to look nonchalant as he sat at his desk.

"Hey back," Joe replied and looked busy checking his e-mail. "What's up?"

"I was just…thinking…" okay, so maybe he wasn't as prepared for this conversation as he thought he was. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Nancy sort of mentioned that you've been a little worried about me."

"That's right," Joe said with his eyes still fixed to his computer screen.

"Oh," Frank ran a hand through his hair, "well, there's no need. I'm fine…I'm mostly worried about you and how you're handling this."

Joe finally turned to look at his brother, "Frank, I'm okay when you're okay. It's that simple. When I know that you're okay, I'm able to deal with anything."

"Hm," Frank hadn't been expecting this. "Well, I'm okay."

"No you aren't," Joe said and turned his attention back to his computer.

Frank didn't know what to say to that and so he turned to face his own computer. It took him two full minutes of reading the same sentence over and over before he turned quickly back to Joe, "what makes you say that?" he demanded. "I haven't been acting abnormally, I've been here for you, and I listened to you when you told me about your fears and the nightmares. I've been calling dad just as often as you have to see if he can pull any strings as far as Vanessa is concerned," Frank threw his hands up in frustration. "I've been just as annoyingly overbearing as usual!"

"That's true," Joe said with a smile and then his face grew serious, "but underneath it all you're brooding about something. Your eyes are a dead giveaway Frank, they always have been."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Frank said unconvincingly and deliberately looked away, "we're all stressed about this trial…"

Joe cut him off, "exactly, we're all stressed about this trial…about what's happening _now._ I've got a sneaking suspicion that you're still stressed about what happened five weeks ago."

"Of course I'm still stressed about what happened five weeks ago!" Frank exploded and pushed himself quickly out of his chair. He paced across the room and back, "why the hell wouldn't I be? Aren't you?"

"Frank, I'm worried about what's happening here and now," Joe said angrily and stood quickly to his feet to face his brother. "It took me a long time to start to move on from what happened in that warehouse, but the point is…I faced it and I started the process of _moving on._ It doesn't take a genius to see that you're still stuck back in that warehouse, agonizing over your momentary lapse into acting like a _normal human being_ and wanting to kill Atkinson." When Joe was finished he was practically yelling.

The silence that followed Joe's outburst was thick and heavy and Frank found that his hands had clenched into fists, "you don't know anything about that, _anything_."

"That's right, I don't," Joe spat back, "because you're too stubborn, too worried about what people will think of you to talk to me about it. You expect me to come to you with my worries, with my problems and you don't show me the same courtesy. Well, screw that." Joe grabbed his jacket off the hook and threw it on, "I'm leaving. Call me when you get it through that thick head of yours that it's not a requirement of being a big brother that you suffer alone." Joe stalked to the front door and slammed it behind him.

Frank stood staring after his brother, not sure of what to do next. He realized that his nails were digging into his palms and he deliberately tried to relax his hands. "Damnit!" he yelled and in an extremely rare show of temper, he slammed his fist into the wall. He barely noticed the pain shoot up his hand as he turned and walked quickly from room to room, locking up for the night.

Technically closing time wasn't for another hour but at that point Frank didn't care. In another rare move Frank grabbed his jacket from where it had hung next to Joe's and left the office early for the first time in years.

What was _wrong_ with Joe? Spewing all this nonsense about being stressed about what was happening right now. Weren't the events of a month ago directly tied to the trial happening now? "Stupid," Frank muttered to himself and slammed into his car, "stupid, stupid, stupid." He slammed his hand on his steering wheel as he started the car.

And what was all this nonsense about suffering alone? It was his job as a big brother to protect Joe, to be there for him unconditionally and damnit, he wasn't going to change that or apologize for it. "Ungrateful idiot," Frank murmured, "I just…I can't believe." He was still angry when he pulled into his driveway, noting that Nancy's car wasn't there.

He had a moment of panic before he remembered her plan B as far as Maggie was concerned. He felt a little guilty that he was relieved that Nancy wouldn't be home for awhile, it would give him some time to work off some of his mad.

Of course, once he found himself inside he didn't know what to do with himself. He spent a restless couple of minutes on the couch flipping channels before getting up and wandering into the kitchen. He put the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher before going upstairs to see if the bed had been made.

After he made the bed he wandered into the closet and grabbed the laundry hamper. Nancy was going to go into cardiac arrest when she saw how many chores he had done he thought to himself as he shoved clothes into the washer.

He glanced at the clock, the chores hadn't taken up nearly as much time as he thought they would and he was still mad. "So much for the thought that chores will take your mind off things," Frank muttered angrily to himself. He went back into the bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and shorts before heading back downstairs and out to the basketball hoop.

Twenty minutes later Frank was beginning to break a satisfying sweat as he lined up for a difficult three point shot. He released the ball and watched as it sunk into the net, "swish!" a deep voice called from the side of the house.

Frank retrieved the ball and looked over for the owner of the voice, Biff Hooper stood at the back gate, "Hey Biff" he said and took another shot.

Biff unlatched the back gate and walked over to Frank, "I knocked on the door but got no answer, then I heard the ball, then I heard the swearing. Do you know that you're back here talking to yourself? It sounded like you were cursing Joe."

"I probably was," Frank answered aggressively and passed the ball to Biff who turned and lined up for the shot.

"That's interesting," Biff commented and caught the rebound before passing it back to Frank.

"Interesting?" Frank grunted as he shot the ball again.

"Yeah, interesting because that's not something that happens every day," Biff took another shot.

"No, I guess it doesn't," Frank said and put his hands on his knees to give himself a minute to catch his breath.

"You want to talk about it?" Biff asked casually.

"Not exactly," Frank grimaced, "I'm still too mad and I don't want to accidentally punch you by proxy."

Biff laughed, "That's very considerate of you."

"I try," Frank caught the ball when Biff passed it to him and took another shot. "So, what brings you by?"

"I was looking for Nancy actually," Biff said and caught the ball, "wanted to ask her how Maggie was doing."

"Maggie?" Frank asked, "Last I heard she was doing okay, considering."

"Yeah," Biff's eyes grew dark, "I can't believe we employed that bastard."

"Hey, you had no way of knowing," Frank pointed out.

"Still, I met her yesterday. Dad, Uncle Jeff and I went to lunch at the café. I knew something was up with her," Biff shook his head, "we all knew John had a temper."

"Nancy's been trying to get her to press charges for a week now," Frank said, "it's a relief that she finally is. On top of assaulting a police officer, I'd say John's got a big problem on his hands."

"How's Nancy doing?" Biff asked.

"Stubborn," Frank shook his head, "stubborn woman. She won't take her pain pills; I have to practically tie her down to get her to take them."

"Sounds kind of like Joe," Biff commented.

Frank laughed, "Yeah exactly like Joe."

"Is it true John's bail hearing is tomorrow?" Biff asked.

Frank shot him a look, "since when were you so in the know?"

Biff shrugged, "I'm the son of the only contractor in town, I have some pull."

Frank laughed, "Sure. Which lady cop did you swindle the info out of?"

"None of your business," Biff replied, "so, is it tomorrow or not?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow," Frank took another shot.

"I'd like to go with you," Biff said and caught the ball, "you're going right?"

"We're going," Frank confirmed.

"Good, I'll see you there," Biff passed the ball to Frank and started back across the lawn, "and Frank?"

"Yeah?" Frank paused in the middle of shooting the ball.

"Whatever Joe did to make you mad, he probably had a reason for it," Biff laughed at Frank's stunned expression, "Joe doesn't start fights he doesn't believe in."

"You're right," Frank said slowly, "thanks Biff."

"No problem, see you tomorrow," Biff turned and walked out of the backyard, closing the gate behind him.

Biff's parting words left something for Frank to think about. Even though he had worked off most of his anger playing basketball he still felt the dregs of annoyance jittering through his system.

How could he explain exactly what he was feeling? What did Joe know about it? Nothing, he didn't know anything about it, about the horrible weight he felt on his shoulders. He walked back into the house and went upstairs to take a shower. When he was finished he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He frowned down at his phone and saw that the message light was blinking.

Checking the recently missed calls list he saw that the message was from Nancy and she had called back when he had first gone outside to play basketball. He hit the voicemail key and listened to her message.

"Hey Frank, its Nancy, I was just calling to let you know, turns out Maggie didn't go for my plan after all so I'll be here for awhile. We're going to watch a chick flick and trash talk men." Frank could hear pans clanging in the background and guessed she was doing something in the kitchen, "Geez, this girl's kitchen is bizarrely clean, it's really unnatural. Anyway, I'll be home in a few hours, hope your day went okay." She sounded a little too smug for Frank's liking at that last sentence. Did Nancy know about what happened with Joe earlier?

Hm, it was something to think about.

The message ended and he hung up the phone. He walked into the other room and quickly changed, now what was he supposed to do? Normally Frank would have called Joe, seen if he wanted to go to the gym or come over and watch…whatever was on TV but that option was out. It was out unless Frank wanted to call Joe and tell him he was right and he was nowhere ready to do that.

So, Frank settled down on the bed to finish reading his book. Ten minutes later he was having a hard time concentrating on the book because he already knew how it ended. What was the point of reading something if you already knew the ending?

Frank closed the book and his eyes fell on the book on Nancy's side table. He reached over and picked it up. He read the back cover and frowned, it didn't sound half bad actually. He flipped open the front cover and was soon completely absorbed in the story.

Frank barely registered the sound of the garage door opening an hour later as he waited anxiously to see if the heroine of the book would get there in time to save the man she loved. "She has to," Frank muttered almost angrily, "he can't just die."

"Hello?" Nancy called as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey," Frank replied distracted.

Nancy walked into the room and laughed. "Are you reading my book?" she asked.

"Yes," Frank replied as his eyes flew across the page, "and before you say anything, it's not just a romance, it's a _thriller_ romance."

"Of course, I know that," Nancy laughed and walked across the room to sit on the bed next to Frank, "let me know when you're past the suspenseful part."

"Okay," Frank said and was completely silent for the next three minutes. When he put the book down he let out a loud sigh of relief, "Good, he didn't die."

"Who, Brody?" Nancy asked.

"No, Grayson," Frank replied, "wait, Brody might die too?"

Nancy mimed zipping her lips, "my lips are sealed."

Frank groaned, "Now I have to know what happens with Brody. It's going to be a late night."

Nancy laughed and leaned over, "now what about my 'welcome home love of my life' kiss?"

Frank leaned over and was happy to oblige, "there, all better?"

"Nearly," Nancy said and pulled Frank's face back to hers. "Hm, there…that's better." She got up off the bed and walked toward the closet to change. "So, how was your day?" she called from the closet.

There was that tone again, just a little too smug. Frank instantly grew suspicious, "good, yours?"

"It was nice to get Maggie home and spend time with her. She's a fascinating woman and I can't wait until she realizes that she can do anything now, be anything." Nancy walked back into the bedroom, "your day was good? That's all I'm going to get?"

"I filed some paperwork, started on some more, we got a few phone calls for cases, I tried my dad again, nothing big," Frank shrugged and grew even more suspicious when Nancy's eyebrows came together in confusion, "what?"

"You didn't…talk to Joe?" she asked.

"Of course I talked to Joe, I work with Joe," Frank replied and thought _'ah ha! So Nancy and Joe are working together. Very sneaky.'_

"Hmm," Was all Nancy said as she turned slowly to go into the bathroom. He smiled when he heard her mutter something darkly under her breath. It sounded a lot like, "good one Joe."

Frank got up off the bed and walked over to lean in the doorway. He watched as Nancy finished brushing her teeth and started washing her face, "why are you grumpy all of a sudden?"

"No reason," Nancy replied and shrugged. Then she sighed and leaned down to rinse off her face, "actually, I'm a little confused. I thought you and Joe were going to talk this afternoon."

"We did," Frank folded his arms across his chest.

"You did?" now Nancy was confused, "what did you guys talk about?"

Frank told her and Nancy sighed, "good."

"Good? You're glad he pissed me off?" Frank asked.

"Yes, actually," Nancy replied and start to rub lotion on her arms.

"Why?" Frank couldn't believe it.

"Because you need a good kick in the ass," Nancy said and took out her earrings. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Frank said stubbornly, "I really don't."

"Fine," Nancy sailed quickly past him but not before Frank saw the angry look in her eyes.

He turned quickly and grabbed her arm, "what are you mad about? If I don't feel like talking about it, I don't feel like talking about it. That's my business."

Nancy's eyes flashed, "Frank, I've let you not talk about it for five weeks now. I'm done." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked to the bed. She pulled the covers back and got under them, laying on her side and turning out her side lamp.

Frank walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat down. Now he had two people mad at him? The two people in the world who mattered most? He sighed, "Nancy."

"I'm sleeping," she replied stiffly.

"Nancy," he said again and laid a hand on her rigid shoulder.

"I'm still sleeping," she said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry," Frank said quietly.

Nancy groaned and turned to face him, "you sure do know how to suck the wind right out of my sails. Why can't you just be a normal man and never apologize for anything?"

"Again, sorry…that's not part of my personality," Frank smiled a little.

"Don't I know it," Nancy pushed herself up into a sitting position, "you didn't even let me stew very long. Jerk."

Frank laughed, "Sorry, do you want to go back to stewing and I'll re-apologize in ten minutes?"

Nancy sighed, "No, you've gone and ruined it now." She smiled at him and then reached for his hand, "please Frank, I want to be here for you. I _need_ to be here for you."

Frank had never thought of it that way that Nancy could need to support him as much as he felt he needed to support everyone else. It was that realization alone, that he understood exactly how she was feeling that had him taking the first shaky step. "Nan…I don't know if I can explain this very well."

"Try," Nancy urged.

And so he told her.

And once he told her the flood just wouldn't stop. He told her all about the dreams that had plagued him all month long, about the crushing guilt and hatred he felt toward himself for even a minute considering killing Greg Atkinson. He told her in detail what happened in the warehouse, how if Joe hadn't stopped him he really would have killed Greg. When he was finished he was shocked that he was near tears and his hands were shaking. Having everything bottled up inside of him so long was really taking its toll on him. "Worst of all," he finished, "I was worried about what you guys would think of me."

Nancy had stayed silent for Frank's entire story but now she spoke up, "Frank, had could you think that way about us? Every one of the people in your life loves and respects you. The choices you did or didn't make in that warehouse don't change that. We love you," Nancy said and when Frank looked away she put her hand on his face and gently brought it back to face her, "listen to me Frank. We love you. _I_ love you."

"I know you do," Frank whispered, "but Nancy, I don't think you understand…I wanted to kill Greg Atkinson. I wanted to _kill_ him."

"I know you did," Nancy nodded, "and a lesser man would have done it." When Frank shot her a look she shrugged, "what? You could have gotten away with it, there were no witnesses except for Joe and what kind of state was he in? He wouldn't have a clear picture of what happened anyway. You could have done it and gotten away with it." Nancy sighed, "But you didn't Frank, don't you see? That's what matters, the fact that you _didn't kill him._ Not that you entertained the idea, not that your brother pulled you back from that ledge, but the fact that you didn't kill him. In my opinion, that makes you one of the strongest, bravest men I have ever known."

Frank didn't know what to say. He could feel some of the pressure begin to lift off of his shoulders and he wanted desperately to reach for it, make the pressure and self loathing stay. He had lived with it for so long he didn't know how to live without it. Could what Nancy was saying be true?

"Nancy…" Frank began and found that he really didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this sooner."

"That's alright," Nancy smiled and placed a tender kiss on Frank's lips.

"Thank you," Frank murmured, "it's not gone, but its better."

"Good," Nancy lay down and pulled Frank with her. She laid her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, "it's been a long day. Let's sleep."

"Good idea," Frank murmured and pulled Nancy closer to him.

* * *

**Oh geez, there I go writing another chapter without much Joe in it…I'm sorry Joe-lovers! I promise that the Joe area of the story is really going to pick up soon, I **_**promise**_**. Please don't shoot!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just to pre-warn everyone I'm about to go on a rant, so you can skip this entire author's note and go right on to the chapter if you don't want to read it. Also, I feel like I should say that this rant has nothing to do with most of the wonderful reviewers I have on this story…this rant is just the result of too many months of…well, you'll see.

Okay, here it goes. I've held my tongue on this subject for…how many stories have I posted here? I think this is my sixth and I'm sorry…I just can't do it anymore. I would like to take a minute to point out a few things. First, this is called FAN fiction and in my definition fan fiction is written by fans, for fans. I'm not writing this story in the hopes that it gets on the New York Times Bestseller list or Oprah gushes about it for her freaking book club. I'm writing this (and all of my other stories) for _my_ pleasure. The fact that other people seem to enjoy them as well is an incredible bonus that I feel really fortunate about.

Second, as this is fan fiction and not the Great American Novel I _do_ !GASP! care what my readers think, what my readers like to read, and what makes them happy. I apologize to anyone that this mortally offends, but again…FAN FICTION. I can assure anyone out there that I ONLY write what I want to write and if that happens to involve writing a little scene that makes my readers happy, so be it.

Lastly, only _I_ know where I'm going in a story and I can assure you, it's always pretty well thought out. Just because I haven't _written_ it yet doesn't mean I don't know exactly where my story is leading. That being said, I don't _change_ the outcome of my story just to please others. I think we can all agree that that would be ridiculous.

Oh, and I guess I'm not done yet. I have a piece of advice…lay off the "I hate reading another story about Joe in Jep…and Frank being all concerned and stressed". I have a news flash for ya; these are the boys' personalities and I for one am not going to change them. Joe has a tendency to get himself in sticky situations and Frank just can't help but be the concerned older brother. If you have a problem with that I suggest you take that up with the original author, who happens to have passed away since he's written those original Hardy Boys books. The books where he so _foolishly _gave the boys personalities that _you _wouldn't like eighty years down the road. Perhaps there is a great grandchild of Franklin W. Dixon that you would like to call and berate for his unfortunate choices in character personalities.

I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you don't like the story don't read it. It's pretty simple.

Okay, thanks for letting me rant…but I guess it's been six stories in the making. I have a low tolerance for people being mean just for the sake of being mean and I reached my limit a long time ago.

Now, I _would_ like to thank all those who have taken the time to read and review. I must admit, your thoughts matter to me because I want you to enjoy the story just as much as I do. So, thank you! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Eleven**

Maggie woke early the next morning and pushed herself up slowly to a sitting position. Every part of her hurt, every part of her screamed in protest as she stretched her arms above her head. She let out a low moan as her back throbbed painfully from the cramped position she had held it in all night. The bruises she had sustained two nights ago from John ached and seemed to echo in her head. She gripped the edge of the sink and pulled herself up.

Maggie had spent the night on the bathroom floor.

She had tried to sleep in the big bed she had shared with John for so many years; she had really put a concentrated effort into it. After three hours of imagining hearing a car door slam, the front door slam, the bedroom door creak open Maggie had given up. Too much tossing and turning, not enough sleeping.

And she had refused to call Nancy. She had told Nancy she was fine to sleep the night in her house by herself and by God, she was going to do it.

If that meant dragging the comforter off the bed and grabbing a pillow to sleep in the tiny bathroom–the only door with a lock in the entire house–then so be it. She didn't have to tell anyone she had slept the night on the bathroom floor; it would be her little secret.

She stared at herself in the mirror now and grimaced, she certainly looked as if she had spent the night on the floor. Quickly she grabbed a change of clothes and got gingerly into the shower. The hot water served as a balm to her ragged soul and she imagined all of the pain and fear being washed off of her and slide away as she watched the water circle the drain.

Today was a new day, today she was going to sit down and evaluate her life. Today she was going to go to work, a job that she actually enjoyed and she was going to make plans for the future.

She climbed out of the shower feeling considerably better and wrapped a towel around her hair as she got dressed. She paused with one leg in her jeans when she suddenly remembered.

She wasn't going to work today. She wasn't going to start planning her future. Things weren't starting to get better.

Today she would find out how much John's bail was. Today she'd find out if John was going to come back after her. She couldn't help it that while she continued to get dressed, she trembled.

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she flipped through the mail neither she nor Joe had looked at yesterday. She sipped her first cup of coffee for the day and plucked the bank statement out of the mail. She ripped it open and smiled. Their checking account was always fluctuating but at least had a decent padding to it.

The savings account however, was the real reason Vanessa was smiling.

"What is it?" Joe asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"This," Vanessa said dramatically, "seeing this never gets old." She handed him the sheet of paper and Joe broke out into an identical grin.

"Me neither," Joe said happily, "that money my parents gave us sure is nice to look at."

"I know," Vanessa smiled, "we should probably figure out what we're going to do with it before too long."

"I was thinking about that actually," Joe said as he handed the statement back to her and walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee of his own. "We've pretty much got the wedding part handled, finance wise."

"Yeah, finance wise," Vanessa agreed thinking of all of the details she still had to work out for the big day.

"So, I thought that maybe we could use that money as a down payment for a house," Joe said and walked back out of the kitchen, "it's something to think about anyway and we don't have to do anything about that right now. Planning a wedding _and _looking for the house of our dreams might be a little too much to handle."

"Maybe," Vanessa agreed and she smiled, "a little."

"Yeah," Joe sipped his coffee, "so what do you think?"

"What do I think about buying a house with the man I love and plan to marry? I think it's a genius level plan, I think it may just be your second best idea yet," Vanessa grinned and wrapped her arms around Joe's shoulders.

"Second best?" Joe asked.

"The first was wanting to marry me, of course," Vanessa laughed and kissed Joe's cheek. She turned and sorted through the rest of the mail before asking, "no word from Frank yet?"

To her surprise Joe laughed, "no, not yet."

"Why is that funny? Aren't you guys fighting?" Vanessa drank the last of her now lukewarm coffee.

"We are. Kind of," Joe shook his head. "Biff called me a few minutes ago to tell me he stopped by Frank's house last night and found him steamed. Cursing me and working up a decent sweat abusing a basketball." Joe sounded extremely satisfied with himself.

"Okay," Vanessa drew out the word, "and this is good because?"

"Frank doesn't get mad, as a rule. So any time I can get him riled up is a bonus, besides…he needs to break. He tends to think clearer and more rationally after a good mad. I can almost guarantee that he'll be ready to talk as soon as I get to the office this morning. We'll have it worked out in no time."

"Wow," Vanessa shook her head, "I'm glad you've got Frank pegged so well, but what happens if you're wrong?"

"Then we start the whole process over again, we fight, he goes home to sulk, the next day we hug it out, the end," Joe smiled. "It's a very scientific process we've been working on for years. We've almost got it down to a T. There was only one time when Frank and I fought for longer than a day or two."

"Really?" Vanessa asked, "When?"

"We don't like to talk about it in the Hardy household," Joe said with a smirk, "we call it The Great and Terrible Fight, yes that's all caps. Frank was ten. I was nine and there was a pretty girl at the ice cream shop that gave us both free samples of ice cream on different days. Frank claimed she was in love with him, I claimed she was in love with me and a week later we found out she was happily married with two children. We try not to let fights get in between us now."

Vanessa laughed, "You two are so lucky to have each other."

"I try not to think about what I would do without Frank," Joe said seriously, "In fact, I never think about it, if I can help it."

Vanessa smiled and leaned up to give Joe a kiss, "don't worry, Frank will always be there for you."

"I know," Joe smiled and looked at his watch, "speaking of, I've got to run if I want to be at work twenty minutes late as usual."

Vanessa laughed, "Perks of being the boss's son."

"Perks of the boss being out of town," Joe corrected with a smile and kissed Vanessa goodbye.

The whole way into work Joe congratulated himself on a job well done. He could only assume that Nancy had worked her magic last night on Frank and that this morning he would be ready to talk it out and apologize for his actions.

He was really looking forward to seeing Frank look uncomfortable and he was really going to try hard not to gloat.

Joe was all but whistling a happy tune when he got out of his car in front of _Hardy and Sons Investigations _and walked up to the front door. He went inside and saw that Frank was sitting at his desk doing something nerdy with his computer, "morning," he said and congratulated himself on injecting just the right amount of annoyance into his tone.

"Morning," Frank mumbled and had Joe frowning. He didn't sound contrite, as Joe thought he should. He didn't sound repentant or worried, he sounded…distracted?

Joe huffed and sat down at his desk, waiting for Frank to start apologizing, start talking about what was bothering him. He was so sure that Frank was going to open up to him he was surprised when the first words out of Frank's mouth were, "I know you helped Nancy with that ambush yesterday."

Because he was so caught off guard all Joe could say was, "huh?"

Frank turned to face his brother, "I know what you and Nancy planned yesterday and it worked. Thank you."

"What?" Joe shook his head, "thank you?"

"Yes, thank you," Frank nodded.

"You're not going to apologize?" Joe asked.

"Apologize for what?" Frank was confused.

"For not trusting me enough to tell me your problems! For expecting that just because you're the older brother you have to suffer alone, that you're the protector all the time!" Joe threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, that," Frank frowned, "well, I guess I am sorry that I don't tell you my problems all the time like I should. To be fair, I do tell you most everything."

"Ugh!" Joe said and shook his head.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Are we going to talk about what happened in that warehouse or not?" Joe asked, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh," Frank looked down, "Um…that."

"Yeah, 'um that'," Joe said sarcastically.

Frank took a deep breath and kicked himself for doubting whether or not he could tell Joe his fears. He'd always been able to in the past, but in the past it hadn't been nearly as important. "Joe, it's just…I wanted to kill Greg Atkinson."

"I know that, I was there," Joe said in exasperation.

"No Joe, I wanted to _kill_ him. In cold blood when he was already beaten and bloody. It wouldn't have been self defense," Frank rubbed a hand over his face, "and I've been living with that guilt for the last five weeks."

Joe was silent for a moment before an idea struck him, "you didn't think that I would…think less of you because of this, did you?" The look in Frank's eyes confirmed Joe's statement, "geez Frank! How could you think that?"

"I don't know! Because I'm always the one who's in control and I lost it in that warehouse Joe, I lost it," Frank shook his head in shame.

"Not to toot my own horn or anything like that but I think I'm being pretty truthful when I say that you kinda like me," Joe said.

"Joe, you know I love you," Frank replied.

"Exactly and I'd say that we're pretty close for brothers, in fact I'd go so far as to say that we've got a pretty unique bond. Would you agree?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Frank agreed.

"Then don't you think it would be just a _little_ justified if you sort of lost your head for a minute when you saw your brother, your closest friend and confidant in the whole world being tortured, bruised and bloody?" Joe asked his tone matter of fact. Before Frank could say anything Joe continued, "I can't speak for everyone, but I can speculate that they _will_ agree with me, but I don't think less of you for that thought. How can I when I would have had the same dilemma, the same crisis of conscience you did? Before you go blaming yourself anymore try thinking about it if I were you. I would have done the same damn thing."

Frank was silent for a moment, "okay, he said. "Okay," he repeated, "I'm really sorry I kept this to myself."

"You're forgiven, but you're going to have to buy me lunch for a week to make up for it," Joe smiled and Frank grinned right back.

And just like that, everything was fine between the two brothers.

* * *

**Sorry so short, but I wanted to get the "Frank we love you, you can forgive yourself now" portion of the story concluded before moving on to the next bit. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter (and didn't mind that I went on a crazy rant :) ), angry penguin, NDHB, Red Hardy (your comments made me smile! THANK YOU!!), ndhbfan, Chromde, frankette, ukfan101, bhar (don't worry, my rant wasn't because of anything you've ever said, I always love to receive your reviews :). ), Polaris'05, beatleschicksteph (thank you for your review, I love the fact that the characters I write are so real for you! For an author, that is the greatest compliment), MissMe113, whitetigers, Jabba1 (believe me, Frank and Nancy can be a little too cutesy for me too…it's enough to make me want to write a big fight scene for them or something…but not in this story :) ) and NanCoop. I just want all of you to know that nothing any of you have ever said led me to that twisted rant…you guys are the greatest! (so sorry if I missed thanking anyone!)

Now, I know this chapter is WAY late (by like, seven days) but I've been so busy the last week helping my sister get ready to go to college for the first time ever (eek!). I dropped her off on Sunday and so now things are starting to settle down. FINALLY! So, I apologize and here it is! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'll drop you off at home later if that's what you really want but for right now, you're coming home with me," Nancy said as she pulled out of the parking lot of the courtroom.

Maggie nodded and decided not to argue anymore, "his bail. Is that a typical amount?"

Nancy gripped the steering wheel harder than she needed to and Maggie noticed her white knuckles. She felt her stomach drop as that one gesture answered her fears, "it's typical and it's attainable. He's going to make bail, isn't he?"

"The chances of that are very high," Nancy said through clenched teeth. She glanced at Maggie quickly before continuing, "But you have to remember, you have a restraining order on him. He can't get anywhere near you, legally."

"Legally," Maggie murmured and leaned her head back against the headrest. She sighed and looked out the window, at the beautiful fall trees as they passed by, "Biff Hooper was there."

Nancy had been surprise by that too, "I saw that."

"I wonder why," Maggie murmured and thought back to the man she had met in the café with the kind eyes and concerned face. "I met him and his father at the café...the day that, well…the other day. He was nice, so was his dad."

"I've only met Biff's dad a handful of times, but he has a soothing way about him that puts you instantly at ease," Nancy smiled.

"That's true," Maggie nodded. "How long?"

"How long what?" Nancy asked.

"How long until he gets out?" Maggie clarified.

"It depends on how long it takes him to secure the bail," Nancy shrugged and turned onto her street.

"Will they tell me? Will I know when he posts the bail?" Maggie's voice started to rise in panic as she thought of the idea of being alone in her house and John coming home, straight from spending two nights in jail…because of her. She shuddered thinking of his rage.

"You'll know, I'll make sure of it," Nancy promised and pulled into the driveway.

Walking into the house Maggie looked around, "where's Frank?"

"He had to go back to work," Nancy replied, "he still has a few more hours left."

Maggie nodded, "what about you? You've been spending a lot of time with me lately, don't you have to work?" She started to feel guilty about pulling Nancy away from her job, "I'm sorry, you don't have to feel like you need to spend every day with me, I know you need to work and I'll be going back to work tomorrow…"

Nancy held up a hand to interrupt Maggie's nervous chatter, "I worked most of the day yesterday and today happens to be my day off." Nancy smiled kindly, "don't worry about it."

"Okay," Maggie nodded but couldn't help but continue to feel guilty, "but I'm sure it's not your ideal way to spend your day off, in a courtroom."

Nancy laughed, "The longer you know me the more you'll start to realize that spending the day in court isn't exactly abnormal for me." Nancy shrugged out of her jacket and grabbed the one Maggie had just taken off. She put them in the hall closet and then turned to Maggie, "so, what should two otherwise unattached girls do with the rest of their day off?"

Maggie clenched her hands together nervously, "I was thinking…well, hoping…that maybe we could talk? It's been so long since I've had someone to talk to and maybe…maybe it would help distract me from thinking about…all this." Her request had her flushing in embarrassment, "if you'd rather we can do something you want to do…"

"I'll start the coffee," Nancy said in response and smiled as she led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Frank's phone rang just as he was pulling into his driveway. He groaned as he threw his car into park and reached across the seat for his cell, it felt like it had been ringing nonstop all day. "Hello," he said a little too aggressively.

"Frank," Con Riley's voice greeted him.

"Con, what's up?" Frank asked and reached for the door handle. He quickly stepped out of his car and locked the door.

"Well, first of all you should tell that partner of mine to answer her cell phone every once and awhile, and second…when are you guys going to get a land line?" Con complained.

"Soon," Frank couldn't fight back the grin, "as soon as we think about it."

"Whatever," Con grumbled, "I'm calling with news about John Hendrickson."

Frank's hand tightened on his phone as he paused on his front doorstep, "what about him?"

"It's as we predicted, he's getting out," Con replied.

Frank swore viciously under his breath, "when?" he growled.

"In a few hours, bail is being posted and their processing him," Frank could hear the frustration in Con's voice. Frank swore again and quickly unlocked the front door and stepped inside, "she has a restraining order," Con said trying to sound soothing.

"And what is that except a piece of damn paper?" Frank asked and threw his keys on the hall table. "How is a piece of paper going stop an idiot like John Hendrickson?"

"It's the system, Frank," Con said and sighed deeply, "We have to trust that it will work."

Frank swore again, "no we don't." He stalked back into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Nancy and Maggie sitting at the kitchen table, a pot of coffee between them. "I have to go," he said to Con.

"Alright, call if you need anything," Con said.

"Thanks," Frank closed his phone and stood staring at the two women for a moment.

"Frank? What is it?" Nancy asked and stood up to walk over and stand in front of him.

"Where's your cell phone?" he asked instead of answering.

"I…" Nancy looked around and then frowned, "I must have left it in the car."

"Con was trying to call you," Frank looked down at Nancy and watched as her eyes widened in realization. "Exactly."

"Damnit," Nancy murmured and Frank laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll work this out," Frank whispered.

Maggie had watched the entire exchange with concern mounting at every word. She stood up slowly and cleared her throat, "will you guys please tell me what's going on?"

Nancy closed her eyes for a moment before turning to face Maggie. She walked over to take her hand gently in hers, "John is getting out on bail."

Maggie's face drained completely of color and she seemed to melt back into her previously vacated seat. Nancy could feel her hand trembling in hers as Maggie's breathing started coming out in short erratic breaths. "When?" she finally managed to whisper.

Nancy looked to Frank for the answer, "tonight," he replied and stayed standing where he was. He checked his natural instinct to protect and comfort, not knowing how either of those things would be received by Maggie.

He watched helplessly as his words sent new spasms of terror through her body, "I'll have to check into a hotel," she whispered. She was already making plans, deciding which hotel would be the safest, imagining herself shoving the dresser in front of the door or putting a chair under the handle. Did she have time to go home and grab anything? No, better to not risk it.

She thought of her carefully hoarded money in the bathroom, recently fattened up from her waitressing tips and nearly groaned. All those years of hiding away money would be wasted; she'd have to start from scratch. In her mind she was already thinking of flight and had no intentions of staying in Bayport for longer than a night.

"Maggie?" Nancy whispered gently, not wanting to frighten her any further. She crouched down so that her eyes were level with hers. "Maggie?" she tried again when she didn't get a response. When Maggie finally looked at her Nancy continued, "You don't have to stay in a hotel, you can stay here with Frank and me." Because Maggie had started to shake her head Nancy squeezed her hand and continued, "Stay here. Frank and his friend have this place wired with all the newest and best security. Its borderline paranoid, how much security Frank's put on this place," Nancy shot a quick smile at Frank who continued to stand just inside the doorway to the kitchen. "Please, Maggie."

All she could do was nod her head, "good," Nancy said and stood up, "now let's got back to your house and grab your things."

"What?" Maggie's head whipped up, "what? No! We can't do that! What if John comes…"

"Maggie, he won't. Even if he did he won't try anything," Nancy tried to sound soothing. Maggie didn't quite believe her, thinking of all the times John had come home from taking her to the hospital after he had gotten too rough with her. How angry he had been because the people at the hospital had asked questions. If he had been that mad then, she could only imagine his anger over what she had done this time.

"I'm going with you," Frank spoke up for the first time in minutes. Nancy glanced at him and nodded, "should I call Joe?"

Nancy thought about it for a minute and shook her head, "no, he has enough to deal with at the moment, with the trial and everything."

Frank hesitated and then nodded in agreement, "you're right."

"We'll just go, get your things and get out as quickly as possible," Nancy said and stood up from her crouched position. "And when we get back Frank can show you just how to set and unset all of the alarms in this place. We'll make popcorn and make a party out of it."

Maggie couldn't believe it, but she laughed.

* * *

Nearly at the same time that Frank had received his phone call, Joe's phone rang. He was in the process of unlocking his front door as he answered, "hello?"

"Joe?" Fenton's voice sounded tinny and distant.

"Dad!" Joe cried and closed his door behind him, "it's good to hear from you!"

"You too, son," Fenton replied, "I'm sorry I've been out of communication the last few days."

"Top secret mission?" Joe asked.

"Aren't they all?" Fenton replied and made Joe laugh. Fenton cleared his throat, "listen Joe, I can't talk long but I wanted to call and talk to you about this trial."

Vanessa wandered out from the back bedroom and smiled when she saw that Joe was home. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Joe smiled at her distractedly and turned his attention back to his father, "what about it, Dad?"

"I've tried everything Joe," Fenton said with regret in his voice, "I can't get Vanessa out of testifying at your trial. It's ridiculous, completely absurd and I tried to use that argument but everyone I talked to told me that that's exactly the reason why they can't get her out of it. They don't seem to think its important one way or the other."

Joe closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "is there nothing else we can do?"

"I'm afraid not Joe," Fenton said with regret in his voice, "Vanessa has to testify."

Joe took a deep breath, "well, thanks for trying dad."

"I know this is hard on you Joe, but try to focus on taking care of yourself for awhile. I know that's like asking the sun not to shine, but I still thought I'd ask," Fenton sighed, "I have to go. I'll be home in a few days, tell your brother I said hi."

"What about mom?" Joe asked.

"What about her?" Fenton asked.

"Shouldn't I tell her hi?" Joe sat down on the couch beside Vanessa.

"No, I talk to her everyday. I just got off the phone with her," Fenton replied.

"What?" Joe's voice was clearly surprised, "you talk to mom every day and I've been trying to call you for days? What happened to the top secret mission?"

"Joe, she's my wife. You aren't. Besides, I didn't have anything to tell you until tonight," there was a rustling sound and Fenton said quickly, "I have to go, see you in a few days."

Joe hung up the phone and then stared at it in his hands, "huh."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"My dad talks to my mom every day," Joe replied.

"Of course he does, they're married," Vanessa laughed.

"Yeah but, he even calls her when he's away on cases and stuff. _Every day_," Joe stressed the last two words.

"Again Joe, they're married," Vanessa smiled.

"Still, he doesn't call me every day," Joe grumbled.

"You'd hate it if he did," Vanessa pointed out, "you'd think he was checking up on you."

Joe thought about that for a moment, "You're right."

"Of course," Vanessa smiled, "so, what did your dad have to say?"

Joe's eyes immediately grew dark and his hands fisted in his lap, "you have to testify."

Vanessa nodded her head, "good, I don't know how but I'm going to help bury that bastard."

The look on Vanessa's face and the conviction in her voice surprised a laugh out of Joe, "you know something?"

Vanessa smiled, "what?"

"You really are the woman for me," Joe leaned over and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away Vanessa was smiling, "I didn't think you were the type of man to state the obvious."

Joe laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

"In and out," Maggie murmured and rubbed her damp palms on the legs of her jeans. "In and out," she repeated as Nancy pulled up in front of her house.

"Exactly," Nancy shot a smile at Maggie before all three of them climbed out of the car. Maggie forced herself to keep the relaxed pace of Nancy and Frank when every instinct in her wanted to run, wanted to hurry. To move as quickly as possible so they could leave before John showed up.

"I'll wait here," Frank murmured when they entered the house. He took a seat on the couch where he could keep a careful watch out the big front window and where he could easily cut off anyone who came through the front door.

In the bedroom Maggie reached for her suitcase and opened one of the top drawers of the dresser. "Can I help you with something?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, um…" Maggie wasn't used to someone offering to help her, "If you wouldn't mind pulling some of my clothes out of the closet."

"Sure," Nancy said and pulled open the closet doors. She knew she shouldn't have been but she was surprised to find that the majority of the closet was dominated by men's clothes. In Nancy's opinion the closet boasted an unhealthy amount of flannel in varying colors. "No one should wear that much flannel," she muttered under her breath and shoved the hangers aside to get to Maggie's clothes.

She began pulling shirts off their hangers and folding them neatly into the suitcase. Her hand paused when she reached for the next shirt in line, it was a beautiful silk blouse in an ivory cream color, "this is beautiful," Nancy commented as she pulled it off the hanger and began to fold it up.

"Leave that one," Maggie said from behind her and Nancy turned with a question in her eyes. Maggie swallowed noticeably, "I don't like that blouse. Leave it here."

"Okay," Nancy nodded and placed the shirt back on the hanger and in the closet.

Sensing Nancy's curiosity Maggie hastened to downplay her strong aversion to the shirt, "it's just not flattering on me."

Nancy just nodded and thought that there was more to it than that, there must have been a good reason as to why she didn't want that shirt. It was obviously expensive and one of the only nice things in her wardrobe. Nancy let it slide however and started pulling her pants off their hangers.

"I'll just run to the bathroom and get my things out of there," Maggie whispered and dashed out of the room. Nancy looked at the solitary shirt of Maggie's left hanging in the closet and stepped forward to inspect it further. It was neatly pressed and clean and Nancy ran a hand down the row of buttons. Her hand paused when she realized that two of the buttons had been ripped off and a third hung sadly from a single string.

"What's the story behind this?" Nancy murmured under her breath and jerked back quickly when Maggie came rushing into the room carrying a bag of toiletries.

"I'm ready," Maggie said breathlessly.

"Alright, do you need anything else?" Nancy asked.

Maggie's eyes darted to the bureau and back, "one more thing." She pulled open the top drawer and slipped out an old leather box. Lifting the lid Nancy saw the contents, "these were my grandmother's," Maggie whispered and pulled out the heavy intricately designed silver mirror. Also inside were a silver brush and an empty slot where a comb might have rested.

"They're beautiful," Nancy smiled.

"My grandmother gave them to me," Maggie set the mirror back into its place gently. "The set used to have a comb but…it broke."

"Well," Nancy said laying a comforting hand on Maggie's shoulder, "let's get it loaded up. Is there anything else?"

"No," Maggie placed the box and the toiletries in her suitcase and zipped it closed, "nothing else in this house belongs to me."

Nancy nodded and led the way out into the living room where Frank was busy inspecting the lock on the front door. He didn't want to voice his opinions on the flimsy lock but he would be calling the landlord, who owed him and his father a favor, about beefing up the security for his tenants.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Nancy replied and smiled at him when he reached for the heavy suitcase.

"Then lets blow this joint, I want popcorn," Frank said and headed for the door.

Maggie couldn't help but smile and feel a small tug of longing, of jealousy that she was instantly ashamed of. Nancy and Frank were so perfectly suited for one another. She could imagine Nancy saying something exactly like that and she craved that sort of connection with someone, that understanding. It was obvious that Nancy and Frank's personalities matched perfectly in all the right places.

She was deep in thought as she headed out of the house and locked the front door behind her. She was so deep in thought that when she turned and walked straight into the unmoving backs of Nancy and Frank she was surprised to find them still standing on her small front porch, "What?" she began to ask but Nancy reached her hand back to grab hers and silenced her.

Looking around Nancy and Frank Maggie felt her pulse quicken. Standing at the sidewalk beside a police cruiser was John and he was grinning evilly at her. "Hello wife," John called out his tone leering.

"Don't talk to him," Nancy muttered and moved to put Maggie between herself and Frank as they walked toward her car. Nancy glanced over at Frank as she helped Maggie into the back seat and saw that his jaw was clenched in fury. "Frank," Nancy murmured and walked over to place a calming hand on his, "it's alright."

"No it isn't," Frank growled, "not it isn't. It's bad enough he tormented that poor woman for so many years," Frank shot an angry look at John who continued to stand smirking on the sidewalk. "But he hurt you, too."

"And he's paying for it, believe me," Nancy tugged on Frank's arm trying to get him to leave.

"You gonna bang my wife just like Biff Hooper?" John called at Frank, "I can tell you from experience she aint worth the effort."

Nancy couldn't stop him, as much as she prided herself for being able to hold her own in a fight there would have been no way for her to have the strength to keep Frank from flying across the sidewalk to stand in front of John. Nancy watched as Frank was careful not to touch John.

"Easy Frank," the officer who had dropped John off stepped up to stand next to the two angry men. Rage seemed to vibrate off each of them in waves.

"Back off," Frank ordered and his tone was threatening, his eyes never leaving John's face. The officer nodded slightly but only backed up a small step. "You listen to me you arrogant, worthless bastard," Frank's voice vibrated with fury, "Biff Hooper never touched your wife."

John cut him off, "oh, but you plan to?"

Frank let out a harsh laugh, "you're an idiot. I don't have time to waste my breath talking to a worthless excuse for a human being like you but before I go, know this." John was silent and crossed his arms across his chest, mocking, "For what you did to Maggie, I will bury you." the words sent chills down Nancy's spine, "but for what you did to Nancy, I will _annihilate _you. Do you understand?" Not waiting for an answer Frank stormed away from the bewildered looking John and yanked over the driver's side door, "I'll drive."

Nancy stood on the sidewalk for a full five seconds before she could move her frozen legs and climb into the car. She was shocked into silence as Frank pulled the car out onto the road smoothly.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked her voice shaking with fright.

"Nothing, I was just telling John how it was going to be," Frank replied and his gentle tone was in stark contrast to the raw fury Nancy had witnessed out on the sidewalk.

Nancy remained silent the entire way home, replaying the scene in her mind over and over again. She was still quiet as they walked into the house and showed Maggie to the guest bedroom. She and Frank walked to their bedroom to give Maggie a chance to settle in.

"What is it?" Frank asked as they stepped into the bedroom.

"I…don't have words," Nancy finally managed.

"Okay," Frank replied and walked over to look out the window down at the street below.

"Frank…" Nancy walked over and stood beside him, staring down at the same empty road. "I've told you before how sexy it is when you do your nerdy thing on the computer. You know how much I love you when you act noble and sure footed: when you help those who can't help themselves. God," Nancy ran a hand through her hair and found that it trembled, "I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" Frank asked still looking out at the road.

"That, what you just did there in front of Maggie's house," Nancy shook her head. "Frank, look at me please."

Frank turned slowly to face her and she grabbed both of his hands in hers, "watching you stick up for Maggie and then me…and the way you did it, so passionately. Then, the way you were able to calm yourself down enough for Maggie's sake. I thought to myself, never before have I loved a man this much. Never before have I loved _you_ so much. It was so overwhelming I thought I might burst from it."

"Nancy," Frank whispered and laid his forehead against hers, "that's how I feel every day."

"I know," Nancy replied. "I know," she repeated. She took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"What?" Frank's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Frank, you have no one else to blame for this but yourself. If you hadn't done what you did today I wouldn't be doing this," Nancy shook her head and took another deep breath.

"Nancy, you're scaring me. If you hadn't of just told me you loved me I'd think you're breaking up with me," Frank tried to smile but ended up wincing nervously. Was that what she was trying to do?

Nancy dropped one of his hands so she could lay hers on his cheek, "I'm trying to do the exact opposite, actually."

"The exact opposite?" Frank asked confused, "but we're already dating."

"I know" Nancy murmured and watched the confusion war in Frank's eyes, "I can just see the wheels turning in there Frank." She pulled him to the bed and he sat down beside her, "Frank, today I witnessed the man that I love do something incredible and all I could think about was how much I love you and want you in my life."

"And I want you in mine," Frank replied feeling slightly relieved.

"Good," Nancy smiled, "because will you marry me?"

Frank's face froze in the same bewildered expression he had been wearing before she asked her hesitant question. He stared at her, in shock, for awhile before he could speak, "I…"

"I guess I should have been on one knee when I asked you but," Nancy shrugged, "I was already being untraditional by asking you myself, so why not break down all the stereotypes?" Nancy waited while Frank remained silent. Nancy felt her happiness start to crumble, "of course, I guess I should have waited for you…I suppose you wanted to do this in your own time…"

Frank silenced her with his lips and pulled her against his chest, wrapped his arms around her. When they finally broke apart Nancy's cheeks were flushed, "yes." Frank said happily and kissed her again passionately, "yes, yes, yes."

"Yes?" Nancy asked.

"A thousand times yes," Frank nodded and then stood up quickly, "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Nancy asked she was feeling giddy with happiness.

"I have a ring," Frank replied and darted into the closet.

"You what?" Nancy asked, now it was her turn to be floored.

"I have a ring," Frank repeated and then dashed back out into the bedroom. He knelt down in front of Nancy.

"You mean you were planning to…" Nancy couldn't finish.

"My mom gave this to me the night we had the surprise barbecue for this house," Frank said and showed Nancy the box he held in his hands. "She told me to give it to you when I asked you to marry me."

Nancy's eyes glistened with barely controlled tears, "really?"

"Yes," Frank replied and opened the box.

"Oh, Frank it's beautiful," Nancy breathed as a tear finally escaped. She looked at the ring and shock registered on her face, "I recognize this…is this…I mean, it can't be…"

"It is," Frank confirmed and slipped the ring on Nancy's finger, "it's the ring my mother has worn since my father proposed to her twenty-six years ago. She wanted you to have it."

"I can't believe you're making me cry," Nancy said and the tears began to flow freely, "I can't believe this."

"I can," Frank smiled, "I've waited for this moment for a long time."

"Stop that!" Nancy said sniffling, "stop making me cry even more!"

Frank laughed and pulled her down for a kiss, "I promise to spend the rest of my life trying not to make you cry."

"Oh!" Nancy blubbered as a fresh wave of tears fell.

"I always pictured this moment in a more romantic setting, with candles or something," Frank murmured as he looked around the room lit up by the daylight.

"This is perfect," Nancy laid her hand on Frank's, "it's exactly right."

"Yes," Frank agreed, "it's exactly right."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! As always I love to hear your thoughts. I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed the proposal scene; to be honest I had NO IDEA that Nancy was going to propose until she and Frank were in the bedroom. Then, the idea hit me and I was like "OH! This will be fun!" So I'm glad that the whim paid off! (Red, there's a part in here I wrote in specifically for you...ten cyber-totally-pointless-not-redeemable-for-cash-or-credit points if you can find it! :) )

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Frank and Nancy were in a very compromising position when Frank's cell phone rang, "I'm going to ignore that," Frank murmured against Nancy's lips.

"Okay," Nancy replied running her hands down Frank's back. His phone stopped ringing and she began to tug his shirt up over his head. They both laughed and trying to continue kissing as she struggled to wrestle Frank out of his shirt.

"I love you," Frank whispered against Nancy's lips.

"I know," Nancy replied and ran her fingers across his bare back, the move sending shivers of need down his spine, "have I ever mentioned how sexy I find your shoulders? I'm a shoulder girl, I'm a sucker for strong shoulders," she pressed a kiss to the side of Frank's neck and made her way up to his jaw, "and strong jaws."

"Oh yeah?" Frank murmured and nuzzled her neck. He groaned when his cell phone began to ring again.

"It must be important," Nancy said her voice resigned.

"Must be," Frank grumbled and rolled off of Nancy to grab his phone. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was his brother. He flipped the phone open, "wild dogs better be attacking you in the middle of a dark alleyway brother."

"Hostile? At six o'clock at night? Not even a stick in the mud like you would go to bed this early at night unless…" Joe's voice trailed off and he laughed, "Geez, do you guys ever give it a rest? One of you is eventually going to get hurt."

"What do you want?" Frank asked ignoring his brother's comments.

"Vanessa and I are on our way over. We're hungry and demand dinner. See you in five, that should be enough time to find your clothes and get them on," Joe was laughing as he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Nancy asked.

"Joe and Vanessa are coming over," Frank grumbled and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"When?" Nancy asked.

"Five minutes," Frank replied.

"As skilled as we are, I just don't think we can finish this in five minutes," Nancy laughed and straightened her shirt.

Frank shot a look at her over his shoulder, "you better believe we're finishing this tonight."

"Oh yeah," Nancy replied and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before hopping off the bed. She tossed him his shirt and examined her face in the mirror and smoothed down her hair. "It's just as well, the way I want you right now might get a little out of control and we have a very scared woman in our guest bedroom."

"True," Frank stood up and pulled his shirt over his head.

Nancy laughed, "Only you and I could talk about…this subject in such matter of fact tones."

"Joe would tease us forever if he knew," Frank laughed too.

Nancy looked down at her left hand where the ring she now wore sparkled up at her, "God, it's beautiful."

"I've always thought so," Frank murmured and walked over to take her hand in his and examine the ring himself, "my whole life my mother has told me that she would give this ring to me when I found the right woman. I always pictured myself coming to her and telling her I found the one for me, but it didn't work out that way."

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"She came to me," Frank shrugged. "I've loved you for a long time Nancy but we've always kind of lived in the moment. When she came to me with this ring I had only just started thinking about ways to propose to you. She told me that you were the one and that right there did it," Frank smiled.

"Wow," Nancy breathed, "that's powerful, having your mother's approval that way."

"She wouldn't give her engagement ring to just anyone," Frank replied.

"No, your mother is a smart woman," and Nancy wrapped the knowledge around her like a warm blanket. Laura Hardy was the glue that held the Hardy family together and the fact that she had trusted Nancy enough to love her son the way he deserved, it was overwhelming. It was also a huge compliment that Nancy would work hard every day to earn.

"What are you thinking?" Frank asked.

"I was just thinking," Nancy said and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, "that I am going to spend the rest of my life earning the right to wear this ring. I'm going to make you happy Frank."

"You already do," Frank laughed and then looked toward the door when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, you better go get Maggie, I'm sure the door bell probably scared her." As usual his concern for everyone around him had Nancy's heart swelling, "I'll tell Joe and Vanessa what happened tonight with Maggie and Joe and then we'll figure out what we're going to feed everybody."

"Sounds good," Nancy walked out into the hallway and down toward the guest bedroom. "Maggie?" she called softly and knocked quietly on the door, "its Nancy."

Nancy waited until Maggie opened the door for her, "who's here?" Maggie asked in a quiet voice.

It was as Frank predicted the door bell had frightened Maggie and Nancy hastened to reassure her. "It's Frank's brother Joe and his fiancée Vanessa. They're coming over for a visit and to have dinner with us."

"Oh, okay," Maggie nodded and she looked vastly relieved, "I'll just stay up here out of your way."

Nancy checked the urge to tell Maggie not to think that way, deciding on a better way to handle the situation, "actually, we'd all really like it if you'd join us. We're not sure what we're going to do for dinner tonight, but we'd love it if you'd eat with us."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude anymore than I already have," Maggie sat on the edge of the guest bed. Nancy noticed that her suitcase lay in the corner of the room unpacked, ready for flight at the shortest notice.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's settled then," Nancy said before Maggie could protest any further. She reached for Maggie's hand and pulled her gently to her feet, "you'll like Joe and Vanessa I promise. They're both hilarious and perfect for each other. Just wait, you'll see."

Maggie couldn't think of anything to say and so let herself be led down the hall and down the stairs toward the kitchen.

* * *

Frank pulled open the front door and smiled, "hello Vanessa," he said warmly and pulled her into a big hug, "it's good to see you."

"You too, Frank," Vanessa replied sounding suspicious, "something is different."

Frank laughed and pulled her down the hallway and into the kitchen, "yeah, hi to you too big brother," Joe called from behind them. "It's great to see you too!"

Looking over his shoulder Frank smiled, "you interrupted me five minutes ago," he laughed "and you invited yourself over for dinner."

"So did Vanessa!" Joe pointed out as he caught up to them inside the kitchen.

"Yes, but Vanessa is so much better looking than you are," Frank laughed and turned to Vanessa, "I really don't know how you can stand to live with that…troll."

Vanessa laughed but kept eyeing Frank warily, "it's a constant sacrifice," she sighed. Looking at Frank she narrowed her eyes, "something's different."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked and leaned back against the counter, smiling slightly.

"You're smiling," Vanessa pointed out and sat down at one of the counter stools. Joe joined her on the one next to hers and grasped her hand lightly on the countertop.

Frank crossed his arms across his chest and continued smiling, "you've seen me smile before."

"Yes," Vanessa cocked her head and continued to study Frank. After a minute her eyes lit up and she squealed. She jumped up and ran across the kitchen to throw her arms around Frank's shoulders in an enthusiastic hug, "congratulations!"

"Huh?" Joe asked and neither Frank nor Vanessa responded.

"How did you know?" Frank asked as Vanessa hugged him again.

"Never mind that, tell me how it happened!" Vanessa demanded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joe asked clearly frustrated.

Frank remembered that Nancy and Maggie would be down shortly and so held up his hands, "first, I have to tell you guys, briefly, what happened tonight."

When he was finished there was anger flashing in Joe's eyes and Vanessa's hand covered her mouth, "oh, that poor woman," she breathed.

"You should have called me Frank," Joe said through clenched teeth. "I could have been there to help."

"Nancy and I both thought that we could handle it ourselves, you already have too much to worry about," Frank shrugged, "to be honest I didn't really think John was going to show up. Anyway," Frank continued, "she's probably going to be really shy and nervous, just please be patient with her."

"Of course," Vanessa nodded.

"You still should have called me," Joe muttered, "I could have used the opportunity to pound some of my frustration out on that idiot."

Vanessa patted Joe's shoulder consolingly, "don't worry honey. You'll probably run into him at the grocery store or something. You can pound on him then."

Joe's face brightened considerably at the thought, "yeah," he said enthusiastically, "yeah, you're right."

Frank just groaned and shook his head.

* * *

As far as awkward introductions went, Maggie figured that her first meeting with Joe and Vanessa took the cake. From the moment she had stepped into the kitchen she felt her face burning with embarrassment and she knew how haggard she must look. The lack of sleep coupled with the bruises on her face didn't exactly paint a pretty picture.

She had spent many years observing people and making quick judgments, lightening fast assessments of who people were and it was no different now with Joe and Vanessa.

When Vanessa had greeted her enthusiastically she only managed a muttered hello to the beautiful and striking blonde. She had never met anyone with such amazing energy and who seemed to be so down to earth. Maggie could picture Vanessa strolling down a runway in Paris or picking up the kids from soccer. One word came immediately to mind when she first met Vanessa: versatile.

She liked her right away and wondered what it would be like to be as happy and carefree as Vanessa Bender.

Joe had held out his hand politely to shake hers and she had only further embarrassed herself by flinching away from the gesture. The air in the room had gotten thick with awkwardness before Maggie had calmed herself down enough to shake Joe's hand, all the while staring at the floor.

She could see that Joe was a kind soul; it was obvious in his eyes. When she finally gripped his hand it was warm and somehow soothing. She could tell that with time she would really grow to like him.

As the evening wore on and they all sat down to a dinner of barbecued burgers Maggie knew that it was going to be much easier to feel at ease around Joe than she had originally thought. His sense of humor was contagious and he had her laughing more in one night that she could remember in recent memory.

"Okay," Vanessa said when there was a break in the conversation. She grabbed her napkin and wiped her hands, "I've been patient enough," she declared.

"What are you talking about?" Nancy asked and took another bite of her salad.

Vanessa reached across the table toward Nancy's left hand, "show me the ring."

"What?" Nancy asked with shock in her voice.

Frank could only grin, "She guessed, earlier. It was pretty amazing. One minute she's looking at me funny and the next minute she's shouting 'Eureka!' and giving me a hug."

Joe looked back and forth between his brother, Nancy and Vanessa before his eyes rested on Maggie's, "do you have any idea what these three weirdo's are talking about?"

Maggie shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Finally!" Joe exclaimed and raised his hand for a high five from Maggie. She looked startled but then lightly slapped her palm against his, "someone else who's outside of the loop too." He lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "trust me, its better out here. People in the know, especially these three, are snobs. We're so much cooler for not knowing."

"I'll keep that in mind," Maggie laughed.

As if Joe hadn't said anything Vanessa waggled the hand she still held out toward Nancy impatiently, "come on. Let's see it."

"How do you-?" Nancy asked and held out her hand.

Vanessa looked down at the ring and sighed, "Oh it's beautiful!"

"Thank you," Nancy smiled and then looked at Frank who was smiling at her.

"How did he do it?" Vanessa asked.

"Well actually," Nancy began but Joe cut her off.

"Wait a minute, are you guys engaged?" Joe shot his brother an incredulous look, "you didn't tell me you were going to pop the question! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I told you that I was going to ask Vanessa to marry me and you don't even…"

"Joe, he didn't ask me to marry him," Nancy interrupted.

"Huh?" this time it was Vanessa's turn to be confused. "But you're wearing a ring."

"Yes, we're engaged," Frank said. He was probably enjoying this way too much.

"What's going on here?" Vanessa asked, "What are you guys talking about? He didn't ask you to marry him but you're engaged? How does that work?"

"It works perfectly," Frank shrugged.

Maggie finally spoke up and her voice was colored with tones of awe, "_she_ proposed to _him_," she whispered.

Joe and Vanessa froze in shock as they both stared at Maggie, "what?" Vanessa asked.

"That's right," Nancy nodded, "I proposed to Frank."

"You did?" Joe asked her, his eyes wide.

"She did," Frank replied.

"Go Nancy!" Vanessa said enthusiastically, "feminists of the world rejoice!"

Nancy laughed and Joe shook his head, "that's the coolest thing I've ever heard." He turned in his seat to look at Vanessa, "why didn't you propose to _me_?"

Vanessa laughed, "Believe me, I was about to. You took long enough to ask me. How many years had we been dating before you finally asked me to marry you?"

Joe cleared his throat nervously, "yeah, well…anyway. Congratulations you guys! This is big news!"

"Thanks," Nancy smiled and stood up to start clearing the dishes.

"Joe will take care of that," Vanessa said standing up and grabbing the dishes in Nancy's hands. She shoved them at Joe and pulled Nancy to the doorway, "come on Maggie, we've got some ring inspecting to do."

"I can help with the dishes…" Maggie began and stopped when Vanessa reached for her hand and started to tug her gently toward the living room.

"Oh no, Joe's got it handled," Vanessa assured her.

"Hey!" Joe protested, "what about Frank?"

"You invited yourself over for dinner Joe," Vanessa laughed, "the least you could do is clean up the dishes."

Joe watched as the three women excused themselves and went into the living room. "She invited herself too," Joe grumbled and began clearing dishes. He shot a look at Frank when his brother continued sitting where he was, not moving to help Joe. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"Yep," Frank replied and grinned.

Muttering the whole way Joe began to rinse off dishes and load them into the dishwasher. When Joe was nearly done Frank took pity on his brother and began to put the leftovers into containers. "Now you help," Joe mumbled, "now that most of the work is done."

They worked in silence for awhile and soon the kitchen was put back to its pre-dinner state. Joe turned toward his brother and smiled, "congratulations bro."

"Thanks," Frank smiled and draped the dishtowel over the edge of the sink.

"I can't believe she beat you to it," Joe laughed. "That is so classic Nancy."

Frank smiled, "it really is."

Joe grew silent again before speaking, "I know you've got every security feature on the planet installed in this house, but I just want to make sure that you're not going to take any risks with this Maggie, John business."

"Yes Dad, I plan on engaging all alarms just as I do every single night," Frank smiled and shook his head at his brother.

"I'm allowed to worry," Joe said indignantly, "Nancy happens to be very important to me and I'm really starting to like Maggie."

"You're not worried about me?" Frank asked laughing.

Joe waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "eh, John can have you."

Frank laughed, "Come on. Let's join the girls out in the living room."

Joe laid a hand on his brother's arm as Frank started to walk past him, "seriously though Frank. I'm glad you're taking care of Maggie, but you need to remember to take care of yourself and Nancy too. Don't let your guard down until that guy is behind bars. I mean it."

Frank nodded, "I know and I don't plan to. In fact, you can watch as I give Maggie a tour of the security system."

"Oh goody, the most boring tour of all time that I've already been on eleventy-billion times. Lucky me," Joe said and rolled his eyes.

"Eleventy isn't a number Joe," Frank pointed out.

"I know that! I was being dramatic!" Joe replied and looked absolutely put-upon. Frank just laughed and punched his brother's arm on his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

That night, after running the security codes Frank had taught her over and over again in her mind, committing them to memory, Maggie rolled over onto her side in the plush guest bed and sighed. Staring out the window she ran over everything Frank had told her. An alarm was set at night for the perimeter of the house that covered all doors and windows and in addition to that one, when you left you set an alarm for the inside of the house.

Frank had taken her from room to room showing her the safety gadgets she had never noticed before. Safety measures at every window, motion detectors, things Maggie had never heard of and a few secrets Frank said he wouldn't even tell Nancy.

Maggie doubted that, Frank and Nancy seemed to have such a loving and open relationship it was hard to believe that they didn't tell each other everything.

Snuggling deeper under her covers Maggie closed her eyes and with the knowledge that she had watched Frank engage the security before going to bed, slept more soundly than she had in months.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Many, many, many thanks to everyone who is reading and ditto to those of you who are reviewing. I've said it before but heck, I'll say it again: I love to hear your thoughts on a chapter. Thank you so much!

P.S. happyhorseback, look for what you requested in the next couple of chapters…I've been rolling an idea around in my head for that for awhile now. :) Bravo Red (and everyone else who figured it out, lol)…I wrote that specifically because of a comment you made in your last review. See what I mean? I _do_ listen to what you guys say and throw in little tidbits I know you guys will appreciate. :)

Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next week seemed to fly by for everyone. The trial of Greg Atkinson loomed closer and closer, now only a few short days away. Joe found that with each passing day he grew more and more restless and wished the trial would just start and be done already.

The day before the trial Joe took his restlessness out on everyone around him. Frank thought he was going to go insane with Joe's endless complaints of boredom. The only thing stopping him from reaching over and punching Joe right in the face was the knowledge that Joe was only acting so obnoxious because he was worried about the trial.

What Frank didn't know was that Joe would have relished the punch in the face; a good fight would keep him occupied for awhile. A good fight might help him work off some of his excess energy.

Unfortunately, Frank wasn't willing to deliver. The famous Frank Hardy Patience was working in full force and nothing Joe attempted would shake it.

Joe also did his best to rile Vanessa up as well. He tried everything: charm, seduction, playfulness, complaining, watching sports when he knew one of her favorite shows was on. Nothing, nothing worked. He didn't want to lower himself to picking a pointless fight with her, she didn't deserve that, but every part of him was screaming for a distraction.

During the course of the day before the trial Joe even got the opportunity to try and get on Nancy's nerves, but he should have known better. Nancy had stopped by on her way home from work to drop something off for Vanessa and they were currently sitting in the living room waiting for Vanessa to grab the catering menus she wanted Nancy to look at.

"So," Joe began and wiped his hands on his jeans. He was so restless and anxious he hardly knew what to do to with himself.

"So," Nancy nodded.

"You proposed to my brother," Joe commented.

"I did," Nancy smiled and looked down at her ring. Every time she looked at it she felt a shiver of excitement and happiness. Even now after a week of wearing it she would still look down at it and feel surprised that it was there.

"What a hit to his masculinity," Joe said hoping the feminist in Nancy would rise to the bait.

"I know, isn't it great?" Nancy said happily and fingered the ring.

Joe groaned inwardly, was no one going to provide the distraction he so badly needed? "I bet the guys are going to harp on him about it."

"Frank's tough, he can handle it," Nancy replied carefully, she was beginning to suspect Joe's odd behavior.

"Yeah, but his macho-ness has been severely undermined," Joe shrugged when he saw Nancy shoot him a confused look.

"Joe?" Nancy asked, "What are you doing?"

Vanessa paused at the door to the office when she heard Nancy's question. _'Finally, someone's going to put a stop to Joe's funky attitude,'_ Vanessa wished Nancy good luck silently and then stood quietly at the doorway, fully prepared to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"You're trying to piss me off," Nancy shook her head, "and it probably would have worked if not for two reasons. One, the things you're saying about Frank's masculinity are completely out of character for you and two, the trial is tomorrow. I know what you're doing. You're anxious and looking for an outlet. I talked to Frank; he said it took everything he had not to punch you in the face today."

"I wish he would have," Joe muttered and rested an arm on the back of the couch.

"I'm also going to take a wild guess and say that you've been trying to egg Vanessa on too," Nancy said and shook her head, "you know you don't have to try to upset us. You could just talk to us about what's going on inside that head of yours."

Joe eyed her warily, "this isn't some episode of Dr. Phil."

Nancy laughed, "No, it isn't." Nancy laid a comforting hand on his knee, "but I do have some advice anyway. Try talking to Vanessa instead of working on her last nerve. I know how much she wants to be there for you, to help you through this. She's tougher than you think; give her a chance to help you."

Joe was silent for a moment as he mulled over Nancy's words, "okay."

"That easy? Just okay?" Nancy was surprised.

Joe shot her a quick grin, "yeah, I guess that's the response I've been looking for all day but I didn't know it."

Nancy laughed, "Well, I'm glad to be of service." She stood up and Joe stood up too, "I'll just go back and see what's taking Vanessa so long."

"I'm right here!" Vanessa called and rushed out of the second bedroom, "I've got the caterers menus, thank you so much for doing this Nancy." The meaning she tried to put into her words seemed to register with Nancy.

"Not a problem," Nancy smiled and nodded her head, understanding completely Vanessa's double meaning.

"Thanks Nan," Joe smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "We're lucky to have you around Dr. Phil."

Nancy laughed and then said good-bye to the couple. Vanessa knew the answer but she decided to ask anyway, "what's with calling Nancy Dr. Phil?" she asked and Joe pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"Turns out Nancy is more than just a pretty face. She's good at advice too," Joe smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on Vanessa's temple.

"Well, this is a nice change," Vanessa said and leaned up to kiss Joe's lips. "What happened to the hostile stranger I've been living with the last couple of days?"

Joe sighed, "I'm sorry I've been so up and down. I guess, I'm just really worked up over this trial, but that's not really news."

Vanessa laid a hand on Joe's cheek, "I know you are babe and I want you to know, I'm here for you."

Joe leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees before cradling his head in his hands, "Vanessa, I've been a part of trials before. This shouldn't be such a big deal."

Vanessa rubbed Joe's back in soothing circles, "it was a traumatic experience for you, Joe."

"I've had traumatic experiences before too, why is this one any different from all the rest?" Joe cried in frustration and lifted his head to look over his shoulder at Vanessa.

"Joe," Vanessa chose her words carefully, "Joe, you've never shared with me fully exactly what happened to you in that warehouse," she held up a hand to stop him from interrupting her, "and I'm not saying I need you to. What I am saying is that from what you _have_ told me, Greg Atkinson put you through the only kind of torture that could truly scar _you_." Vanessa sighed and her hand paused on his back, "somehow, when he fixed you up to that machine he made you see images…images of the people you love most going through the worst sort of pain and torture."

Joe's eyes closed as the images flashed through his mind again, "I can't talk about it," he said huskily. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay, you don't have to," Vanessa said her voice soothing.

"No, I do," Joe opened his eyes and looked at her again, "I do have to talk about it, tomorrow at the trial. And the worst part of it is that you have to be there to listen to it all." He shook his head and turned away from her compassionate gaze, "I think I could handle it if you didn't have to be there, see the evidence, hear it all." He hung his head again and continued in a whisper, "you may be strong enough for that Vanessa, but I don't think I am," his voice broke on the last words and he once again covered his face with his hands.

Not knowing what to say, Vanessa simply wrapped her arms around Joe and pulled him back to lay his head against her chest.

Joe sighed and realized that this, this comfort was exactly what he needed.

* * *

"Stop yanking at your tie like that," Frank ordered Joe as they waited in the courtroom for the trial to start.

Joe pulled his hand away from his tie and sat on it to keep it from yanking at the knot around his neck. His other hand was clenched tightly around Vanessa's. Nancy sat on Frank's other side and kept shooting him encouraging smiles. Fenton, who had only just flown in from his case that morning sat directly behind the four of them with Laura on his left.

Joe felt Frank tense next to him and turned to follow his brother's gaze. Greg Atkinson was being led out of a side room, his hands clasped together in front of him in handcuffs. Joe watched as Greg's eyes tracked around the room…and they landed on him. Joe felt a shudder wrack his body and the anger explode in his chest. He was so overwhelmed that he barely registered the fact that Greg's hair had been shaved completely off. He was bald.

"What's with his hair?" Frank murmured. Fenton leaned forward so his head was between his two sons'.

"I heard there was a breakout of lice up at the prison," Fenton's voice was only slightly amused, "they had to shave all of the prisoners; it was the easiest way to deal with the problem."

Frank shook his head but Joe let out a rather loud, rude laugh that had several heads in the courtroom turning to face him. What an odd strike of fate, that Greg Atkinson had been required to shave his head after he had done the same to Joe.

Joe was a man who appreciated irony and looking at Greg's shining, uneven head helped to lesson some of the anxiety he was feeling. "At least mine was a buzz cut," he murmured to Vanessa.

"He has an ugly shaped head, like a wrinkled grape," Vanessa whispered back and both of them laughed quietly.

Their laughter was short lived however when the bailiff stood and asked for the court to rise for His Honor Judge Andrew Matthews.

The morning seemed to drag on endlessly for Joe as the charges were read off and each side made their opening statements. The Hardy's, Nancy and Vanessa all went out to lunch when the court recessed and Joe picked half-heartedly at his burger.

"It's alright honey," Laura patted Joe's hand comfortingly. "It's going to be alright."

"I know," Joe grumbled and sipped his Coke to help soothe his achingly dry throat.

"I can't believe his head is shaved," Nancy murmured and seemed startled to find that she had spoken out loud.

"I know, what're the chances?" Frank shrugged.

"I'd call it fate giving the sadistic bastard his comeuppance," Fenton commented and popped a fry in his mouth. Every single person at the table stopped what they were doing to stare at the eldest Hardy. "What?" he asked and popped another fry in his mouth.

"Sadistic bastard?" Frank asked repeating his father.

"Well, that's what he is," Fenton replied getting defensive now.

"I…hm," Nancy began to say something but seemed to find that she didn't know what to say.

"Amen Mr. Hardy," Vanessa said raising her glass in a salute, "well said."

"Thank you Vanessa," Fenton smiled and continued eating his fries.

Although the matter seemed to be closed Frank continued to stare at his father with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face. It was awhile before anyone noticed that Frank wasn't eating. "Frank honey," Laura said gently, "is something the matter?"

"Dad just said 'sadistic bastard' and 'comeuppance' in the same sentence and who the hell knew Dad believed in fate?" Frank shook his head.

"Of course I believe in fate. Fate has helped to keep me alive on more than one occasion," Fenton shook his head and Nancy's eyes grew round as she saw how much father and son looked alike in that moment. Fenton continued, "and what, you're the only member of this family who is able to use big words? I happen to have a very extensive vocabulary, thank you very much."

The conversation moved away from the topic of the trial with help from Laura but even though it wasn't being spoken of out loud it was on everyone's minds. Everyone knew that when court started again that afternoon the first witnesses would be called to testify and the prosecution and defense would start to parade their evidence.

Every person at the table was anxious to see who would be called as the first witness.

Walking back to the courthouse Nancy slipped her hand into Frank's and shivered slightly against the fall breeze, "it's getting cold quick," she commented.

"Yeah, it's early this year," Frank pulled Nancy closer to his side and wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders.

Nancy could feel the tension radiating off of Frank and looking ahead of them on the sidewalk she could see the same tension in Joe's stiff stance. She knew that the brother's were so closely connected that Frank was feeling Joe's anxiety and vice versa.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, "one day at a time and before you know it Greg Atkinson will be in prison where he belongs."

"Yeah," Frank sighed and held the door of the courthouse open for her.

When they were all settled into their seats and the Judge had entered the room they waited anxiously to hear which one of them would be the first witness.

The prosecutor for the state stood and began his announcement, "We would like to call Joe Hardy to the stand your Honor."

Joe could feel all eyes turn on him as he stood slowly and walked to the front of the courtroom.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: BIG thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Beatlechicksteph, thank you so much for your comment, I figured that a big trial like this one would work that way, but for the sake of the story I decided not to worry about it too much. I'm glad you understand my reasoning. :)

And disclaimer, I've never been on trial before…I've never watched a trial before and I don't happen to be a lawyer. If I mess up, don't skewer me…please.

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After swearing to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Joe took a seat on the witness stand. Wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants he focused his attention on the prosecutor. He tried not to think of it as cowardly that he was avoiding the steady gaze of Greg Atkinson, he was simply trying to concentrate. He didn't want to make a mistake, it was vital that Atkinson be put behind bars for good.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," the prosecutor requested.

"Joe Hardy, private investigator," he replied.

"Private investigator?" the man asked as if surprised. Joe had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, the man knew he was a detective; he was completely hamming it up for the sake of the jury.

"Yes sir," Joe confirmed.

"And how long have you been doing that? Two years? Three?" The prosecutor clasped his hands in front of him and waited for Joe's response.

"No actually, I've been involved in private investigation since my teenage years," Joe looked at Frank who smiled back at him.

"Teenage years? Really," the prosecutor nodded, "so since you were 18? 19?"

"No, like 14 or 15," Joe said somewhat annoyed. He understood what the man was trying to do, establish his credibility as a private investigator, prove that he had lived that kind of life for a long time but that didn't make it less annoying.

"Now that is something, isn't it? And you are 23 years old now?"

"Yes," Joe gritted his teeth. He hated this part of any trial, the pointless chatter leading up to the stuff that mattered.

"You've dedicated close to ten years of your life to tracking down criminals like this one here," the prosecutor gestured to where Greg Atkinson sat but Joe still refused to look at the defense table.

The prosecutor then turned to the jury and quickly relayed some of Joe and Frank's most prominent cases spanning their ten year career. By the end of it Joe could feel his ears burning in embarrassment. The man had made him sound like the Patron Saint of Ethics.

"Mr. Hardy, you were working with your brother and a Ms. Nancy Drew on this particular case when you first met Greg Atkinson. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Joe replied.

"And how did you come to meet him?"

"_Remember Joe," Frank's voice crackled in his ear, "go straight to the warehouse, no detours. Eric will try and get a confession out of Greg and we'll grab Greg when you get there."_

"_I know the plan Frank," Joe replied, his hands gripping the wheel tightly, "I was there when we came up with it."_

Joe struggled to stay in the moment and speak clearly as the memories from that day came flooding back.

_Joe stepped out of the limo and buttoned his suit jacket. He waited next to the car as the door of the plane opened and steps came down to rest on the tarmac. His eyes narrowed behind his dark sunglasses as Greg Atkinson appeared on the top step._

_Joe immediately thought that Greg was something of a letdown. He had imagined a polished, suave man who radiated authority. The man who was currently walking down the steps did radiate authority, but he was pudgy and soft. His blonde hair was thinning badly and his hairline was receding. His short pudgy fingers were clutching a briefcase and Joe stepped forward to grab the bags from the pilot._

_This was the infamous man who tortured anyone who got in his way? This was the man responsible for the rape and murder of two women and their entire families? It hardly seemed possible, until Joe got a closer look at the man's face. Joe had seen his fair share of cold blooded killers and he knew the face of one when he saw it. This man was no joke._

"So your first impression of Greg Atkinson was that he was a letdown," the prosecutor asked.

"Yes," Joe replied, "when I first saw Greg he looked nothing like the man I had pictured but when I got a closer look at his face, well…my opinion changed."

"Why is that?"

"I've gotten to know faces and his was the face of a man who had no conscience," Joe shook his head at the memory.

"Alright, what happened next?"

"We drove from the airport to the warehouse we had designated to meet at. Along the way Atkinson somehow figured out that Eric Drew was a plant and pushed him out of the car. He was directing me to a warehouse of his own," Joe shifted in his seat.

"What next?" the man prompted.

"_Park and get out, don't try anything," Greg demanded as Joe entered the parking garage and he did as he was told. Joe climbed out of the car and came face to face with the barrel of a gun._

"_I've had a lot of those pointed at my face," Joe said evenly, "I don't think it has the desired effect you'd like it to have on me."_

"_Shut up," Greg replied just as evenly, "call your brother."_

"He had me call my brother," Joe swallowed and clenched his hands together in his lap.

"What did he have you say?" the prosecutor asked. Joe was vaguely aware of the dead silence that filled the courtroom as he unwillingly went back to that dark warehouse.

"_Why?" Joe's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "let's you and me finish this right now, just the two of us."_

"_Oh, I intend just that. Call your brother," he repeated the command, the gun still pointing directly at Joe's face. "Move slowly."_

_Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Frank," he said a moment later._

"_Joe? What's going on? We followed you to the warehouse and found Eric," Frank's voice was thick with worry._

"_Say exactly what I tell you to say, nothing more," Greg instructed and Joe nodded. "Say, 'don't even think of coming in here until I contact you again. He will shoot me if you do.' Say it." Greg instructed._

"_Say, don't even think of coming in here until I contact you again. He will shoot me if you do. Say it," Joe said sarcastically and Greg howled with rage. He brought his hand and gun down savagely onto Joe's head and sent him to his knees. Joe swayed and groaned as his vision dimmed but he laughed, "I was just doing what you told me to." He responded, still holding the phone to his ear, his brother's voice coming frantically out of the earpiece._

"_Enough," Greg said and took a deep breath, "tell your brother to wait for further instruction."_

"_Wait for further instruction," Joe said woozily, "man Frank, can't we ever get mixed up with an original criminal? They always say and do the same things." He hung up the phone and rested back on his knees. He looked up at Greg and the man's face spun dizzily in his vision, "let me guess, next you're going to beat the ever living crap out of me followed by a tortured phone call to my brother, demanding that he come in to save me." Greg lifted his gun hand and brought it smashing into Joe's cheek. Joe could feel the coppery taste of his own blood filling his mouth and he spit it out as he tried to remain upright on his knees._

"So, after he made you call you brother, he proceeded to torture you," the prosecutor asked.

"Yes," Joe murmured and shuddered. His hands began to shake as the most realistic of all of his memories began to play in his head. Trying his best to concentrate Joe realized that he couldn't hear what the prosecutor was saying over the buzzing in his ears.

"Mr. Hardy?" the Judge said loudly and Joe slowly turned his head, "Mr. Hardy?" he repeated. Joe shook his head to try and stop the buzzing, "Are you alright?" The man was staring down at Joe with concern on his face.

"I…" Joe began and looked out into the audience and found his brother's face and Frank nodded in encouragement, "yes, yes I'm okay."

"Are you well enough to proceed?" the Judge asked.

"Yes," Joe shuddered again.

The prosecutor turned his attention back from his notes to Joe, "Mr. Hardy, I see that you're shaking." Joe didn't know how to answer that and so remained silent, "I can only assume that it's a direct result of my last question."

"You assume correctly," Joe said through clenched teeth. He brought his hands down from the podium and clenched them in fists on his knees. _'I will not screw this up, I will not screw this up,'_ he repeated over and over again to himself.

"Can you describe to me the events that led to you being left in this condition?" the prosecutor walked back to his table and picked up a big white board. After entering it in as evidence he placed it on an easel so that it was easily visible by the whole room. Before Joe could look at the white board properly he heard a small gasp and his head immediately turned toward Vanessa. He watched as tears sprang to her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something softly to her that had her nodding her head.

Joe turned his eyes away from the heart wrenching scene to see just what had put that devastated look into his fiancée's eyes. What greeted him had his stomach churning. On the board were six pictures of him at various stages of torture, close ups of his face covered in blood his chest covered in already forming bruises. For a moment all Joe could do was stare at the pictures in horror.

"These are pictures taken by Greg Atkinson himself," the prosecutor informed the horrified jury. He turned back to face Joe, "please, describe to us just what happened in that warehouse."

Joe swallowed quickly and took a deep breath before continuing his story.

_He was helpless but to watch as Greg removed something wrapped in a thick cloth from his bag._

"_This," Greg whispered reverently, "is something that can inflict great pain with the smallest of touches." For the first time Joe felt the fear settle itself firmly in his gut, "but it inflicts even greater pain when used with tremendous force." He set the wrapped package on the garage floor and pulled out a plastic bag filled with what looked like raffia._

"_You're going to wrap raffia around me?" Joe's voice was filled with false bravado. "My fiancée uses that on gifts, it's a terrifying thing," his voice dripped with all the sarcasm his muddied brain could muster but inside he was quickly starting to panic._

_Greg chuckled, "you're going to be fun to break." He pulled a pair of gloves out of his bag and put them before he pulled a few of the sturdy looking strands from the bag and gave them a testing tug. "Through my travels I have come in contact with many different torturing methods. I spent an enjoyable amount of time learning from a retired Iraqi, formerly a member of the Republican Guard. He taught me something he had picked up in Japan, a device used by the Japanese to restrain their victims."_

_He ran his fingers down the curious rope and smiled, "something that would not only make it impossible for their victims to escape, but would inflict pain at the same time." Greg gave the reeds another experimental yank, "I was curious how they worked and I can assure you from experience that they are even worse than you can imagine."_

_Joe groaned as Greg pulled his arms behind his back and secured them tightly with the twine. He__ screamed in agony as the rope cut into his flesh, what felt like a thousand little knives shooting fire into veins stabbed his wrists. He expected the pain to dull but it seemed only to intensify._

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" Greg said breathlessly, triumphantly. He yanked the rope again and Joe screamed again, just as loudly as before._

"_When I show you what I have in store for you, when you see what's under that cloth, you're going to beg for mercy and when I'm finished with you I'll move on to your brother and anyone else who stands in my way. No one stands in my way," Greg yanked again on the rope and Joe gasped in pain, the sound ending on a tortured sob._

"So, the defendant used this," the prosecutor pulled out another bag and entered it into evidence, "to subdue and bind you."

"Yes," Joe replied and eyed the bloody reeds as they were displayed for the jury. "It was unlike any pain I had ever experienced up until that point."

"Would you say it was the worst pain you had ever felt?" the prosecutor asked.

"Objection!" Greg's attorney shouted.

"What grounds?" the Judge asked.

"The question is irrelevant Your Honor," he replied.

"Overruled, answer the question Mr. Hardy," the Judge ordered.

"I wouldn't say it was the worst pain I have ever felt, but it was a surprise coming from some innocent looking pieces of grass," some of Joe's bravado shone through with the words and had his family smiling slightly in the audience.

"I think it is important to note that an upcoming witness who is familiar with such devices of torture will soon explain more fully the uses and causes of this particular piece of evidence," the prosecutor said to the jury and they nodded.

"Now Mr. Hardy, I assume the torture did not stop there?"

"No," Joe swallowed and concentrated on keeping his shaking hands still.

"What did the defendant do next?" the man asked.

"_We won't need to shave your entire head, just parts of it," Greg informed him, "and don't worry. You won't be bald, just buzzed."_

"_Perfect, I've always wanted to try that look," Joe replied and could barely resist when Greg grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. Flipping on the razor he shoved it ruthlessly into his thick blonde hair starting at his temple. Joe winced as the razor made contact with the gash on the side of his head, he could feel a fresh trickle of blood make its way down the side of his head._

_Greg dragged the razor all the way back, creating an uneven line. He brought the razor back and widened the strip of buzzed cut hair. He yanked Joe's head to the other side and repeated the process. He then pushed Joe's head forward and shaved a patch at the very base of his skull_.

"He shaved my head," Joe whispered.

"I'm sorry? He shaved your head?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes," Joe replied.

"Why?" the prosecutor acted puzzled.

"He needed to shave my head so that he could…attach…this device…" Joe's voice trailed off when he wasn't quite sure how to continue.

"I'd like to submit two more pieces of evidence to the court," the prosecutor picked up a bag and inside rested the electric razor Greg had used to shave Joe's head and another bag that held the device Greg had used to torture Joe. "Do you recognize these, Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes," Joe gulped and was unable to take his eyes away from the bags.

"After he shaved your head what did he do?"

"He attached some sort of electrodes to my head and chest, connected to that black box," Joe's voice was dull and lifeless. He had resigned himself to the fact that the horrible images in his mind would never fade away.

"What did the device do to you?" the prosecutor had his back to Joe when he asked the question and when he got no response he turned around, "Mr. Hardy? What did the device do to you?" Joe swallowed and found that he was unable to speak. "Mr. Hardy?"

"It, shocked me," Joe managed to whisper.

"Is that all?"

"No, it…made me see things," Joe squeezed his eyes shut and his head throbbed with the effort to block the images that were now freely coursing through his mind.

"Made you see what kind of things?" the man prodded gently.

"Images, of my family, my fiancée…raped, tortured, murdered, and mistreated even as they lay dead…" Joe's voice broke and he was horrified that tears came to his eyes. He was going to cry in front of all of these people. He bit his lip to keep himself from completely losing it.

"Then your brother came."

"Yes," Joe confirmed and just the mention of his brother had him regaining some of his slippery control. "Yes, Frank came and took the electrodes off of me."

"And Frank apprehended the suspect?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes," Joe confirmed, "they fought and Frank eventually took him down."

"Thank you Mr. Hardy, the prosecution doesn't have any more questions for this witness," the prosecutor resumed his seat and began taking quick notes.

"Attorney for the defense?" the Judge asked and Greg's lawyer stood up and buttoned his jacket.

"Mr. Hardy, we've heard about what happened leading up to the warehouse and your take of what occurred in that warehouse. What we haven't heard fully is what happened after your brother entered the warehouse. Can you tell me more about that?" the man rocked back on his heels and watched Joe almost gleefully.

Joe looked out into the audience and made eye contact with his brother, Frank's eyes were hard and angry as he stared back. He gave a quick nod and Joe continued "I don't remember everything clearly," Joe began.

"That's alright; tell us everything you do remember."

"Frank came and took the electrodes off of me and then Atkinson was suddenly there," Joe paused as he fought to go back and remember every detail. This was one memory he couldn't afford to forget. "Frank and Atkinson struggled; Atkinson had a pipe and hit my brother with it. Frank went down. They fought on the floor for awhile and then Frank picked Greg up and had him against the side of the car."

"Is it true your brother threatened Greg Atkinson with more than just the necessary force it would take to subdue him? Did he or did he not threaten to kill Greg Atkinson in," he looked down at this notes and then glanced back up at Joe, "three minutes or less?"

"I wasn't exactly lucid at the time," Joe replied angrily, "if you remember I had just been electrocuted."

"You don't remember your brother making such a threat? Remember Mr. Hardy, you are under oath to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Yes," Joe said slowly, "Frank did say that."

The lawyer smiled and turned slowly as if he had heard all he needed to hear.

"But isn't the point here that Frank didn't do it?" Joe was starting to get really worked up. The emotional roller coaster he had been on the last hour was starting to take its toll. "This is a trial for Greg Atkinson's atrocities not something my brother _didn't do!"_

"Enough," the Judge held up his hand for order, "does the defense have any more questions for this witness?"

"No Your Honor, no further questions," Greg's attorney resumed his seat and continued to look smug.

"Would the prosecution like to cross examine?" the Judge asked.

"We have only two questions Your Honor," the prosecutor rose to his feet but stayed behind his desk. "Mr. Hardy, in your opinion was Greg Atkinson dealt with properly at the hands of your brother?"

"Yes," Joe replied forcefully.

"And could your brother have killed a man in cold blood?"

"Never," Joe replied just as forcefully.

"Thank you, that is all," the lawyer resumed his seat.

"The witness may step down," the Judge nodded to Joe and he walked out of the witness box. For the first time since he had stepped up to the witness stand Joe looked at Greg Atkinson square in the face. What he saw there had shudders threatening to run down his spine. The man looked at him with eyes full of such hate and anger Joe wondered how anyone lived a life so obviously obsessed with all things pain.

Joe kept his features calm and cool as he returned Greg's gaze, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing him crack. He walked back to the row where his family sat and all but crumpled into his seat beside Vanessa.

Immediately she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, "you were wonderful. Its okay, your part is over," she whispered.

Joe just clamped her hand in his and prepared to listen to the rest of the trial.

Frank, Nancy and Vanessa were not called to the witness stand for the remainder of the day but instead a few experts on torture methods took the stand and detailed the effects of Greg's instruments. Joe was finding it harder and harder to stay in the moment the longer he had to hear things like, "extremely sophisticated torture device" and "on the list of UN banned substances" and "highly addictive poison".

The seemingly never ending day came to a close with both sides making closing arguments and the Judge adjourning court for the day. The Hardy's, Nancy and Vanessa stayed seated as they watched Greg being let out of the courtroom. Joe stared down at his hands and noticed for the first time that he was clenching Vanessa's hand so tightly that it was white.

"Sorry," he mumbled and quickly released her hand. He watched, ashamed, as the blood rushed back into her hand, "sorry," he said again.

"No," Vanessa grabbed his hand again between both of hers.

"Well, let's go home," Laura sighed and stood up, clutching her purse in front of her. It was so hard witnessing her family go through hard times and it was especially difficult when it so directly affected each one of her men. "You four should come back to the house and have dinner with us," she said looking at the two couples in front of her. Fenton laid his arm across his wife's shoulders and nodded his agreement.

"I don't know, I kind of just want to go home," Joe muttered and looked at his feet.

"No son," Fenton said before anyone else could speak, "it won't do for you to go home and let yourself wallow."

Joe nodded but didn't say anything. He felt that if he attempted to say anything more he might embarrass himself and his family by breaking down right then and there.

"I'm sorry, you guys should go ahead," Nancy said and smiled apologetically. "Maggie should be getting home from work soon…she has a new schedule and I really don't want to leave her alone for very long."

"We understand dear," Laura smiled at Nancy and then looked at each person in the circle in turn. What she saw made her smile. Each couple made their own unit and each couple made up a part of the whole. They were a family and so they would stick together, "in that case, I hope you and Frank don't mind using your house for dinner tonight. The family should all be together at a time like this, all of us. I have a casserole I made at home in the refrigerator." She looked at her watch, "let's all meet at Nancy and Frank's in a half hour or so."

Everyone nodded and started to exit the courtroom. When Joe and Vanessa moved to go to their car Laura laid a hand on her son's shoulder to stop him, "Joe honey," she said and smiled.

"Yeah mom?" Joe's eyes were haunted and began to brim with tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Laura's own eyes started to well up and she quickly pulled her son into her arms. Everyone maintained a polite distance as they watched the touching moment between mother and son.

Joe wrapped his arms around his mother and clung to her desperately. He buried his face in her hair and felt the first tears begin to fall, "Mom I…" he began but couldn't continue.

"I know honey," Laura smoothed a hand over her son's hair and hugged him tighter. "We all love you and we're here for you."

The held on to each other like that, in the middle of the courtroom parking lot as the sun started to set and the last of the cars emptied out of the lot, both seeking comfort in the others embrace.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Big hugs and happy smiles to everyone who is reading and ditto to those who left reviews! I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Thanks for driving me…" Maggie paused and smiled sheepishly at Dawn, "to Nancy and Frank's," she finished.

"Not a problem," Dawn returned Maggie's smile. "I know the Hardy's are going through a lot right now."

"Yes, they are," Maggie murmured and looked up at the house in front of her. Someday she'd like to have that sort of unity with someone, have that sort of family connection. She reached for the door handle, "thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Dawn agreed and waited until Maggie had walked up to the front door and let herself in before driving off down the street.

Maggie could hear muted voices coming from the kitchen and stood for a moment torn over what she should do. Should she sneak inconspicuously up the stairs and leave everyone alone? Or should she just stick her head into the kitchen and let everyone know she was home from work?

She was spared the agony over her indecision when Frank walked out of the kitchen, "Maggie, you're home." He smiled at her and walked slowly down the hall toward her.

"Yes, I just got in," she fiddled nervously with the strap of her purse. "You have company, I'll just go upstairs."

Frank shook his head, "we'd like it if you'd join us."

"No, really…" Maggie protested but Frank was already gesturing for her to follow him.

"My parents are here," Frank said, "I'd like for you to meet them."

"Your parents," Maggie swallowed around the lump in her throat. She was suddenly and acutely nervous. She had heard customers at the café talk about the incredible Fenton Hardy and his even more incredible wife, Laura. Meeting Fenton and Laura Hardy was like meeting the President in Maggie's eyes. The whole town worshipped the man and his wife, his sons. From what she had heard they had all taken their turns saving Bayport from one evil or another.

She walked into the kitchen behind Frank and clasped her hands neatly in front of her. The family was gathered around the kitchen table, as a family should be in her mind. The man she assumed was Fenton didn't sit at the head of the table as if he owned the house and the family; rather he sat in the middle next to his wife. Maggie appreciated the balance that just his placement at the table showed. Laura smiled at her beautifully, her blonde hair framing her kind face.

"Maggie, these are my parents," Frank gestured to the man and woman at the table, "that's my father Fenton and my mother Laura."

"It's nice to meet you," Maggie said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too," Fenton replied with a smile. Maggie was momentarily taken aback at the sound of his voice; it put her instantly at ease and was comforting. It took her only moments to realize that although Frank seemed to take after his father in looks and personality; she could still see Joe in his father. They both had an incredible knack for making people feel welcome and at ease.

"Why don't you sit down and join us for dinner?" Laura asked with a smile and Maggie couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh," Maggie shook her head; as much as she wanted to feel a part of this group she had picked up on the tension and fatigue as soon as she had entered the room. This was no time for her to encroach on the family business. "No, I really couldn't. I ate at the café," she lied and started to back out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked and pointed at the casserole, "there's plenty to go around."

"Positive," Maggie nodded, "it was great to finally meet you Mr. Hardy, Mrs. Hardy." She ducked quickly out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"She's a magnificent woman," Laura murmured and appreciated that Maggie had realized how badly the family needed to bond together after the hard day of court and Joe's testimony.

"She is," Nancy agreed looking at the door where Maggie had disappeared. She pushed her chair out and laid her napkin on the table, "if you guys don't mind I think I'll take some food up to her. She probably lied about eating at the café." She quickly dished up a plate of the casserole and salad and paused to give Frank a quick kiss before leaving the kitchen.

She knocked quietly on Maggie's door and opened it when Maggie called for her to come in, "I brought you some dinner."

"Oh…I already ate…" Maggie's stomach growled loudly and she laughed nervously, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Nancy handed her the plate and then stood in the doorway looking around the room. "Do you like your room?" she asked.

"Yes," Maggie nodded and set the plate on the small desk in the corner of the room, "it has a lovely view."

"I agree," Nancy smiled, "I like the view too."

Maggie knew when someone was stalling and it was obvious that Nancy was now, "Um, do you need to talk to me about something?"

"What?" Nancy shook her head, "no, no…nothing." She glanced over her shoulder and then stepped into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of Maggie's bed and gestured toward the food, "please eat, I'm just going to hide out in here for awhile if you don't mind."

"Sure," Maggie said and took a bite of the casserole, "it's delicious."

"Yes, Laura is an amazing cook," Nancy replied.

"Nancy, why are you hiding in my room?" she asked carefully and Nancy looked down at the ring she wore on her hand. Maggie caught the look and paused. She didn't have much practice being a friend so she started slowly, "Nancy, you and Frank are perfect for each other. You're perfect for him."

"I know," Nancy nodded and continued to stare at the ring, "I know we are. I've known most of my life," Nancy chuckled and then her lips turned down in a sad frown, "there were times I thought Frank and I would never be together. It was unlike any emotional pain I had ever experienced." She turned to smile at Maggie, "Frank and I have known each other since we were teenagers."

"You have?" Maggie asked in awe. "You guys have been together a long time."

"No, just nine months, technically," Nancy replied.

"I don't understand," Maggie was confused.

"When Frank and I first met there were…fireworks," Nancy smiled at the memory, "it was a scary and exciting thing to deal with when we were just teenagers. I don't think either one of us fully realized what our feelings meant. We were dating other people…" Nancy's voice trailed off. "We never seemed to meet up at the right time; our lives seemed to be off balance. So, there I was on the fringe of Frank's life, flitting in and out as cases permitted. It was always the same when we met up: fireworks, intense feelings we didn't know what do with or about and we were both in happy, stable relationships. Every time a case wrapped up I'd go home and be…down. I couldn't put my finger on it then, but in retrospect I realize that I was upset because I didn't know when I was going to see Frank again."

Maggie swallowed, "it looks like it's all worked out for the best," she said helpfully.

Nancy smiled, "yes it has, we're very lucky." She paused before speaking again, "all those times that we came together to work on cases it was just me and Frank and Joe. I haven't had the time to form the sort of intense, family bond that the Hardy's and Vanessa have. Vanessa is already one of them and has been for years. She came into Joe's life at a time when they were all worried that they were going to lose the Joe they knew and loved. She saved him from a dark future. They've known her for years. Me, well…I'm still the newcomer."

"Nancy, it's obvious that they love you," Maggie said as she finished her casserole. She hadn't even realized she had been eating during Nancy's story.

"I know," Nancy smiled, "but its times like these, like after Joe's testimony today in court when I feel horribly like an outsider, like I need to excuse myself so they can talk about family business." She smiled, "so that's why I'm hiding out in your bedroom. I just feel like I need to give them some time to talk together as a unit."

Maggie was silent for a moment as she contemplated the rest of her salad, "Nancy, I'm out of practice in the friend department, but it seems to me that a friend should tell you the truth."

"You'd be right," Nancy nodded secretly thrilled that Maggie considered her a friend.

"Well," Maggie began, "it seems to me that you're severely underestimating the Hardy's and you're right, that does include Vanessa. What you're wrong about is that it does include you too."

"She's right," Laura Hardy said and walked in through the open door of the guest bedroom. "Of all people Nancy, you should give us more credit than that."

"Um," Nancy's face flushed in embarrassment, "Mrs. Hardy…I…"

"Since when have I been Mrs. Hardy?" Laura asked sternly, "you've called me Laura for years, even before you started dating my son." Laura nodded her head in satisfaction when Nancy didn't say anything, "now what's this nonsense about not being a part of the family? I was operating under the impression that my son proposed to you a week ago."

"I…" Nancy was quite literally speechless.

"I should go," Maggie stood up slowly.

"No," Laura held up her hand, "stay Maggie, I like you. You have pluck."

Maggie had never thought of herself as having pluck before, she kind of liked it. She sat back down at the desk and folded her hands in her lap.

"Now," Laura came and sat on the edge of the bed next to Nancy. She reached for Nancy's left hand and examined the ring that lay there, "this ring means a lot to me."

"I know," Nancy nodded her head fervently, "I know and I promise that I'm going to earn the right…"

Laura held up her hand for silence, "stop right there young lady." She waited for Nancy to continue and when she didn't she nodded her head in satisfaction, "as I was saying, this ring means a lot to me. So much in fact I would never be able to part with it unless I was giving it to a member of my own family. Years of love and respect have gone into that ring…" she ran her finger over it softly and smiled. "I started to think of you as part of the family a long time ago Nancy. You were seventeen and I had just met you for the first time. I saw the way my sons got along with you, I saw the way Frank looked at you and I knew you were going to be a part of our lives forever." She paused, "would you like to know when I started to think of you as a daughter?" Nancy couldn't' speak so she simply nodded her head.

"The night you and Frank were trapped in that warehouse and you came home with me to sleep and I found you not in the guest bedroom but on Frank's bed, I knew then that you were becoming like a daughter to me," Laura smiled kindly and ran a hand over Nancy's hair. She turned to smile at Maggie, "that's the night that Frank and Nancy almost got themselves killed in a warehouse fire."

"Oh my gosh!" Maggie gasped.

"Exactly," Laura agreed. "That's also the night that Frank and Nancy _finally_ realized that they belonged together. Bruised and broken and coughing up their respective lungs they met and decided enough was enough. Is that right?" Laura asked Nancy.

"Yes," Nancy replied and smiled when she thought back to that night. "Right out there on that street," Nancy pointed out the window toward the front of the house, "that's why Frank bought this house."

"That is so romantic," Maggie smiled.

"Now," Laura patted Nancy's knee, "it's time we went back to the family, I'm sure they're all worried that I'm giving you a severe tongue lashing for your misconception." At Nancy's blank stare Laura laughed, "Honey, we all picked up on your feelings as soon as you left. So," she stood up, "Maggie would you like to join us for dessert?"

"Oh, no…I should work on…" She glanced around the room looking for something to do.

"You gave us our time alone and I appreciate that, but now we need some time just to be a family with friends, come down and eat dessert with us. Its cheesecake," Laura smiled.

Maggie was in awe of how unbelievably perceptive Laura Hardy was but she supposed that it came with years of living with detectives.

"Now, if you don't mind please pretend that I did give you a verbal tongue lashing, I have a reputation with my boys and if they think you got off easy we're going to have all sorts of problems," Laura asked Nancy with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Of course," Nancy said with mock seriousness. "Verbal tongue lashing delivered. Mission: successful."

"Good," Laura smiled and led the way down the stairs.

* * *

That night Laura and Fenton turned down the covers on their sides of the bed and slipped under the thick quilt together, Fenton pulled Laura into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright with Nancy?" Fenton asked.

"Yes, I think it will be. She just needs to adjust her thinking," Laura replied and snuggled further into her husband's chest. She loved nights like this; she always slept best when Fenton lay beside her, his warm arms wrapped protectively around her. Whenever he was away she found that she never slept as deeply or as fully as when he was home.

"She's prefect for Frank," Fenton murmured and placed a kiss on his wife's hair. Even after years of marriage he still felt giddy in love with the woman in his arms. Whenever he was away he had a constant time clock running in his head, letting him know just when he'd get to see her again.

"She is," Laura agreed, "our headstrong son has found his perfect headstrong match."

Fenton laughed, "Yes he has." He leaned down and brought Laura's mouth to his, "but I don't want to talk about our son's anymore."

"Oh really?" Laura laughed and returned Fenton's kiss.

"Really," Fenton replied.

* * *

"Your mother is amazing," Nancy said as she brushed her teeth. "I mean it, amazing."

"I know," Frank replied "and I know you mean it because that's probably the eighth time you've said that tonight." He laughed and swooped down quickly to kiss her cheek.

Nancy shrugged, "it's true."

"So, how bad was it?" Frank asked and crossed his arms across his chest. He leaned against the door jamb and smirked at her.

Remembering her promise Nancy laughed, "Awful. Worst verbal tongue lashing I've ever received."

Frank nodded his head in satisfaction, "yeah, mom can be brutal."

"Oh yes, brutal," Nancy nodded and set down her toothbrush. On her way out of the bathroom she stopped and patted Frank's cheek. "Your mother is amazing."

Frank laughed and followed her out of the room, "I agree."

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day," Nancy said and unhooked her earrings.

"Yes," Frank nodded, "I wonder who gets to go next."

"We'll find out, won't we," Nancy turned and grabbed Frank's hands in hers, "promise me something."

"What is it?" Frank asked confused.

"Promise me, that no matter what happens tomorrow you won't blame yourself or doubt yourself. It's unfair and untrue, all of it," Nancy squeezed his hands in hers when he didn't immediately respond, "I mean it Frank Hardy."

Frank leaned down and kissed Nancy's forehead, "Okay, I promise."

* * *

"Joe?" Vanessa's voice floated out to him in the dark and he winced, he thought that he was the only one unable to sleep.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

"I was just checking to see if you were awake," she said and turned slowly onto her side to face him. He mirrored her movement so they were facing each other on the bed. The light from the moon filtering through their window allowed them to just make out the other's features.

"I'm awake," Joe said and reached for Vanessa's hand, "I'm sorry that you still are."

"Don't be," Vanessa sighed, "I am so proud of you."

"Proud of me?" the shock was clear in his voice.

"Yes, the way you handled yourself today…or rather, yesterday now. The whole time you were up there on the stand I couldn't help but think how proud I was of you. You're an exceptional man, there aren't many men in the world like you," she smiled at him in the dark.

"I didn't feel so exceptional today, I felt sick," Joe shrugged.

"And yet, you still managed to get through it all," Vanessa leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered.

"You'll never have to find out," Joe promised and pulled her into his arms. It was like that, listening to the other's steady heart beats that they were finally able to sleep.

* * *

On the other side of town another person got ready for bed.

In his drunken haze John Hendrickson stumbled into the dresser and cursed violently as pain radiated through his stubbed toe. He cried out in rage and slammed his ham sized fist down on the dresser. Someone was going to pay for this, for all of this.

He had no job and that was thanks to so many people but mostly that Don Hooper and his arrogant son who couldn't keep it in his pants. Biff Hooper. Biff Hooper would pay for the fact that he no longer had a job.

His name was trash in this town and for that Nancy Drew would have to pay.

He had no wife and for that, Maggie would pay. She was still his wife, even if she thought it was okay to go running off with that slut Nancy and her pimp boyfriend. He could only imagine the sorts of things Maggie was doing now that she didn't have him in her life to guide her.

He'd have to leave this town as he had left so many others, all because of Maggie. It was all his idiotic, stupid wife's fault. She never did anything right, she screwed everything up. No, he'd leave this town alright, with all its self righteous assholes and he was taking his goddamn wife with him.

He pulled open the closet and as usual, the sight of the empty hangers where his wife's clothes used to hang had him cursing her loudly. He was about to slam shut the doors again when his eyes caught sight of something and he smiled…

Perfect.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading! And thank you to everyone who left reviews!

whitetigers: I'm sorry about your review getting lost! It's always so discouraging when crap like that happens. :) Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it.

ukfan101: is this soon enough? ;)

Iola Hardy: I'm glad that you enjoyed Laura Hardy in that chapter…I think there is so much untapped character potential with her, I'm glad someone appreciates it the same way I do!

franknjoe: hopefully this chapter will clear up some of the foggy memories about the shirt….dun dun dun. :p

MissMe113: as always, loved your review! I had the same thought after I wrote that chapter; John certainly needs to be committed!

Polaris'05: you read my mind as far as Biff and Maggie go… :)

angry penguin: wouldn't that be hilarious if they did find out? Perhaps I'll work that into the story somewhere. :)

Chromde: Laura IS amazing…can you really think of a better word for her? Glad you agree with me. :)

If I missed anyone, my very greatest apologies and I promise to get you next time.

**Four Times Too Many  
****  
Chapter Seventeen  
**

The midday rush had just ended at the Three Sisters Café and so Maggie stood at the front window and stared out at the busy town life. How badly she wanted to be a part of it all. She watched as a young woman walked down the street with a golden retriever on a leash, a ball held happily in its mouth. They were obviously headed toward the city park down the street.

Maggie wanted to go to the park without fear, but she was too afraid to leave the relative safety of the café. She was afraid that if she left she might run into John somewhere.

"Maggie," Dawn called from the cash register, "isn't it time for your lunch?"

Glancing down at her watch she nodded, "you're right." She usually spent her break in the back room reading a book or drinking a cup of coffee but as she turned from the big window she caught sight of the woman and her dog again and she made a decision. "Dawn, I think I'm going to walk down to the park today, I'll be back at the end of my break."

"That's fine," Dawn replied and smiled, the girl seemed to be breaking out of her shell. "Here, take some coffee with you. God knows you never eat anything," She quickly poured a to-go cup and capped it, handing it to Maggie before she rushed out the front door

Maggie pulled her jacket tighter around her to protect against the early fall chill. Looking around her she appreciated the newly changing colors of the season. The leaves were just beginning to change and Maggie marveled at the dramatic showing of greens and reds and oranges.

If she looked behind her a few times on the way to the park she didn't let it discourage her. She saw it as being safe and responsible. She lifted the cup of coffee to her lips and was grateful for its warmth because even though the sun was shining brightly the wind seemed to blow ice through the air.

She took her time wandering through the park as she had never been since moving to Bayport. She laughed as she watched a couple of children playing on a swing set, one of the little girls stole one of the boys hats, a sure sign of a childhood crush.

Walking further down the path she saw a rather large lake and she was surprised that it was there, she hadn't known. She took a seat at one of the benches and watched the life on the lake. A group of geese flew low over the water before soaring up and over the treetops. An old man made his way slowly across the lake in a dinky old rowboat. If she listened carefully enough she could hear him whistling some long ago forgotten tune.

A mother and her toddler son strolled along the shore line and the little boy shrieked when he found a colorful stone. The tops of the trees swayed in the breeze but didn't reach Maggie; those same trees sheltered the people in the park from the cold air.

Maggie watched in fascination as the woman she saw earlier threw the ball out into the lake and the retriever jumped happily in after it, seemingly oblivious to the chilly water. She was so intent on watching the dog play with obvious enjoyment in the lake that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a deep voice spoke behind her.

"I'm sorry," Biff Hooper said as he came around the bench so she could see him, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh," Maggie's heart was pounding so hard in her throat she could barely hear him over it. "Oh, I was just…I'm on my break." She had never realized just how big Biff was, he towered over her with broad shoulders and a long frame. She imagined he would be even taller than John, the realization and the fear that gripped her had her hands tightening around her coffee cup.

"Me too," Biff lifted his lunch sack, "and you're sitting on my bench."

"Oh, I am? I'm so sorry, I should be going anyway," Maggie couldn't get her heart to slow down as she quickly stood up from the bench. She barely registered Biff's smiling face before he spoke.

"Maggie, I was joking. Although this does happen to be the bench I sit at almost every day for lunch." Biff gestured back toward the bench. "There's room enough for two and I like sharing, let's sit."

His matter of fact tone left Maggie little choice but to do as he asked. She perched nervously on the edge of her seat and took a careful and deliberate sip of her coffee. It didn't escape Biff's notice that her hands were trembling. Maggie Hendrickson was a skittish one, and rightfully so, he'd have to tread carefully here. He settled in comfortably and enjoyed the same sights she had been enjoying just minutes ago.

"I guess in a way this bench _is_ more mine that anybody's," he said his voice contemplating.

"How so?" Maggie asked.

"I built the benches in this park as an Eagle Scout project," Biff laughed.

"Oh…how very…kind of you," Maggie wasn't sure what to say. She didn't have much experience talking to men and she was only just becoming comfortable talking to women again.

"Yeah, I was seventeen and looking for recognition. Figured the best place to get that would be the city park. Got my name and face in the paper, got a nice shiny badge out of it and had enough recognition to last me a lifetime. I've never been able to figure out how Joe and Frank do it." he munched on his sandwich.

"They're great people, all of them," Maggie said sincerely.

"The best people I know," Biff nodded in agreement. They were silent for a moment and Maggie noticed that it wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. She began to relax and scooted further back onto the bench. "Listen, Maggie…I'm sorry."

That surprised her, "sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I've heard…things. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that…he, John…used my father and I eating at your place of work…against you," Biff seemed miserably upset.

Maggie's face blushed scarlet in embarrassment, "don't worry about it," she mumbled and could feel tears of shame pricking her eyes. So everyone in Bayport knew about her and John? About what she let him do to her?

Seeing the devastated look on her face had Biff feeling even worse about the situation than before. He had taken a perfectly good afternoon in the park and tainted it with that scumbag John. He hastened to lighten the mood, "see that?" He pointed out onto the lake where the old man was just nearing the opposite shore. "That's Mr. Lawrence T. Knight and he's been making that crossing for 53 years, every day rain, shine, sleet, snow. If the lake freezes over he skates across."

Maggie couldn't help it; she was charmed by the simple tradition, "why? Why does he do it?"

"He likes to claim a few different things, depending on who he's talking to. Sometimes he says the exercise keeps him young and sometimes he says that there are the best berries he's ever tasted on the other side of the lake. Other times, like when he's down at the pub he'll admit that it's his thinking time and is the reason why his fifty four year marriage to Mrs. Lawrence T. Knight has been such a rousing success."

"That's really sweet," Maggie said and smiled at the little boat and watched as it bumped the opposite shore line.

"That's the kind of marriage I want someday. Like my parents marriage. Each knows when to lead and when to follow. It's not a dictatorship, it's a true partnership in every sense of the word," Biff smiled and finished off his sandwich.

"Neither one feels the need to compromise," Maggie murmured.

"Exactly, because there's never a need," Biff was happy to find that Maggie understood so completely what he was talking about.

"That's great," Maggie smiled timidly, "I hope you find that someday." She stood up quickly and started to back up slowly toward the path, "I should get going, my break is almost over. Thank you for the story."

"You're welcome," Biff replied and was about to leave it at that when a sudden urge came upon him, "same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, I um…" when no suitable excuse popped up she nodded, "sure, okay."

"Great," Biff smiled, "see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," Maggie said and walked quickly up the path and toward the main road.

Biff turned back toward the lake and sighed in contentment; a good lunch, a beautiful fall day and conversation with a beautiful woman, albeit a frightened woman, but a woman nonetheless. What more could a man ask for?

For the rest of his lunch hour Biff Hooper's thoughts were full of Maggie Hendrickson.

* * *

Someone else's thoughts were full of Maggie Hendrickson as well that afternoon. John Hendrickson stood in the shadows of the building across the street from the Three Sisters Café and watched his wife walk back from wherever she had gone for her lunch.

It had angered him when she hadn't been there when he had arrived to watch her. She usually never left the stupid café, the café where she wouldn't have a job if he hadn't of told her about it. How did she expect to be able to do anything without him there to guide her?

The question of where she had gone burned in his gut until he was seething with fury. She had probably gone off to meet that Frank character or his brother or Biff Hooper or some other man he didn't even know about yet.

The fury turned John's vision red as he thought over his next move. He patted his coat pocket where a visible lump stood out. His brilliant find from the night before might be good to put to use soon.

* * *

Court dragged for all the Hardy's. The morning was spent reiterating what they had learned the day before and the afternoon consisted of Frank, Nancy and Vanessa's testimonies. Frank was called first to the stand. He relayed his story and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Mr. Hardy," the prosecutor asked, "in what state did you find your brother?"

"You've seen the pictures," Frank answered. He knew he was being difficult and that he shouldn't be, not when the prosecutor was trying to convict Greg Atkinson but the thought of describing Joe's condition had Frank's stomach churning.

"Yes," the prosecutor swept his arms out to show the pictures that were back on display. "But we'd like to hear your side of it."

"Fine," Frank shifted in his seat and began to recount his brother's injuries as he had seen them. "I walked around the pillar in the warehouse and saw my brother on his knees. He had blood covering most of his face from a sizeable gash in the side of his head. There were cuts and bruises on his arms, his chest. His hands were bound behind his back. The ropes binding him hurt to touch, because I tried to get them off. He was attached to that machine and it was obviously causing him more pain than I had ever seen him in before."

The prosecutor continued to ask question after question and finally it was the defense's turn to cross examine. Greg's lawyer stood up, "Mr. Hardy, when you came across your brother what did you do first?"

"I took the electrodes off of him," Frank replied.

"Then what?"

"I tried to remove the ropes but they were too painful, they hurt," Frank struggled as the memories came flooding back, "I didn't know what to do and he seemed to be slowly slipping into unconsciousness. I was panicking," Frank forgot where he was as he recounted his story, "Joe means everything to me, if I lose him…" his voice trailed off, "then, there was a gun and Greg was pointing it at Joe's back…" Frank's voice trailed off as he realized his mistake.

There had been no gun. The gun had been a part of the nightmares he had had in the weeks prior to Joe's torture by Greg Atkinson. Frank looked up and the faces in the courtroom were stunned. Greg's lawyer seemed to quickly compose himself after finding out this seemingly new piece of information.

Frank found Joe's eyes and they were empathetic, Nancy looked at him and nodded slightly giving him courage. He swallowed quickly, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. There was no gun. Greg came around the side of the car carrying a pipe. I got confused."

"Confused? How could you confuse something like this Mr. Hardy?" Greg's lawyer looked gleeful.

"The gun…it was a part of…a dream I had been having for awhile," Frank confessed.

"A dream?" Greg asked skeptical. "So, after you tried to get the ropes off your brother Greg came after you with a pipe, not a gun as you previously testified to and you proceeded to fight with my client. My client says that you then slammed his head into the ground three times and threatened to kill him in three minutes or less."

Frank didn't like the way the lawyer was making him sound, unstable and unsure. "The gun was part of a nightmare," he repeated angrily, "the pipe was real and the fact that Atkinson slammed it into my stomach is real too."

"And threatening my client's life?"

Frank couldn't lie, "yes, I did that."

"No further questions your honor," the lawyer said smugly.

Next it was Nancy's turn and she took the stand defiantly. She sat up needle straight and lifted her chin, as if daring anyone to question hers or anyone else's judgment and testimony. Laura Hardy saw the gesture and approved.

After going through her own account the inevitable question finally came from the defense attorney, "Ms. Drew, you've known the Hardy's for a long time?"

"Yes," Nancy confirmed.

"And have you ever seen Mr. Frank Hardy lose his temper?"

"Of course, everyone loses their temper now and again, but even so, Frank rarely loses his," Nancy replied.

"Why is that, do you think?"

"Frank is able to deal with things logically, without violence."

"Is that so?" the attorney asked, "then how do you explain the interaction between my client and Mr. Hardy?"

"Joe is his brother," Nancy replied and her voice was laced with venom, "their brotherly relationship is unlike any relationship any of us has ever seen. Frank has felt his entire life the unchanging need to protect his younger brother and vice versa. Their relationship doesn't end and it doesn't falter. You've seen the pictures; could you blame him for reacting that way after seeing his brother, his closest friend in the entire world tortured that way?"

The lawyer seemed to be at a loss for words. He had not expected Nancy's speech and so announced that he had no more questions. Nancy took her seat next to Frank and lifted the corner of her mouth up in a small smile when Frank grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Vanessa was next and when they called her name she leaned over and quickly whispered in Joe's ear, "I love you and just so you know, I think you're strong enough." She gave his hand another quick squeeze and walked to the front of the room.

After being sworn in Vanessa settled into the chair. She wasn't worried or nervous, she was going to nail this testimony and prove to everyone that not only was Joe a good strong man, but that Frank wasn't some crazy psychopath.

The only thing she worried about was Joe's reaction to all of this. She prayed that soon he wouldn't have to think about this anymore.

"Vanessa Bender, please state your relationship with Joe Hardy."

"We're engaged. We're getting married in May," Vanessa replied and smiled at Joe.

"And how long have you been together?"

"Since high school," Vanessa replied. "Close to six years."

"That's a long time," the prosecutor commented. "Would you say that you know Joe fairly well?"

"The only people who know him better are his family," Vanessa replied.

"Do you live with Mr. Hardy currently?"

"Yes," Vanessa replied.

"Would you say that you spend most of your time together?"

"When we're not at work, yes."

"And how would you say that this has affected Joe?"

"It's affected him the way you would expect something like this to affect a person. He had a hard time there for awhile, but he's strong and resilient. He has a loving family but this hasn't been easy for him."

"Any lasting affects, do you think?"

"He has…tremors, from the shocks. They seem to be getting worse the longer this trial drags on," her voice was stern. "He had them afterward pretty strongly."

"The jury will please remember the witness from yesterday, the doctor who treated Joe immediately after the attack. He explained these tremors and spasms," the prosecutor asked the jury. The head jury nodded.

"Ms. Bender, while I have you here," the prosecutor began, "I'd like to ask you a few questions about Frank Hardy."

"Objection! Relevance Your Honor!" Greg's attorney protested.

"Overruled, the prosecution allowed you to go on your own wild tangent about Frank Hardy, it seems only fair that I allow the prosecution the same chance. You may proceed counselor," the Judge said.

"Thank you Your Honor," the prosecutor nodded, "is it safe to assume that you have known Frank Hardy for as long as you have known Joe?"

"Yes," Vanessa replied.

"Have you ever seen Frank lose his temper?"

"No," Vanessa replied truthfully.

"No? Not even once?" the prosecutor feigned shock.

"No, not even once. I've never _seen_ Frank lose his temper," Vanessa smiled inwardly. Sure, she'd never seen first hand but she sure as hell had _heard _of it.

"Have you ever seen Frank angry?"

"Frank rarely even gets worked up if his favorite sports team is losing," Vanessa avoided the question. "Frank isn't ruled by his emotions."

"In your opinion, was Frank's show of temper in the warehouse rare or odd in any way?"

"Not at all," Vanessa shrugged, "Frank loves Joe. Joe would have done the same thing."

"Thank you Ms. Bender. No further questions."

"Defense?" the Judge asked.

"We don't have any questions for this witness," the attorney replied. Greg shot a furious glance at his lawyer and started to fume silently.

"Then thank you Ms. Bender, you may step down," the Judge nodded and slammed his gavel down. "Court is adjourned for the day, to resume tomorrow morning at 10 am."

* * *

"Biff," Frank said in surprise when he pulled open his front door. "What are you doing here?"

Biff held a cardboard box in his hands as he stepped over the threshold and into the house, "this was on your front porch," he replied. "I just thought I'd stop by and see how everyone was holding up, with the trial and everything."

"Huh," Frank frowned down at the package in his hands. There was no name and no address on it and it had been closed hastily with duct tape.

Biff shoved his hands in his pockets. If he was being completely honest with himself he hadn't just come over to check on his good friend, he had also hoped for a glimpse of Maggie. "Wonder what it is?" Biff asked nodding at the box.

"Let's go back to the kitchen and find out," Frank's senses were working in overdrive. It was never good in any of the Hardy households when an unmarked hastily closed box was left on one of their doorsteps. Frank was only mildly comforted by the fact that the box seemed to be relatively light. Of course, even bombs could weigh next to nothing.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Maggie and Nancy bent over a magazine at the kitchen table. Nancy looked up and smiled at Biff as Frank walked over to grab a knife out of the kitchen block.

"Hey Biff, this is a nice surprise," Nancy said.

"Hey Nancy, just thought I'd stop by and see how everyone was doing," Biff smiled at Maggie, "hello."

"Hello," Maggie replied softly and blushed. Nancy noted the exchange and filed it away for future contemplation.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Nancy asked him.

"No, I'm fine," Biff took a seat at the table.

"What's that you have there, Frank?" Nancy called.

"A box," Frank said stating the obvious. He cut through the tape and carefully pulled pack the cardboard. What he saw inside had him laughing, "always suspicious." He picked up the box and brought it to Nancy, "did you order a shirt online or something?"

"No," Nancy looked inside the box and she studied the shirt that lay inside. She recognized it from somewhere…it wasn't until Maggie gasped loudly that she realized where she had seen it.

"Oh my God, Oh my God" Maggie breathed and her hands rose to her throat, her eyes wide with terror and brimming with tears. She hastily pushed her chair back from the table and barely noticed when the chair fell in her haste to escape. She rushed headfirst into Frank's solid chest and she screamed and brought her hands up to protect her face, "no!" she cried and looked frantically around for an escape.

"Maggie!" Nancy cried and jumped quickly out of her chair, "Maggie, what is it?"

"That," Maggie looked at the box and shook her head, "please get it out of here," she whispered and her voice was small, her breathing heavy.

Biff quickly snatched up the box, "I'll take care of it," he said and shot Frank a look. The two men quickly walked out the back door and outside.

"Maggie, have a seat," Nancy said and gently led the obviously distressed woman back to her chair.

Outside the two men huddled around the box and studied the contents. To their eyes it was just an unoffending shirt. Frank carefully pulled it out of the box and they leaned their heads in closer to examine it.

"What set her off?" Biff asked.

"Look," Frank whispered and pointed at the ripped buttons. He turned the shirt around and noticed a few spots of dried blood on the side of the shirt along with another mysterious stain.

"Blood?" Biff wondered and the anger ate a vicious hole in his gut, "what does all this mean?"

"I think this shirt is tied to an awfully bad memory for Maggie," Frank said through clenched teeth. He folded the shirt again and placed it back in the box. He walked quickly to the garage and Biff followed, he watched as Frank reached up and placed the box on a high shelf.

"What did he do to her Frank?" Biff whispered.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter…but oh well, I'm going to put it out into cyber space and see what happens anyway. :) Thanks a bunch to everyone who is reading and thanks a million times to those who left reviews. Life has been a little stressful lately and your reviews always make me smile!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The place was familiar to Joe, dark and dank and seemed to have no end. The cement floor stretched out and disappeared into oblivion. His breathing was heavy and labored as if he had been running for miles. He could feel the sweat drip down his back as he whirled around in every direction, searching for some unknown foe.

Not knowing what else to do Joe ran and ran hard, hoping to find the exit. He could barely breathe through the panic lodged in his throat; iron bands tightened their hold around his chest. He nearly cried out in relief when he saw a wall in front of him. Unable to stop himself in time he slammed into the wall. Shaking it off he began to half jog half run along the perimeter looking for a way out.

He heard a scream coming from somewhere behind him and he whirled quickly around to run back the way he had come. Seeing something in the distance he realized there was a window in the wall.

When he finally reached it he was panting hard and the sweat was dripping down his face. He cupped his hands on the window to peer inside and what he saw had him pounding his fists on the unbreakable glass in fury. Inside the room he watched as Vanessa was slowly backed into a corner by a large man. Joe cursed and yelled and pounded his fists on the glass to no affect.

He searched frantically for a way into the room, trying to break the glass with his fists until they were bloody. He watched helplessly as the man converged on Vanessa and began to yank at her clothes. The sound of her screams filled his ears, "NO!" he yelled loudly and stepped back a few steps to inspect the window and the surrounding area again. He had to get inside to save Vanessa.

Finding nothing he quickly walked up to the window and slammed his bloody hands on the window once more. He panicked for a moment when he looked inside and Vanessa was no longer there, the man was gone. "Vanessa!" he yelled but paused in the act of hitting the window again when he looked down and saw his brother lying on the floor of the room.

Frank's leg was twisted at an unnatural angle, his arms splayed out in a haphazard way. There was blood seemingly covering every inch of his body and what pale gray skin he could see and the stillness of his chest told Joe that his brother was dead. "No!" Joe sobbed and the tears streamed down his face. Never before had he felt a pain like this. It felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. Frank was dead.

"No!" Joe cried again and the word broke in the middle with a loud hiccupping sob. "No!" Joe slammed his hands against the glass again this time in sorrow. His blood left streaks on the glass as he cried desperately. He straightened and looked on in horror when a masked man suddenly appeared and kneeled next to Frank.

The man grinned at Joe and laughed before pulling a knife out from inside his jacket. "NO!" Joe roared and attacked the immovable window again with renewed vigor. "NO!" he cried again as the man brought the knife down to attack and mutilate Frank's dead body.

"NO! Oh God," Joe sobbed, "please, please leave him alone!"

Unable to take any more Joe fell against the window and slowly slid down to sit on the hard warehouse floor.

* * *

Vanessa rolled over in sleep and instinctively reached across the bed for Joe. When her hand landed on the cold empty sheets she slowly began to wake up. Confused as to why Joe wasn't in bed she quickly rubbed her hands over her eyes and blinked owlishly until she could see in the dark.

She looked around the room and what she saw had her heart leaping in her throat. Joe sat in the far corner of the room with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees drawing them up to his chest. His forehead rested on his knees and his was body was shaking violently.

"Joe!" Vanessa cried and jumped out of bed to run to his side. She was afraid to touch him; he had made no move to acknowledge her presence when she had said his name. She noticed the blood on his hands and cried out, "Joe!" she said again, "Baby, what happened?"

"I'm alone. I'm all alone. It's just me. I'm all alone," he continued to shake uncontrollably.

"Joe! Baby, look at me!" Vanessa was fast becoming frantic. "Joe, its Vanessa, please look at me."

At the sound of her name Joe slowly lifted his head up; his eyes were glassy and his face was streaked with tears, "Vanessa?"

"Yes baby, I'm here," Vanessa's own eyes were filled with tears.

"Vanessa?" Joe repeated and shuddered again. Suddenly he grasped for her hands frantically, "are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he…"

"Joe, I'm fine, it was just a dream," Vanessa squeezed his hands reassuringly, "baby, I'm fine. I'm right here."

"Okay," Joe nodded and tried to breathe evenly in and out, "Frank's dead, dead."

"No, Joe…he isn't," Vanessa shook her head but Joe seemed not to hear her.

"Vanessa, its worse, its worse." Joe mumbled and continued to shake.

"Joe, what happened to your hands?" she asked gently.

He looked down at them as another shudder wracked his body, "I…I don't know. Frank's dead, I'm all alone. Frank's dead."

"No he isn't!" Vanessa said trying to get him to understand. When still he didn't respond she asked quietly, "Joe, what happened?"

"I was in a warehouse…" he sounded confused as reality and the dream meshed together.

"I'm calling your brother," Vanessa decided quickly and stood up to get the phone off the bedside table. On her way to the bed she stopped, bloody hand prints covered the wall next to Joe's side of the bed. How had she slept through this?

Her hands shaking and never taking her eyes off of Joe who continued to huddle in the corner, she called Frank.

* * *

It was late when Nancy finally managed to crawl into bed next to Frank. It had taken a long time to calm Maggie down, a long time for Maggie to tell her the story of the shirt and an even longer time to calm her down again.

Nancy couldn't swallow the horror she felt lodged in her throat at what Maggie had told her. As a friend, a cop and as a woman she felt Maggie's pain. John Hendrickson was the worst sort of psychopath and she would make damn sure he paid for everything he had ever done to Maggie.

"Is she alright?" Frank murmured as Nancy cuddled up next to him, seeking comfort.

"She finally fell asleep," Nancy replied and sighed when Frank wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Good," Frank replied and was silent for a moment. "Did she tell you about the shirt?"

"Yes," Nancy whispered and felt the bile rise up in her throat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

"No, I can't. Besides, it's not my story to tell," Nancy shifted closer to Frank. "John Hendrickson is worse than we ever imagined."

Frank didn't know how to respond and so he simply placed a kiss on the top of Nancy's head. His phone began to ring and he frowned, "this late at night, this can't be good news."

They both sat up in bed with twin looks of concern on their faces. "Hello?" Frank answered. He listened for a moment and his eyes widened in alarm, "I'll be right there," he said and quickly threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. "Don't worry Vanessa; everything is going to be alright." He hung up and ran to the closet for his clothes.

"Frank? What is it?" Nancy had climbed out of bed too and followed him to the closet.

"Joe, he had some sort of nightmare. Apparently it was a bad one," Frank replied and hastily pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I'll come with you," Nancy reached for a pair of pants.

"No," Frank shook his head. "You can't, what about Maggie?"

"Oh," Nancy said remembering the frightened woman in their guest bedroom. She couldn't leave her alone.

"Don't worry," Frank pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It'll be okay. I'll call you when I can, tell you what's going on."

"Okay," Nancy nodded and went with him as he jogged quickly down the stairs to the garage. She watched as he jumped into his car and backed out of the driveway. She closed the garage door after he left and her eyes fell on the box at the top of the shelf. She shuddered when she recognized it from earlier.

* * *

"Frank, thank God you're here," Vanessa said when she met Frank at the door ten minutes later.

"Where is he?" Frank asked looking toward the bedroom.

"Out there," Vanessa pointed toward the back porch. "As soon as I got off the phone with you he got sick and then said he needed air." She laid a hand on Frank's shoulder, "he keeps saying that you're dead. I think he really believes that you are."

Frank pulled Vanessa into a tight hug, "it's going to be alright," he said his tone soothing. "Do you want me to call my mom, have her come over and sit with you?"

Vanessa shook her head, "no, no I'm fine. It's Joe, go help Joe."

Frank noticed a bucket of water on the floor next to the couch, "what's that?"

"It's to clean the wall," Vanessa shrugged, "I don't know how he did it but he cut his hands and there's blood…"

Frank winced, "do you want me to do it for you? I could take care of it."

"No," Vanessa shook her head, "Joe is the most important thing. I'll handle it."

"Okay," Frank tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace before he headed toward the sliding glass door and opened it. He closed it slowly behind him. "Joe?"

Joe whirled around and jumped quickly to his feet, panic in his eyes, "Frank!"

"Hey little bro, I heard you had a nightmare," Frank said quietly.

"Frank? Frank?" Joe shook his head as if to clear it, "but you're…I saw you…" his voice trailed off.

"Joe, it was a nightmare," Frank stepped forward and Joe rushed forward to throw his arms around Frank in a bone crushing hug. Frank hugged his brother back with an equal amount of fierceness.

"I know that…" Joe mumbled, "I…" he pulled away and looked at Frank, "you're not dead."

"No," Frank confirmed, "I'm not."

Joe shuddered noticeably and no longer able to stand up he sunk back into the deck chair. He buried his face in his hands and sighed loudly, "what's wrong with me Frank?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Frank said and took the chair next to him.

"I honestly believed that you were dead," Joe mumbled. "It was…excruciating."

Frank didn't say anything; he knew the kind of pain Joe was talking about. Anytime he let himself think of his life without his brother he felt the same thing.

"Tell me about the nightmare," Frank asked gently and Joe told him. The vivid detail of the nightmare had Frank wincing, it was no wonder Joe had broken down. Frank looked down at his brother's hands, "you're bleeding."

Joe looked at his hands too, "yeah. I'm not sure how that happened." An involuntary shudder ran through his body and Joe grimaced, "it looks like those are back."

Frank's concern for his brother grew, "Joe, with this trial…" his voice trailed off, "maybe you should think about seeking professional help."

"What? You think I'm crazy or something?" Joe demanded.

"No, I think that what Greg Atkinson did to you had more of an affect on you than any of us realized," Frank shook his head.

"I don't know," Joe shrugged "it's not that bad."

"Joe, you thought I was dead," Frank reminded him gently, "I'd say that's pretty bad."

Joe was silent for a moment before he sighed, "yeah." Joe turned around in his seat to look inside and check on Vanessa. She was laying on the couch a blanket pulled over her, she was sleeping. "Good, Vanessa's asleep," and that was a small comfort, "she shouldn't have to go through this."

"She loves you," Frank replied looking inside, "your pain is her pain, which is all the more reason for you to seek help about this."

"Maybe you're right," Joe said reluctantly and groaned when another shudder went through his body.

Frank settled back into his chair, "well, it looks like sleep is out for us tonight." He looked at his brother who remained pale and clammy, "what should we do to pass the time?"

Joe shook his head, "I don't know."

Frank thought about it for a moment and chuckled, "do you remember one of the first times you woke up scared in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah," Joe replied and a ghost of a smile played across his lips. "You came charging into my bedroom brandishing your Ninja Turtles nun-chucks and scared me more than the dream had."

Frank laughed quietly, "and you said, 'Jeez Frank, this isn't the space war and you aren't Han Solo.' And I was so mad because I thought I was."

This time Joe did smile, "yeah. I may not have told you then, but I thought you were too."

The brother's smiled at each other tiredly and for the rest of the long night recounted silly stories from their childhood in an effort to take Joe's mind off the vivid images that ran perpetually through his mind.

* * *

Maggie debated all morning over whether or not she should meet Biff on her lunch hour. On the one hand she had really enjoyed their talk the day before and yet on the other, she was far too ashamed and embarrassed that he had been present for her breakdown the night before.

She was usually cheerful and sunny with her customers but today it was a struggle to stay focused. She was tired and she knew she looked it, with dark circles under her eyes and pale skin.

This morning Nancy hadn't looked any better than she. Both women had huddled over their cups of coffee before heading to work. Over breakfast Maggie learned what had happened overnight and she was glad that Frank had been there for Joe. She knew what it was like to wake up in the middle of the night, unsure of what was real and what was reality. Her heart went out to Joe.

"Maggie," Dawn called from across the room. "Maggie, it's time for your lunch."

"Oh," Maggie looked down at her watch, "right. Okay." She stood for a moment deciding what to do. Realizing that she had done the same thing yesterday and nothing bad had happened she took her apron off, "I think I'll go to the park again today."

"Good," Dawn smiled, "it'll do you some good to get some fresh air. Here, take this with you." She pushed a to-go cup of coffee toward Maggie, "can I bully you into taking a sandwich with you, maybe a bagel or a moldy crust of bread?"

Maggie laughed, "I'm not hungry, really. Thanks Dawn, I'll be back soon." She walked happily out the front door and headed down the street to the park, completely oblivious to the figure that darted cautiously after her.

Biff was already sitting on the bench when she arrived and before he noticed that she was there she paused and watched him for a moment. He was such a large man and watching him now, his posture and face relaxed, he didn't seem to waste any movement, everything had a purpose. She realized now that her comparison of him to John yesterday had been unfair. She could see in the way that he smiled at an elderly couple that passed by the bench that he was nothing like her husband.

It was with that thought that she remembered last night and she almost turned around from the embarrassment of it. She stood rooted to her spot and was just about to turn and run when Biff moved his head slowly and saw her standing there. "Hey!" he called and waved her over.

"Hello," Maggie smiled shyly and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She sat down tentatively on the bench as far away from him as she could.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Biff said with a smile.

"I almost didn't," Maggie replied honestly.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Biff continued to smile and took a bite of his sandwich.

Maggie waited for the questions but they never came, "you're not going to ask me about last night?" she whispered.

Biff shook his head, "I figure if you wanted to tell me about it, you would." When Maggie said nothing Biff nodded, "I understand it's difficult for you, but I want you to know that I consider you a friend Maggie and you can talk to me whenever you need to."

This revelation shocked Maggie, "you do? Think of me as a friend?" she clarified.

"Yes, I do," Biff eyed the coffee in her hand, "and as a friend I have to comment on your choice of lunch two days running. Don't you ever eat?"

"Oh," Maggie looked down at her cup, "I'm not really hungry."

"Hmm," Biff seemed as if he wanted to say something else but restrained himself. He smiled inwardly when she relaxed next to him. "Looks like Lawrence is at it again," he chuckled and nodded his head out onto the lake.

Maggie noticed the old man who seemed to have just pushed off from the small dock down the shore line, "he's getting a bit of a late start isn't he?"

Biff nodded, "you'd be right. Usually the man runs like clockwork, he must have gotten distracted by one thing or another today."

"Must have," Maggie murmured and leaned back against the bench. She was enjoying this more than she thought she would, sitting on a bench watching the world go on around her and having a pleasant conversation with a man. She sighed in contentment and took a risk, "I consider you a friend too, Biff." She said it not looking at him but out at the lake and Lawrence's progress across it.

Biff studied her profile and felt his heart flip flop in his chest. She was such a beautiful woman; he doubted she realized just how beautiful she was. She was also damaged and after the emotional outburst of the night before he was aching to help her, aching to help cure her hurts. He had realized sometime yesterday between lunch and visiting at Frank's that he wanted to be much more than a friend to her, but he would have to tread carefully.

Seeing her hand resting on the bench he took a small but at the same time huge, leap. He reached over and rested his hand on top of hers carefully, "I'm glad," he replied and smiled when she turned to look at him.

She looked down at his big hand covering hers and instead of wanting to flinch away from the touch she found that she wanted to flip her hand over and find out just what it was like to have her hand so completely encompassed in his. Her cheeks turned red at the direction of her thoughts, Biff was _just_ a friend. She was still a married woman after all.

"Um," she said and before she could embarrass them both by taking her hand out from under his Biff moved his hand and settled back on the bench easily.

"I love fall," he commented, "the way the leaves change color, the smells."

"Me too," Maggie smiled, "I was thinking that, about the colors, yesterday on my way to the park. It's beautiful."

"So, how do you like working at Three Sisters?" Biff asked and he wasn't just asking to make polite conversation, he was genuinely curious.

"Oh I love it!" Maggie responded enthusiastically. "It's wonderful there and Dawn is so nice and understanding. I love talking to people and finding out pieces of their lives."

Biff smiled at her enthusiasm and felt a small tug of pleasure knowing that he had been the one to help put that happy glow on her face. He found that he wanted a lot more opportunities to put that smile there, "I'm glad, I've always liked the Three Sisters."

"What about you? Do you enjoy working for your dad?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Biff smiled, "Dad and I get along and I enjoy having a hand in building something. Whether it be a house I know will make a great home for a family or a building I know will help someone realize their dreams," he winced, "and man, that sounded like a crappy commercial for Hooper Construction, didn't it?"

Maggie smiled, "a little, but I liked it. You say what's on your mind and you're not embarrassed. I can appreciate that about a person and you're right."

"Right about what?" he asked.

"You build houses so that people can turn them into homes and you build buildings so that people can live out their dreams. There has to be a lot of satisfaction in knowing that," she replied.

"You're right, there is," and just like yesterday Biff found himself in awe of how well her thoughts matched his. He would have to be careful to not fall for her too fast; it was liable to scare her off.

One thing was certain though, Biff Hooper _was_ going to fall for her and fall for her hard. Biff smiled to himself at the thought, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Of course, John Hendrickson had very different ideas. It had taken everything he had not to jump Biff Hooper right there in the city park. The nerve of Maggie to meet the man she was cheating on him with right there in public view.

When she smiled his hands bunched together in tight fists, how dare she have a good time with this man?

No, he realized now that he was going to have to plan his revenge on Biff and everyone who had wronged him in this town carefully. It wouldn't do for him to act irrationally and ruin everything.

He'd keep his eye on Maggie during the day and at night he would plot the best way to get back at everyone who had wronged him in this town starting with Nancy, moving on to Biff Hooper and ending, finally ending with his stupid wife.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So sorry for the long delay, thanks a bunch to everyone who is reading and ditto to those who are reviewing. In the tumultuous world we're living in it sure is nice to hear your thoughts and escape for awhile into the world of fan fiction. :) Now, I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of wordy, but I see it as a sort of a transition chapter and I felt like I had to throw a lot of information at everyone all at once. I hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Walking out of the courtroom together Vanessa and Nancy stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Frank and Joe. The boys had been detained after they had exited the courtroom for the day by a concerned citizen of Bayport. Nancy and Vanessa hadn't heard much before they had excused themselves but it sounded like the person was concerned an employee was stealing from them and was seeking the Hardy's help.

Vanessa and Nancy both yawned at the same time and then turned and smiled at each other tiredly, "long night," Vanessa commented.

"Extremely," Nancy agreed.

"How much sleep do you think you got?" Vanessa asked.

"You mean, actual sleep where I didn't wake up every two seconds thinking I heard the phone ringing?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah," Vanessa replied with a smile.

"In that case I'd say I clocked about an hour and a half last night," Nancy yawned again, "you?"

"About the same," Vanessa sighed, "which is more than can be said for the loves of our lives."

Nancy glanced up at the courthouse doors and sighed, "Speaking of," she murmured and watched as Frank and Joe pushed open the doors and stepped outside. They both reached into their jackets for their sunglasses to protect against the late afternoon sun.

"Have you ever seen anything so sexy in your life?" Vanessa breathed and watched as the two men made their way toward them.

"Probably not," Nancy shook her head, "God, I love Frank's shoulders."

"Ditto, though replace 'Frank' with 'Joe'," Vanessa sighed.

"Joe does have sexy shoulders," Nancy conceded and smiled at Vanessa, "it must run in the family."

"Oh I know," Vanessa nodded in agreement, "Fenton has some amazing shoulders, too."

Both women laughed and shook their heads at the direction of their thoughts, "we're marrying into a very handsome family."

"Lucky us," Vanessa replied and her eyes twinkled.

"Who's lucky?" Joe asked as he and Frank reached them.

"We are," Vanessa replied and didn't elaborate. Joe wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Ready to get out of here?" he murmured.

"You bet," Vanessa nodded, "I need to take a nap."

"For the first time in my life I am actively hoping that "take a nap" isn't a euphemism for sex," Joe said seriously and had the group laughing.

As the laughter died out the group grew quiet, "long day of court today," Nancy murmured and huddled closer to Frank's side against the cold breeze. Frank wrapped his arm around Nancy's shoulders and squeezed her tightly against him.

"Yeah," Joe agreed and stuffed his free hand into his pocket. "It's only a matter of time now before this gets wrapped up."

"We'll probably see closing statements tomorrow," Frank added.

"Does that mean the jury will reach a decision tomorrow?" Vanessa asked and looked from Joe to Frank and then to Nancy.

"That depends," Frank replied, "if the jury can reach a unanimous decision quickly then yes, we'll see the end of this thing tomorrow, but if one member of the jury is unsure…it could take awhile."

"Oh," Vanessa nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

"Well," Joe sighed, "we're going to head home. See you two in the morning."

"Actually Joe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Frank asked and the two brothers walked off a little ways down the sidewalk.

Nancy and Vanessa watched them with avid curiosity, "what's that all about?"

"I don't know," Nancy murmured and watched as Frank leaned closer to Joe and said something that had Joe shaking his head. Joe said something back to Frank that put a skeptical look on his face. Frank said something else and again Joe shook his head. After a few more moments Frank sighed and shook his head before the brothers embraced in a warm hug.

"I think it's so great that they're able to show affection toward each other and not be weird and manly about it," Vanessa commented as she watched the two men hug.

"I agree," Nancy replied.

Walking back Frank held out his hand for Nancy's, "ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nancy turned and smiled at Joe and Vanessa, "call us if you need anything."

"We will, you too," Vanessa replied and the two couples walked their separate ways.

When they were in the car and Frank was pulling neatly out of his parking spot he turned and smiled at Nancy, "you can go ahead and ask."

"Ask what?" Nancy played innocent.

"The questions are rolling off of you in torrents," Frank replied and headed for the exit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nancy said stubbornly.

Frank reached over and grabbed Nancy's hand in his, "I was asking Joe if he wanted me to come over tonight or if he and Vanessa wanted to crash at our place. If there's a repeat of last night, I wanted to be close."

"Oh," Nancy said, "I figured it was something like that."

"That famous Nancy intuition," Frank said and smiled. The smile quickly turned into a yawn, "boy, I could use a nap."

"Me too," Nancy replied and checked her watch, "Maggie shouldn't be home for another two hours, what do you say to sleeping with me Hardy?"

"As long as that's not a euphemism for sex," Frank replied mimicking his brother.

"No, it isn't," Nancy replied and leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, "wake me up when we get there. Or better yet, don't wake me…just carry me upstairs to bed."

"I should've made you drive," Frank grumbled.

"Your car," Nancy murmured, "you drive."

"What's mine is yours fiancée," Frank shot back and Nancy opened her eyes and looked at him.

"So that brand new computer you have up in the office, the one with all the programs and gadgets and extra features you and Phil built together like a couple of mad scientists is fair game?" Nancy asked and watched as Frank's face fell.

"Well…" he began.

"What's mine is yours fiancé," Nancy reminded him.

"Um," Frank literally didn't know what to say.

Nancy laughed, "Don't worry Frank; I have no plans to use that monster you call a computer any time soon. Knowing me I'd break it just by trying to turn the thing on." Frank visibly winced at the thought and Nancy laughed, "Don't worry, I won't try and turn it on." She sighed and closed her eyes again as Frank continued to drive.

"I must love you if I'm checking the urge to turn the radio on high to keep you from sleeping when I can't," Frank said after a few moments.

"Hm?" Nancy said and leaned her seat back, "that's nice," she said sleepily and shifted in her seat.

Frank just rolled his eyes and concentrated on keeping his tired eyes on the road. His body gave out a cry of relief when he turned on to Cherrywood Drive and he could see their house in the distance.

His elation at finally being home and within feet of his bed was cut short however when he saw Biff's trucked parked out front. He swore loudly and pulled into the driveway.

"Are we home already?" Nancy asked and shifted and looked around her sleepily, "Biff's here?"

"Yeah," Frank said through gritted teeth, "we're sure seeing a lot of him lately."

"It's because of Maggie," Nancy said simply and climbed out of the car.

"Huh?" Frank said as he got out of the car too. Before she could respond he held up a hand and shook his head, "never mind, I don't care. You can tell me about it when my brain isn't asleep."

Nancy laughed and reached up to give him a quick kiss, "I'll get rid of him. You go upstairs and sleep."

"You're tired too," Frank's sense of fairness kicked in but just barely, he really wanted to go upstairs and get into his nice comfortable bed.

"You let me sleep on the way home," Nancy replied.

"Yeah, for fifteen minutes," Frank said and allowed himself to be pulled up the front stairs.

"Believe me, I'll be upstairs in fifteen minutes to join you or you're going to have a very dead friend," Nancy stifled a yawn.

"Shovel's in the garage," Frank said helpfully.

"Perfect," Nancy replied and grinned.

Frank laughed, "okay," he followed her into the house and leaned over to give her a kiss, "love you," he yawned and trudged up the stairs to sleep.

Nancy sighed and turned back toward the front door looking for Biff in his truck. When she saw that the truck was empty she frowned, where was he? She heard laughter coming from the backyard and she quickly closed the front door and headed toward the back.

What she found had her sleep deprived brain struggling to catch up. Maggie and Biff were up to their elbows in dirt and mulch in the back corner of the yard, Biff had dirt all over his face and Maggie was laughing at him.

"Um, hi guys," Nancy called and walked across the yard to join them.

"Nancy! You're back early," Maggie stood up quickly and wiped her hands on her jeans, smudging dirt all over them.

"Yeah, I guess," Nancy looked at the patch of soil, "what are you guys doing?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Maggie began and looked down at the ground, "I hope you're not mad but I remember you saying that you wanted to make this place a garden and grow your own vegetables and stuff and I just figured, you've been so nice to me and won't let me pay rent and so I figured I'd do something to pay you back…" her voice trailed off.

"Wow," Nancy said, "this is great, thank you Maggie!"

"Really? You're not mad?" Maggie asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You just saved me hours of back breaking labor," Nancy laughed.

"I just thought it might have been something you wanted to do on your own, I didn't want to step on your toes," Maggie was still apologizing.

"I didn't want to do the work, I just wanted the rewards," Nancy laughed.

"Where's Frank?" Biff asked.

"Oh, upstairs taking a nap, he didn't sleep at all last night. Speaking of, that's what I'd like to be doing so if you two don't mind," Nancy gestured back at the house, "I'm going to go join him." She glanced at Maggie, "we'll figure something out for dinner later."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'll come up with something," Maggie smiled.

"That's right," Biff cut in, "you don't have to worry about making dinner. Maggie and I are going out."

"We are?" Maggie asked and felt nerves flutter through her stomach.

"Yep," Biff replied.

Nancy yawned, "Okay sounds good. Have fun…bring leftovers," she waved absentmindedly and trudged back to the house. She was half asleep as she walked slowly up the stairs and fell into bed beside an already sleeping Frank.

* * *

Laura Hardy heard the same laughter Nancy had and so headed for the back gate instead of the front door of Nancy and Frank's house. "Hello!" she called out when she saw Biff and Maggie working in the yard. Biff was busy raking up the leaves and Maggie was stuffing them into garbage bags.

"Hello Mrs. Hardy," Biff called and stopped his work.

"What are you two doing?" Laura asked as she reached them.

"Oh, just some yard work," Maggie replied, "we turned and fed the dirt for a vegetable garden Nancy wants to plant in the spring and now we're just raking up the leaves."

"How very industrious of you," Laura smiled warmly, "and where could I find the infamous couple?"

"Inside sleeping," Biff replied.

"Ah," Laura nodded, "after a night like last night and the last three days I don't doubt it." She eyed the pile of leaves, "I met Joe and Vanessa just as they were getting home. They were barely coherent."

"Where's Mr. Hardy?" Biff asked.

"Oh, off solving the world's problems somewhere," Laura replied with a smile. "So, my son has you working in the yard Maggie?" the note of disapproval was clear in her voice.

"Oh no," Maggie said quickly, "no he actually doesn't even know we're doing this. I just wanted to do something nice for them to say thank you."

"Hm," Laura thought for a moment and nodded, "tomorrow it is very likely they'll reach a verdict in that horrendous man Greg Atkinson's trial. Let's do something else to say thank you and make them a nice dinner. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Um, no I have tomorrow off," Maggie replied.

"Great, I'll be over around noon," Laura smiled, "you'll come too Biff."

"Yes ma'am," Biff replied.

"See you tomorrow," Laura said and walked back around the house.

"Noon?" Maggie whispered, "why noon?" The idea of having to make intelligent conversation with Laura Hardy for most of the afternoon and evening terrified her. What did she have to say to such an incredible woman?

"No idea," Biff said, "good luck with that," he grinned evilly.

"Wow, very supportive," Maggie said sarcastically, "keep raking minion."

"Minion? Minion? I am no one's minion," Biff said in mock horror.

"Well too bad, because you're mine," Maggie laughed and reached down to add more leaves to her bag. Biff watched as she systematically gathered up the dried leaves. His eyes fell on the two bags already full off to the side of the yard. As inconspicuously as possible Biff moved closer to the bags and picked one of them up.

"I'll show you minion," he said and waited until she had turned around before he dumped the entire contents of the bag on her head.

* * *

Joe tried very hard not to move.

He was lying flat on his back in bed with Vanessa curled up beside him in a deep sleep. Joe was tracing patterns in the ceiling of the bedroom. He had already found what looked to be the state of Alaska, a number of interestingly shaped clouds and a pattern that looked oddly like an eye winking at him.

Joe couldn't sleep and yet he was more tired than he had been in a long time. Sighing quietly he checked the urge to shift in bed, not wanting to wake Vanessa. She needed to sleep and he wasn't going to be responsible for waking her up again. His body was quickly becoming stiff from holding it in such a rigid position for so long but Joe ignored it.

His reasons for trying not to wake Vanessa up weren't all noble. Of course most of him wanted her to sleep because he knew she was exhausted, but a small part of him wanted her to sleep because he knew that when she woke up she'd want to talk.

He had seen it in her eyes that morning, the questions and the concerns about his nightmare. He really didn't want to talk about it.

Taking a slow deep breath he forced his mind to think of something else and not think of that morning, or the night before. Instead he started recounting every second, every play of the football game from last Sunday. If he missed a detail he went back and pictured it. He couldn't risk going to sleep but he couldn't risk letting his mind wander either.

The second half was just ending in his mind when Vanessa shifted and Joe saw his window of opportunity. He shifted as well onto his side and his body was relieved at the new position.

Joe was now face to face with Vanessa and found that studying her face, the shape of her lips the curve of her eyelashes, was as good a distraction as any. When his eyelids started to droop he purposefully bit his lip so that the pain woke him up. He couldn't risk going to sleep, having the nightmare again and putting Vanessa and everyone else he loved through any more pain.

Fatigue was weighing heavily down on him but he refused to give in. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he saw that Vanessa had been sleeping for an hour and he nearly groaned. If he didn't move soon, do _something_ physical he was definitely going to fall asleep.

He stiffened when Vanessa moved again and moaned softly. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes, "hey" she whispered when she saw he was awake.

"Hey," Joe replied "did I wake you up?"

"No," she glanced at the clock, "we only slept an hour. Odd."

"Yeah," Joe replied not bothering to correct her.

"Hungry," she declared and pointed at her stomach under the blanket, "need food, sustenance."

Joe laughed, "Is that your way of telling me to get my butt in the kitchen and start providing?"

"You're such a smart man," Vanessa grinned sleepily and then gave him a quick kiss, "now get."

Joe rolled out of bed, secretly glad to have something to do to help keep him from giving in to exhaustion. "I hope you like peanut butter and jelly," he said.

"Love it," Vanessa replied. "Bring chips and Coke."

"You're so demanding," Joe laughed and walked out of the room.

"It's what you love about me!" Vanessa called from the bed.

Fifteen minutes later they sat on the bed cross-legged and facing each other enjoying peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with too much peanut butter and drinking Coke straight from the bottle.

* * *

Joe gave in to sleep that night and was thankful that his body was so exhausted that it dropped instantly into a dreamless sleep. The next morning he and Vanessa went through the motions of getting ready for the day of court and hopefully the jury's decision.

As had become custom they waited for Nancy and Frank outside the courthouse and went in to sit down together.

The prosecutor's closing statement was much as everyone had expected. After reiterating everything that had been discussed over the last few days he turned for the final time to face the jury, "as you can see, ladies and gentlemen, Greg Atkinson is a monster. A monster that belongs in jail, a monster that even now is waiting for a trial date in another state for even more heinous crimes than we have discussed here. No matter what the defense tries to say, we know the truth. Greg Atkinson was lucid and thinking clearly when he did those horrible things to Joseph Hardy. For that fact alone he deserves to be punished to the full extent of the law." The man continued his speech and Joe winced as he detailed the torture all over again.

Next it was the defense attorney's turn to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I plead with you now to show mercy and compassion for a man who deserves it."

Joe could sense Frank tensing angrily beside him and he held his breath as the man continued, "This man understands the consequences of his actions and yet, he is still an American with certain unalienable rights. I will say no more except that it is the belief of this defense that if my client should be standing trial for the things he has been accused of, let Frank Hardy stand trial for the attempted murder of Greg Atkinson."

Several things happened at once, Nancy felt her stomach sink in dread and anger and she quickly gripped Frank's bunched fist between her own. Joe's mouth dropped open angrily and Vanessa let out a noise that sounded strangely like a hissing snake. There were a few murmurs throughout the courtroom and all eyes turned to look at Frank who was staring daggers at Greg's attorney.

Nobody said anything for a full minute as the lawyer resumed his seat, his face smug.

"Well, thank you for those enlightening and unconventional remarks counselor," the judge said, "fortunately it is not up to you who stands trial." He turned to the jury and gave them instructions before dismissing court until the jury could reach a decision.

Nancy, Frank, Joe and Vanessa stayed where they were until the courtroom had been completely emptied. "Well," Nancy finally murmured still holding Frank's tense hand in hers.

"Yeah, well," Vanessa echoed.

"Frank," Joe began, "you know that what he said was completely ridiculous right?"

"Right," Frank smiled at Joe and Nancy frowned. His face was a study in relaxation and he seemed to be perfectly content and yet his hand was still gripping hers furiously. "The guy was just trying to cause trouble. Let's get out of here."

The group was just finishing lunch when Frank's phone rang. After a quick conversation he hung up and turned and looked straight at his brother, "the jury has reached a decision."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: The question about Maggie's shirt is answered in this chapter and I'm not sure if it gets too graphic or not, but I'll just warn you anyway. If you want to skip over it I'd skip from the time she starts talking about how she met John to the line.

Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to everyone for reviewing. I REALLY appreciate everyone letting me know what they think; it helps make me a better writer!

Diamond and Stars: sorry I didn't answer your question last chapter. / In my head Maggie and Biff are around Nancy and Frank's age…and I know that Maggie is a little young to be married, but let's just say she married young…I don't know. :)

Oh and word to the wise, don't mess with Red Hardy, she has a killer dog and she's not afraid to use him! (Your review left me in stitches, Red!)

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Twenty**

Joe pushed open the doors of the court house and tumbled out into the bright fall sunshine. He took a deep breath to calm his speeding heart. Court had just adjourned and the jury had announced their unanimous decision.

Joe couldn't believe it.

* * *

The knock on the front door had Maggie jumping up off her bed nervously and checking her hair in the mirror in the bathroom on her way down the stairs. Looking through the Judas hole she felt her stomach flutter in anticipation at who she saw standing on the front porch. She carefully input the security code that would allow her to open the door before pulling it open.

"Hello," she said breathlessly and tried for a nervous smile.

"Hello Maggie," Laura Hardy smiled, "may I come in?"

"Oh, of course," Maggie flushed and stepped back to let Laura enter.

"How's your day off been?" Laura asked.

"Educating," Maggie replied and when Laura arched an eyebrow she explained, "Nancy showed me a box of newspaper articles and pictures and things she's collected over the years, mostly about Frank and Joe's work." She walked back toward the kitchen and Laura followed.

"Really?" Laura asked amused, "I'd like to see that sometime."

"Nancy said that it all started from that first teenage crush she had on Frank. She said she even did the whole, "Mrs. Frank Hardy" and "Nancy Hardy" thing all over her binder in school." Maggie stopped and looked horrified, "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

Laura laughed, "That's okay, Frank had a picture of Nancy hidden in a shoebox in his room for years."

Maggie smiled, "I'm glad they're together now."

"Me too," Laura took a seat at the table and motioned for Maggie to join her.

"Would you like something to drink? I can make tea," Maggie offered before she sat down.

"Actually, tea would be lovely. Thank you," Laura smiled.

"I wonder how it's going at court," Maggie said as she put the kettle on the stove.

"Me too," Laura replied. They were quiet for a moment as each woman thought their own thoughts. "Maggie," Laura said finally, "I said before that you have pluck and I believe it. I'll say something else, you have courage and I admire that about you."

The shock registered clearly on Maggie's face, "courage? Me?"

"Yes," Laura replied firmly and took the cup Maggie offered her, "courage."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Maggie replied and sat down on the opposite side of the table from Laura with her own cup of tea.

"I'm an excellent judge of people and I'm very perceptive," Laura said "and I say you have courage and so you do."

"It's not courage that makes a woman stay in a bad situation for over three years," Maggie mumbled and stared hard at her cup of tea.

"Its courage that makes a woman brave enough to get herself out of a bad situation," Laura corrected her.

"He hurt someone else, it wasn't just about me anymore," Maggie replied.

"Nancy," Laura said.

"Yes," Maggie took a slow deliberate sip of her tea and was proud that her hands didn't tremble. She looked up and saw in Laura's face compassion and a willingness to listen and somehow Maggie knew that Laura would listen without judgment or pity. Pity was something Maggie wouldn't be able to stand.

Because of the compassion she saw in Laura's face she continued in a quiet voice, "when I first met John he was everything I thought I wanted in a man: strong, handsome and confident. He said all the right things, made all the right moves and when he asked me to marry him I said yes because I thought I loved him." She took a deep breath before she continued, "the first time he hit me I stormed out of the house full of righteous anger and I told myself that the first time was the last time. When I came back for my things he was slobbering drunk and crying. I took pity on him when I should have walked away. That was my first weakness."

She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "He didn't hit me for another six weeks. I don't know how it happened but eventually I became so afraid of him and so sure that I couldn't make it in the world without him that I just resigned myself to it. Eventually though, I did start to pilfer money from the grocery money he allowed me. John didn't notice if a few dollars went missing here and there. I hid the money in a tampon box under the sink in the bathroom. Silly."

"Not silly, smart," Laura interjected and laid a hand on top of Maggie's in comfort.

"Well, in any case my pile of money wasn't growing very much. The last town we were in…" and it was at this point in the story that Maggie's voice trailed off and tears came to her eyes, "the last town we were in," she repeated, "there was a retirement party for John's boss. I was so excited because he had allowed me to buy a nice new outfit for the event. He told me he didn't want anyone to see what a scrub he had for a wife. I bought this beautiful cream shirt, really beautiful and so soft." She smiled at the memory of it but the smile quickly faded, "all evening I made sure I did nothing to make John angry and I thought I had succeeded. I should have known better. When we got home it was instantaneous, one minute he was fine and the next he was tossing me around the house telling me I had embarrassed him in front of his co-workers."

Her mouth was suddenly so dry that she took a long sip of her now lukewarm tea, "he called me all sorts of horrible names and when he locked me in the bathroom I thought it was over. I was wrong," she gulped and the first tears fell from her eyes.

"But it wasn't, was it?" Laura asked gently.

"No," Maggie said and shook her head, "no it wasn't. He came back and I could tell he had been drinking. He pulled me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and started ripping at my beautiful blouse…" her voice trailed off as the tears continued to fall.

"Oh Maggie honey," Laura stood up quickly and sat next to Maggie at the table, pulling her into her arms. "He forced you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Maggie whispered.

"Had he ever done that before?" Laura asked and was terrified of the answer.

"No," Maggie replied and despite the horrible memories found that she was comforted with Laura's arms around her, "before…well…I was his wife. It was my duty."

"Oh honey," Laura sighed, the woman needed someone to show her what true love and a true marriage were like. She lifted Maggie up off her shoulder and framed her tear streaked face between both of her hands, "you listen to me and you listen well, alright?" When Maggie nodded slowly Laura continued, "It is _never_ a woman's duty, married or not married to submit to a man. Never."

"That's almost exactly what Nancy said," Maggie sniffed, "I can't believe I told her about that…" she told Laura about the shirt being left on the doorstep and Laura looked horrified.

"Did you call the police?" Laura asked.

"I didn't want to," Maggie replied, "but since I confessed the entire story to a police officer it kind of couldn't be helped. Nancy reported it the next morning."

"Good," Laura said, "good. Nancy is a smart woman."

"Yes," Maggie agreed.

"Now," Laura leaned over and wiped the tears off of Maggie's cheeks. "I know it hurts to talk about it Maggie, but sometimes talking about things helps make them better."

"I'm learning that, slowly," Maggie replied.

"Good," Laura smiled, "now, what do we want to make for dinner?"

* * *

"My boys got into a lot of mischief together when they were younger, still do," Laura said smiling. It was a few hours later and she and Maggie stood in the kitchen preparing dinner after a trip to the store for supplies.

They had decided to make everyone's favorite dishes which were all homemade recipes of Laura's. It made for a very hodgepodge type meal: lasagna for Joe, homemade apple pie with vanilla ice cream for Frank, breakfast casserole for Vanessa and hot fudge brownie sundaes for Nancy. Maggie had picked up the ingredients for a salad to go along with the meal, deciding that they had to have _something_ healthy.

Laura and Maggie figured it didn't matter that the meal was so rich, after everything everyone had been through over the last few days they deserved to eat exactly what they wanted.

"Joe was the one who always seemed to be getting into trouble," Laura said as she efficiently chopped onions, "but that doesn't mean Frank was an angel, he was just better at hiding what he had done wrong."

Maggie smiled, "it sounds like they kept you on your toes."

"Oh, they did," Laura smiled. "Joe came up with all sorts of harebrained ideas and usually acted on all of them, whether or not he was able to talk his brother into joining him. Frank came up with his own schemes but they were usually after hours of careful deliberation and planning and Joe was almost always willing to join in." Laura finished with the onions and moved on to the tomatoes, "one year the class took a field trip to the Museum of Flight and Industry and Frank saw a display on the first attempts at flight. He was sure that he could make a pair of wings that could make a person fly, he was determined."

"Oh no, I can see where this is going," Maggie replied with a smile. Over the course of the afternoon she had found herself more and more at ease with Laura Hardy. With her easy smile and kind eyes and her hilarious tales of her sons exploits, it was easy to like Laura.

"Yes, it went exactly as you're picturing it," Laura laughed, "Frank came home and spent days perfecting his model and building the wings that were going to make him fly. He bided his time for the perfect day to test them out and approached his brother to help him in the experiment." Laura dumped the diced tomato into the salad bowl, "Frank had no intention of trying the wings out first and so talked Joe into trying them."

"I'm sure it didn't take much convincing," Maggie said and opened the oven to put the lasagna in.

"You'd be right," Laura replied, "Joe was all for it. The next day it snowed and snowed a lot and Frank figured it would be the perfect day to see if he could make his brother fly. Frank decided that the snow would break his brother's fall if the wings failed and so Joe climbed up onto the back of the shed behind the house and let her rip. You can guess what happened next."

"Joe fell?" Maggie said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, but not before screaming 'I'm flying!' like a bad Saturday morning cartoon. He fell like a bag of rocks, 'whack!' and didn't realize his arm was broken until Frank ran over and tried to help him to his feet. He wore a plaster cast for a few months and begged Frank to make corrections on the wings so that when he got the cast removed he could try it again."

Maggie laughed, "Sounds like quite the pair."

"Oh they are," Laura said nodding her head, "Frank felt guilty about that for months. In fact, I bet if you were to ask him about it today he'd still feel guilty about getting his brother hurt."

"But he had Joe jump first," Maggie pointed out.

"Frank's protective, not stupid," Laura replied, "he wasn't completely confident in his design and so figured his little brother was the perfect guinea pig."

"That sounds just like an older brother," Maggie laughed.

They worked in tandem together, preparing the meal and setting the table for dinner. They put the lasagna and breakfast casserole into the oven to keep them warm and put a cover over the brownies and apple pie.

"Oh no," Maggie said as she looked in the freezer, "we forgot vanilla ice cream!"

"We did?" Laura came over and looked, "you're right. Well, I'll just run to the store and pick some up. We can't have hot fudge brownie sundaes and apple pie without ice cream!"

"No, you stay here, I'll go," Maggie said quickly. "They should be home any minute; they'll want to talk to you right away."

As if on cue they both heard the garage door open and close, "and there they are," Laura said and wiped her hands on a kitchen towel before the two women went out to greet the couples.

Frank, Nancy, Joe and Vanessa all trudged in from the garage, "hey mom," Frank said and leaned in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello," Laura smiled and looked expectantly at the blank faces in front of her, "well, what's the news?"

All eyes turned to Joe and waited for him to respond. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Greg Atkinson was found guilty, guilty of all charges." His face broke out into a huge smile as he rushed forward to give his mom a big hug.

"Oh honey!" Laura exclaimed, "Oh honey, that's wonderful!"

"It's over mom," Joe said still holding her close, "it's really over."

"I know," Laura murmured and pulled away, "come, come, you guys must be hungry. Maggie and I made all of your favorites. This calls for a celebration."

"I'll go to the store Laura," Maggie said quickly. She knew how important it would be for the family to be all together right now. She turned to Nancy, "I'm sorry, could I borrow your car?"

"Of course," Nancy replied and dug out her keys, "do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no," Maggie replied and waved off the offer, "go on and celebrate I'll be back soon."

* * *

"It feels…great," Joe said as he and everyone else gathered around the dining room table.

"Have you called your father?" Laura asked.

"Yes, he's thrilled but claims he knew that Atkinson wasn't going to get off easy the whole time," Frank shook his head.

"I'm glad one of us felt that way," Joe muttered.

"I'm so glad its over," Vanessa breathed and leaned her head on Joe's shoulder.

"It's like a weight has been lifted," Joe said, "I always thought that saying was a cliché but it really is like a literal weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He squeezed Vanessa's hand and she looked up at him. He and Vanessa had talked on the drive over and he wanted to tell his family the decision they had reached together. She smiled at him encouragingly and he took a deep breath. "The trial is over and it feels really good…but I think…" his voice trailed off, "I need to talk to someone, a professional, to help me deal with…everything. Vanessa and I talked and she agrees with me."

"I'm so glad, Joe," Laura said, "I'm so glad," she repeated.

"Yeah well," Joe lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, "I just know I can't keep going on like this."

"Good for you Joe," Frank said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, the first person who makes a crazy joke is getting punched right in the face." Joe said and looked at his brother sternly.

"What?" Frank held his hands up in a gesture of defense, "why are you looking at me?"

* * *

Maggie climbed into Nancy's car and pulled down the driveway. Just as she was pulling out onto the street Biff's truck pulled up next to hers. They both rolled down their windows, "where are you going?" Biff called.

"To the store, we forgot ice cream," Maggie replied, "everyone is inside, I'll be back soon."

"Wait a second, I'll go with you," Biff offered.

"No, really I think I can handle the store by myself," Maggie smiled, "I'll be back soon," she said again. Before Biff could protest any further she pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street toward the store.

She fiddled with the radio and found a song she actually recognized and began to sing along. She couldn't remember an afternoon when she had had more fun. Of course, talking about John had been hard but working with Laura and hearing the stories about Frank and Joe when they had been little kids had really put her in a good mood.

She found a parking spot at the grocery store and grabbed a basket on her way in. Humming softly to herself she headed for the frozen foods section and grabbed a container of vanilla bean ice cream. On a whim she wandered over to the greeting card section and started to browse the selection of congratulation cards. She had just found one she thought might make Joe laugh when she felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked quickly down both sides of the aisle and seeing nothing laughed nervously at herself. She was overreacting as usual.

Deciding that the card was something Joe would appreciate she slipped it into her basket with the ice cream and headed toward the check out counter. Feeling suddenly uneasy Maggie glanced quickly behind her and almost didn't hear the checker tell her the total. Digging quickly in her purse for the money she handed it over and grabbed her bag. She walked quickly out of the store, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that seemed to be following her.

She stood just outside the store and felt a moment of panic when she couldn't remember where she had parked Nancy's car. Why was she suddenly feeling so anxious? Her eyes scanned the parking lot and she almost cried out in relief when she spotted Nancy's car a few rows down.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the truck parked a few spots down from where Nancy's car sat. Hysteria bubbled up in her throat and had her gasping for breath. John stood against the side of his truck, his arms folded across his chest staring at her. Her breath hitched and she fought the urge to turn and run screaming back into the grocery store.

He couldn't hurt her in public like this, she had a restraining order on him and he couldn't hurt her in public. She had to keep telling herself that.

Still, it took every ounce of courage she had in her body to move toward Nancy's car. John continued staring at her as he watched her jerky progress toward the car. Panic had Maggie fumbling with the keys, all other thoughts but "RUN!" had left her mind. Finally she got the right key in the lock and just before she opened the door, John's voice floated the short distance between them and reached her.

"You belong to me," he said and Maggie lifted terrified and glassy eyes to his face. What she saw there had her gasping and jumping clumsily into the car.

She wouldn't remember how she found herself back at Nancy and Franks; she wouldn't remember the drive home or how she simply stopped in the middle of the road. The next thing she did remember was sitting in Nancy's car and repeatedly pushing the lock doors button, too terrified to walk the few short feet into the house, afraid that John would jump out and get her.

Her eyes darting continuously from one mirror to the next, her left hand jamming the lock doors button over and over again she lost track of how long she sat there in the middle of the road.

She jumped when the front door of the house opened and Biff came running out. He stopped next to the car, "Maggie?" he called out and she shook her head. "Maggie, open the door," he said.

She couldn't speak but her mouth formed the word, "no."

"Come on baby, open the door," Biff said, "I won't hurt you. Open the door now." He didn't think she was going to respond and was just about to go inside and get Nancy's spare keys when he saw the locks click into the unlocked position. "Maggie, I'm going to open the door now, okay?" he warned her.

She didn't respond just stared straight ahead. Biff's heart broke at the terrified look on her face and could only guess who had put it there. His hands bunched uselessly at his side before he reached toward the door handle.

Even though he had warned her he was about to do it she still jumped when he opened the door. "Maggie," Biff said quietly and crouched down next to her, "Maggie, can you get out of the car for me?"

Maggie shook her head, "I…I…"

"Shh…it's alright, here, let me help you," Biff started to reach across her to unlock the seatbelt when she suddenly jumped and pushed his arm away.

"No! No, don't hurt me!" she cried and threw her hands up to protect her face.

"Oh Maggie," Biff murmured and wanted so badly to reach forward and help her. Instead he moved back a little to give her space. He looked back at the house helplessly and was relieved to see Nancy rushing down the front steps.

When Nancy arrived Biff straightened up and backed up even more. He watched as Nancy carefully helped Maggie out of the car and pried the keys from her grasp. "Here," she passed the keys to Biff, "better move the car out of the street."

Biff watched as Nancy slowly led Maggie up to the house and closed the door behind them, speaking softly to her the whole time. He climbed into the car angrily and started it, slamming it into gear. What the hell had happened? What the hell had the bastard done to her this time? It took every ounce of self control he had not to turn Nancy's car around and go hunting down John Hendrickson.

Because he knew that it was John's fault Maggie was in the state she was in now.

He put the car into park and climbed out, grabbing the grocery bag on the seat next to him. He took a moment to calm himself down before going inside. He found Frank and Joe standing in the living room, "where is she?" he asked.

"Upstairs with my mom and Nancy, Vanessa just went up with a glass of water," Frank replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Joe asked.

"No," Biff shook his head, "I was watching for her to come home and when I saw her stop in the street like that I knew something was wrong. I went out there and she was scared half out of her mind."

"It's got to be that worthless husband of hers," Joe said angrily.

"That's what I figured," Biff replied, "I should put this in the freezer," he said holding up the bag with the ice cream. He walked back to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with the card, "Here, I think this was meant for you," he said handing the card to Joe.

Joe looked down at the card and read it silently for a moment before he laughed, "That was nice of her." He handed the card to Frank who also read it and laughed.

The three men stood there in a loose circle, each unsure of what they should do. They didn't know how to help a woman who had so obviously been traumatized by a man. Feeling useless they eventually took seats on the couches and waited.

* * *

"It was John," Nancy told them awhile later, "he was at the grocery store." She relayed what little of the story she knew to the three men. When she got to the part about John speaking to Maggie, Biff got up angrily off the couch.

Saying nothing he headed straight for the front door. "Where are you going?" Joe asked.

"Where do you think?" Biff growled.

Frank was stunned, he rarely saw his even tempered friend angry. "Biff, I think we should call the police…"

"Fine, you stay here and call the police, I'm leaving," with that Biff walked quickly out the front door. He checked the urge to slam the door behind him, afraid that the loud noise would frighten Maggie even further.

"I'd better go with him," Frank murmured and Joe nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Con," Nancy said, "keep Biff from doing anything both he and Maggie will regret."

"I will," Frank kissed her goodbye quickly and headed out the front door.

"Let Vanessa know where I went," Joe asked and then followed Frank outside.

Nancy sighed as she watched Frank and Joe climbed into Biff's truck just before he pulled away from the curb. She hoped that Frank was able to keep Biff from doing anything that would only hurt him and Maggie even more.

Before going back upstairs to see if she could do anything else Nancy went back to the kitchen to make sure the oven was turned off.

Looking around at the interrupted celebration Nancy sighed and silently thanked whoever had invented microwaves.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had one of those irritating colds the last few days. Ugh. The first day I milked it for all it was worth with a bunch of "oh poor me's" and "yum, chicken noodle soup would really hit the spot's"…and after that it was just a downward spiral of taking out my irritation at being sick on everyone around me. :)

After that story, I hope everyone continues to enjoy _this_ story! Thanks to everyone who is reading and to those who review, it truly makes my day. :) Also, I don't know how Vanessa and Joe got together and so if I get it wrong in this chapter, please forgive me. Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many  
****  
Chapter Twenty-One**

"Where are they going?" Maggie whispered. She was staring out her bedroom window with her arms wrapped tightly around her and watched as Frank, Joe and Biff all climbed in to Biff's truck.

"I'm not sure," Laura replied looking over Maggie's shoulder, "why don't you have a seat Maggie."

"No, I can't sit," Maggie was still shivering but she was beginning to feel the first pulls of embarrassment. Everyone she had come to think of as her friends had seen her fall apart in the worst way. She cringed when she remembered Biff trying to help and her thinking he was going to hit her. It was _Biff_. She had grown to trust him and his relaxed and easy going personality, how could she have ever thought he would hurt her? The embarrassment bloomed in her cheeks hotly.

"Where are they going?" she said again her voice growing worried, "what are they going to do?"

Images of Biff and John fighting, with an uncertain outcome flashed through her mind. Suddenly she was scared for a whole new reason, for Biff.

She stood like that for a full five minutes before Nancy came back into the room, "Nancy," she said and whirled around, "where are they going?"

"I think to look for John," Nancy replied truthfully. "Maggie, I need to ask you something. You said John spoke to you."

"Yes, he did," Maggie replied and shuddered as she remembered the absolute certainty in John's voice as he had spoken to her.

"So he was close?"

"Yes," Maggie nodded, "just a few cars down from where I had parked."

"Maggie," Nancy said carefully and felt triumphant, "that means he broke the restraining order."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," Nancy said and pulled out her cell phone, "I'll make sure Con picks him up."

"Can he get there before Biff?" Maggie asked.

Nancy hesitated, "I'm not sure."

* * *

"You should let one of us drive," Joe said as he jumped into the truck. Biff was already throwing the truck into drive as if he wasn't going to wait for his friends to get in, they either made it or they didn't.

"No," Biff replied simply and Frank had barely closed the door behind him before Biff peeled away from the curb.

"We have to let the authorities deal with this," Frank tried to keep his voice calm and reasonable when his own mind was telling him to hunt John down like a dog. "Nancy's calling Con right now."

"Fine, he can have whatever is left of him when he gets there," Biff replied his voice matter of fact.

"Biff, I'm with you on this buddy, really I am," Joe said trying a different tactic, "but think about it. What's Maggie going to think?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Biff replied and turned the corner onto Main Street.

Joe and Frank exchanged a quick glance and Frank spoke quietly, "Biff, we're all upset and angry about this…but you seem…extra upset and angry." Frank's usual eloquence with words was lost on how to approach this subject with his friend.

Biff didn't respond for a full minute and Frank was beginning to think he wasn't going to before he finally spoke, "she matters, Frank." He said it so quietly Frank didn't think he had heard him correctly, "I didn't realize she mattered this much."

"Wait a minute," Joe held up his hand, "you and Maggie?" Biff just shot Joe a look, "whoa," he said slowly, "I mean, whoa. Biff, she's still married," he said it gently but the words still stung.

"I know that!" Biff said angrily and slammed his fist on the steering wheel, "don't you think I know that?" He ran a hand through his hair, "and after today I know I'm going to have to back off. I have no right having these feelings for her when she has so many other things to worry about. It's not fair and it's not right. I can't be more than just a friend for her."

"I don't think friends go charging off like a tragic white knight," Joe muttered and earned a steely glare from Biff.

"You're one to talk Joe, like you wouldn't do the exact same thing," Biff said sarcastically and pressed down on the gas pedal. The truck roared from the extra surge and charged down a side street.

They turned onto John's street and Frank was the first to notice that John's truck wasn't parked out front. When Biff finally noticed he swore and pulled the car up to the curb, "fine, then I'll wait for him."

They sat in silence for four minutes before Joe started shifting restlessly, "can we at least get out?"

Frank shot him a murderous glare, "I don't think that's the best idea Joe."

"Why?" Joe challenged, "Let's get out and wait for the bastard."

Biff climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him, "Joe, in case you didn't know," Frank said before he climbed out, "we came with Biff to _stop_ him from doing anything rash."

"I know that," Joe said grumpily and shoved at Frank's arm, "now get out of the truck."

Frank rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car. The three men were soon leaning against the truck and Biff was kicking at the pavement dejectedly, "damn it," he muttered.

"What?" Joe asked.

"The edge of my temper is wearing off," Biff said angrily and his tone of voice conflicted heavily with his words. He looked up at the brothers and would have been amused at the different expressions, Frank's hopeful and Joe's disappointed, if he hadn't been feeling so dejected, "don't get me wrong. I still want to pummel the crap out of the bastard but I'm starting to see Frank's point of view."

"Damn it," Joe agreed, "thinking rationally hardly ever ends in bloodshed."

"Good," Frank pushed himself up off the truck, "can we go back to my place then, sit down and talk this through? We can still make John pay for what he did to Maggie without doing something we'll regret."

Biff looked at Joe, "how do you live with this guy?" he jerked a thumb in Frank's direction.

Joe shrugged, "you get used to it."

They were about to climb back into the truck when Con's cruiser pulled around the corner. They waited until he had climbed out, "evening," Con called out.

"Evening," Joe replied.

"John's not here," Con said stating the obvious.

"Unfortunately," Biff muttered.

"Have you boys asked the neighbors if they've seen him yet?" Con asked.

"No," Frank replied.

"Alright," Con said, "wait here, don't do anything stupid." He grinned at Joe's indignant expression and turned toward one of John's next door neighbors. After a quick conversation and a wave goodbye Con walked back to the group, "neighbor hasn't seen hide or hair of John in three days at least. He said he'd remember because apparently John's truck is pretty loud."

"He hasn't been home in three days?" Joe asked, "Well where the hell has he been?"

Con shrugged, "who knows? Nancy called," he said looking at Frank, "said John broke the restraining order. We'll put a warrant out, someone will pick him up."

Frank nodded, "alright, thanks Con."

"Should I ask what you three were planning on doing here tonight?" Con asked.

"No," Biff replied stonily.

"I think I can guess," Con replied, "Biff and Joe were going to discuss a few things with John using their fists and Frank was here to try and get you two to stop, am I close?"

"Close enough," Joe said easily, "thanks Con, good night."

"Good night," Con nodded and headed back towards his cruiser.

"Come on," Frank said to Biff and Joe, "let's go back to my place."

"Fine," Biff sighed and climbed back into his truck. What was he supposed to do with all of this useless anger now?

* * *

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay out here for a few minutes," Biff said when he pulled up to the curb in front of the house.

"Biff…" Joe's voice trailed off when his friend just shook his head.

"Do you want me to stay out here with you?" Frank asked.

Biff laughed bitterly, "no, thanks guys."

Joe and Frank exchanged a glance before climbing out of the truck and heading into the house, "Biff has got it bad," Joe said and shook his head, "when the hell did that happen?"

Frank shrugged, "beats me." He thought back to yesterday when he had been too tired for Nancy to explain why Biff was coming around so much, "ah," he said out loud and reached for his keys.

"Ah, what?" Joe asked impatiently when Frank didn't elaborate.

"Ah, now I know why Biff has been coming around here a lot more than usual. Same reason we haven't seen Chet very much lately," Frank shrugged and opened the front door.

"Bess?" Joe asked, "She's still around?"

"No, back in Chicago, Chet went with her," Frank explained.

"Chet went to Chicago? Our Chet? Flannel wearing Chet? The Chet who's happier elbow deep in horse manure than he is doing anything else?" Joe was dumbfounded.

"Yep, that Chet," Frank confirmed.

"Huh," Joe ran a hand through his hair and was happy to notice that it was definitely getting longer. "He's coming back right?"

Frank laughed, "Yeah, you can take the boy off the farm and all that."

"Good," Joe paused, "why didn't I know he'd left?"

"We've been a little busy Joe," Frank reminded him and watched as his brother grimaced.

"Yeah," Joe agreed.

They stood together in the hallway for a few more minutes, "what do we do now?" Frank asked.

"I don't know," Joe shot a look back at the front door in the direction where their friend was hurting and then up the stairs where another friend was also hurting.

"If we stand here much longer it's going to start getting awkward," Frank said and shoved his hands into his jeans.

"Yep," Joe agreed and mirrored his brother's actions.

"So," Frank began, he was about to suggest they go into the living room when Laura appeared at the top of the stairs followed by Maggie, Nancy and Vanessa. Frank studied the picture they made: Laura at the front, clearly a shield for Maggie. Behind her Nancy and Vanessa stood on Maggie's either side like bodyguards. Maggie looked pale and still shaky but otherwise she had put herself together, Frank had to admire that.

"Where's Biff?" the worry was clear in her voice.

"Outside, in his truck," Joe replied.

"Did you…find…" Maggie couldn't seem to finish the question.

"No," Frank answered, "we didn't." He deliberately didn't tell her that John hadn't been seen at home for three days.

The relief rolled off of her like waves, "oh," she breathed, "so, he's not hurt?"

"No," Joe replied and resisted the urge to tease her over her lack of concern for him and Frank.

Maggie walked quickly down the stairs and headed for the door, "where are you going?" Frank asked.

"To see Biff," she said and her eyes were clear with resolve.

"Uh, that might not be the best idea," Joe said quietly, "he's pretty mad." He didn't want his friend to unintentionally scare Maggie and feel even worse than he already did."

"Mad?" Maggie was confused, "Is he mad at me?"

"No," Frank hastened to reassure her. "I think he's just mad about the situation."

Maggie was quiet for a moment, "I have to fix this," she muttered and went out the front door.

Frank turned and saw Nancy, Vanessa and his mother walking down the stairs towards them. "Let's go into the living room and we can tell you what happened."

* * *

Biff sat in his truck staring straight ahead, not seeing the quiet suburban street that stretched out in front of him. He could feel the anger bubbling, rising in his chest and his fists clenched along with it. Why hadn't John been home? So he could work out some of his frustration on his face before turning him into jail. Now, he was forced to try and calm these feelings of rage and ineptitude with no satisfying result.

He slammed his fist on the steering wheel once, twice before giving up and leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool leather. He heard the passenger door of the truck open and someone climb in a few minutes later and he sighed, "I'm fine Frank. I don't need you to babysit me."

"It's not Frank," Maggie's soft voice ripped at his soul and he shuddered.

"Oh," his voice was suddenly husky and he refused to look at her. His newfound resolve to be nothing but a friend to Maggie was going to be hard and he didn't think he would be able to keep that resolve if he looked at her now.

"Are you alright?" she whispered tentatively.

"No," Biff replied honestly after a few moments of deliberation.

"Oh," Maggie replied.

They sat in silence for a moment before Biff sighed and straightened up in his seat, he still wasn't looking at her and it stung. Was he so put off by her now? She wanted desperately to fix whatever she had broken between them.

"Go back to the house Maggie," Biff said and closed his eyes.

It took all of the fragile courage she had begun to build up since leaving John but she managed to whisper a shaky, "no."

"Please?" Biff begged and his voice was strained.

"No," Maggie repeated and her voice grew stronger, "not until I fix this."

"Fix this?" Biff echoed her words in disbelief and for the first time looked over at her, barely moving his head.

"Yes," Maggie replied and angled her body so she was facing him. "I'm so sorry Biff," she said it with such sincerity it sliced at Biff's heart.

He was shaking his head, "you don't need to apologize. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I…" Maggie was having a hard time getting the words out, "I…was wrong. In the car, I was afraid and I had no reason to react the way I did. I know you would never…hit me." She swallowed and continued, "your…" and here she got stuck, because what she felt toward him was so much more than friendship but still so indefinable. Because he still wore a tortured look on his face she decided to take the safe route, "friendship means so much to me. I don't want to lose it…or you." She whispered the last two words and he couldn't be sure if she had said them.

"You were scared," Biff replied and just thinking about that had him relaxing his fists, even if thoughts of revenge and retaliation still coursed through him angrily.

"I've never been afraid of you," Maggie said sincerely. She saw his hand resting on the seat beside him and took a tentative step toward repairing what she thought she had broken, she laid her hand on top of his.

Her smooth hand on his rough one was like a balm and he had to resist the urge to turn his hand over to link his fingers with hers. She needed a friend, not a jealous lover and he reigned in that want inside of him. He carefully slipped his hand out from beneath hers and patted her hand gently. "Let's go inside," he suggested and was careful to keep his voice neutral.

What he saw as necessary she saw as rejection and she felt her heart sink at his casual gesture, "alright," she said and was proud that she was able to keep her voice so bright, almost cheerful. Even with this new demeanor coming from him she had to know, "Biff, are we alright?"

"Of course," Biff smiled, "friends."

Maggie returned the smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Yes, friends."

* * *

"Idiot," Nancy said vehemently that night as she and Frank got ready for bed.

"Huh?" Frank paused in the act of emptying the change out of his pocket. "Why are you calling me an idiot?"

"Not you," Nancy said aggressively, "Biff."

"Biff? What did Biff do?" Frank was very confused.

Instead of answering him Nancy yanked the quilt down on the bed with an unnecessary amount of force before she whirled to face him with her hands on her hips, "what is wrong with you men anyway?"

"What?" Frank could only stand where he was and blink at her.

"You always think you know what's best and it's always wrong!" Nancy growled in frustration and marched toward the bathroom.

"Jeez, what did Biff do?" Frank asked when he followed her in.

"He patted Maggie's hand like she was his baby sister, like she was twelve!" Nancy exploded and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Um," Frank knew that Nancy was good and riled and he would need to tread carefully here, "um…what's wrong with that?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew that he hadn't tread carefully at all.

"What's _wrong_ with that?" Nancy hissed. "What's_ wrong_ with that?" She threw her hands up in exasperation, "You know, it's great living with the man of your dreams but he's not a woman."

Now Frank was really confused, "huh?"

"I'm calling Vanessa," Nancy stormed out of the bathroom and left a very confused Frank behind her.

* * *

"Idiot!" Vanessa cried and slammed the phone back into the receiver. She whirled to face Joe who was staring at the TV screen, the movie they had been watching had stayed paused for the entire thirty minutes of Vanessa and Nancy's conversation.

Joe looked bored out of his mind; he hadn't heard a word of the conversation after Vanessa had exclaimed, "No he didn't!"

"Explain something to me," she demanded now and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"You mean we're not going to turn the move back on?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Vanessa said fiercely.

"Fine," Joe laid the controller on the coffee table, he had picked it up hopefully when he noticed that Vanessa and Nancy's conversation was winding down.

"Explain this to me," Vanessa said again, "why is it that men think they know every damn thing?"

"Um," Joe began brilliantly, "we…don't think that?" his response sounded like a question.

"Oh yes you do!" Vanessa said angrily, "you men always think you know what's best for the womenfolk. Well, I have a newsflash for you to pass around to all of your man friends. Nine times out of ten you don't have a _clue._"

"Um, okay," Joe replied. He had no idea how he should respond to Vanessa's tirade. "What did Nancy want?" Vanessa explained what Biff had done and waited expectantly for Joe's response. He cleared his throat nervously, "honestly…I don't know what the big deal is." Whoops, he could see instantly that that had been the wrong thing to say.

"What?" Vanessa exploded, "you…what?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Um, marry me?" Joe said with a cheeky grin.

Vanessa folded her arms across her chest and tried to look stern. She held the pose for a full five seconds before she dissolved into laughter, "you're so adorably clueless."

"What?" Joe asked and his back was instantly up. "I'm not clueless! You'll remember I got almost the same score as Frank on the SATs."

"I didn't say you weren't smart," Vanessa said and kissed him quickly on the lips, "I said you were clueless."

"That's practically the same thing," Joe said grumpily.

"No, it's just a defect of your kind," Vanessa replied simply.

"What?" Joe asked surprised, "I don't have a defect!"

"Sure you do," Vanessa replied and reached for the remote.

"I've never been clueless!" Joe said defensively.

"Oh yes you have," Vanessa said smugly.

"When?" Joe's voice was challenging.

"When did I start liking you?" Vanessa asked him instead.

"At the party…when you saw me dancing…" his voice trailed off when he saw her pitying look. "What? That's the night I started liking you."

"Yeah, well you're wrong," Vanessa said triumphantly.

"I am?" Joe asked, "Well, tell me when you first started liking me then."

"Alright," Vanessa settled into the couch and crossed her legs. "You were right in the middle of your angry rebellion, which I found simultaneously attractive and sad." She shook her head, "things weren't good for you during that time, you were such a bad boy," she smiled at him. "You were really cultivating that image too and I was beginning to dislike that about you. Until one day, school had been out for awhile and I had stayed after to do some research in the library. I was walking out to my car when I saw you and your brother standing next to yours. The parking lot was virtually empty and when I looked over at you and your brother, you must have just gotten out of football practice or something; you both gave each other the most sincere hug. I could tell you were upset about something but I couldn't tear my eyes away. That's the moment I first started liking you."

Joe didn't know what to say and so he reached over and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and drew his eyebrows together, thinking. "If Frank and I had just finished football practice…that must have been in the fall."

"Very astute," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"But we didn't get together until the spring," Joe said.

"I know," Vanessa replied.

"That's like, six months!" Joe cried indignantly.

Vanessa shrugged, "I'm a patient person."

Joe laughed, "No you aren't."

"I was when it came to you," she said sincerely, "you were hurting and it was the wrong time for a relationship. So I waited." She laid a hand on his cheek, "and then at that party when I pretended to like your dancing…"

"Wait a minute, you didn't pretend! You loved it!"

"Sure I did," Vanessa laughed and kissed him. "Let's finish the movie."

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: BIG thanks to ndhbfan, Chromde, Red Hardy, MissMe113 and AZWriter (I completely agree with you about the "womenfolk") for your reviews! On to chapter 22! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many  
****  
Chapter Twenty-Two**

The bell signaling that someone had come into the café sounded and Maggie looked up quickly from where she was cleaning a table. She couldn't help the fact that her heart gave a quick lurch when she saw Biff filling the doorway, _'he has such broad shoulders!'_ She said to herself but quickly stopped the thought. Biff had made it pretty clear that they were just friends.

She was trying really hard not to let that depress her.

"Hello Biff, table for one?" Maggie asked with a smile and wiped her hands on her apron.

"No thank you," Biff replied.

"Okay…" Maggie's voice trailed off when Biff didn't say anything else, "What are you doing here?"

What _was_ he doing here? He asked himself as he stared at her, standing next to a table in a half apron with a shy smile on her face. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and the very un-friend like feelings that were running through his mind now were enough to have him gulping and asking himself the same question again, what _was_ he doing here?

He had come with the intention of continuing their tradition of lunch in the park and now…he wasn't sure how he was going to keep things friendly when she insisted on looking so damn appealing in an apron.

"Biff?" she looked confused now and he realized he'd been standing there thinking his thoughts and staring at her.

He cleared his throat, "uh," he began brilliantly, "I was coming by to walk you to the park today."

"The park?" she asked.

"Yes, for lunch."

"Oh," she didn't know why, but she had figured that their lunches in the park weren't going to happen anymore. "Well, let me just tell Dawn…"

She came out of the back room a few minutes later with her jacket and habitual lunch of coffee. They left the café together in awkward silence and it occurred to both of them that if there had been silence between them before, it had never been awkward.

They walked to their bench, and that was how they had both started to think of it, as theirs. Even Biff who had secretly called it his bench for years had expanded that to his _and _Maggie's bench.

"So," Maggie said as she took her seat, "how's your day going so far?"

"Oh, you know," Biff shrugged. "Typical. Busy."

Maggie nodded at the same time she was deeply confused, Biff had never been so…distant with her. "Well," she said and felt like an idiot before she even finished her sentence, "that's good."

"Yeah," Biff paused for a moment and then sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I can hear myself speaking and I know I sound like a jerk and I'm sorry…let's start over and pretend we both just got here," Biff turned and smiled at her and if his heart tore a little he didn't let it show.

"Okay…" Maggie was very confused but decided to move along with Biff's bizarre mood changes.

"How are you today?" Biff asked.

"Oh, you know, typical. Busy," she replied and shot him a sideways glance as he cracked up.

"I deserved that," still chuckling he reached for his lunch pail. "Here," he said and reached inside and pulled out a sandwich, "For you."

"Me?" Maggie shook her head, "I can't eat your sandwich."

"You're not," Biff said and pulled out his own, "this is mine." At the look on Maggie's face Biff shrugged, "coffee for lunch isn't lunch." He pulled out a bag of chips, "chips and a turkey sandwich are lunch."

"Well, wow…thank you Biff," Maggie could feel her face flushing in embarrassment.

"It's no problem to make a second sandwich when you're already making one," Biff shrugged and ate a chip.

"What else do you have in that lunch box of yours?" Maggie asked and was glad that they seemed to be back to their old ways…even if something seemed to be missing.

"First off," Biff said around a mouthful of food, "it's a lunch pail, much more adult and dignified sounding."

"Oh, right…sorry," Maggie said laughing.

"No worries, it's just a tragic hit to my fragile male ego, but whatever," Biff said with a smile.

"Oh, just show me what's in there," Maggie shook her head.

"Okay...let's see, what's lunch without dessert?" Biff pulled out a large tinfoil wrapped package. "Stopped at my parents last night, stole these." He unwrapped them and showed off the large pile of very yummy looking brownies. "Chocolate peanut-butter."

Maggie sniffed appreciatively, "yum."

"Yep," Biff wrapped them back up, "but you don't get any until you're all done with your lunch."

"Aw man," Maggie smiled and leaned back to eat her sandwich. Both sat and ate contentedly, completely unaware of John, who watched from the nearby bushes growing angrier and angrier the more he saw.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Frank called out when he walked in the front door that evening after work. He chuckled at his own wit and shook his head.

"Back here!" Nancy called from the kitchen and after throwing his keys on the entryway table Frank followed the sound of her voice.

Nancy stood in front of the stove absentmindedly stirring the contents of a pot with her right hand as she read some papers with her left. "What're you making?" Frank asked and sniffed appreciatively at the pot.

"Soup," Nancy replied and lifted her face up distractedly for his hello kiss.

"What are you reading?" Frank asked.

"Papers," Nancy murmured and shook her head in clear disapproval of something she had just read.

"I can see that, what kind of papers?" Frank asked.

"Arrest warrant for John Hendrickson," Nancy replied.

"Are you allowed to bring paperwork like that home?" Frank teased.

"Not really," Nancy turned and slammed the paperwork down on the counter.

"Whoa," Frank took a step back and raised his hands up in mock surrender. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," Nancy began stirring the pot with renewed vigor. "Just your standard arrest warrant."

"Then what's wrong?" Frank asked and leaned back against the kitchen island.

"Writing it down on paper doesn't make it happen, Frank!" Nancy said in exasperation. "It's just words on a piece of paper, same as the restraining order and we can all see how well that worked."

"He didn't touch her Nancy, we have to remember that," Frank murmured.

"Yeah, because they were in a public parking lot," Nancy snorted unattractively.

Frank was silent for a moment as he watched Nancy add some salt and pepper to the pot. He saw the ring flash on her left hand and he smiled. Watching her angrily put together dinner was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He pushed himself up off the counter and went to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into his warm embrace. He nuzzled her neck and marveled at the scent that was distinctly Nancy, "we haven't celebrated our engagement yet."

"I'd say we celebrated it pretty enthusiastically the night I proposed and pretty much every night after," Nancy smiled and turned her face to his kiss.

Frank laughed, "And I'm not complaining about that at all, in fact, let's keep that celebration up for the next fifty, sixty, seventy years." Nancy laughed and he continued, "What I meant was, we've been so busy with everything we haven't gotten the chance to just…be. To just be engaged."

"What are you proposing?" Nancy asked.

"Let's go out to dinner, just you and me, a nice romantic getaway dinner. I'd love to steal away for a whole weekend, maybe visit Bernie and Mary Anne and stay at the B & B…anyway, maybe after our lives settle down a little," Frank said wistfully.

Nancy sighed, "Frank, I don't think our lives are ever going to fully settle down." She turned in his arms so she was facing him, "but that's alright, that's just the way I like it." She ran a hand through his hair, "don't worry, we'll get away one of these weekends but for now, I think we can manage a night out alone."

"Speaking of alone," Frank looked around the kitchen, "where's Maggie?"

"She got her first paycheck today," Nancy smiled, "Vanessa is helping her spend it."

Frank smiled, "good."

"She left that," Nancy motioned toward an envelope on the counter before turning back to the soup.

Frank walked over and picked it up, "what's in it?" he asked as he opened the envelope and peered inside. His sharp intake of breath at the sight of the sizeable stack of bills echoed Nancy's thoughts exactly.

"I tried to give it back to her, in every way I could think of but she'd have none of it," Nancy shrugged. "Toward the end we were both starting to get angry and she was starting to get offended. She said that it wasn't nearly enough to pay for all we had done for her, but she wanted to give us something."

"She doesn't need to pay us at all," Frank groaned.

"I know," Nancy smiled, "but it's a pride thing, Frank."

"I understand that," Frank set the envelope back on the counter. "Well, we'll just have to figure out a way to get her to take it back."

"My thoughts exactly," Nancy nodded, "set the table, dinner is almost ready."

"Yes, ma'am," Frank grinned and got out bowls and cups and silverware.

* * *

Half an hour later Frank leaned back in his chair and held Nancy's hand on top of the table, "that was delicious."

"Thanks," Nancy smiled, "I had a craving for it, I had to call Hannah for the recipe. I received a pretty good tongue thrashing because I haven't called to discuss my wedding plans with her yet."

"Ah yes, the biggest insult," Frank said smiling.

"To her it is!" Nancy laughed, "I tried to explain everything that's been going on but she thinks my wedding is more important."

"Well, I think it's pretty important, too," Frank leaned over to place a soft kiss on her lips. Quicker than either of them realized the kiss turned passionate and soon Frank was half out of his seat and Nancy had her back pushed up against her chair, her hands gripped Frank hair. When Frank began to pull away Nancy made a sound of protest and attempted to keep kissing him, "we shouldn't do this down here," he said breathlessly.

"Why not?" Nancy asked and because he wasn't cooperating by kissing her again she started working on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Maggie," Frank said and moaned when her tenacious fingers found his bare chest.

"Maggie," Nancy said with a smirk, "is shopping. She promised she wouldn't be home until seven."

"Really?" Frank smiled before swooping down to capture Nancy's lips once again with his own. In her haste to stand up and get her hands on him, Nancy knocked her chair over. Neither one of them registered the noise. Soon, Frank had her backed up against the kitchen island and he grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, preparing to take it off.

There was a knock on the front door and Nancy and Frank both groaned and not from passion.

Frank rested his forehead against Nancy's and sighed, "You said you liked our lives busy."

"Yeah well, I changed my mind," Nancy rolled her eyes. "Do you want to answer it or should I?"

"Let's go together, that way we can get arrested together for murdering whoever is at our door and then maybe, maybe we can finish this in jail," Frank grabbed her hand in his.

"Gross," Nancy said laughing and when Frank began to pull her from the room she stopped him, "Uh, Frank? I recommend you button your shirt."

Frank cursed and began doing up his buttons. Because of the time delay Nancy was a few steps ahead of him and so reached the front door first. She looked behind her and laughed when she saw Frank struggling with his buttons. Opening the door her smile froze on her face and turned to a look of bewilderment when she saw no one standing on the porch. "Hello?" she called and stuck her head out to look around.

She smelled it first and with a feeling of dread building in her stomach she slowly looked down at the front porch. "Oh God," she whispered and felt the bile rise in her throat, "Frank," her voice was shaky and his name came out in a barely audible croak. "Frank, come here," she said louder this time.

"What is it?" Frank asked and came up behind her, "Nancy, what…" his voice trailed off when he followed the path of Nancy's gaze. Frank swore softly, "Get inside," he said softly and grabbed Nancy's arm to pull her back into the house. "Get inside Nancy," he said again when she didn't move. "I'll take care of it."

"There's a note," Nancy whispered, "What does the note say?"

"I'll check," Frank said and turned his body so it was in her line of sight. When she could no longer see the gruesome thing on their front porch she lifted her eyes to his. "Nancy, go inside please."

"No, I can help you…clean it up," Nancy shuddered.

Frank should have known better and so he tried a different tactic, there was no way he was going to make her clean this up, "Fine," he said, "please go and grab me a garbage bag and the shovel."

"Okay," Nancy nodded and turned quickly back into the house.

Frank turned and faced the mangled corpse of what had once been a black cat and sighed, "Poor cat," he whispered and crouched down next to it. It had been slashed from its neck all the way back to its hindquarters. Any and all thoughts of getting Nancy upstairs and to bed vanished and were replaced by pity for the animal and anger at whoever had done this.

There was indeed a note attached to the cat with a nail and Frank shuddered as he reached forward to remove it and see what was written on it.

"Wait!" Nancy said breathlessly as she came back, "Put these on." She handed him a pair of gloves and he did as she suggested. "We'll check for prints."

Frank let himself be irritated with himself for not thinking of that himself and so his words came out a little sharper than he intended them to, "go back inside Nancy."

"No, I'm fine," Nancy forced herself to watch as Frank removed the note carefully and opened it. He gritted his teeth when he read the two words written in a cramped hand on the piece of paper. "What does it say?" Nancy asked.

"Here," Frank handed it to her and watched as she read the two words: _die whore._

"Bastard," Nancy whispered, "bastard," she said again as she slipped the note into a plastic baggy.

"Exactly," Frank knelt back down and the two of them went about the task of cleaning their front porch.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, I am SO SORRY for not updating in so long! It's been one of those weeks, you know? Every time I sat down to write I was interrupted. So, hopefully this chapter makes sense because it was written in disjointed pieces. :) Thanks a TON to happyhorseback, whitetigers, angry penguin, KittyKat06, ndhbfan, franknjoe, Chromde, MissMe113, Iola Hardy, Polaris'05, ukfan101 and Red Hardy for the fantastic reviews!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Four Times Too Many  
****  
Chapter Twenty Three**

"Should we tell her?" Nancy asked as she paced back and forth in the kitchen, her hands on her hips.

Frank sat at the counter and rubbed his temples, there was a nasty headache building behind his eyes, "I don't know, should we?"

Nancy narrowed her eyes, "I asked you first."

"I don't have an answer to that," Frank sighed. "I feel like we should tell her because you know, it's the right thing to do and I feel like we shouldn't because…" his voice trailed off and he shrugged, "it's the right thing to do."

"I know," Nancy sighed and took a seat next to Frank at the counter. "You make the decision, you're the man."

"So? You're the feminist," Frank fired back.

"I'm not a total feminist," Nancy replied, "I know when to sit back and let my husband make the decisions. Like, what business to take our cars to for oil changes, letting you fix the washer and dryer when they break and deciding whether or not we should scare the crap out of an already scared woman."

"I'm not your husband yet," Frank pointed out.

"Close enough," Nancy muttered, "isn't there common law in New York?"

"You have to live together for a long time to qualify for common law," Frank pointed out. "For some reason I don't think we qualify."

"What should we do?" Nancy whispered and looked at Frank, "seriously, what should we do?"

"I don't know," Frank laid his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close. "I really don't know."

* * *

"Will someone please tell me what I'm doing here?" Joe groaned as Vanessa handed him another shopping bag to carry along with the three he had already.

"I told you," Vanessa said as they stood off to the side and waited for Maggie to finish buying her things, "I couldn't leave you at home alone to brood about your first counseling session tomorrow and I had a yen to do some shopping."

"I don't brood," Joe said sulking.

"You are a champion brooder babe," Vanessa said with a sunny smile, "It's like your thing."

"My thing?" Joe asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, like…your quirk. Everyone has a quirk."

"What's yours?"

Vanessa rubbed a hand over her chin thoughtfully and pretended to think hard, "my thing is probably being almost too incredible."

Joe laughed and shook his head, "no, your thing is your ability to chip away systematically at a man's pockets until he's wondering where his paycheck went."

Vanessa laughed, "Joe, that's not a thing, that's a talent."

"If you say so," Joe grumbled and thought of the sports shows he was missing.

"Not only did I not want you to brood," Vanessa said, her voice placating, "but I knew Maggie would feel safer with you here. She likes you."

Joe could feel all his sulkiness blowing out of him like a deflated balloon, "really?"

"Really," Vanessa said smiling.

"Well alright then, I suppose I could lend the two of you my bodyguard skills for one evening," Joe lifted the shopping bags he carried into a curl and examined his muscles, "I am pretty built."

Vanessa laughed so hard a woman walking by jerked and looked at her curiously.

Maggie came rushing over and her face was jubilant, "I just bought a new pair of pants _and_ a new blouse. At the same time!"

"I'm so proud," Vanessa smiled, "although I still think you should have sprung for those fantastic heels and the little jacket to match."

"Baby steps," Maggie smiled, "I feel so great!"

Joe looked at Vanessa, his face all innocence, "why can't you be more like her? She's having the same reaction as you have and she didn't spend enough money to pay the bills for three months."

Vanessa patted his cheek consoling, "don't worry, she's just getting warmed up."

Maggie laughed, "I have to be careful with my money, make sure I save it up so I can find a place of my own. Frank and Nancy have been so generous letting me stay with them, but I can't stay with them forever and they just moved into that house themselves and they'll be getting married soon, they don't want a third wheel in the middle of all that."

Vanessa shook her head, "how do you not go crazy with all those frantic thoughts running through your head?"

Maggie smiled, "it's a skill."

"Funny you should mention skills," Joe said and shifted the bags in his hands, "we were just talking about that. One of my skills is eating and since the two of you dragged me out on this shopping excursion I demand to be fed."

They walked to the food court in the mall and each decided what they wanted for dinner. Both Joe and Vanessa noticed the small salad Maggie had selected and the way she picked at it. "You're not hungry?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, not really," Maggie shrugged and pushed the salad around with her fork. She was more nervous about John than she was letting on to her new friends, but she didn't want to ruin the nice shopping trip by voicing her concerns.

"This is by far the best pizza I have ever had," Joe said and scooped some of the cheese that had fallen onto the plate into his mouth.

"You say that every time you eat pizza," Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because every time I eat pizza it gets better and better. I'm telling you, pizza making technology is constantly evolving, new ways of making delicious pizza are being discovered every day."

"You are such a dork," Vanessa said affectionately.

"Maybe, but I hide it better than Frank does," Joe smiled and licked some sauce off his thumb.

"Napkins Joe, napkins," Vanessa handed him one and he wiped the rest of his fingers.

"As far as I'm concerned, that is one technology they can stop developing. Who needs napkins anyway?" Joe shrugged.

"People who aren't barbarians," Vanessa ticked the reasons off on her fingers, "people who are concerned about germs, people with manners, people who care about cleanliness."

"Yeah, I was talking about normal people. What normal person needs a napkin?" Joe settled back in his chair and rested his hands on his stomach. At the pained look Vanessa shot him he laughed, "It's a good thing you love me because nobody else will." Maggie seriously doubted the truthfulness of that statement.

"Nobody else is going to get the chance," Vanessa said heatedly and earned a laugh from both Maggie and Joe. "Why are you laughing?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"No reason," Joe leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, "everyone ready to head out?"

Ten minutes later they were all piled into Joe's car and heading back toward Nancy and Frank's house. Soon Maggie was pulling out her house key, "it feels so weird to have a key to their house and use it, it feels like an invasion." She pushed open the front door and they all walked in.

"Frank?" Joe called, "Nancy?"

"Hey!" Maggie said shocked, "what if they're…busy?"

"Busy?" Joe raised his eyebrows, "What could they be busy doing at this time of night? If they're sleeping they're even older than I thought they were and if they're…" he shuddered, "doing…you know…then they should stop because they have company."

"We weren't doing…you know," Nancy said as she walked out of the kitchen with Frank close behind her. Her smile was stretched tight and she glanced quickly back at Frank. The exchange wasn't lost on Joe.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. "What happened?"

Maggie looked from Joe to Nancy and Frank and back again, "what are you talking about? What is it?"

"Maggie, let's go back to the kitchen," Nancy led the way and Vanessa and Maggie followed her while Frank and Joe hung back in the entryway.

"What's going on?" Joe murmured under his breath. Frank quickly relayed the story to his brother and Joe ran his hand through his hair and let out a low whistle, "well."

"I know," Frank paced away and then paced back, "it was definitely John, I mean, who else? We're not working on any major cases right now and the note was pretty clear."

"Did you guys call anyone?" Joe asked.

"Nancy called it in," Frank shook his head, "they came and picked everything up, but even if his fingerprints are all over that note it doesn't bring us any closer to finding him."

"Where could he be staying?"

"That's the question isn't it? Maybe we should take tomorrow to look around town, see what we find. It couldn't hurt," Frank shrugged.

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "but it's going to have to be after my appointment."

"Your appointment?" Frank asked his face blank.

"Yeah, tomorrow is my first appointment with that counselor," Joe lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, "who knows if I even need to go…I haven't had a nightmare since that night."

"Oh man," Frank laid a hand on Joe's shoulder, "I am so sorry I forgot about that."

"Hey, it's no big deal," Joe smiled, "you've got a lot going on."

"Still," Frank shook his head, "it's no excuse. Do you want me to go with you?"

Joe laughed, "No mom, I think I'll be okay on my own."

"Are you sure?" At the look Joe shot him Frank put his hands up in defense, "okay, okay…fine, but you have to call me if you need anything."

"I'm sure tomorrow is going to be no big deal, just introductions and questions about my favorite color and all that," Joe smiled at Frank's dubious expression, "don't worry big bro, chances are I don't even really need this."

"Joe, just because you haven't had a nightmare…" Joe cut him off by holding up a hand.

"I know, I know, I've gotten the same lecture from both mom and Vanessa."

"Good," Frank nodded.

"Let's get back to the kitchen," Joe suggested.

"Okay," Frank turned and led the way.

* * *

Joe couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. It was strange because he wasn't necessarily feeling absurdly happy; on the contrary the counseling appointment had been extremely difficult. The counselor had asked him to talk about his nightmares, his fears and to Joe's surprise it had all come pouring out of him until he was sitting on the couch, tears rushing down his face.

So why was he grinning like a maniac, sitting in his car in the parking lot of _Hardy and Sons Investigations_ his eyes still red from crying? Had he finally gone over the deep end? Joe laughed out loud and then was immediately thankful that no one was around to see him.

He hadn't been laughing when he left the counselor's office, no he had still been crying but he would never admit that to anyone. He had sat for a full ten minutes in the parking lot trying to get his emotions under control before driving to work.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Vanessa at work, "hey babe, it's me," he said when she answered.

"Joe!" Vanessa cried and sounded vastly relieved. He had refused to let her come with him to the counseling appointment and he knew she had been worried, "how are you? How did it go? Are you alright? Where are you?"

Joe laughed, "First question: I'm fine. Second question: it went alright, better than I thought it would. Third question: I'm fine and lastly, I'm at work."

Vanessa let out a sigh of relief, "are you really okay or are you just saying that?"

"I'm really okay," Joe took a deep breath and told her all about the appointment, "it's weird because it was so emotionally draining and yet here I am sitting in my car grinning like an idiot."

"You're relieved; it's a natural reaction to getting some of your worries off your chest."

"You're right," Joe laughed again, "it feels good. Horrible, but good."

"I'm glad."

"Okay, I'd better get to work Frank's going to be all worked up too. We can talk more about it tonight."

"Okay, I love you Joe."

"I love you too," Joe slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and then got out of his car to head into the office. He was smiling when he pushed the front door open, "I'm here!" he announced cheerfully.

'"Hey!" Frank looked up from his paperwork, "how did it go? Are you okay?"

"You sound like Vanessa," Joe laughed and sat down in his chair. "It was okay, hard. I cried and now I feel fantastic."

"You feel fantastic?" Frank was confused.

"Fantastic in a horrible way," Joe chuckled.

"O-o-o-kay," Frank drew the word out and wondered what kind of drugs the counselor had given his brother.

"Don't worry bro, everything is fine. Now, let's go find John."

"Alright," Frank stood up, "if you're sure."

"Very sure, let's get this idiot."

* * *

"It was awful Biff and I didn't even see it," Maggie shuddered at the mental image she had conjured of the dead cat.

Biff would be eternally grateful that she hadn't seen it, "I'm so sorry you're going through this," Biff said sincerely and started to reach for her hand. He stopped himself and quickly dropped his hand back onto the bench.

"Why do you do that?" Maggie whispered.

"Do what?"

"Pull away," Maggie lifted her eyes to his, "you never used to pull away."

"I…" Biff wasn't sure of what to say but was interrupted anyway by the sound of someone calling his name. He looked over his shoulder and saw Frank and Joe walking toward where they were sitting on the park bench.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Joe asked when he and Frank finally reached the park bench.

"Eating lunch," Biff replied, "what about you two?"

"Oh you know, the usual investigating, serving, protecting," Joe shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, "and generally being badasses."

Maggie laughed, "Sounds like important work."

"Oh it is," Joe said nodding solemnly.

"We're just…" Frank's voice trailed off as his eyes focused on a grove of trees behind Maggie and Biff.

"What?" Biff asked and followed Frank's line of sight. He leaped to his feet when he saw the shadow move through the trees. "Damnit," he swore and before anyone could say anything else Biff was running toward the trees.

"What is it? What's going on?" Maggie looked frantically around, "Biff!" she called out.

"I'll stay with Maggie," Frank said deciding quickly, "you go with Biff," he said to Joe. Joe nodded and turned to run after his friend.

"What did you see?" Maggie asked.

"John in the woods, watching us," Frank muttered and paced restlessly back and forth, hating that he couldn't go help Biff and Joe.

"Oh my God," Maggie rested her head in her hands, "when is it going to end?"

"Soon," Frank promised, "Joe and Biff will catch him and it will all be over soon."

Maggie simply nodded and tried not to think of all of the horrible things that could happen to Biff and Joe in those woods.

* * *

Biff could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he covered the yards from the bench to the beginning of the trees. He had one thought on his mind and one thought only, get John and save Maggie.

As soon as he was inside the trees their branches started hitting his face but he was completely unaware of the sting. "John!" he yelled and rushed off in the direction he thought he had gone. "John! Come out and face me you coward! Hitting women and killing cats, why don't you face someone who's more on your level?"

He heard a noise coming from his left and he took off after it. He had just paused to get his bearings and to listen for any sounds when a noise, quite close to his right alerted him. He whirled around to face John and could barely register shock as he watched a huge tree branch come swinging toward his head.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's been a not so great week (having your boss constantly remind you that your job is in jeopardy isn't exactly my idea of a good time) so your reviews really helped brighten my day, thank you!

Jabba1: I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story!

Red Hardy: how was the cold shower? :D

bhar: I agree with you, Biff needs a chance to pay John back too!

ndhbfan: I know, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I promise to get better!

Iola Hardy: I'm glad you like Biff; he's fast becoming one of my favorite Hardy chums. :)

beatlechicksteph: I like the way you think…they "can have their happy ending…for now…" just the way I like it!

Queen-Reads-A-Lot: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm going to start getting better, I promise!

Polaris'05: Oh, what's a Hardy Boys story without a little damage, huh? ;) Cue the witch-like cackle! Mwah-ha-ha-ha!

franknjoe: I thought it would be interesting to have Joe simultaneously upset and elated after the therapy appointment, I'm glad you liked it!

ukfan101: your wish is my command! I hope you enjoy it!

Chromde: I know, when I had the Hardy's interrupt them I slapped MYSELF on the wrist. :) Talk about frustrating timing!

MissMe113: I feel the same way about John! I think I am going to enjoy making him pay waaaay more than I should, but I'm not planning on feeling bad about it. :)

whitetigers: don't hate me! Here's the next chapter! :)

Okay, on to the story! I hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween and if you didn't celebrate it (but what's wrong with a little candy, eh?) then I hope you had a happy last day of October! Cheers!

**Four Times Too Many**

Chapter Twenty Four

Joe lengthened his stride when he saw Biff disappear into the trees. In no time at all he had broken through the tree line and was looking around frantically for his friend. Hearing Biff crashing through the bushes he took off after the noise. Blood was pounding in his ears as his adrenaline soared.

His heart stopped when a few moments later he heard an anguished cry and a sickening thud. He didn't slow down but pushed himself even harder to reach Biff.

"Biff!" Joe cried and rushed forward when he saw his friend sprawled out on the forest floor. He knelt down beside him and inspected his friend quickly. There was a nasty gash on his forehead but he was already beginning to stir so Joe looked quickly around for any signs of John.

There was sudden noise to Joe's right and he barely had time to duck under the branch that swung straight for his head before he quickly rolled away out of range. He sprang back up to his feet to face John head on. John's eyes were wild and there was dirt streaked on his face, "you've put your filthy hands all over my wife too, haven't you?"

Joe shook his head and made a derisive noise, "Get over yourself." Joe was known for his quick temper and it was spiking now. He had a knack for goading criminals relentlessly and took a grim sort of pleasure at seeing them get worked up, "besides John, she won't be your wife much longer."

John yelled angrily and swung the branch again but Joe was ready for it and ducked out of the way. He gripped the end of the branch and wrenched it viciously from John's hands. Joe ignored the pain as bits of wood dug into his palms. John look surprised at no longer having the branch in his hands for only a moment before he let out a guttural yell and launched himself at Joe.

Joe was taken by surprise and so wasn't prepared for the full force of John's weight on his midsection. Joe landed hard on his back, the branch falling from his grasp and struggled to breathe when the wind was knocked out of him. The two men struggled for a moment for the upper hand and Joe let out a triumphant yell when he was able to pin John to the ground. "Not so tough now, are you?" He sneered and growled angrily when John spit in his face. "Fighting like a girl now, are we?" Joe slammed John's struggling shoulders back onto the ground, his anger making him stronger.

Joe was so preoccupied with his anger that he didn't notice John's hand reaching for the forgotten branch. His look of surprise when John clobbered him hard on the back of his head froze comically for half a second before he slumped forward, unconscious.

John pushed Joe off of him and sprang quickly to his feet, he was panting heavily. Thinking quickly and still grasping the branch in his hands he raised it above his head and brought it crashing hard down into Joe's unconscious form. Turning to face Biff he aimed two swift vicious kicks to his midsection causing him to grunt in pain as he slowly regained consciousness.

Still breathing heavily John contemplated what else he should do to the two unconscious forms. He was just about to use the branch again when he heard someone crashing through the woods toward him. It took him only a moment to decide what to do. Swinging the branch down hard he caught Joe in the head again before tossing the branch off into the woods. Looking one more time at his handiwork and regretting the missed opportunity to do more damage, John took off deeper into the woods.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Frank muttered and paced restlessly in front of the park bench.

"You should go after them," Maggie said nervously. "I'm not a fragile flower; you can leave me here alone."

Frank shot her a fierce look, warring between wanting to check on the safety of his brother and staying where he knew he should. He took a moment of indecision before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "where are you?" he said without preamble. There was barely a pause for the other person to answer before he said, "Get to the park on Main, now. Hurry." He hung up and looked at Maggie, "that was Nancy, she'll be here soon."

"Then there's no need for you to stand here anymore! Go! Go find Joe and Biff," Maggie pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked and glanced toward the trees, his face full of apprehension.

"I'm sure! Go!" Maggie couldn't keep the panic from sounding in her voice as all her thoughts were filled with the horrible images of John and Biff fighting somewhere in the woods.

"I'm–" the agony of his indecision laced Frank's voice as he stood perfectly still in front of the park bench.

"Go!" Maggie ordered and would have been surprised at the command in her voice if she hadn't been so terrified.

Frank glanced up toward the parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nancy and Con's cruiser pulling into the parking lot. "Nancy's here," Frank told Maggie, "stay with her," and with that Frank was off like a shot toward the trees.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked breathlessly when she and Con reached Maggie. Relaying the story as quickly as possible Maggie took deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

Nancy exchanged a quick glance with her partner, "I'm on it," Con said and went rushing off toward where Maggie had watched three people she had grown to care about disappear.

"How long ago did Biff and Joe go into the trees?" Nancy asked not taking her eyes off the spot where she had seen Frank and her partner go into the trees.

"I don't know," Maggie shook her head, "maybe ten minutes."

"Okay," Nancy nodded her head, "that's not that long." She seemed to be trying to convince herself of that.

"Now it's four against one," Maggie said. Calming her shaking hands as best as she could she stood up and laid one on Nancy's shoulder reassuringly, "it's four against one," she repeated "they're all going to be okay."

* * *

"Joe?" Frank called out, "Joe?"

"Frank!" Biff's voice reached Frank's ears and it was surprisingly close, "over here!"

Breaking through the last of the trees Frank came to the clearing where Biff was struggling to sit up and Joe still laid sprawled unconscious on the forest floor. "Biff! What happened?" Frank asked and because Biff was closer he rushed forward to help his friend sit up and lean against a tree.

"John," Biff said and took a painful breath, "ugh, my ribs."

"Broken?" Frank asked.

"Maybe," Biff felt his side and winced, "the bastard wears steel toed boots, courtesy of working in construction."

Frank gritted his teeth and rushed over toward his brother, "Joe?" he shook his brother's shoulder gently. He turned to look at Biff, "what happened to him?"

"Tree branch," Biff brought his hand up to his head and pulled it away and winced when he saw the blood on his fingers, "whopped me first then must have waited around for Joe. I was just coming around and I saw Joe on the ground already unconscious. The bastard hit him again with the branch, right in the head. Then he came over and kicked me before taking off."

"When?" Frank asked.

"A few minutes ago," Biff let out a slow breath and leaned his head back against the tree.

Frank looked back down at his brother, "Joe?" he said his name again and shook him carefully, "Joe? Come on lazy, it's time to get up."

Joe began to stir and he groaned before trying to sit up. Frank helped him to a sitting position so he was leaning against a tree much in the same way that Biff was, "I see you let John pound on you," Frank said his tone teasing.

"Yeah right," Joe snorted and the sound cost him because he closed his eyes again and groaned.

Not for the first time since the excitement had begun did the sound of someone approaching alert the trio, "good," Joe growled and started to try and struggle to his feet, "he's coming back. Quick Frank, help me up. I owe this guy a concussion."

Ignoring his brother Frank got quickly to his feet. He let out a small laugh when Con finally appeared in the small clearing, "well, fancy meeting you two here." He said looking from one Hardy to the other. He looked at Biff and smiled, "and it wouldn't be the Hardy's if they didn't drag one of their friends into the mess with them."

"Hi Con," Frank said and shook his head.

"Is everyone okay here?" Con asked.

"I've got a question for you old friend; do I _look_ okay to you?" Joe's eyes were barely open all the way as he glared at the cop.

"Not really," Con replied easily. A few moments later Con was helping Biff hobble out of the woods followed by Frank and Joe. Both Biff and Joe needed to pause just outside the line of trees, Biff to catch his breath because he could only take in shallow gulps of air against his protesting ribs and Joe to stave off a wave of nausea due to his concussion.

"Biff!" at the sound of his name being called in such a frightened voice Biff lifted his head quickly and immediately regretted the action as it caused him to become extremely dizzy. He would never admit it later, but he was leaning very heavily on Con for support.

"Maggie," he muttered and watched as she came running across the park toward him. He quickly pushed himself up off of Con, not wanting her to see him hurting.

Joe had no such scruples however and leaned even more on his brother as Nancy came rushing up, "Joe! Are you alright?"

"I'm…okay…" Joe said milking it a bit.

Frank rolled his eyes, "come on broken hero, let's get you home so you can rest up."

"Hold on a second," Nancy looked into Joe's eyes and sighed, "you definitely have a concussion." She lifted up her hand, "how many fingers do I have up?"

"Two?" Joe guessed.

"Try one," Nancy sighed, "we better get you home. Vanessa is going to kill us."

"Vanessa?" Joe said woozily. "Oh, she's so nice to me when I get hurt. I like it."

Nancy laughed and moved in to stand at his other side, "you really hit your head, didn't you?"

"John did, twice," Joe corrected her and then turned to look at her, his eyes glassy and unfocused, "but I hurt him too. I think. I was winning before he cheated and hit me with a tree branch."

"No fair," Nancy said commiserating, "definitely cheating."

"Exactly," Joe nodded his head and then yelped from the pain of it, "ow."

Nancy lifted his arm to drape it across her shoulder when she noticed his bloody hands, "What happened to your hands Joe?"

Joe looked at them with a bewildered expression, "ouch, those hurt."

"I bet, what happened?" Nancy asked again.

"I grabbed the tree branch, those are going to be some nasty splinters," Joe's head lulled forward and his chin rested on his chest. By this time they had reached the parking lot and Nancy helped Frank get Joe into the car.

"Have I ever told you that you're like a beautiful angel Nancy?" Joe asked her, his head resting on the head rest of the front seat.

Nancy laughed, "No."

"Well you are, I just thought I should tell you that," Joe murmured and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Nancy smiled and closed the door. She turned to face Frank, "are you okay?"

"Fine," Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll just take Joe to his apartment and wait with him until Vanessa gets home."

"Better not let him go to sleep," Nancy said and looked at Joe sitting in the car affectionately.

"What are you going to do the rest of the day?" Frank asked.

"I think Con and I are going to go on a hike," Nancy smiled ruefully and pointed back at the trees, "see if we can find any trace of our friend John."

"Well, be careful okay?" Frank said and kissed her quickly on the forehead. "I don't want to irritate you by being the typical overprotective man but I mean it, please be careful."

Nancy laughed, "Frank, I'm a cop."

"I know that," Frank said nodding, "but be careful anyway."

"I think I can do that," Nancy agreed, "even if you are being the typical overprotective man."

Frank laughed and pulled her into a hug, "call me if you need anything."

"Alright," Nancy nodded, "I'll see you at home."

Nancy watched as Frank rounded the car and got in the driver's side. He poked Joe awake before smiling at waving at Nancy and pulling out of the parking lot. Nancy turned just in time to see Biff climbing into his truck. "Wait!" she called out and ran over to his truck where Maggie and Con stood looking concerned, "what are you doing?" she put her hand on the door frame so Biff couldn't close it.

"I'm going to knock off of work for the rest of the day, go home and take a shower and then take a nice long nap," Biff said defensively.

"That all sounds fine," Nancy said, "but let one of us drive you home, you're in no shape to drive yourself."

"I know what shape I'm in," Biff said and pulled the door closed. Nancy, Maggie and Con had no choice but to watch Biff drive off.

"I offered to drive him home," Maggie murmured, "he wouldn't let me." Just like he wouldn't let her worry about him or see to his injuries she added silently to herself.

"I did too," Con added, "he was adamant."

"Alright," Nancy shook her head, "we should check on him later." She turned to Maggie, "I'll call another unit to take you home."

"Oh no, I have to get back to work," Maggie checked her watch. "My lunch break was over ten minutes ago."

"Okay, then we'll have someone take you back to work," Nancy said.

"No," Maggie shook her head, "I can walk, it's just down the street." With that she turned on her heel and walked quickly away.

Nancy looked at her partner, "do we smell or something?"

"We must, that's refusal of our services two times in a row," Con shook his head, "they do know that they're tax dollars are paying for us to help them, right?"

"Apparently not," Nancy shrugged, "shall we?"

"Yep," Con pulled out his radio and made the call for additional officers. "Let's go exploring partner."

"Just call me Lewis," Nancy said.

"Does that make me Clark?" Con wondered.

"Yep," Nancy led the way across the park.

"Can we switch? I always thought that Clark was a little…ugly."

"You thought Clark was ugly?" Nancy laughed, "And what, Lewis was hot?"

"Handsome," Con corrected completely secure in his masculinity.

"And what? After you made that decision you pulled out your ice skater Barbie and had a fashion show? " Nancy laughed.

"No," Con replied simply and had Nancy laughing loudly.

"Partner, you're something else," she declared as they reached the tree line. She gestured with her arm, "after you Lewis."

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do…my only excuse is that life has that pesky way of getting freaking BUSY sometimes. I am REALLY going to try and get better…truly. I hope everyone had a great week and I have a feeling that this chapter is going to be rather fluffy, hope nobody minds! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Change the channel," Joe said for the third time from his place on the couch.

"No," Frank answered also for the third time. He relaxed even further into the loveseat, just as comfortable in Joe's apartment as he was in his own house.

"This show is stupid," Joe said and crossed his arms over his chest, "and if you won't let me go to sleep then I should at least be able to pick what we watch."

"I'm not Vanessa," Frank spared a glance for his brother and turned the volume up, "we're watching this."

Joe groaned and lifted a hand to cover his eyes, "are those two rhino's doing it?"

"No Joe, they're fighting," Frank said in a voice that suggested he was talking to someone very, very young.

"Fighting?" Joe peeked through his fingers, "like, actual fighting?"

"Yes Joe, like actual fighting," Frank shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Whoa!" Joe cried and immediately regretted the loud noise as it sent a sharp pain through his head. He recovered quickly however and continued, "Did you see that? I mean, did you see that?" Joe pushed himself up a little to get a better view of the TV. "That rhino just totally slammed into the other rhino! This is better than WWE!"

Frank laughed, "I guess. If you think watching two powerful creatures fighting for dominance in a particular area to the death is better than watching choreographed fights between two bad actors."

Joe narrowed his eyes at Frank, "sometimes there are _three_ bad actors."

Frank laughed, "My mistake."

Joe settled back down on the couch to watch the fight, becoming intrigued by the moves each rhino used. He was amazed to discover that each rhino seemed to have its own fighting style and techniques.

The scene changed suddenly and the screen was filled with a close up of a baby rhino standing next to its mother. They moved slowly toward a watering hole, taking their lazy time. "What?" Joe spluttered, "What happened to the fight! Who won? I was rooting for the one with the scar!

"The one with the scar?" Frank repeated.

"The one on the left!" Joe said starting to get worked up, "hey! Discovery Channel! Go back to the fight!"

"The fight's over Joe," Frank said and sat up, "it ended."

"It did?" Joe narrowed his eyes, "when?"

"The rhino with the scar died," Frank explained.

"What?" Joe pushed himself up into more of a sitting position, ignoring his throbbing head.

"If you had been listening to the narrator you would have heard that," Frank rolled his eyes.

"Huh," Joe grumbled but didn't say anything else. The brother's looked at the door when they heard a key scrape in the lock. Vanessa came rushing through a few moments later and Joe's face brightened considerably, "babe!" he cried.

"You sound healthy," Vanessa said with a sunny smile and Joe's face immediately fell.

"Er," he deliberately injected suffering into his voice, "well, you know. It hurts."

Frank laughed and stood up, "I don't think I can watch this. I'll leave Joe in your capable hands Vanessa. You've treated his concussions before."

"Many, many times," Vanessa said with a shake of her head.

"Call if you need anything," Frank said and gave Vanessa a quick hug. Looking down at his brother he added, "And try not to be too pathetic," he shook his head and then grew serious, "I'm glad you're alright bro."

"Thanks, me too," Joe replied, "and you be careful, John has some messed up ideas about you."

Joe and Vanessa watched Frank leave before Vanessa looked down at Joe and sighed, "Are you okay?" she asked. From her perch on the edge of the couch she gently brushed his newly grown out hair off of his forehead, exposing the nasty bump and bruise already forming.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Joe smiled, "thanks for being here."

"Of course," Vanessa smiled and leaned forward to place a light kiss on the edge of the bruise. "Now, how are we going to keep you from falling asleep?"

"I've got an idea," Joe waggled his brows suggestively.

Vanessa laughed but otherwise ignored him, "what about a game of Uno? Go fish? War? Parcheesi?"

"Do we even own Parcheesi?" Joe asked.

"No," Vanessa replied, "but if you really wanted to play it I'd be willing to knock on every one of our neighbor's doors until I found one who did own it."

Joe laughed out loud and then winced when the sound and movement upset his head, "ow," he muttered.

"Joe," concern shown in Vanessa's eyes, "have you taken anything?"

"No," Joe grimaced, "Nurse Ratched wouldn't let me."

"Well, let's see how you do with some now," Vanessa stood up and soon returned holding a deck of cards, two pills and a glass of water. "Take," she ordered and handed Joe the pills and the glass of water. When he had finished she sat down and began to deal out the cards, "now I'm going to take advantage of your current mental fragility and beat the pants off of you in Slap Jack."

Joe scoffed, "yeah right."

"Watch me," Vanessa said and smiled as she flipped over her first card.

* * *

"Damn it!" Maggie cursed and brought her smarting thumb up for inspection.

"What happened?" Dawn called from her office.

"Nothing, just caught my thumb between the wall and this load of dishes," Maggie answered angrily. She slapped her palm against the wall as if to show it who was boss. Without saying anything else she stomped out of the back room to wait on her tables.

"Hello Maggie, how are you today?" Dorcas Hayworth was a regular at the café and Maggie had grown very fond of the outspoken woman. Today however, Maggie's mood was dark and the sight of the woman in one of her gaudy hats didn't have the usual cheering effect on her.

"Fine," Maggie replied and the curt response had Dorcas raising an eyebrow but she didn't have time to say anything because Maggie quickly continued, "your usual table?" Without waiting for a response she sailed toward the table Dorcas usually preferred. Setting the menu down she said, "Would you like to hear the specials?"

Dorcas waited until she was seated and had removed her hat before she replied. She folded her hands on top of the table and inclined her head to stare at Maggie, her gaze cool. "I can read the specials on the board just as I have been able to read them for years. What I would like to know is why you are taking your foul mood out on your customers whose happiness depends on the size of your tip."

Completely flabbergasted Maggie could only gape at Mrs. Hayworth in shock. Finally finding her voice she stuttered, "I…I'm sorry."

Dorcas waved off the apology, "sit," she ordered and indicated the seat across from her.

"I-I don't think I can," Maggie glanced toward the back room, "I'm supposed to be working."

"You will sit," Dorcas said again, "and if Dawn has a problem with that then you can direct her to me and I will remind her gently how difficult my English class was for her in the ninth grade. Sit," she said again.

Seeing no other choice Maggie slowly sank down in the chair opposite Mrs. Hayworth. "Now," Dorcas wiped her hands as if clearing them of dirt, "you can explain to me just _why_ you are in such a foul temper."

"I don't really know why," Maggie said and shrugged.

"I was an English teacher for thirty seven years young lady; I know when I'm being lied too." Dorcas leaned forward, "tell me why a man has you in such a hissy fit."

Maggie sighed and soon found herself relaying her entire history with Biff, from their first meeting in the café to the events of the day. When she was finished she let out a long breath, "and now I'm just plain mad. At first I was hurt and upset and confused, but now I'm just mad!"

"Good for you girl," Dorcas slapped a hand on the table decisively; "getting mad proves that The Man We Don't Speak Of didn't break you. Now stay mad and go give Biff Hooper a piece of your mind."

"I can't do that," Maggie said and shook her head, "really he hasn't done anything wrong. He's been nothing but kind and caring toward me." Dorcas shook her head and was about to say something when Maggie continued, "besides, I don't get off for another hour."

"That's perfect!" Dorcas exclaimed, "It gives you plenty of time to work up the mad, indignant speech you'll blast him with as soon as he opens the front door. You go for it Maggie, you've been without a voice for far too long."

Maggie let those words sink in and she slowly nodded, "you're right. I have been without a voice." She looked up at Dorcas and smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Dorcas nodded and then tapped her fingers on the table, "I'll start with tea."

Maggie stood up, "honey?"

"Naturally."

* * *

Maggie stood at the end of the walkway leading up to Biff's house and gathered herself together. Oh, she was angry all right and if she let herself stop to think about it, she wouldn't really know why. All she knew was that she was sick of having decisions made for her and Biff was the latest in a long line to start doing that to her.

She squared her shoulders and marched up the walkway and onto the porch. She restrained herself from pounding and knocked politely on the front door. After a minute and no response Maggie started to grow impatient on top of her anger. She knocked again, this time a little more briskly.

Thirty seconds after that Maggie let out a low growl and turned to check the driveway again. Seeing Biff's truck right where it had been when she arrived she turned and pounded an angry fist on the door. "Biff Hooper open this door!"

"I'm coming!" was the angry reply from inside the house.

Maggie fisted her hands on her hips, fully prepared to give Biff the tongue lashing of his life as soon as he opened the door. When he did however her mouth dropped open and she rushed forward, not to smack some sense into him as she had previously thought but to lay gentle hands on his arms, "Biff!" she cried and he grimaced at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want?" Biff asked and leaned against the door jamb. He was bent over from the pain in his ribs, unable to stand up straight and there was a huge bruise on one half of his face, his eye swollen shut and purple.

"Oh my," Maggie reached up and brushed a hand across his forehead, pushing his hair aside to inspect the bruise, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Biff jerked his head out of her reach and repeated the question without looking at her, "what do you want?"

"I…" her reasons for coming over were momentarily forgotten as she was taken aback at his rude tone, "I came over to yell at you," she said finally.

Biff scowled, "well, would you mind coming back tomorrow? I'm a little busy right now."

Turned off by his coldness Maggie was about to give in and do as he asked. She was half turned to leave before she stopped, "no," she said slowly and turned back to face him, "no, I will not go away." She pushed his door open further and walked past him into the entryway.

She looked around and noted the two pairs of shoes kicked off in the corner, the jacket hanging over the banister and the plant that was about to die on a little table in the entryway. It was what she thought of as bachelor clean and she nodded her head in approval.

Biff watched her from the doorway, still leaning against it and breathing heavily from the exertion of answering it in the first place, "Does it pass inspection?"

"It'll do," she said briskly and turned to face him, "stop being so grouchy, it's unattractive on you." She walked to his side and lifted his arm around her shoulder noticing his grimace at the movement. "Where's the living room?"

"Straight back, to the left," he mumbled and leaned on her heavily as they made their way toward the back of the house.

When they reached the large room Maggie stared at couch which was covered in laundry, "where were you lying down before I got here?"

"I was sitting in the chair," he pointed toward the Lazy Boy perfectly placed with the best view of the flat screen TV.

"You were sitting?" Maggie shook her head before he could answer, "don't answer that. Stay here," she left him leaning on the wall and rushed forward to gather the laundry up and dump it on the big easy chair.

"I did laundry last night, I meant to fold it today," Biff grumbled to explain the large pile.

"You know, a lot of us actually do it all at once, that way it gets done in one day," Maggie finished moving the laundry and came back to help him to the couch. She propped the pillows behind him and looked on in concern when he hissed in pain from his protesting ribs. "Where's your ice bag?" she asked looking around.

"In the freezer," Biff replied out of breath.

"In the freezer, why is it there?" Maggie asked.

"Because, that's where it stays frozen," Biff replied and closed his eyes in pain. Maggie pursed her lips and frowned, what had the man been doing to take care of himself before she got here? She went to the kitchen and found the ice before wrapping it in a kitchen towel she deduced was fairly clean.

She walked back to the couch and crouched down beside him, his eyes still closed, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" Biff answered keeping his eyes closed, "what do you have to be sorry for?"

Maggie shrugged but didn't answer, she just reached up slowly and began to unbutton Biff's shirt. He grabbed her wrist quickly and sounding shocked asked, "What are you doing?"

"Inspecting your injuries," Maggie replied and continued to unbutton his shirt, "I was going to school to be a nurse before…" her voice trailed off, "well, before. I'd like to know if your ribs are broken or just badly bruised." Her sharp intake of breath gave him a pretty good idea of what his chest and stomach looked like, "Oh Biff. I really am so sorry."

He opened his eyes then and all of his embarrassment and anger melted away as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, "hey," he said and lifted a hand to brush his knuckles across her cheek, "hey, I'm fine."

She nodded her head and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." She pressed her fingers lightly along his ribs and regretted his gasp of pain, "it looks like they aren't broken but it probably wouldn't hurt to bind them up."

"No," Biff gasped, "no they're fine. Just ice."

"Okay," she drew his shirt closed and gently laid the ice on his ribs where she knew the worst of the bruising was located. "Have you taken anything?" Biff shook his head and Maggie sighed, "Where is it?"

"Down the hall on the left," Biff grimaced and this time not from pain, "and if you wouldn't mind closing your eyes and not looking at anything, that would be great."

"It can't be that bad," Maggie replied.

"Oh yes it can," Biff mumbled when Maggie was out of earshot. A few moments later Maggie returned with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. She watched as he took the medicine and then sighed.

"Do you want some ice for your face?" Maggie asked.

"No," Biff replied and leaned his head back on the pillows. Unsure of what to do Maggie wiped her hands on her jeans and sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Go ahead," Biff murmured.

"Go ahead what?"

"You came here to yell at me," Biff replied, "and now that I don't feel like I'm going to die, go for it."

"I'm not going to yell at you Biff," Maggie sighed and grabbed a shirt off the top of the pile of laundry.

"What are you doing?" Biff asked horrified.

"Folding your laundry," she said simply.

"I can see that but…but…there are…you know…things in there," Biff stuttered.

Maggie shot him a pitying glance, "I've seen underwear before, Biff."

"Yes but not…mine," Biff finished weakly.

"If it makes you feel better I will politely skip over any embarrassing garments," Maggie said and reached for a pair of jeans. She folded them neatly and set them next to the shirt on top of the coffee table. Biff watched her for a few moments folding his clothes and let himself fantasize about an entirely different relationship between the two of them.

Not able to stand it anymore he reached out and stopped Maggie from reaching for another shirt. "Don't," he murmured.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"Just," Biff sighed, "don't. I'll do it later."

"Okay," Maggie laid her hands in her lap, "well I guess I should get going then."

"Did you walk here from the café?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll drive you home," he started to struggle to a sitting position and she gently pushed him back down.

"Don't be ridiculous," Maggie shook her head, "I've just gotten you settled down. Driving me home isn't going to help."

"You can't walk," Biff said.

"I can," Maggie said her temper starting to rise, "just as I've done for years and years and years."

"You shouldn't be walking alone by yourself at night Maggie, it's not safe," Biff replied.

"I'm not the one bruised and bloody lying on the damn couch!" Maggie said and leapt to her feet, "what is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm your friend Maggie; I care about what happens to you. Walking home alone in the dark right now is stupid. I'll call Frank or Nancy to come and get you," he reached for the phone on the coffee table but stopped when Maggie spoke.

"Don't you dare touch that phone Biff Hooper," Maggie's voice shook with anger. Biff's eyebrows raised in shock as he stared at Maggie who began to pace around his living room.

"Maggie I…" Biff began but she cut him off.

"Don't speak," she said holding up a hand, "I get to talk. You're no longer allowed to dictate the direction this relationship is going. I like you!" she all but yelled it; "I really, really like you." She threw up her hands in exasperation, "who in the hell knows why!" She paced around the room some more and Biff followed her with his eyes completely speechless.

"I never thought I could feel this way about someone and I won't say again because it was never like this with John…so…so…infuriating!" she turned to face him her cheeks flushed with her agitation, "don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you've done for me, protecting me and taking care of me, but…seriously! You can't make me feel these things and want something I know I shouldn't and then just…change your mind!" She threw her hands up again in frustration.

She pointed an angry finger at Biff, "and you know something? I can walk anywhere I damn well please and take care of myself. I'm leaving," she grabbed her jacket where she had laid it across the back of the Lazy Boy. She turned to face him again before she left the room, "keep the ice on for another fifteen minutes and no more pain pills for at least an hour and half. I'll lock the door on my way out," and with that she practically sailed out of the room.

Biff could do nothing but stare after at her open mouthed as she left the room. "Huh," was all he could say. It took him a moment before he reached over and grabbed the phone off the coffee table. It rang once before the line was picked up, "Frank, it's Biff. Maggie just left my house and she's walking," He listened to Frank's reply, "thanks. Yeah, I'm better. Okay, bye."

He set the phone back on the coffee table and closed his eyes. He had a lot to think about.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey, at least it's not a week apart this time. :) I'm getting better! Thanks a million for your reviews and for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! For all of you looking for a good ol' fashioned John-Getting-What-He-Deserves scene never fear! It's on the way; I just have to figure out how to write it…so look for it in the next chapter or two. :)

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"So, what did you and Con find yesterday?" Frank asked the following day as he, Nancy and Joe sat around the offices of _Hardy and Sons Investigations_.

"Not a lot," Nancy shrugged and looked frustrated. "We found the branch he used in the clearing, there was blood on it and we're getting it checked but I'm going to assume it's yours and Biff's," she looked at Joe who nodded.

"Did you find any of my skin, I seem to be missing some," Joe said sarcastically and lifted up his raw and just starting to scab hands. "Not only did Vanessa show no mercy during Slap Jack but then she found it necessary to torture me by yanking bits of wood out of my hands."

"And you milked it for all it was worth," Frank guessed.

"Of course," Joe shrugged and looked completely unembarrassed.

"I'm curious, how did you play Slap Jack with slivers in your hands?" Frank asked.

"Frank, Frank, Frank," Joe said shaking his head, "I know this is a foreign concept to you, but I am what you would call a 'manly man'."

"Har har," Frank replied and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Nancy continued with a smile, "in the clearing we found the branch, some boot prints…he tore his shirt on a branch running away, it was your typical crime scene straight out of Quantico. It was annoyingly textbook, but even with all of this is fantastic evidence it in no way helps us _find_ him." Nancy gave a frustrated sigh, "we combed the woods for hours but found no handy tarp set up between some trees or an abandoned shack with a fire place that was still warm."

"Where could he be hiding?" Joe asked and ticked the places off on his fingers, "the woods, which unfortunately there are a lot more woods in the area than just in the park, a rundown motel somewhere or he's living in that ugly old truck of his by some river somewhere."

"We've thought of the motels," Nancy said, "and we've had officers checking them for the last couple of days, we started local and have moved our way out slowly from there. You'd be surprised how many seedy motels there are. Unfortunately, we can't have the entire Bayport Police force on this case so it's been a slow process."

"Okay, so that leaves the woods," Frank stretched out his legs and looked down at the map of Bayport he had spread over his desk.

"Don't forget the truck by the river," Joe said and got up to lean over his brother's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting Joe?" Frank asked and eyed him carefully, "Your eyes are a little glassy."

"Aside from a roaring headache I'm perfectly healed," Joe pointed at the map, "there's my river!"

Frank looked down, "that's almost fifteen miles out of town Joe. Don't you think he'd need to stay a little closer?"

"Maybe," Joe shrugged, "where do you suggest we look first Mr. Holmes?"

Ignoring the jibe Frank pointed at the woods that bordered the new housing Hooper Construction was building, "there. John is relatively new to town, which means he doesn't know much about it. He's familiar with this area to a degree because he worked there. I think he's in these woods."

Nancy looked where Frank was pointing, "sounds logical," she stood up, "I'll call Con and we'll meet you there."

"Alright," Frank folded up the map and slid it back in his desk drawer. "Be safe," he said and kissed Nancy back when she leaned forward to say goodbye.

"What? I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Joe asked when Nancy simply smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"No, you don't," Frank replied before Nancy could. He grabbed Joe's coat and tossed it at him, "let's go Casanova."

"It's going to take me a long time to get used to you kissing someone wearing a Bayport Police uniform," Joe said as they walked out the door.

"It's a good thing you're going to get that chance. Nancy and I aren't going anywhere," Frank replied.

"Oh jeez," Joe rolled his eyes and opened the car door, "did you just hear yourself? You're like a walking Hallmark card."

"You should get concussions more often, they actually make you funny," Frank smiled at his brother over the top of the car before he climbed in and closed the door.

"I'm always funny," Joe mumbled and got into the car. He looked at his brother and repeated decisively, "I'm always funny."

Fifteen minutes later Frank and Joe watched as Nancy and Con pulled up in their cruiser. "It's a good thing you two have so much pull in the Bayport police department," Con said when he climbed out of the car, "otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

"Now Con, you know perfectly well that the only reason _you're_ here right now is that you're Nancy's partner and Nancy happens to be engaged to my brother," Joe said with a smile.

"Besides, this isn't a crime scene, we have as much right to go hiking through these woods as the next tax paying citizen," Frank added.

"Speaking of, don't those same taxes pay your salary?" Joe asked innocently.

Con held up his hands in defense, "I give up, there's nothing like the two Hardy's when they decide to team up against someone."

"It's true. We're feeling feisty today aren't we Joe?" Frank turned and asked his brother.

"I'd say we are Frank," Joe replied folding his arms across his chest and grinning

Looking satisfied with themselves the Hardy's turned to stare at the woods, "now how do we search these woods effectively?" Frank asked, "Four people split into two groups aren't going to cover much ground."

"Two groups?" Joe asked, "It's the middle of the day, let's split into four."

"It was the middle of the day yesterday when John put both you and Biff flat on your backs," Frank pointed out, "we go in groups."

"Fine," Joe grumbled, "but yesterday John cheated. He would have never gotten me like that if he hadn't cheated."

"Nancy and I will go this way," Con pointed in a direction, "and you two stalwart taxpaying citizens of Bayport can go that way." He pointed in an opposite direction and grinned at the brothers. He checked his watch, "we can meet back here in an hour, call each other if there's trouble."

Each group turned in their separate directions and before she and Con disappeared into the woods Nancy mumbled under her breath so Frank couldn't hear, "as logical a place this is for John to hide, I have a feeling we aren't going to find him here. At least not this easily."

"I agree, but at least it's somewhere to start," Con shrugged and led the way into the woods, "and it beats doing the pile of paperwork we have waiting back at the station."

An hour later, cursing and pulling bits of twig out of her hair Nancy and Con emerged from the woods, "well, that was fun," she huffed and brushed her pants off, "I almost prefer the paperwork."

"Oh yeah," Con agreed and flicked a beetle off his shoulder.

"There has to be a better way of doing this," Nancy huffed and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Probably," Con agreed and shrugged, "but now I don't have to work out tonight."

"Ever the optimist," Nancy said with a smile.

"Hey, it helps you live longer," Con shrugged and reached into the cruiser for a bottle of water. Taking a long drink he offered the rest to Nancy who took it gratefully.

"I wonder where Frank and Joe are," Nancy said a few minutes later and checked her watch. "It's only ten minutes past the hour."

"Give them a minute," Con suggested.

Five minutes after that Nancy glanced at her watch again, "it wouldn't worry me if it was just Joe that was fifteen minutes late, but Frank is rarely ever late without a good reason." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

On the third ring he answered, "Hello?" he sounded breathless.

"Frank? Is everything alright?" Nancy shot a look at her partner.

"Oh, um…fine, things are fine," lying didn't come easily to Frank when it came to those he loved and so his stuttering assurances were an instant warning to Nancy.

"Are you sure?" she asked and clutched the phone tighter to her ear, "do I hear laughing?"

"Oh…no," Frank's voice was muffled for a moment and she could swear she heard him shush someone.

"Where are you? It's fifteen minutes past the hour, I was starting to act all female and worry," Nancy glanced toward the trees.

"Yeah we're running a little…uh…behind," there was a definite peal of laughter this time, "Joe, shut up!" Frank hissed. "Listen Nancy, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Nancy frowned and ended the call, "that was weird. Frank was definitely lying to me and Joe was definitely laughing. I wonder what happened."

True to his word a few minutes later Frank and Joe emerged from the woods, Joe clutching his sides he was laughing so hard and Frank scowling at him with his hand wrapped in his jacket.

"What happened?" Nancy asked once the two brothers reached them, "what's wrong with your hand?"

"We don't have to talk about it," Frank grumbled, "let's just go back to the office."

"Oh no, I think we really, really, really need to explain this one Frank," Joe said between fits of laughter.

"No, I really don't think we do," Frank glared at his brother, "and it's really not that funny."

"It really is," Joe grinned evilly, "would you like to do the honors or should I?"

Frank just rolled his eyes and threw up his one good hand, "why don't you tell it Joe since it seems to make you so happy."

"Okay," Joe said happily and started the story with exuberance, "so we're just turning around to head back and Frank sees this bird just standing next to a log, looking all forlorn. Frank thought the bird was hurt so being the Good Samaritan that he is to all creatures' great and small, he decides he wants to rescue it. Well, apparently the bird was just having an afternoon nap because when Frank tried to pick it up the bird went _crazy_ and bit the crap out of Frank's hand."

"He's been calling me the birdman since," Frank said sullenly.

"Frank, I really think you need to give your wilderness badge back to the Boy Scouts," Joe teased.

"Hey, at least I _earned_ the wilderness badge in the first place," Frank shot back.

Joe shrugged looking completely unconcerned, "the den leader's daughter was cute."

Laughing and rolling her eyes Nancy gently pulled the jacket from around Frank's hand, "lucky for all of us that I got the First Aid badge in Girls Scouts."

"I love it when you say things like that," Frank said with a smile and watched Nancy inspect the lacerations on his hands.

"Ugh," Joe said and covered his eyes, "please no PDA's. Please no PDA's please no PDA's."

"I second that motion," Con finally spoke up and raised his hand.

"Does this look like the Vanessa and Joe show?" Nancy muttered absentmindedly as she inspected Frank's hands. At Joe's chuckle Nancy's mouth curved up in a slight smile, "well Frank, it looks like you're going to live but you're going to have to clean these pretty thoroughly."

"Yes ma'am," Frank nodded, "are you going to meet us back at the office?"

"I don't think so, Con and I have a lot of paperwork. Call us if you come up with anything," Nancy leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Frank and Joe watch Nancy and Con drive away before Joe turned and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "it looks like its back to the drawing board bro."

"Yeah," Frank sighed and headed back toward the car, "who knows, maybe your truck by the river idea is the answer." He shrugged his shoulders as he waited for Joe to unlock his door, "but I doubt it," he added with a smirk before Joe could speak.

"Hey!" Joe said indignantly, "you'll be sorry when it turns out I'm right."

* * *

Biff squared his shoulders deliberately as he stood in front of the Three Sisters Cafe. He took in a deep breath and held it when he reached for the door handle. He stepped inside and took his baseball cap off and ran the brim between his fingers.

He was nervous.

Hell, he figured he deserved what he had gotten yesterday from Maggie but he also figured he deserved his own say. Running off the way she had before he could even form a thought hadn't been fair at all. He had been sore and hurting, he couldn't exactly chase her down.

No, Maggie was going to listen to him just as he had listened to her. Even if he hadn't had much of a choice, he thought bitterly to himself.

His ribs were still on fire but at least he was able to move without feeling like he would never be able to breathe again. The headache had dulled sometime during the night and was now just a faint nuisance instead of the vicious war that had been going on in his head all day yesterday.

His eyes scanned the café looking for Maggie. He knew she got off of work soon and he wasn't going to let her leave until she had agreed to talk to him. It was only fair.

Dawn wandered over with a brilliant smile, "Biff, just one?"

"No actually, I'm looking for Maggie," Biff replied and was ashamed that he seemed to sound contrite. Like a husband trying to make his way out of the dog house.

"Oh, she's in the back getting her things," Dawn said, "you can go on back if you like."

"Er, thanks," Biff said and walked toward the back room. Just as he was rounding the corner, so was Maggie and they slammed into each other. His weight had her flying backwards and the impact had him grunting loudly in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie said a little sharply as she regained her balance.

"Continuing our conversation from yesterday," Biff grimaced at his protesting ribs.

"Oh, honestly," Maggie said and rolled her eyes, "you shouldn't be out of bed." She turned quickly on her heel and walked toward the big walk in fridge in the back. She snapped a towel off of a hook and reached into the ice been for ice. Tossing it into the towel she wrapped it up and thrust it at Biff, "here, put this on your ribs."

Biff took the ice gratefully and pressed it to his side, "I'd like to drive you home."

"No," Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him coolly.

How had Biff ever thought of Maggie as soft? The woman standing in front of him now had just as much spine as he did; maybe more at this point, considering he could barely stand up straight.

"You had your say, now I get mine," no matter how stubborn Maggie was being, Biff figured he could be just as stubborn back.

"Well you can't right now, I'm busy."

"I'll drive you home and talk on the way there," Biff said, "but you can't just yell at me and then run off without letting me defend myself." Biff's temper was starting to boil as Maggie stood in front of him, an immovable statue. He took an angry step toward her and watched in horror when she flinched away from him.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Maggie's face slowly starting to burn in embarrassment, "I'm…." her voice trailed off. "I…"

The hard woman of a few moments ago was completely melted away and replaced by the woman he had come to know. Shy and nervous and definitely embarrassed, "Maggie, I'm so sorry," Biff shook his head, "I hope you know I would never hurt you."

"I know," Maggie took a deep breath, "and it's no fair for me to use that against you. You came in here mad and wanting to talk. It's not fair for me to use what just happened as a way to get you to leave me alone. I'll let you drive me home, but I'd prefer if we talk at your house. I would rather not do this in front of Nancy and Frank."

Biff let out a long breath, "alright."

* * *

John watched as Biff and Maggie pulled into the driveway and Biff walked around his truck to give Maggie a hand. His eyes narrowed as watched them walk up the driveway and into the house. His hands clenched the gun in his lap and his vision went red when Biff's front door closed behind them.

His wife. His wife was about to cheat on him, _again._ His grip on the gun tightened and he barely registered the pain as bone ground against steel.

It was time. It was time to make his move and reclaim what was his. His wife. The slut. He looked both ways before he crossed the street and walked confidently up to the house. The dying light of the sun glinted off the front windows as John rounded the house toward the backyard.

Finding the perfect hiding place he settled down and smiled when the light came on in the living room, giving him the perfect view. Now he just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

Maggie would _pay._

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Red Hardy: I'm glad you love the humor, I really enjoy writing it! I'm even more glad (gladder? Huh) that you like the way I write Joe…it wouldn't be good to write a Joe you didn't approve of, he's your man and definitely your area of expertise! :)

ndhbfan: sorry I kept you waiting so long for that update! :)

ukfan101: unfortunately, John doesn't get what he deserves in this chapter…but I promise it IS coming soon!

bhar: I love Joe being Joe too, there's no one else out there like him. :)

MissMe113: I hate John too, which is why I'm having such a hard time coming up with ways to punish him…because I want to give him everything he deserves! :)

shewhoshallwrite: don't worry, I enjoy Nancy in jeopardy too…but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do much of it in this story…but if you stick around, I have an idea for my next story in which Nancy is going to be…hrm…let's say…in jeopardy! lol.

Chromde: because giving the bad guy a gun is so much fun! Lol…kidding, kidding, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it.

Whitetigers: Glad you liked the chapter; I can't wait until John gets what he deserves either!

BIG thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing…I've said it before and I'll say it again…you guys make my day! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Biff closed the door quietly behind them and motioned for Maggie to follow him back to the living room, "would you like something to drink?" he asked and switched on the living room light.

"No, I'm fine," she shot him a look when she saw the laundry she had piled up on the chair yesterday was now overflowing off the coffee table.

"I needed somewhere to sit," Biff shrugged.

"And folding the clothes is so far beyond you," Maggie said sarcastically and sat down on the edge of the couch. She folded her hands in her lap and deliberately relaxed her features, "you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Biff ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He didn't say anything for a few moments just stared at Maggie and her cool expression. Finally, he huffed out an annoyed breath and leaned against the fireplace mantle, "could you get mad again? This would be easier if you were mad."

Maggie sighed, "I don't want to be mad Biff, it's not an emotion I feel very often."

"You were right yesterday, everything you said," Biff took another deep breath, "and I just have to say…I like you too." The corners of Maggie's lips twitched as she tried not to smile but she remained silent so Biff could finish. "I'm not going to apologize for feeling protective of you, for wanting to take care of you. That's just going to have to be something you learn to deal with."

"But…" Maggie tried to interject but Biff continued on.

"No Maggie, no buts. I have a need to take care of you…it's something I've never felt before. I don't care if you don't like it; it's the way it is. Now, I never intended for you to feel like I was making your choices for you and I feel awful knowing that I was continuing in the same vein as…your husband." He looked at her now and his eyes were intense, his meaning for choosing the words "your husband" was clear: she was still married.

"Biff," Maggie stood up and went to stand in front of him, an obvious showing of trust, "I never thought of you as John. I'm sorry I made you think that. You're the most caring and loving man I have ever known." Tentatively she reached upward to brush a strand of hair off Biff's forehead, "as for me being married," she took her hand away from his face and slowly lowered it back down to her side, "I won't be married forever."

"I know," Biff pulled her close and encircled her in his arms, "it feels like I had so much more to say to you, to yell at you about but I can't remember any of it right now."

"Well, when you do…I think I probably have it coming," Maggie murmured against his chest. She moved so her ear was lying against his chest and she smiled when she heard his heartbeats matching hers. "I wasn't being fair last night. As Nancy would have said, I was being an irritating female."

Biff laughed, "Nancy would say something like that."

"She hates it when she and Frank have a disagreement about something and she feels like she's playing the female card, it's hilarious to watch, but don't tell her I said that," Maggie smiled and leaned back so she could look into Biff's eyes.

"I promise, my lips are sealed," Biff mimed zipping his lips and Maggie laughed. She stopped laughing suddenly when she noticed the look in Biff's eyes and abruptly her heart leaped into her throat.

Turning quickly she extricated herself from his arms and began to walk away, "I guess you should drive me home now," she said nervously.

"Maggie," Biff whispered and she stopped and slowly turned back to face him. He covered the distance between them in two strides and laid his hands gently on her shoulders, "I'm sorry," he murmured before slowly lowering his head down toward her upturned face.

"It's okay," she whispered and an instant later his lips were on hers. It started as a slow and gentle kiss, the typical first time exploration kiss that sent her heart to stuttering in her chest. Before she knew it, she had her hands fisted in his hair and was crushing his lips to hers.

He had wanted to keep it gentle, but with her gripping his hair that way and demanding more it was hard to keep the leash on himself. He groaned and laid his hands on her cheeks before pulling himself away. He laid his forehead on hers and sighed, "Maggie."

"I guess I'm the one who should be sorry," Maggie smiled and flushed.

"It feels…I mean, you're amazing and…this might come out the wrong way…but," Biff was stuttering now, "Kissing you is everything I had ever imagined it to be and believe me, I've imagined it quite a bit since the first time I saw you," she smiled at his confession and he continued, "but somehow, it feels wrong." He winced and waited for the onslaught. What happened next completely surprised him.

"I know what you mean," Maggie sighed and rubbed a hand absently over Biff's shoulder.

"You do?" Biff asked confused.

"Yes," Maggie smiled, "no matter how wrong John is about everything, kissing you while I'm still married to someone else kind of lessens what we feel for each other, makes it dirty somehow."

Biff sighed, "I'm glad you understand."

"I do," she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "luckily I'll be free of John soon and we can see where it takes us."

"How soon?" Biff asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I talked to a lawyer, he said it should be a simple matter considering everything that's happened," Maggie smiled.

"Good," Biff looked around, "you want to see if there's something around here for dinner?"

"I'd like that," Maggie smiled.

"Okay, let me go back to the kitchen and figure out what I have," Biff smiled and when he had left the room Maggie turned to inspect a group of pictures he had on the fireplace mantle. There was a group shot of him, Frank, Joe and a few other men she didn't recognize. It looked to have been taken after a long hike and the view behind them was spectacular.

"Where was this picture taken?" she called out.

"Which one?"

"The one with you and Frank and Joe on the mountain," she replied.

"Oh, Man Weekend 2006," Biff replied fondly, "we camped, we hiked, we burped and didn't excuse ourselves, scratched our asses without remorse and drank beer under the stars. We try and go every year."

"Do the girls get a Girl Weekend?"

Biff laughed, "Every weekend is Girl Weekend."

"I like the way you think," she replied with a laugh and moved on to the next picture. It was of Biff and his parents on graduation day. Biff's hair was a little longer; his face a little rounder and full of youth and his smile was one of pure elation. Maggie squinted and saw Joe Hardy in the background with both fists pumped into the air. She smiled and moved on to the next picture, which was of Biff and a beautiful Golden Retriever.

"Is this your dog?" Maggie called out and frowned when there was no response. "Biff? Whose dog is this?" she repeated thinking maybe he hadn't heard her, still no response. Confused rather than scared she walked toward the kitchen, "Biff?"

She turned the corner and her heart stopped, "hello honey. Did you miss me?" John grinned at her and waved his gun around, Biff lay crumpled at his feet.

"What did you do?" Maggie whispered and the terror in her eyes was all for Biff. "What did you do to him?"

"Killed him, hopefully," John sneered and nudged at Biff with his foot. He looked up at Maggie, "what? Are you going to cry for your lover you adulterous whore?"

Maggie shook her head but couldn't force herself to speak. She swallowed before squaring her shoulders. Thinking of Nancy, who always stood up to bullies, of Vanessa who defied anyone to try beating her down, and of Dorcas who believed in sticking up for yourself no matter what. She would be that kind of woman, like Nancy and Vanessa. "John, I'm not going to let you do this."

He laughed and he laughed uproariously, "really?" He pointed the gun at Biff and fired. Maggie screamed as she watched Biff's body jerk on the kitchen floor. "I think you're going to do whatever I tell you to do."

"Oh my God!" she cried and rushed forward, to do what she didn't know, but she never got the chance. John grabbed her by the throat and pulled her over to face him, her toes barely touching the ground, "No!" she screamed and gripped the arm that had her throat, "no!"

"Shut up for a minute!" John bellowed and tossed her away from him. Before she would have stayed down but she was a new person now, even if she was a little shaky in her new personality. She pushed herself up on her knees and brushed her hair out of her face. She crawled over quickly to Biff's side and looked for the gunshot wound. Relief poured through her when she saw that the bullet had only grazed his arm and was currently embedded in his kitchen linoleum.

"I won't miss a second time, Maggie," John whispered, "you will do as I say."

"Yes," Maggie replied, "I will." Her only thought now was to get John away from Biff.

"Good," John nodded and grabbed the phone off the wall, "take this. You're calling that Hardy scum. Better stop crying, I don't want him to get suspicious."

* * *

Both Joe and Vanessa groaned when the phone rang. They exchanged glances, Vanessa lifted her head off of Joe's shoulder, "you get it."

"I'm comfortable," Joe said, "you get it."

"I'm comfortable too!" Vanessa insisted and to prove her point buried herself further into the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, "besides, this is the best part of the movie."

"So I have to miss the best part of the movie?" Joe asked.

"It's probably Frank anyway with his nightly call to make sure you're doing alright," Vanessa smiled.

"You're right," Joe leaned forward and grabbed the phone, which hadn't been that far out of his reach now that he thought about it. To be fair Vanessa grabbed the remote and paused the movie, Brad Pitt's angry, long haired face was paused on screen and made her laugh. Joe answered the phone on the last ring, "hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Joe?"

"Eric! Hey man, what's up?" Joe smiled at Vanessa and stretched out his legs.

"Not much, not much," Eric replied.

"How's the New York Times doing?" Eric was Joe's contact at the paper and they had become good friends over the years. Any time Joe was in New York and had a free moment he met up with Eric.

"Oh you know, writing, printing, spreading good cheer, the usual," Eric replied.

"Good," Joe replied.

"Actually, that's kind of why I was calling." Eric cleared his throat, "your name sorta came up recently."

"Mine?" Joe sat up a little straighter, "why mine?"

"I figured I should call you and give you a heads up, man I tried everything I could but…" his voice trailed off and he sounded genuinely sorry.

"Eric, what is it?"

"Joe, the Times is going to run this story…"

* * *

"Are we boring?" Nancy asked Frank as she continued to flip the channels on the TV.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Frank draped an arm across her shoulders and with his free hand grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"We're watching TV on a Friday night…" Nancy flipped to CNN and smiled when she saw it was Anderson Cooper 360, "and we're watching the news."

Frank was silent for a moment, "we're not boring, guaranteed Vanessa and Joe are doing the same thing."

"Only they're watching an action/thriller while you and I watch sexy Anderson deliver the news in a no nonsense way that has my heart going pitter patter," Nancy laughed and reached up to lay a kiss on Frank's lips, which were turned down into a frown.

"I heard Anderson doesn't go for the females," he said finally and smirked when Nancy covered her ears and started humming.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear your lies!" She laughed and lowered her hands from her ears, "but seriously, maybe we should plan to do something outside of the house tomorrow night. Go out to dinner or something."

"That'd be good, let's call Joe and Vanessa, see if they're game," Frank reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. "It's busy." He hung up and as soon as he had done so the phone started ringing, "that's probably Joe. It's embarrassing how often this kind of thing happens to us. One of us calls the other when the other is already calling and gets a busy signal," he laughed and shook his head, "hello?"

"Frank?" it wasn't Joe's voice but Maggie's that came to him from the other line.

"Maggie?" Frank frowned and checked his watch, "do you need a ride home from work?"

"No, no I don't," the hitch in her voice had Frank's eyebrows rising, "actually, I was calling to let you know that…" her voice trailed off and there was a muffled thumping noise in the background.

"What was that?" Frank asked his detective instincts on full alert.

"Biff dropped something," Maggie sounded breathless; "he's going to make us dinner. We're just going to…talk for awhile. He'll drive me home when we're done."

"Maggie, is everything alright?" Frank asked.

"Oh…yes!" the word practically exploded out of her and caused Frank to be even more suspicious.

"Maggie, is someone else listening?"

"Of course Biff is here with me, making dinner," Maggie replied, "well, I'll see you and Nancy later; I'll be a few hours."

She hung up and Frank exchanged a look with Nancy who had been listening intently to his half of the conversation, "Frank, what is it?" He told her why Maggie had called as he set the phone down on the coffee table slowly. "You don't think she's telling the truth." Nancy said.

"No, I don't think she's telling the truth, is that paranoid?" Frank asked.

"Frank, paranoid is something you are not," Nancy jumped to her feet, "and if you're wrong, we'll apologize, but we're going over to Biff's house. Now."

"My thoughts exactly," Frank stood up and grabbed the phone, "I'm calling Joe. He can meet us there."

"Good," Nancy ran out of the room and to the closet where she and Frank kept the locked box that held their weapons. Grabbing hers out she checked it quickly before grabbing Frank's weapon and going over it as she had hers. She turned and handed it to him as he came out of the living room, "let's go."

* * *

"Joe, what's going on?" Vanessa asked when Joe hung up the phone and ran toward the bedroom to get dressed.

"It's Maggie; Frank thinks she's in trouble. She's at Biff's house," Joe yelled from the back room. "I'm going to drive over and meet them there."

"Oh my God," Vanessa whispered, "do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Joe raced out of the bedroom pulling a shirt on as he went, "no, I can't have you anywhere near that man."

Vanessa swallowed her need to argue and nodded, "all right." She thought back to the moment before Frank had called, when Joe had hung up the phone with his friend Eric and there had been that horrified, devastated look in his eyes. "What did Eric want?"

She watched Joe's eyes cloud over and his face drain of color, "I can' talk about that right now. I have to go."

"Okay," Vanessa nodded and grabbed his coat out of the closet. She helped him with it and then pulled him to her for a quick, powerful kiss. "Be safe, that's an order."

"Yes ma'am," Joe replied then leaned forward to kiss her again, "stay here; don't open the door for anyone except me, Frank or dad. There's no telling what this guy might do."

"Joe, you don't honestly think he'd come here!" Vanessa cried.

"I believe he'll do whatever he needs to," Joe replied and with a last grim smile he headed out the door.

"Well," Vanessa sighed and sat down on the couch. This was the worst part of Joe's work, the waiting and the wondering along with the knowing that she was sending the man she loved into a dangerous situation.

She couldn't help the feeling, even though she tried to quash it, that someone she loved was going to get hurt tonight.

* * *

"You've ruined everything!" John screamed in a blind rage, "You told Frank I was here!"

"I didn't!" Maggie insisted and barely registered the pain when John backhanded her.

"He could tell something was wrong!" John stormed back and forth across the kitchen floor. "We have to leave, we have to leave here."

Maggie's heart soared when she saw Biff stirring on the floor. Not wanting John to notice she tried desperately to keep his attention on her, "I told him exactly what you told me to tell him!"

"He could tell by your voice, I just know it," John pressed his hands against his head as if trying desperately to hold it all together; "I left my truck. I left my truck back…" he shook his head and his eyes fell on the table where Biff had thrown his keys. "We'll take his truck," he snatched up the keys and rushed forward to grab Maggie's arm. "We'll take his truck to get to mine…it's down by the river," he seemed to be talking to himself now.

Maggie risked a look out of the corner of her eye and saw that Biff had slowly lifted his head. Before she could risk another look John shoved her out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

She saw stars when John's body went knocking into her, sending her flying into the hallway wall. John grunted when Biff landed on him, all of the air being forced out of his lungs.

Unfortunately, Biff's injuries from the woods and his injuries from whatever John had already done to him also left him gasping for breath and his rescue attempt was short lived. Before Maggie could think of what to do John had quickly regained his feet and was pointing the gun at Maggie.

"Move one step and I empty these bullets into her chest," John said breathing heavily.

Biff slowly sat up and Maggie could see the pain clearly on his face, he winced and pressed a hand to his side, "John…" he began but was cut off.

"Move back!" John ordered and then turned to face Maggie, "get over here."

"No," Maggie said quietly.

John howled in frustration and fired a shot into the wall above Maggie's head, "I said get over here!"

Maggie moved forward quickly and yelped when John reached out and yanked her the rest of the way. He locked his arm across her throat and started backing out of the house, "nice rescue attempt," he sneered at Biff who watched helplessly from the ground, weak from his injuries and unable to do anything for fear John would hurt Maggie.

"John, don't hurt her," he gasped and the breath of air was like a white hot poker in his side.

John's only response was to laugh loudly and drag Maggie closer to the door. Maggie and Biff kept their eyes on each other until John pulled her out of the house and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

Nancy hung up her cell phone and put on her seat belt before glancing at Frank who was driving, "neighbors are reporting hearing gunfire from, they assume, Biff's house."

Frank's jaw clenched, "I was right."

"Yes, you were right," Nancy replied and clenched her teeth, "Con is on his way, as is some backup."

"Good," Frank nodded and pressed his foot down harder on the gas.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reading and for those who left reviews…I really, really, really appreciate everyone taking the time to let me know their thoughts. I apologize in advance, but this chapter isn't as long as my chapters typically are…I just felt like it needed to end where it ended…Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Frank, Nancy and Joe all arrived at Biff's house at the same time, "Biff's truck is gone." Nancy pointed out needlessly; they could all see that his driveway was empty.

"Let's go," Joe said and turned toward Biff's house. He stopped when Frank laid a hand on his shoulder, "what?"

"Something's wrong," Frank replied.

"Of course something is wrong," Joe shrugged and turned to follow Nancy up the stairs, drawing his weapon as he went.

Frank shook his head as if to clear it, he had seen something in his brother's eyes, a look of devastation he hadn't seen since the trial. He knew something else was going on besides fear for Biff and Maggie but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. Following Nancy and Joe's lead he pulled out his weapon and headed up the front stairs.

With sirens in the background Nancy signaled to the brothers that she would open the door and they could cover her. In the next instant Nancy had the door open and the brothers rushed in before her, their basic instinct to protect others before themselves taking over.

"Biff!" Frank yelled and ran toward his friend who was struggling to stand up in the hallway, "what happened?"

"John," Biff ground out through clenched teeth and with Frank and Joe's help he was able to gain his feet, "we have to hurry. He took Maggie, there was already a bruise…" his voice trailed off and he stared hard into Frank's eyes, "he said his truck was down by the river."

"I was right," Joe said in awe, he looked at Frank, "I was right," he repeated.

"Next time, we'll follow your instincts instead of mine," Frank replied. "We need to get you to a hospital," he said to his friend, noticing the blood on his shoulder.

"No," Biff took a shallow breath, "no way, I'm coming with you."

"Biff, you're in no shape to do anything," Nancy spoke up, "you need medical attention."

Biff looked at Joe, "Joe, what if it was Vanessa?" he turned to Frank, "or what if it was Nancy?"

Frank and Joe exchanged a glance, "so, it's like that?" Joe asked quietly. Both he and Frank knew what it was like to love someone so completely and without question that they knew there was no way they were going to stop Biff from going after Maggie…and John when they finally found him.

"Yeah," Biff sighed, "it's like that. I have to go to her."

"Okay," Frank nodded, "then let's get a move on. Did he say _where _he was by the river?"

Biff shook his head, "no, he just mentioned the river."

"Luckily there's only one that's nearby," Nancy said thoughtfully, "but still, that's a lot of ground to cover."

"Then we'd better get started right away," Biff suggested and grabbed a coat out of his hallway closet. Seeing Maggie's coat where she had left it in the entryway he grabbed it too, "she doesn't have a coat and its night time." He clutched the coat in his hands as if it were a lifeline.

"And raining," Nancy said when she opened the door and watched as a slow drizzle worked itself quickly into a downpour. Cop cars lined the street and they watched as Con ran over to meet them.

Joe looked at his friend with growing concern when he saw Biff struggling to put on his jacket; it was obvious that he was in more pain than he was letting on.

"What's going on here?" Con demanded when he reached the group under cover of the front porch. Nancy quickly filled him in, "okay, we'd better get back to the station and break up into search groups, decide which areas of the river are the mostly likely hiding places for him."

"Yeah, that's not going to work for me," Biff said cutting in, "you guys go to the police station and waste time; I'm going out to search for Maggie." He shouldered past the group and then stopped when he saw his truck was missing, he swore angrily and turned to Frank and Joe, "you guys coming?"

Without a word the two brothers walked quickly to stand with their friend, "I'd better go with them," Nancy murmured to Con.

"Be careful partner," Con replied under his breath, "we'll let you know if we hear anything, we'll put an APB out about Biff's truck, see what comes up."

"Thanks," Nancy squeezed Con's arm quickly before running out into the rain and jumping into Frank's car.

"Biff's going with Joe in his car," Frank told Nancy as he pulled away from the curb, the windshield wipers working overtime. "Call Joe, put him on speakerphone."

"Hello?" Joe said a moment later and his voice filled the car.

"Joe, we need to figure out what we're doing here," Frank said and looked in the rearview mirror at his brother's headlights.

"I think we should start closest to town, there are some camping sites that are closed down for the season, we should start there." Joe's voice crackled.

"Good idea," Nancy replied.

"How's Biff?" Frank asked.

"Um….good," Joe replied finally, obviously not wanting to say much in front of Biff.

"Okay, let's just take this one step at a time," Frank suggested, "nobody goes home hurt tonight." Nancy and Frank quickly made a plan to keep in contact with Joe and Biff before she hung up the phone.

Seeing Frank's hand fisted in his lap Nancy quickly reached over and grabbed it, "she's going to be okay, Frank."

Frank didn't say anything just nodded curtly. He couldn't help but feel that he had failed Maggie. All of the alarms on the house and the safety precautions he took as a part of his daily life hadn't kept Maggie safe and he had _promised_ her that she would be safe.

The feelings of inadequacy and regret Frank were feeling were nothing compared to what Biff was feeling in the car behind them.

* * *

Joe risked a glance off of the rain soaked road to look at Biff, who was clutching his bleeding arm with a set look on his face, his injured arm clutching Maggie's jacket. "You doing okay?" Joe asked after a minute.

"I didn't do anything to help her," Biff's voice was hollow; "I couldn't stop him from hurting her, from taking her."

Joe knew all to well the feelings coursing through Biff right now and new that his first instinct to assure Biff it wasn't his fault was the wrong one. Whenever Joe found himself in Biff's shoes, the last thing he wanted to hear was that it wasn't his fault. Instead Joe remained quiet for a moment before speaking, "it sounds like you had a lot of things working against you," Biff scoffed in the seat next to him but Joe continued, "but this time when you find John, it will be a fair fight." He shot a look at Biff who was staring at him.

"When we find them," Biff said after a moment, "I need you to promise me something." The car was silent except for the swooshing sound of the fast moving windshield wipers, "Joe, I need you to promise me something," Biff repeated urgently.

"Okay," Joe replied.

"When we find them, I need you and Frank to make sure Maggie gets to safety," Biff said and stared straight ahead out onto the rain washed road.

"Of course," Joe began but Biff cut him off.

"And leave John to me," Biff finished.

"Biff…" Joe's voice trailed off.

"You promised," Biff reminded him and turned to look at Joe, "and make sure Frank doesn't try and stop me, because I know he will."

"Biff what are you planning to do?" Joe asked.

"What I need to," Biff replied and turned to look out the window once more.

* * *

Nancy answered her ringing cell phone on the first ring as she and Frank finished checking the first campground closest to Bayport that lay next to the river. "Hello?"

"Nancy, its Con," replied her partner, "we just had a tip that Biff's truck was seen heading south out of town on the highway, you guys are headed in the right direction. We're splitting up and heading that way."

"Alright," Nancy relayed the news to Frank, "we just finished checking Icicle Creek campground, no one's here. We're heading to the next. Joe and Biff are on the other side of the river, checking out places on that side. We're working our way south, away from town."

Nancy hung up as Frank turned out of the campground and back out onto the freeway. Twenty minutes later Nancy and Frank finished checking the next campground with no luck, "we'd better call Joe and check in," Frank said.

"Hey," Joe answered and before waiting for a reply hurried on, "we just talked to someone who says they've seen both Biff and John's trucks recently, Biff's only ten minutes ago."

"Where are you?" Frank asked.

"We just passed mile marker 15," Joe replied.

"Okay, wait for us," Frank said and turned the car around to head toward the bridge.

"Uh, I don't think I'm going to be able to do that Frank," Joe said and both Frank and Nancy could hear Biff cursing in the background.

"Try," Frank demanded and quickly hung up the phone.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do this," John was breathing heavily as he made his way out of town in the stolen truck, "you're always messing things up!" He turned to glare at Maggie as the rain started to pound down.

"I didn't make you do anything," Maggie said defiantly, "you manage to screw things up all on your own." She didn't care now what happened to her, as long as she knew Biff was safe.

John growled angrily, "nobody asked for your opinion." The truck bounced across the bridge and Maggie gripped the seat to keep from hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you, to the river!" John yelled, "God, you're as dumb as a post. I don't know why I'm even bothering with you. But, you're my wife and a man needs his wife, even if she is a whore." He raised his hand and when Maggie flinched he laughed, "Still know who is boss don't you, even if you have developed a spine," he sneered the last word and continued laughing at her.

Maggie remained silent as she watched the water pour down the window, "we're almost there," John muttered under his breath as he took a turn onto a side road. Maggie wasn't sure but she thought she saw a sign for a campsite through the gloom.

Glancing over toward where John had stashed the gun on the dashboard of the truck above the steering wheel, a plan started to form in her head. It was crazy and had a slim chance of working but from the look in John's eyes she new she had a slim chance of surviving much longer.

She clenched her hands in her lap, did she have the guts? Closing her eyes she drew on all of the courage she had gained in the past couple of weeks and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she saw that they were on a dark, muddy road and she knew that her small window of opportunity was rapidly closing.

Without letting herself think any further Maggie reached out and tore the wheel out of John's hands. She yanked it hard to the right as John screamed and backhanded her awkwardly as the truck went skidding across the road. Maggie saw stars as the truck flew into a ditch and crashed headfirst into a large tree.

Fighting to stay conscious Maggie sensed John moving beside her as the truck smoked and hissed in the falling rain, _'I'm sorry about your truck Biff,'_ she thought drowsily to herself.

The crash had caused the glove box to pop open and Maggie gave a small cry of relief when she saw a small flashlight inside. She grabbed it and felt frantically for the handle of the truck, desperate to get out before John regained his senses.

When she finally got the door open she fell out of the truck and landed on her hands and knees in the thick mud of the forest.

"Get back here!" John bellowed and she could hear him scrambling to follow her.

Not risking a glance back Maggie pulled herself to her feet as the rain soaked through her shirt and continued to make the ground a slippery, muddy mess. Gasping for breath Maggie launched herself into a stumbling run in whichever direction she had been facing.

She had no idea where she was headed only that she needed to put as much distance between herself and John as possible.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I am so sorry for the two week delay. Major computer drama…crashing, losing data, spyware…it's not pretty. Anyway, I'm at work now and find myself with an uninterrupted block of time in which I can write Chapter 29 _again_. Oh yes, my stupid computer lost both Chapter 29 and 30…NOT happy about it…hopefully I can remember what I wrote and get this update out as quickly as possible. :)

BIG THANKS to everyone who is reading and those of you who left reviews (and for the patience!)…I really, really appreciate it. It _truly_ makes my day.

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"There!" Nancy said suddenly, "there's the mile marker!"

Frank searched frantically for any sign of Joe's car; his panic over the situation seemed to be rising with every minute that passed. His nerves had taken a tremendous hit when they had driven across the bridge and seen that the river was starting to rise, which could only mean one thing: flooding.

Searching for anyone in the dark wasn't easy, but when you added the rain, potential for flooding and the vast miles and miles of forest they would have to search…Frank shook his head, he couldn't let himself think of the overwhelming odds stacked against them.

Nancy must have sensed his growing pessimism because she quickly reached over and rubbed his shoulder, "it's going to be alright," she murmured.

Frank didn't have the heart to respond, he just swallowed and kept his eyes glued on the road and his hands tight on the steering wheel.

He saw the sign for the campsite just as Nancy pointed it out, "Frank, let's check in there."

"Okay," he nodded and eased the car off the road and onto the gravel road, gritting his teeth at the many potholes his car bounced over.

He rounded the corner past a huge boulder and brought the car to a jerking stop to avoid colliding with the rear end of Joe's.

"Joe!" Frank yelled as he and Nancy climbed out of the car in the pouring rain. Frank quickly assessed the situation, taking in Biff's smoking truck, its front end wrapped around a giant tree trunk. Joe looked up at the sound of the car and his brother's voice.

"They're not here," Biff growled looking into the passenger side of his truck. He turned and looked into the woods, the rain soaking his clothes. "She doesn't have her jacket," he murmured. His mind seemed to have latched on to that one fact, that Maggie was somewhere out there in the rain cold and wet.

"How long have you guys been here?" Frank asked and pulled the hood up on his jacket and subconsciously checked to make sure Nancy was doing the same.

"We pulled up about a minute before you did," Joe replied and wiped a hand over his face.

"Okay, we'll need to call Con," Nancy pulled out her cell phone, "set up search parties for the area."

"We can't wait for them," Biff insisted, "We have to find her now!"

"We know, Biff," Frank said in his placating voice, "but we might need all the help we can get, it's a big forest."

Biff didn't seem to be listening to Frank at all; he was already lurching unsteadily toward Joe's car and the flashlight that lay on the front seat.

Frank's concern mounted when he noticed the dark patch of blood on his friend's arm, it seemed to have gotten bigger since the first time he had seen him. "Wait!" he rushed over to put a restraining hand on Biff's good shoulder. "Biff, your shoulder is getting worse."

Biff shot a careless glance at his blood soaked shoulder and shrugged, "I can't even feel it," he murmured.

"Maybe you should stay…" but Frank didn't get to finish his suggestion before Biff ripped his arm out of Frank's grasp.

"No," he said angrily.

"Biff, at least let me wrap it up for you, to stop the bleeding," Nancy walked forward with the First Aid kit she had grabbed from Frank's trunk. Before he could protest Nancy hurried on, "you won't be helping Maggie if you pass out from blood loss," she narrowed her eyes and fixed him with her most stern expression.

Biff looked like he was about to try and protest but his face suddenly went ashy and he swayed drunkenly against Frank, "fine," he grumbled and slumped against the hood of Joe's car with Frank's help.

Trying to ignore the rain Nancy quickly eased Biff's injured arm out of his coat and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. Pursing her lips at the ugly gash she fought hard not to let her concern show. When she was finished she stepped back and watched Biff grimace as he shrugged his jacket back into place.

"Okay, let's go," he said through clenched teeth and struggled to push himself up off the car.

Frank grabbed his arm for support, "It's okay buddy, take a minute."

"No," Biff shook his head stubbornly, "Maggie may not have a minute." No sooner had the words left his mouth when a piercing scream broke through the night air, "Maggie!" Biff said desperately and pushed himself upright. "Let's go!"

He stumbled off into the trees leaving his concerned friends to follow quickly behind him.

* * *

Maggie had no idea where she was or where she was heading, she only knew that she could hear John crashing through the trees behind her. He _sounded_ far behind her but she didn't want to take any chances and she clutched the flashlight in her hand like a lifeline. She had debated whether or not she should risk turning it on, afraid that John would be able to see it in the darkness, but after she had run into the third tree branch she knew she had to take the risk.

She wanted desperately to cry and almost did when she slipped in the mud and fell to the ground but her newly formed spine wouldn't allow her. Taking a deep breath she shoved herself back to her feet and lurched quickly forward. _'Run faster! Escape! Run harder!'_ she repeated the words in her head over and over willing her protesting lungs to take in more air and her aching legs to take her just a little farther.

After awhile she had to stop to rest or she knew that her legs would just give out and she would fall down again. She slumped against a tree but refused to give in to the need to sit. Her chest heaved as her body fought to take in enough oxygen to breathe and she was faintly aware of the shivers that wracked her body from her wet clothes.

A minute later she heard the crashing sound of John behind her and she pushed her tired body up off the tree. With a sob Maggie resumed running, hoping she was running in the direction of help.

The darkness was so absolute that Maggie didn't notice the steep drop off to the river until she was sliding down it. Her scream tore through the forest and wildly pounding rain alerting not just Biff and the Hardy's of where she was, but John as well.

* * *

John stopped to catch his breath, placing his hands on his thighs and taking deep breaths. The damn woman was long gone, his best option now would be to head back to his truck and get the hell out of this town.

The thought of leaving _his_ wife behind didn't sit well wit him, but chances were she wouldn't survive in the cold dark forest alone. Biff Hooper may not be dead, but he was hurting and there was some satisfaction in that.

John straightened up and wiped his wet hair off of his forehead. If the damn fool woman wanted to run through the forest in the rain well, then he'd let her. He scanned the dark trees ahead of him one last time before turning to head back toward his truck.

His mind was going through his next steps, how he'd get out of town…did he have time to stop by his house and get some more of his things? He didn't know if he should risk it, especially if Maggie was going to die out there in the woods somewhere. The thought sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and he was sorry he wouldn't be there to see his stupid stumbling wife die because she wasn't capable of taking care of herself.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head. It really was a shame that he couldn't be bothered to chase her anymore, but he was in full on self preservation mode. He needed to get out of Bayport, save his own skin and move on, start over again.

Sighing dramatically to himself John turned back toward where he had left his truck. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he wasn't going to make Maggie pay personally. It had given him such great satisfaction to watch Biff in pain. He knew that watching Maggie in pain would have been so much more satisfying. He sighed again and shook his head; he'd just have to make do with the image of Maggie alone in the woods cold and afraid.

He grinned at the mental image.

Tucking the gun into the waistband of his jeans he kept walking. The scream that broke through the air, surprisingly close had him whipping his head around quickly. Maggie.

Suddenly his plan to escape vanished and his mind laughed at the very idea. What had he been thinking? Leave Maggie alone? She had to _pay_ and he was the only one capable of making sure she paid all of her debts. Mother Nature would be too merciful.

Yanking the gun back out his face broke into a maniacal grin as he walked purposefully toward where the scream had come from.

* * *

"Is this the right way?" Nancy murmured to Frank as they followed Biff through the woods.

"I hope so," he replied and quickened his pace to keep up with his friend, Joe crashed along behind them.

"Vanessa and a fireplace, Vanessa and a fireplace," Joe repeated over and over in an undertone.

"Cold, Joe?" Frank called over his shoulder.

"John has many things to answer for, but I'm hoping I get a punch in for my rain soaked leather jacket," Joe said in way of response.

Another scream ripped through the night air, "she's over there!" Biff yelled and took off in the direction of the scream.

A few seconds later Biff came to a halt in a small clearing with a steep drop off. John stood pointing a gun over the rocky ledge; the river flowed quickly past at the bottom of the ravine.

"Don't come any closer," John yelled as Frank and Nancy ran into the clearing behind Biff.

"Where's Maggie?" Biff demanded.

John grinned and motioned with the gun, "down there."

Biff rushed to the edge and what he saw had the fear rising up in him stronger than he had ever felt it. Maggie clung to an outcropping of rock, her feet dangling mere inches above the churning water of the river below.

"Biff!" she cried and there was blood on her face.

"John!" Biff yelled not taking his eyes off of Maggie, "you have to let me help her!"

"No I don't," John said, "now back away or I'll shoot her."

Biff didn't budge, "John…" his voice was strangled with fear and stress, "John, you have to let me help her," he repeated.

"No! Now, I said to back away!" John gestured with the gun for Biff to move back and join Frank and Nancy but Biff didn't move.

Ignoring John completely Biff quickly dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain in his ribs and shoulder. "Maggie, hold on just a second longer."

"Okay," Maggie shivered and silent tears dripped down her cheeks, "but hurry! I can't feel my fingers anymore, I think they're slipping."

"I said MOVE!" John roared and pointed the gun at Biff. He seemed to be shocked that Biff was ignoring his orders, "I'm the one with the gun, now get away from her. I will shoot you! I WILL SHOOT YOU!" He aimed the gun at Biff's head but Biff was oblivious to everything around him except for Maggie.

"It's okay Maggie," he said in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"Biff," she sobbed, "Biff, he's going to shoot you!"

"Shh," Biff said, "don't worry about him." He lay down on his belly and reached toward her, her hands just out of reach. "Frank!" he called desperately, "Frank, I need you to hold my feet!"

"Don't move!" John thundered, "Don't you help him or I swear to God I will shoot you too! Don't think I won't!"

"Frank!" Biff yelled again, "she's slipping!"

The gun blast was loud and deafening and seemed to shake the ground in the small clearing. Biff's body jerked once as he watched Maggie's fingers slowly lose their tenuous grip on the only thing that was keeping her from the raging water below.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I feel so ashamed! I'm SO SORRY it's been so long since I've updated…most of you guys know I NEVER go this long without updating…but computer issues, sickness and the holidays have kept me away. For now I think the worst is over and I promise to get back into a regular schedule of updating. :)

I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I screamed (literally) when I opened a gift box set of the original Hardy Boys Casefiles books 1-5. I had asked for any Hardy Boys books but didn't think I'd get any because they're difficult to find. Anyway, being laid up in bed means they're all finished already…lol…and I've finally gotten to read the book in which Iola dies! Very sad, but it's nice to finally know how and why it happens. My knowledge of the whole thing came from what I read in fan fiction.

Anyway, enough about that (just thought I'd share because my family doesn't seem to understand my obsession but I know you guys will :)…) THANK YOU to everyone for reading and reviewing and sticking with the story even thought I have been so neglectful! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Thirty**

Joe cursed lightly to himself when his boot sunk into a rather large pile of mud. Now not only was his leather jacket soaked but his boots were caked with mud, not exactly the cool guy image he was looking for. Bracing himself on a tree he shook as much of the mud off his boots as he could, "I owe you twice John, you bastard," he muttered.

His pause at the tree was probably the thing that saved them all.

He was just about to rush to catch up to the group when he saw that Frank and Nancy had stopped. Approaching them slowly he quickly assessed the situation.

He heard John shouting at Biff not to move and watched horror-struck as Biff did exactly the opposite. Joe soon realized why Biff was ignoring John's furious demands when Biff kneeled down next to the steep cliff leading to the churning waters below. _'Maggie must have fallen!'_ Joe thought frantically.

Thinking quickly Joe moved as quietly as possible through the trees. He heard snatches of the desperate conversation taking place to his left as he slowly circled around behind John.

"John!" Biff yelled, "You have to let me help her!"

"No I don't," John replied, "Now back away or I'll shoot her."

At that moment the toe of Joe's boot hooked into an exposed root, causing him to go stumbling to the forest floor. It took everything he had not to cry out when he felt searing pain in his palms and his right knee. Worried that John had heard him fall he glanced quickly in that direction, but John seemed oblivious.

"I said MOVE!" John roared and Joe watched as he pointed the gun at Biff. "I'm the one with the gun, now get away from her. I will shoot you! I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

Heaving himself to his feet slowly and ignoring the throbbing in his knee Joe snuck silently through the trees to position himself behind John.

"Don't move!" John thundered, "Don't you help him or I swear to God I will shoot you too! Don't think I won't!"

"Frank!" Biff yelled again, "She's slipping!"

Joe saw his opportunity and took it. Tackling John from behind Joe tucked his head in just as he would have if he had been playing football.

Everything seemed to happen at the same time the moment Joe made contact with John. The gun went off in John's hand as Joe wrestled him to the ground. Frank, having noticed Joe just seconds before his brother made his move acted quickly. Pushing Nancy out of the way first he quickly dived to grab onto Biff's feet.

"I've got you Biff!" he yelled and held on as Biff wriggled almost half of his body over the edge to reach Maggie.

Biff grabbed Maggie's right wrist just as she lost her tenuous hold on the rock. Quickly grabbing her left wrist he called down to her, "Okay, I've got you."

"Biff," Maggie sobbed.

Joe grunted as John plowed an elbow straight in his gut but Joe didn't let up. Struggling for the upper hand Joe unleashed all of his old wrestling moves from High School. "Joe!" Nancy cried and rushed forward; "Hold him still!" she was digging in her bag for something.

"That's what I am…trying…to…do," Joe grunted as he slowly maneuvered John onto his belly. With a hard whack on the back of the head John's struggles slowed, "That's for my leather jacket," Joe hissed and yanked on John's arms, "That's for my boots," and when John continued to struggle and curse violently Joe shoved elbow into the small of his back, "and that is for Maggie you stupid bastard."

"Here," Nancy leaned down and quickly snapped cuffs around John's wrists.

"Cuffs?" Joe said breathlessly, "do all cops carry a spare pair of cuffs in their purse or are you just a special case Nancy Drew?"

"I've always been a special case Joe," Nancy stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. At the same time both she and Joe looked over where Frank and Biff had last been helping Maggie. Now, all three of them were sitting in the mud and covered in it from head to toe. Frank had his head leaned back against a tree and was breathing evenly, his eyes closed. Biff sat with Maggie in his arms, hunched over her protectively.

Joe gained his feet and then yanked John up, the whole time the man continued to struggle, "Better simmer down John," Joe growled, "the more you piss me off the less inclined I'll be to stop my friend Biff from trying to kill you."

It was either the words or the look in Biff's eyes when he lifted his head to glare at John that finally had the man ceasing to struggle. "Frank," Biff whispered and there was a steel edge to his words, "Frank, look after Maggie," he slowly shifted Maggie's shivering body toward Frank and wobbly gained his feet.

"Biff," Frank said in a warning tone, "he's cuffed."

"Then un-cuff him," Biff growled.

Joe wasn't sure whose side he was on. Part of him knew that Biff needed closure with the man that had made all of their lives miserable. The other part, the part that had listened to Frank's cool rationality for years knew that attacking a man while wearing cuffs wasn't the answer.

Later, Joe would wonder if his indecision had allowed Biff to tackle John and get a few furious hits in. In a split second Biff had run at John and tackled him around the middle, Joe stepped gracefully out of the way, his reaction times slowed thanks to the fight between his two ideas of justice.

Nancy and Frank both shouted for Biff to stop and somewhere in the back of Joe's mind he laughed at how perfectly suited Frank and Nancy were for each other.

"How…" Biff said breathlessly and punched John in the face, "You…" Biff seemed to be so furious he was beyond words. "Never again…you…bastard," he punctuated each word with a punch.

"Joe!" Frank's voice cut through the blood roaring in Joe's head, "Stop him!"

Finally Joe snapped out of it and reached down to grab Biff's arms from behind. Joe was more surprised than hurt when Biff was able to shake him off like an annoying fly. He went stumbling back and had to grab a tree to keep from falling over completely.

It was the quiet, trembling voice behind Biff that finally stopped his furiously beating fists. "Biff," Maggie whispered, "Biff," she repeated and her voice grew stronger. She struggled to sit up as Biff stilled.

Biff let out a long sigh and then heaved himself up off of John. Without a backwards glance he turned and walked toward Maggie, "you all right?"

"I will be," Maggie replied and slipped her hand in his.

"Here," Biff shrugged out of his jacket and draped it across her shivering shoulders. Without another word to anyone they turned and walked away into the trees.

"It looks like John didn't come easily," Frank said quietly and he looked back and forth between Nancy and Joe looking for confirmation. He shrugged, "resisting arrest is kind of a big deal."

"It sure is brother," Joe agreed and nodded. "We had to do what we had to do in order to apprehend the criminal. A black eye or two would make sense in a situation like this."

Nancy smiled at Frank, "They all struggle, it's almost as if they don't want to go to jail."

"Imagine that," Joe said dryly and tightened his grip on John. "Let's go, genius."

Under a steady stream of curses they slowly followed behind Maggie and Biff back to their waiting cars.

* * *

The forest was alight with blue and red lights as police soon arrived at the scene. John was arrested and taken into formal custody as Maggie and the rest of her new friends looked on, "It's over," she said and her voice was strong and clear. "It's really over."

"Yes," Biff said and kept his arm firmly around her still shaking shoulders. He swayed woozily next to her.

"Biff!" Maggie cried in alarm. "Biff, what's wrong?" She seemed to notice for the first time the blood seeping out of his shoulder, "Oh my God, you need to go to the hospital!"

"No, I just need…to…sit down for a minute," he said and slumped against the side of the car.

"No," Maggie said firmly and looked up as a medic rushed over, "He needs help."

"I'll go if you go," Biff said looking at her bleeding hands and bruised face.

"What?" Maggie said confused and shook her head, "I'm fine, just a few scratches," she brushed her bleeding hands carelessly on her wet jeans.

"That's the deal," Biff said stubbornly and winced when the medic touched his shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Maggie breathed and shivered, "Fine," she repeated.

* * *

"It's a little weird being at the hospital and having you sit next to me Frank," Joe said and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I know what you mean," Frank pulled Nancy closer into his side. "It's usually one of us in there and the other out here worrying."

"Life's never boring in Hardy-land," Joe said wryly.

"Joe!" at the sound of his fiancée's voice Joe leapt to his feet and met her halfway across the waiting room. "Are you okay?" Vanessa asked and looked him up and down.

"I'm fine," Joe assured her.

"What happened to your knee?" she asked and pointed to the small tear and drops of blood surrounding it.

"What?" Joe asked confused and looked down at his pants. He cursed lightly, "Do you think they'd get all huffy if I tried to punch John one more time?"

"Probably," Frank said from behind him.

"My leather jacket," Joe grumbled, "my boots_ and_ my favorite pair of jeans. It's almost worth it to risk a night in jail."

Vanessa smiled knowingly at Joe, "Don't worry honey; I'm sure you gave him more than enough cuts and bruises to make up for it."

Joe grinned at the memory of tackling John, "Yeah, you're probably right." His eyes grew dark suddenly and the smile was wiped from his face, "But was it enough for Maggie and Biff?"

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

Joe shook his head, "I…did John get what he deserved?"

"He's going to jail for a long time Joe," Frank tried to reassure his brother.

"I know," Joe grew silent and quickly sat down again, pulling Vanessa down beside him.

"Joe," Vanessa whispered a few minutes later and it was obvious to Frank and Nancy that she was trying to make her voice only loud enough for Joe to hear. Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hoping he wasn't about to hear some private mushy exchange between his brother and Vanessa. Nancy laughed quietly beside him when she sensed his unease. Frank shot her a warning look and put on his best poker face.

Nancy's laughter stopped abruptly at Vanessa's next words, "Eric called again." The words were laced with stress and worry. Nancy felt Frank stiffen beside her.

'_Eric?'_ Frank thought frantically to himself, _'who's Eric?'_ Frank wracked his brain for people that he and his brother knew named Eric but he kept drawing a blank. Suddenly it hit him; Eric was a friend of Joe's who worked for _The Times_. Why would Eric be calling Joe?

"What did he say?" he heard Joe whisper back.

"Something about the pictures," Vanessa replied. They were silent for a moment staring into each other's eyes, communicating silently without words. After a moment Vanessa quickly kissed Joe, "It's going to be alright, I'm here. I love you."

"I love you, too," Joe whispered back and rested his forehead on hers.

Nancy straightened slightly in her seat, feeling awkward to have overheard Joe and Vanessa's conversation but at the same time concerned over the urgency in their words. Frank was sitting stiff and silent beside her; the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders had grown rigid. It was obvious he knew more than she did, that he knew who this Eric person was.

The group sat in silence for awhile longer before Frank's fingers started tapping impatiently on his knee, one of the only concessions to impatience he allowed himself.

When a doctor came out to tell them that Biff was doing fine and recovering nicely they all breathed a deep sigh of relief. "His parents are with him now," the doctor finished.

"Where's Maggie?" Nancy asked.

"In the hallway outside of his room, she refuses to go any farther," the corner of the doctor's mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"That's my girl," Joe grinned and squeezed Vanessa's hand. Frank looked at his brother in concern, noting the way that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You'll be allowed to see Mr. Hooper shortly," the doctor informed them before leaving the room.

"That's a relief," Vanessa sighed as they all sat down again.

"Yeah," Joe agreed. A few minutes later and Frank was tapping his fingers on his knee again, "Frank?" Joe asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Frank looked startled and turned to face his brother, "What?"

"You're tapping your fingers," Joe pointed out.

Frank's fingers instantly stilled, "So?"

"So, what's up?" Joe asked.

"Nothing," Frank shrugged, but the movement was jerky and full of stress.

"Really?" Joe said sarcastically, "Seriously, what's going on? The good doctor just announced Biff is going to be fine, so what gives?"

"Nothing," Frank shook his head and his fingers started to tap his knee again.

"Wrong answer, try again," Joe said relentlessly.

Frank growled in frustration, "How many times do I…" his voice trailed off at the look his brother gave him, "Fine…" he shoved himself out of his seat, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Joe got to his feet and followed his brother out of the room.

"That was odd," Vanessa commented when the room was empty and silent.

"Very," Nancy agreed.

* * *

"What's going on Frank?" Joe asked as soon as they were out in the hallway. When Frank didn't answer right away, he just paced a ways down the hall and stopped with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, Joe grew concerned, "Frank?" he said again.

"Joe," he finally said, "Why did Eric call you?"

"What?" It was Joe's turn to be surprised.

"Your friend Eric, he works for _The Times_ right?" Frank asked again.

"Yeah, he does," Joe ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well?" Frank prodded.

"Eric called me to tell me about a story they're running in the paper…soon," Joe mumbled and looked at Frank.

"What kind of story Joe?" Frank asked quietly.

Joe was quiet for a moment; he had hoped to avoid telling Frank about this thinking that perhaps the story wouldn't be talked about that much and that it would all blow over. He knew that his brother would take the news of the story especially hard; he took his role as the protective older brother very seriously.

"Well?" Frank asked again, "what kind of story?"

Joe took a deep breath and prepared to tell his brother everything Eric had been able to tell him about the story running in _The Times_.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks for the wonderful reviews! Look, only a week gap this time…I'm slowly getting better! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Frank, what's going on?" Nancy asked quietly later that night. She and Frank were lying in bed together, both still too keyed up to fall asleep. Nancy had seen that Frank was upset after coming back into the waiting room but she knew that it hadn't been the right time to ask.

After everyone had seen Biff they all headed their different ways, Joe and Vanessa back to their apartment and Maggie, Nancy and Frank back to the house. Maggie hadn't said much when they had arrived home; she had just quietly excused herself to her room.

Frank sighed and pulled Nancy further into his arms. "It's Joe," he replied. "They're going to run a story tomorrow in _The Times_…about the trial."

"What do you mean? Haven't they already done that?" Nancy asked.

"Well, they ran the original story about Atkinson's arrest and trial date and then the story about the outcome but it was one of those stories that faded in popularity fast. According to Joe's friend Eric, they have a new angle," Frank finished darkly.

"What kind of new angle? Nothing else has happened since the trial."

"Apparently," Frank said and Nancy could hear the suppressed anger in his voice, "something has." He took a deep breath before continuing, "_The Times_ received a package a few days ago containing pictures."

"Oh no," Nancy murmured, realizing instantly just what pictures were sent to the famous newspaper.

"Exactly," Frank replied angrily. "Somebody leaked the pictures of Joe being tortured by Atkinson. They're running them and a complete detailing of what happened in tomorrows edition."

"How's Joe handling it?" Nancy asked.

"Better than I am," Frank said dryly, "he seems to be…" Frank's voice trailed off as he tried to think of the right words, "at peace with it."

"Really? Joe?" Nancy was surprised.

"I know," Frank sighed, "I know. He says it's no big deal, that chances are the story won't spread into any of the local papers. He even joked that he doesn't care what _The Times_ runs as long as _The Bayport Chronicle_ continues its totally biased support of every athletic team Bayport High has. He says that as long as he can read the wrestling stats with his bowl of cereal in the morning he'll be okay."

"That does sound like Joe," Nancy said with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah," Frank agreed, "but I can tell that he's worried."

"What can we do?"

"Knowing Joe, he'll want us to act like nothing is going on," Frank replied. "So, we act like nothing is going on and I watch him like a hawk to make sure he's really as okay as he says he is."

"We'll both watch him like hawks," Nancy said and leaned over to kiss Frank's cheek. "We'll be sneaky hawks, but hawks nonetheless."

"Perfect," Frank chuckled.

* * *

Nancy and Frank weren't the only ones lying awake in bed. Maggie hadn't even attempted to fall asleep and found herself staring at the ceiling thinking of her and Biff's conversation in the hospital over and over again.

As soon as the paramedics had heard "gunshot wound" there had been a flurry of activity surrounding Biff. He had stubbornly refused to be looked at until everyone agreed that Maggie be allowed to ride along in the ambulance to the hospital. After that it had all moved so fast until Maggie found herself hurried off into the ER to be looked at and she was told that Biff was going into surgery.

They bandaged her hands and stitched up a cut she hadn't known she had on her arm and when they were finished she asked where Biff would be taken once he was out of surgery. She wanted to wait in the hallway for him, to see him as soon as possible.

A lot of nurses had tried to make her leave but she had remained stubborn and refused to move. When finally she had seen Biff being rolled out of surgery, sleeping quietly she felt something relax inside of her.

Maggie sighed and flipped over onto her side, staring blindly at the alarm clock on the bedside table. When Biff had woken up the first thing he had asked for was her. She smiled, to be the first thought on someone's mind…it was such an odd sensation.

Walking into the room Maggie had felt nervous and she wasn't sure why. For the first time there wasn't the threat of John standing between them and for some reason it made Maggie feel…exposed.

"Hi," her voice has been shaky and nervous.

"Are you okay?" Biff asked immediately.

Maggie couldn't help it, she laughed. "Am _I_ okay? You're the one who's…you know, shot and…in the hospital…and it's because my…my…husband…" her voice trailed off.

"Soon to be ex-husband," Biff corrected with a small smile.

"Fine, my soon to be ex-husband then," Maggie said and threw her hands up in exasperation, "I watched John shoot you point blank Biff! How…how can I…" her voice hitched on a sob.

"Come here," Biff said softly and lifted his good arm up in invitation, "just rest awhile, you've got to be exhausted."

And so they had lain together on the narrow hospital bed until Biff's parents had arrived. Even now Maggie's cheeks flushed in embarrassment over the memory of Biff's parents walking in while she was practically sleeping next to the son she was responsible for getting injured.

Finally Maggie's eyelids began to droop in defeat and she yawned hugely as sleep came for her. As she drifted she recalled Biff's quiet request before she had left the hospital, "come back tomorrow," he had yawned sleepily, "there are…things."

"Okay," Maggie had agreed and slipped quietly out of the room.

* * *

Not being able to fall asleep seemed to be a trend. On the other side of town Joe Hardy was currently following that trend.

Unfortunately for him and Vanessa he didn't take to sleeplessness as well as the people in the house on Cherrywood Drive did. He sighed in frustration and tossed and turned and yanked at the sheets that seemed hell-bent on wrapping themselves securely around his legs.

"Joe?" Vanessa whispered sleepily.

Joe sighed; he hated it when his restless nights woke Vanessa up. He should have gotten up a long time ago and gone into the living room. "Sorry babe, go back to sleep."

"Are you alright?" Vanessa yawned and sat up to look at Joe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joe lied, "I just can't seem to get comfortable."

"Here," Vanessa pulled the sheet straight and leaned across the bed to tuck the edges in. She pulled the sheet and the blankets up and tucked them in around Joe, much to his amusement.

"This is new," Joe said with a small chuckle.

Vanessa laughed and then lay down next to him and snuggled into his chest, "better?"

"Much," Joe agreed and laid his head against the top of hers.

"Good," Vanessa laid a hand on Joe's chest and smiled.

"G'night," Joe murmured.

"Good night," Vanessa replied.

"Love you."

"Love you too," Vanessa reached up and gave him a kiss. "Everything is going to be alright," she said quietly, "you'll see. I bet you'll never even see that story in _The Times_."

"You're probably right," Joe sighed.

"Of course I am," Vanessa laughed sleepily. "It's what you love about me."

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!!

happyhorseback: I am so glad that you're enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ndhbfan: I laughed at your comment about selling papers because it's so true! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reading!

Red Hardy: Knowing Joe he won't notice the hovering right away, but he will eventually. :) I'm currently trying to decide just _how_ he notices. It should be fun.

Diamond and Stars: Thank you so much for the review! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint as far as reactions to the article go. :)

ukfan101: It's always upset me that certain things can be reported in the news and that's how I got the idea to publish those photos. It just seems like with our 24/7 news channels that perhaps things are taken too far. I don't get it, but that's the way the world works I suppose. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Iola Hardy: I HAVE enjoyed reading them! I read them all so fast that I had to read them again! My birthday is coming up…guess what I've asked for? More Casefiles. :)

TrixieNancy124: I'm glad you're enjoying it, thanks so much for reading!

whitetigers: I'm glad to hear that you like reading about Biff and Maggie. When I started this story I had no idea how much I was going to grow to like them too. Unfortunately they're not in this chapter very much, but I promise they'll make an appearance in the next one. :) Thank you so much for reading!

epalladino: I'm sorry I haven't had much chance to thank you for all of your great reviews and wonderful feedback. Thanks so much for taking the time to review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

shewhoshallwrite: I'm a total sucker for sweet scenes. :) Thanks so much for reviewing!

Cherlyann Rivers: Thank you so much for the lovely review, whenever I'm in doubt about a chapter you always make me feel better. :) Thank you so much for reading! (I know a little something about falling behind in reviews too…but you already know that. Lol)

Chromde: I'm glad you saw the humor in Frank and Nancy plotting against Joe…I laughed when I wrote it. I could picture it perfectly in my head and just thought it was the funniest thing. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thank you so much for the review!

MissMe113: Your reviews always make me smile. :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing; I really love to hear your thoughts.

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The next morning Joe opened one eye at a time, groaning when just the feeble light that filtered through his bedroom curtains hurt his eyes. He dimly recalled, maybe as part of a dream, Vanessa shaking him awake at some horrible hour of the morning and telling him she was leaving for work.

Of course it had been a dream, there was no way after the combination of a late, late night and a restless sleep she had been able to wake up and go to work.

Joe slowly pushed the covers off of him with one thought in his mind: coffee and lots of it. He stumbled out of the room, rubbing his eyes and trying to grow accustomed to the dim light of his apartment. He shuffled into the kitchen and paused in confusion when he saw that the coffee maker was on, a sure sign that Vanessa had been up.

He pulled the pot out and groaned when he caught a glimpse of his hair in the chrome; it was perfectly flat on one side and standing on end on the other. "Very attractive, Hardy," he said and his voice was gravelly.

He downed the first cup of coffee like a man who had walked through the Sahara without water. When the first kick of caffeine started to take effect he slowly started to look around the kitchen. His eyes fell on a sticky note left on the fridge.

_Hey babe! You were pretty out of it when I left this morning for work…so don't worry, that's where I am. I love you and I'll see you when I get home. Love, Vanessa. P.S. check the oven._

Joe smiled sleepily and replaced the note on the fridge before turning toward the oven. The smile grew even bigger when he saw the plate heaped with eggs and bacon and toast waiting for him.

He sat down at the counter and dug into his plate of food with gusto. Reaching for the kitchen phone he dialed Vanessa's work number. All signs pointed to normality, but the detective in him wasn't so exhausted that he hadn't conjured up all sorts of evil plots in which Vanessa was abducted and her kidnappers left him breakfast to throw him off their trail.

The idea that if that were the case, the food he was now inhaling could have been poisoned didn't even cross his mind.

When the receptionist at Vanessa's office answered Joe had just shoved a huge forkful of eggs into his mouth, "ishVaneshadere?"

"Oh, hi Joe!" the woman answered brightly, "yes, Vanessa is in her office. Hold on a moment please."

"Fanks," Joe mumbled and quickly chewed and swallowed the eggs.

"Hey Joe!" Vanessa answered a few moments later.

"Hey babe, sorry to bother you at work," Joe smiled at the thought of Vanessa in one of her trim little business suits, sitting behind her desk.

"Oh, it's no big deal. So, you finally woke up?"

"Yeah," Joe realized he had no idea what time it was. Glancing at the clock he winced, "it's eleven thirty?"

Vanessa laughed, "Yep."

"Okay I may sleep in and have a hard time waking up in the morning but I haven't slept in until eleven thirty since I was in college."

"You had a rough night."

"No rougher than yours," Joe replied and took a bite of toast, "I'm proud of you for making it in to work. You're amazing."

"If I didn't show up to work the entire technological community would crash down around us," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"That's very true," Joe nodded solemnly.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes so I should probably finish getting ready for that," Vanessa sounded apologetic.

"Alright, thanks for breakfast Van."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied before hanging up. Patting his stomach he continued to make quick work of the large breakfast Vanessa had left for him. With a bite lifted comically half way to his mouth Joe paused, he hadn't grabbed the paper from downstairs yet. He _always_ read the latest sports stats out of Bayport High in the morning with his breakfast.

He opened the apartment door and took a step out. His foot kicked something heavy and solid. Looking down he frowned in confusion. A large newspaper stuck in a pink plastic bag laid at his feet. Looking across the hall he noticed that his neighbor had one too.

"When did we start getting _The Times_?" Joe wondered out loud. Picking it up he set it inside the apartment before jogging downstairs and grabbing the local Bayport paper out of its rack.

Walking back into his apartment Joe stared at the rolled up paper, "maybe Vanessa started ordering it and I didn't realize it."

All of a sudden it hit him and he remembered. The color drained from his face and he slowly set the Bayport paper on the kitchen table.

He was too much a detective and way too curious not to cross the room and open the large paper. Slowly he started flipping through the pages, trying to find the story he knew was printed on them. He had been ready for it but it still gave him a jolt to see the big, bold headline proclaiming the sickness of Greg Atkinson.

Joe hadn't been sure how he would react if he ever saw the pictures in the paper, but he would have been surprised if he had known he would react this way. First, he felt his stomach drop and a sick ball of tension start to form in his gut. Next he could feel the tremors slowly start to work their way through his body. Unconsciously he ran his hand through his hair, the hair that had only recently grown back to its original length; hair that had been shaved down in odd patches before Atkinson had used his terrible torture device on him.

Sitting heavily in a kitchen chair Joe took a couple of deep breaths, unable to take his eyes off the gruesome pictures of his own torture.

Finally, Joe broke out of his reverie and scrubbed his hands over his face. This was not going to break him. It would _not._ He had been able to hold it together so well up until this point. Sure, he had had some bad moments, not being able to shave with an electric razor being one of them. Breaking down after his first two appointments with a counselor, the nightmares in which he watched everyone he loved die. The night he believed that Frank was gone forever.

Joe shuddered; no…he wouldn't let himself think about it. What had the counselor said? There was a difference between dwelling and overcoming and right now Joe was dwelling and could tell he was dangerously close to wallowing.

Joe Hardy did _not_ wallow.

He started to close the newspaper but stopped. No, he would look at the pictures and he would be _fine._ He was stronger than this; there was more to him than these pictures, more to him than this moment in his history.

When the trembling got to be too much Joe roughly pushed back from the table and paced across the room. He didn't close the newspaper however but left it lying open on the kitchen table and considered that at least a small victory.

It took him a few minutes to calm his breathing and stop the ugly images of Frank, Vanessa, his father and mother…all of them dying or dead…and the blood. With one last hard shudder Joe shook his head to clear the images, he would not be reduced to the man he had been after Atkinson had gotten to him. That man had been unable to shave properly, had sat in the bathroom sobbing and crying and shaking.

He straightened and looked at himself in the mirror above the fireplace. He noticed with a jolt that he had one hand clutched to his hair as if trying to protect it. He let out a shaky laugh and quickly dropped the hand.

Now that he had averted a large scale panic attack Joe took a deep breath and looked across the room at the kitchen table. Now what? Should he tell Vanessa? Should he tell Frank?

No, no he shouldn't tell anyone…he could tell the counselor but there was no reason why he should worry his family any more than they already were. No, he would keep this whole thing to himself.

The loud knock on the door startled him.

* * *

Frank whistled as he took the stairs up to Joe's apartment two at a time. He glanced at his watch, he was running late but was hopeful that Joe had slept in beyond even Frank's expectations and was still lazing around in his pajamas.

Seeing the rolled up _Times_ outside the apartment across from Joe's, Frank felt a sudden rush of anger. Stupid newspaper.

Approaching his brother's front door he knocked loudly. He was taking his role as a sneaky, watchful hawk very seriously. He knocked again impatiently a few seconds later.

"I'm coming!" Joe said in an annoyed voice on the other side of the door. The door opened a second later and Joe rolled his eyes, "I knew it had to be you."

"Morning Joe!" Frank said brightly and brushed past his brother and into the dim apartment. "Why are all the curtains closed?" Frank asked and busied himself opening all of the blinds.

"I just woke up," Joe mumbled.

"Figures," Frank laughed.

"Did we have plans or something? I thought we weren't meeting at the office until later," Joe rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah well I just thought we could…" Frank's voice trailed off when he saw the paper lying open on the kitchen table. "Joe?"

Joe cursed under his breath and all but ran across the room to close the paper and start putting it back together. He hastily closed it and shoved it down onto a chair.

"When did you and Vanessa start getting _The Times_?" Frank asked and quickly joined his brother by the table. He yanked the paper off the chair as Joe slowly backed away and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wondered the same thing," Joe gave an unconcerned shrug; "I guess Vanessa started ordering it and I didn't realize it."

"Vanessa just…started ordering it?" Frank asked skeptically.

"I guess," Joe shrugged again. "Listen, you want some coffee or something?" Without waiting for an answer Joe pushed himself up off the wall and walked into the kitchen. Frank stood staring down at the newspaper. He didn't open it because he had already seen the pictures, already been startled that morning by how seeing the images in black and white almost made them…_worse_.

"So, what are you doing here?" Joe asked as he came back in the room and handed his brother a cup of coffee.

"I was…um…" Frank's voice trailed off and he was clearly distracted. He turned and looked suspiciously at his brother, "Joe, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Joe shrugged again; he seemed to be doing that a lot. "It's just a newspaper article, they've written them about us before." Because it made him feel better, he shrugged again. "At least they caught me on my good side." He tried to joke about it.

"Joe," Frank sighed at his brother's attempt. "You're really…fine?"

"Yes, I'm really fine," Joe said and clapped a hand on Frank's shoulder, "so stop worrying about me Mother Goose."

"I think the saying is 'Mother Hen', Joe," Frank automatically corrected him.

Joe laughed, "Whatever you say Einstein. Now, are you going to tell me why you're here or do I just get to guess all afternoon until it's time to go to work?"

Frank couldn't help it, he laughed, "I thought you might like to shoot some hoops before work."

"Sounds good, just let me change," Joe jogged back to his bedroom. Calling over his shoulder he offered the rest of his breakfast to his brother, which he considered to be pretty damn nice of him. "It's on the counter," he finished.

Frank wandered into the kitchen and rolled his eyes. The breakfast his brother had so generously offered to let him finish consisted of a half piece of toast with a bite taken out of it, a few stray bits of egg and a half eaten piece of bacon. "You didn't want me to finish your breakfast," Frank muttered under his breath, "you wanted me to clean it up." Shaking his head Frank cleaned the plate off and set it in the dishwasher.

"Ready to go?" Joe said from the entrance of the kitchen.

"You sure are a sneaky, annoying little kid. You know that?" Frank shook his head.

"I take my role as younger brother very seriously," Joe said with only the faintest hint of a smile. "So, you did the dishes?"

"Of course I did the dishes," Frank replied. "Do you even know me at all?"

They both laughed as they headed out the front door together and Joe locked it behind them, "How's Maggie doing?"

"I'm not sure," Frank replied as they jogged down the steps. "We barely saw her this morning. She came rushing into the kitchen and asked to borrow Nancy's car and then went tearing off to the hospital. We called about an hour ago to check on Biff and she was still there. I was thinking we could go by the hospital before work."

"Sounds good," Joe felt a sudden wave of guilt for not thinking of his friend in the hospital. "How is he?"

"He's better. I talked to him on the phone for a minute and he says everything is a thousand times better on pain medication. He even joked that we probably get ourselves injured on purpose just so we can go to the hospital and relax." Frank chuckled.

"That's our boy," Joe followed his brother across the parking lot toward the basketball courts.

"Come on," Frank held out his hands for the ball and Joe passed it to him, "let's see how badly I can beat you today."

Joe laughed, "Yeah right, you've never beaten me."

"Sure I have…" Frank began but Joe cut him off.

"That time with Chet doesn't count. It was two against one and Chet had to sit on me to let you make a shot," Joe grinned wickedly.

"That's not the time I was talking about," Frank said grumpily and passed the ball to Joe.

"That game doesn't count either, because you had mom on your team and nobody beats mom at basketball," Joe laughed and faked right then went left and went slamming up to the hoop.

Frank laughed and caught the ball, "That's true."

"2-0 my lead," Joe grinned. "Try your best grandpa."

Frank believed in a direct approach to life. He believed in knowing your opponent and making the best moves based on what you knew about that opponent. Now it was Frank's turn to grin as he drove hard toward the basket, completely mowing over Joe on his way there. After watching the ball go through the hoop he caught it and stood over his brother laughing.

Joe grabbed the hand Frank offered to help him up off the ground, "so, we're going to play that way are we?"

"Oh yeah," Frank laughed.

"Okay, you asked for it," Joe caught the ball when Frank passed it to him and prepared to take his brother down.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Well, there goes my New Year's resolution out the window! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Thanks to everyone for being so patient and for sticking with the story, I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Thanks SO MUCH for reading and reviewing!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

That morning, while Joe was busy sleeping in, Laura Hardy marched into her husband's office with anger vibrating out of her every move.

"What," she said cutting off the word, "is this?" She waved a rolled up newspaper in bright pink plastic in Fenton's face.

"I'm not sure darling," Fenton began slowly. He knew that when Laura got this way it was better to give her room. "What is it?"

"I thought we stopped ordering this wretched paper five years ago! After they ran that story about you and the boys stirring up trouble and being…being…menaces to society!" She threw the offending paper onto her husband's desk. "Well?" she demanded.

"I didn't order this paper," Fenton shook his head, "it must have been delivered here by mistake.

"Mistake?" As soon as her indignation had appeared it vanished. "Well, in all our years of living here that's never happened."

Fenton pulled the paper out of its bag. At his wife's raised eyebrow he shrugged, "It's here; I might as well read it."

Laura sighed in exasperation, "You're impossible. What ever happened to 'boycotting that rag for the rest of time'?"

"Those were your words, not mine," Fenton reminded his wife gently. "If you'll recall Frank and I had a rather good laugh over the entire thing while you and Joe stormed around the house for a week."

"Well," Laura sighed, "I don't really remember it that well."

Fenton laughed and started flipping through the front section, "It looks like they're going to be doing some costly and bothersome construction on the freeway."

"Leave it to _that newspaper_ to report on something like that. Give me the local newspaper telling us about the park renovation and I'm happy," Laura turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Fenton's voice was low and had taken on a dangerous tone. "Look at this."

"What is it?" Laura came around Fenton's desk and peered over his shoulder. When she saw the layout of pictures and accompanying story she gasped, "Joe!"

"I know," Fenton said angrily and looked at the author of the story. He had a lot of contacts up at the paper and he intended on finding out just how _Michael Richards_ had come to think it would be a good idea to publish a story about his son's torture.

"How did they get the pictures?" Laura asked and stared wide eyed at the photos of her baby, her boy bruised and bloody in a dark warehouse.

"I'm not sure," Fenton replied stonily and reached for his phone. Laura sat in the extra chair and waited for Fenton to find out what he could. She could only be grateful that Joe didn't subscribe to the newspaper.

* * *

After Frank left for Joe's, Nancy stood in the kitchen over a third cup of coffee. It was taking a lot to get started today as she yawned sleepily. She wanted to go to the hospital to check on Biff and Maggie but with her car already at the hospital and Frank using his she was pretty much homebound.

Sighing she turned and her eyes fell on the two newspapers resting on the counter. She and Frank knew that the paper would be left on their front porch because they were subscribers, but for some reason there had been two this morning.

This morning they had both been able to read the same section at the same time. Nancy still marveled at how their newspaper carrier had managed to deliver two newspapers to them.

Crossing the kitchen she picked up the front section but did not open it. She had already seen and already read the article about Joe and she didn't care to see it again. Shaking her head she set the paper back down, it was so hard to read Frank sometimes, as tuned into each other as they were. He had read the article that morning and set it back down again with disgust but hadn't talked about it much.

It was soon after that that Frank had decided to get ready and go wake his brother up for a game of basketball.

Nancy understood Frank's need to be near his brother, his need to take care of him and so wasn't too alarmed that he hadn't talked about the article much. She knew that in order for Frank to be okay he needed to make sure that Joe was okay.

Grabbing one of the papers and the bin under the sink full of recycles she walked out to the front of the house to the recycling bin.

"Morning Nancy!" Mr. Brewster, their next door neighbor called across the fence from his front yard.

"Good morning!" Nancy replied and emptied the recycles into the bin.

"I saw you got two papers this morning, strange thing." He motioned to the paper Nancy was tossing in the bin and took a sip of his coffee. Mr. William Brewster wasn't fit to go out in public if he didn't have coffee constantly running through his veins. His wife often joked about setting him up on an IV of the strong liquid.

"I know, I wonder how that happened. You'd probably notice if you dropped two papers at one house." Nancy walked over to stand on her side of the fence.

"Actually, the normal paper boy came around and dropped a paper and then a second one came about thirty minutes later and dropped off the second one. I noticed because I was taking Mister out to potty," the man smiled and pointed at his tiny dog who was currently trying to hump a rock.

"Really?" Nancy's mind was working quickly, "a second paper boy came by?"

"Actually, this was a woman. Drove a red car. They must have gotten the deliveries messed up," Mr. Brewster shrugged.

"Did she deliver a second paper anywhere else?" Nancy asked.

"Not that I saw," he took another sip of his coffee. "Happens again, I'd call on down to the Times and give them what's what."

"I'll be sure and do that," Nancy murmured and managed a smile, "Thank you Mr. Brewster, have a nice day."

"You too, say hello to Frank for me," he watched as she walked away and shook his head. He liked his new neighbors just fine but damned if he'd ever understand this new younger generation, always doing things backwards. Buying a house and _then_ getting engaged, how'd it figure?

* * *

Nancy laid the paper she had fished out of the recycling bin next to its mate on the kitchen counter. Frowning down at them she picked up her phone and called Frank.

"Hello?" he answered a few minutes later.

"Hey Frank, how's Joe?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…we just finished playing basketball," Frank hedged.

"Is he standing right there?" Nancy laughed.

"I'd call it a tie," Frank answered, "hey!"

Suddenly Frank's voice was cut off and Joe picked up the phone, "I was always faster and stronger than you Frank," he said and laughed. "Hey Nan, just to let you know, I'm fine. I'm even finer now that I've kicked my brother's butt at basketball."

"I'm glad to hear it," Nancy laughed.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," Joe repeated.

"Sure, of course, fine," Nancy nodded her head and stared down at the papers on the counter, "can I talk to Frank now?"

"Sure," Joe laughed and handed the phone back to his brother.

"Sorry about that," Frank apologized a second later.

"I'm glad he's fine," Nancy replied.

"That has yet to be seen," Frank sighed.

"Can you get away from him for a few seconds?" Nancy asked.

"Sure," Frank grew silent for a moment as he walked away from his brother, "what's going on Nancy?"

"I'm not sure, I'm probably being paranoid but…" her voice trailed off. "We're the only ones who got two papers this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Frank sounded confused, "So?"

"Bill Brewster saw the second one getting dropped off after the first. Two separate people, the second was a woman in a red car. The boy who usually drops off the paper is 13 and rides a bike." Nancy waited a minute while Frank didn't say anything, "I'm being paranoid aren't I?"

"I don't know," Frank said slowly, "Joe had a paper this morning and he and Vanessa don't subscribe."

"Are you sure? Maybe Vanessa…"

"No, I'm sure. Joe wasn't sure where it had come from," Frank's voice had taken on a steel edge.

"Hmm," was all Nancy could think of to say.

"Exactly," Frank replied, "what does it all mean?"

"I have no idea. I was going to throw away the second paper but I pulled it out of the bin. I'm going to look over them closely, see if I can find anything."

"I'll call my dad, see what he thinks. Hopefully it's nothing and we _are_ just being paranoid."

"I hope so. Are you heading over to the hospital?"

"Yeah, you want us to stop by and pick you up?"

"Actually, yes that would be good."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

* * *

"What was that about?" Joe asked as they jogged up the steps to his apartment a few minutes later.

"Nothing," Frank tried to look completely unconcerned when really his mind was reeling. He had just gotten off the phone with his dad; a paper had been delivered to them that morning as well.

"Don't do that," Joe said without any heat in his voice, "just tell me what's going on."

"I told you, nothing," Frank shrugged and stepped into Joe's apartment.

Joe sent him a quick look before heading back to his bedroom to change. A few minutes later he walked out, "ready to go?"

"Yep," Frank replied, relieved that Joe seemed to be dropping the subject.

Joe walked to the table and gathered up the paper, "I guess I'll just throw this out."

"Um," Frank said quickly and walked across the room, "actually…"

"What?" Joe paused with half the paper in his hands.

"Well…" Frank's voice trailed off. He didn't want Joe to throw the paper away until they figured out why each of them had gotten one that morning.

"Well what Frank?" Joe asked. "Why don't you want me to throw this away?"

"It's just…" his voice trailed off and he rubbed a hand across the back of his head.

"Frank," Joe said calmly, "you better tell me what's going on. Right now."

"Okay, fine." Frank paced across the room, "I don't want you to throw that paper away because…well, Nancy and I got two of them this morning and mom and dad got one too."

"I don't understand. Having three in the family isn't enough?" Joe shook his head.

"No Joe, _mom and dad got one too_," Frank said stressing the sentence.

"I heard you Frank, mom and dad got a…" his voice trailed off as he understood. "Mom and Dad don't subscribe to _the Times_ anymore."

"That's right, they don't," Frank said wearily.

"Which means…what?" Joe looked at his brother to answer the question.

"I'm not sure," Frank replied, "Nancy and I are subscribers but we got two papers this morning…our neighbor saw the second being dropped off by someone who isn't our normal delivery boy."

"Oh," Joe looked down at the paper and then started folding it up. "Fine, I won't throw it away. You take it," he thrust it at his brother, suddenly eager to have it out of his house. "It's probably someone just trying to mess with us."

"Probably," Frank murmured and looked down at the paper. He tucked it under his arm, "are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Joe replied, "I'm fine."

* * *

Maggie sat in Biff's hospital room and watched him sleep. She had been there for a few hours already but hadn't wanted to disturb him and so was contenting herself with reading the newspaper that was lying on his bedside table.

"Maggie?" Biff's voice cut through her concentration on a story about a new indie film set to go big.

"Biff, you're awake," she said and smiled. She folded the newspaper and set it next to his bed.

"Anything interesting in there?" Biff asked.

"Well, another indie film is about to go bananas on the big screen and Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie might be having another child…" she laughed nervously. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she folded them nervously in her lap.

"Another one?" Biff asked and smiled. He reached over and grabbed one of her hands, "how are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay…" her voice trailed off. "How are you?"

"Never better," Biff smiled and was pleased to see the corners of Maggie's mouth lift up.

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not really, these pain meds are fantastic." Biff eyed the IV attached to his arm.

"Do you need anything or…"

"Maggie," Biff said quietly. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem nervous."

She jumped up suddenly and walked across the room, "because I am nervous."

"Why?" Biff asked.

"I'm…not sure," Maggie stuttered. "I don't know why I'm nervous. I have these feelings for you that I'm not sure I'm allowed to have so soon…well…I'm not even divorced yet Biff."

"Maggie, come here," Biff asked.

"No," she shook her head frantically, "I can't. I shouldn't…I'm…I'm married and…and my husband is the reason you're laying in that bed and…"

"Maggie, we went over this last night," Biff struggled to sit up a little in the bed and Maggie rushed over to help. "Yeah, John shot me but he hasn't been your husband for a long time, if ever."

"I said vows Biff," Maggie whispered.

"And you were the only one who kept them!" Biff said angrily. "Listen to me; I understand if what we have together is too much too fast. I like to think I'm a reasonable, patient man and I'm willing to wait, wait as long as it takes for you to get your feet back under you. In the meantime, let me be your friend at least."

Maggie was silent for a moment, the feelings inside of her for Biff rising and crashing around in tumultuous waves. How could anyone live with such strong emotions, with such powerful wanting?

"Hey lazy! Get out of bed! Don't you know what time it is?" Joe Hardy burst in the room with his usual perfect timing. He noticed the tension in the room and the way Biff and Maggie were staring at each other before he walked across to the bed. "I bought you something pretty," he announced and dumped the large purple bear wearing a t-shirt that proclaimed "Get Bear-y Better Soon!" on the bed.

"Thanks Joe," Biff smiled and picked up the bear, "it's the most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I know, isn't it? I saw it in the gift shop and knew you wouldn't be able to leave this place without it. I'm such a good friend." Joe sat himself down on the end of Biff's bed and stretched out.

Biff looked up as Frank and Nancy walked in, "hey guys. Come to fawn over me?"

"Of course," Nancy replied and set the flowers she was carrying on the table. Her eyes fell on the newspaper laying there, "bit of light reading?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Not really, it was just there when I woke up this morning," Biff replied and looked at Frank. "What? No gift?"

"Nope, just my awesome presence," Frank smiled and exchanged a look with Nancy. "How are you feeling?"

"My butt is numb from all the lying around but other than that, I'm feeling good."

"Glad to hear it," Frank replied and sat in one of the extra chairs. He hoped sincerely that Joe wouldn't notice the paper sitting on the table beside Biff.

Maggie watched as Frank, Joe, Nancy and Biff interacted with each other. They joked and laughed and everything was so easy between them. She wanted that in her life, she _needed_ it in her life. Suddenly she couldn't stand all the drama and all of the uncertainty anymore. She sat up straight in her chair and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but could you guys excuse Biff and I for a second?"

Everyone stopped and stared at her for a moment. "Sure," Nancy finally said, "we'll wait out in the hallway."

"Thank you," Maggie said and watched them leave.

"What's going on Maggie?" Biff asked after the door closed behind them.

"I don't want you to be my friend Biff," Maggie said.

"Well…ouch. That's a little harsh," Biff said after a second.

"No, I want you to be my friend but I want more than that. I don't want you to tip toe around me and I want to do this right. I want to date you. I want to start over again and pretend that the last few years didn't happen."

Biff's face lit up, "really?"

"Really," Maggie took a deep breath and waited. She let the breath out in an annoyed huff, "well?"

"Well what?" Biff asked and grinned, "I'm just busy being ecstatic over here."

"Well, are you going to ask me out on a date or what?" Maggie demanded.

Biff laughed, "I'm kinda stuck here for a few days."

"I like picnics." She said simply, "I like making and packing for picnics and I think I'd like having a picnic in a hospital."

"Okay then," Biff pulled himself up and held Maggie's hand, "Maggie, would you like to go on a date with me? I was thinking we could have a picnic. Here, at the hospital…tonight work for you?"

"It works just fine," Maggie replied and smiled.

"Good," Biff leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. "That's very good."

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This is a bit of a mini-chapter…but since I got this much finished and it was a good stopping point I figured I should update today. Two updates in three days! It's almost like old times! :) Believe it or not, this story _is_ winding down. This newspaper business won't get figured out in this story, its setting up for my next story. Probably only a few more chapters to go in this one. I just have to figure out a nice way to wrap it all up and put a big bow on top. :)

Thanks to _everyone_ for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Who are you calling?" Nancy murmured as she and Frank followed Joe and Maggie out of the hospital.

Frank slowed down a little to allow Maggie and Joe to get even further ahead of them. "That paper showing up in Biff's hospital room is too strange. I'm going to call around, see if anyone else we know received an unwanted paper." He punched the familiar number into his phone and waited for it to connect.

"Hey Chet, it's Frank," he said a few moments later.

"Hey Frank, how are you?" Chet replied happily.

"I'm good. I just left the hospital after seeing Biff."

"I'm on my way over there myself, how is he?" Chet asked.

"He's doing well, joking around as usual," Frank replied, "Listen, do you subscribe to _The Times_?"

"No, but funny you should ask…I got one this morning. It's a strange thing; it was delivered all the way out here at the farm. Front door and everything, I usually have to go to the street to get the local paper." Chet paused. "It's not a strange coincidence that you're asking, is it?"

"No Chet, not really," Frank sighed. "Would you mind holding on to it and I'll come pick it up?"

"Sure," Chet replied. "This doesn't have anything to do with the story about Joe in there does it?"

"So you read it," Frank said in way of response.

"Yeah, I read it." Chet said angrily, "I can't believe the paper would print something like that."

A few minutes later and Frank had confirmed that all of their friends had received papers that morning when they didn't subscribe or duplicates if they did. Phil, Chet, Tony, Liz…everyone from their circle of friends. When Frank called Vanessa to see if she noticed anything out of the ordinary that morning when she left for work she said no but that there had been a _Times_ on her desk that morning.

Frank told Nancy what he had learned and felt the concern and anger rising up in him. "I'm going to go around and pick up all the copies that were left on our friends doorsteps. See if there's anything different about them."

"I'll go with you," Nancy said as they came up next to Joe and Maggie at her car.

"Go with him where?" Joe asked.

"I need a new pair of pants," Frank replied quickly.

"And he can't be trusted to pick out the right pair," Nancy said with a smile, "so I'm going with him."

"Yeah, that's adorable and everything but I don't believe you," Joe said and narrowed his eyes. "Where are you guys really going?"

"You're so suspicious all the time Joe," Frank said and gave his brother a lighthearted punch on the shoulder. "I just need a new pair of jeans."

"Great, me too. I'll come with you," Joe declared and folded his arms across his chest.

"About that," Nancy piped up before Frank could think of something to say, "you can definitely come, it's not a problem. You could help Frank carry the bags."

"The bags? The bags of what?" Joe asked.

"My clothes," Nancy replied as if the answer should be obvious. "I need to do some shopping as well."

Joe held up his hands, "okay, you guys win. I surrender. I want to know what you guys are really doing but I'm not willing to risk that you guys might _actually_ be going shopping. I already went shopping with Vanessa and Maggie so I'm good for a few months."

"Okay then," Nancy replied happily. "You can take my car and drop Maggie off at home." Before anyone could protest Nancy pulled on Frank's arm sharply, "let's go Frank!"

Frank chuckled as they walked away from his frustrated brother. "You know exactly where his weak spots are."

"It's my job as a soon to be sister-in-law to know how to coerce my soon to be brother-in-law into doing what I want," Nancy laughed.

"I'm just glad we're not really going shopping," Frank said with a wince. "I may be more stoic about it than Joe is, but I hate carrying all those bags just as much as he does."

"Too bad we _do_ have to go shopping for new jeans for you and I _do_ have some shopping to take care of at the mall," Nancy said with a smirk.

Frank groaned and opened the passenger side door on his car, "just get in."

* * *

"Okay, so now what?" Nancy asked two hours later as she and Frank stared at the pile of newspapers on their dining room table.

"How many papers do we have?" Frank asked.

"Nine I think," Nancy replied and did a quick count.

"Where should we start?" Frank asked.

"At the top I guess," Nancy replied and pulled the top paper toward her.

An hour later and they hadn't noticed anything different about the papers. "Maybe there's nothing to notice," Frank sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Maybe someone is just being a complete bastard."

"Maybe," Nancy murmured and turned the page in the front section of the paper that had come from Fenton and Laura's house. "Wait a second Frank."

"Did you find something?" he asked excitedly and walked around the table to look over her shoulder.

"Maybe," Nancy replied and pointed at something in the paper, "does that look highlighted to you?"

"Yeah," Frank replied.

"Someone highlighted the word "hope"," Nancy shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know," Frank reached for another paper and pulled it open to the same page Nancy had hers open to. "Here's another one only this time the word "bad" has been highlighted."

It took awhile to find all of the highlighted words in the front section of the paper but in the end they had nine highlighted words total. "Hope, badly, I, you, it, when, hurt, tortured, he." Frank read off the words.

"What do you think it says?" Nancy looked at the words Frank had written on the legal pad between them.

It took only a few minutes for them to figure it out. Written within the nine newspapers was the sentence: "I hope it hurt badly when he tortured you."

Nancy let out a deep breath and leaned back in her kitchen chair, "Oh my God."

"I…why? Why would someone do this?" Frank whispered.

"Why and should we tell your brother?" Nancy replied.

"I should call my dad," Frank shook his head and pushed angrily away from the table.

While Frank dialed his father's number Nancy stared at the words written in front of her. Who was mad enough at Joe to make them want to send him this message? And how did that person think that they would even be able to _find_ the message in the first place?

* * *

The person responsible for the mysterious newspapers was busy loading her kids into the car after school. She sighed deeply and thought of what her life would have been like if she hadn't gotten married so young.

She wouldn't be a single mom with three kids that's for sure. Sometimes she liked to sit in her room at night and picture the life she knew she deserved to have: a big house, a brand new car, two perfectly groomed and well behaved children.

She sighed again and snapped at her kids to stop fighting. Slamming the door she rounded the hood of the car and climbed in. Her worthless husband had run off with another woman and had left her in their cramped apartment. Now he had the nerve to try and take her to court and call her an unfit mother? She laughed manically to herself; he had actually told the judge he believed her to be _unbalanced._

She was not unbalanced. She was _not._ Bad luck didn't make you unbalanced. It was her father's fault for getting into trouble and leaving her. It was her mother's fault for dying when she was so young and it was everyone else's fault for not helping her out enough. Mostly though, the fault laid with one person and one person only. Just the thought of it had her clenching her steering wheel until her knuckles were white.

Turning out of the school driveway she shook her head. No, she was not unbalanced. She cared for her children didn't she; made sure they had a roof over their head and food in their bellies? They went to the park sometimes and played, they were happy, weren't they? Could someone _unbalanced_ be able to do that?

She laughed again, no siree. An unbalanced person wouldn't be able to do any of that.

Thinking about what she had done that morning, the clues she had left and the trail she knew could only be picked up by people as paranoid as the Hardy's made her feel even more sure of her sanity.

Laughing and feeling immensely pleased with herself she asked her children if they wanted to stop for ice cream on their way home. Amid the cheers she did a silent cheer herself for her own cleverness.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter although it doesn't really feel like a decisive ending to me. Probably because I started another mystery before I was finished with this story! I just couldn't wait! BIG THANKS to everyone for reading and for reviewing. Thanks for sticking with it even if my updates started to get pretty spaced apart there at the end.

Enjoy!

**Four Times Too Many**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"So, where should we go from here?" Frank asked his father. He and Nancy were now sitting in his parent's living room, having decided to come over and show Fenton what they had found.

"We'll start at the newspaper, check staff members against people from Joe's past," Fenton said and stared down at the paper in his hand. The words seemed to jump out and mock him. _You can't protect your boys anymore Fenton_ they seemed to say._ They're no longer little boys where a smile and a band aid will fix their hurts._

"Dad?" Frank said loudly and Fenton realized he hadn't heard what his son was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fenton asked and set the paper aside.

"I was saying that it's going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Frank said again.

"Well, we'll start with Michael Richards, the writer of the story and work out from there. Also, we'll check all of the local paper delivery people, see if something comes up. From there we'll just keep searching. Joe's friend Eric at the paper should be a big help. It wouldn't hurt to go to all of your friend's neighbors, the hospital, Joe's neighbors…see if they saw anything." Fenton ran his fingers through his graying hair.

"We'll have to be extra careful checking out Joe's neighbors," Nancy observed.

Fenton smiled at her, "you know my son well."

"I've known him for a long time," Nancy returned the smile.

"Okay, I'll start making some calls," Fenton stood up but paused when he saw Joe standing in the doorway. "Hello Joe." Fenton sounded completely innocent.

"Joe?" Frank whirled around and faced his brother, "Joe." Frank couldn't quite mask the guilty expression as well as his father could.

"Isn't this cozy?" Joe said with a smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just…talking," Frank said slowly.

"The two of you have missed so much time in the office recently that Frank and I were just coming up with a battle plan on how to attack all the paperwork," Fenton lied smoothly.

Joe's eyes narrowed as if he were starting to believe his father but one look at Frank's head bobbing up and down in agreement had that thought fleeing his mind. "Frank, you can lie to the most evil crime lord intent on beating answers out of you but you just can't lie to me." Joe looked from his father, to Nancy and back to Frank. "Someone better start explaining."

Nancy looked at Frank and Fenton and knew that they were loathing telling Joe about the message in the newspapers. She took a deep breath and laid a comforting hand on Frank's arm before beginning. "Joe, your mom was just making some snacks. Why don't we go into the dining room and talk about this?"

As soon as he heard the word 'snack' Joe immediately complied: Nancy did know her future brother-in-law well.

"Fine," he said and pointed his finger at Frank, "but you're telling me as soon as we sit down just why you're having this powwow without me."

"You always were perceptive," Frank mumbled under his breath. When Joe fixed him with a glare Frank relented, "Fine, as soon as we sit down I'll tell you what's going on."

A few minutes later everyone was gathered around the dining room table and Frank looked at his brother across from him. Fenton sat at the head of the table with Laura on his left, their joined hands clasped tightly on the table top. Frank reached for Nancy's hand in her lap and squeezed it quickly.

"So?" Joe asked and bit into a cookie.

Frank explained as quickly as possible about the newspapers and the message he and Nancy had discovered in them. The entire time he was talking he watched his brother closely. As soon as he said the words "I hope it hurt badly when he tortured you" Frank saw a flicker of something in Joe's eyes before they seemed to empty of emotion.

"And…that's it," Frank finished lamely. The silence that hung in the air was deafening and Joe rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Joe, honey?" Laura said quietly breaking the silence.

"I'm fine mom," Joe said reassuringly. He was busy wishing fervently that Vanessa could be here with him. He just needed her by his side and everything would be all right. He took a deep breath, Vanessa wasn't here and his anxious family was waiting for his reaction. Taking a deep breath, he said what he hoped would make his family feel better. He'd put them through enough the last couple of months, he wanted to try and take away some of the stress.

"Look," he said slowly, "that message is…weird. But as weird as it is, I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"Joe," Frank said incredulously, his free hand fisting on the table, "someone went to the trouble of making sure everyone important in your life got a copy of that newspaper. Then they went to the trouble of sending us a message we may or may not have been able to find. You can't honestly think that it's not a big deal."

Joe could feel the headache pounding in his temples and he resisted the urge to rub them. He worked hard to keep his face composed and purposefully carefree. After all, he was the happy go-lucky Hardy brother. He knew how to play his part. "Frank, I appreciate the brotherly concern but I just don't think it's a problem. Someone decided to play a mean prank," he shrugged nonchalantly and congratulated himself on holding back the wince from his now raging headache. "I don't think we need to worry about anything until something actually happens."

"Something did happen, Joe," Fenton said quietly. He was confused by his son's completely calm façade, something he knew his son was not known for.

Joe laughed and shook his head, "yeah, it happened dad but it wasn't exactly a threat. We've had worse. I really don't think anything else will come of this." He reached forward and took a sip of his pop. When he realized his hand was shaking slightly he quickly set the can back on the table.

'_God Vanessa, I need you right now!'_ Joe prayed silently in his head. Hoping to end the conversation quickly Joe grabbed another cookie off the plate. "Now that I've called of my guard dogs," he grinned at Frank who was still staring at him with a mixture of confusion and anger, "I talked to Tony and it looks like the first snow fell in the mountains. Ready to tear it up brother?"

"You want to go…snowboarding?" Frank said when he had found his voice.

"Of course, first snow of the season. We have to go. Biff will be mad we went without him, but that's what you get when you act all heroic." Joe hoped fervently that the burning behind his eyes didn't mean he was getting a migraine.

"Snowboarding," Frank repeated.

"Yeah," Joe said talking slowly as if to some one very young. "You remember that right? Long thin board, sometimes has a design on it, attaching your feet to it and then hurling yourself down a mountain. This weekend sound good?" Joe asked.

"Um, sure," Frank shook his head.

"How about you Nancy, can you board?" Joe asked and smiled.

"Yeah, I can. I have to see if I can get the time off. I've been sort of MIA around the office lately. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on too."

"Well, I'm glad you boys are going to have fun this weekend but before you do…paperwork," Fenton said sternly and looked at both of his boys, his eyes lingering on Joe.

Joe squirmed uncomfortably in his seat under his father's meaningful gaze, "I'm not even going to bother asking why you're looking at me like that. I know I'm the problem paperwork child."

"Try taking out the 'paperwork' and just leaving 'problem' and 'child'," Frank said with a smile.

Joe sent his brother a sarcastic smile, "at least I'm not the annoying bratty kid who pretends to know everything."

"Who's pretending?" Frank shot back and earned a grin from Joe.

A few minutes later Joe excused himself, "I better get going, Vanessa will be home soon and we have plans to go to dinner."

Saying goodbye to his family Joe walked out to his car, congratulating on handling the situation with the newspapers exactly how he had intended to. The raging headache and the sick dread in the pit of his stomach was nothing when he thought of the relief he hoped to finally give his family. He drove home in silence, his usually throbbing radio turned off to help his throbbing head.

He got home, unlocked the front door and made a beeline for the bathroom where he downed some extra strength pain reliever. Sighing in relief he stared at himself in the mirror and was amazed at how composed he looked. Nobody looking at him would guess at the inner turmoil running through his body.

'_I hope it hurt badly when he tortured you.'_ The words ran over and over again in his head and mixed with grisly images from the past.

* * *

"What do you think?" Frank asked his father as they stood side by side staring after Joe's car as it headed down the street.

"He seemed genuine," Fenton replied.

"Yeah," Frank agreed but couldn't stop thinking about the look that had come into Joe's eyes upon hearing the message found in the newspapers.

"Doesn't mean we can't check into all this discreetly," Fenton said without looking at his son. Frank looked over at his father in surprise and saw his lips curled up in a slight smile.

"What can I do?" Frank asked.

"Go snowboarding with your brother this weekend," Fenton replied.

"Dad…" Frank began but Fenton turned to him and cut him off.

"Go snowboarding with your brother. As fine as he seems, he needs the distraction. I'll take care of any discreet digging that needs to be done. I'll let you know if I find anything but until that time, don't worry about it." Fenton knew that telling his oldest son not to worry about something concerning his youngest was pretty pointless but he had to try anyway.

"Dishes are done," Nancy announced as she and Laura walked into the room from the kitchen. She looped her arm through Frank's and smiled up at him. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Frank replied and hugged his mother and father good bye. Just as he was heading out the front door Fenton called out. Thinking he had something else to say about Joe he turned around quickly, "yeah Dad?"

"Paperwork. Tomorrow morning. Early," Fenton said with a smile.

Frank grimaced and nodded his head, "understood."

"Good night son," Fenton said.

"'Night dad," and even to his own ears Frank sounded like a petulant little kid who had just been put firmly in his place.

* * *

"This is great!" Joe yelled enthusiastically and whipped off his goggles. He grinned happily at Frank who had just come up next to him on his snowboard.

"Tell me about it," Frank said with a smile and took a deep breath of the cool mountain air.

"Nothing like flying down a mountain on a board," Joe said and bent down to check his boots. "When's Nancy supposed to get here?"

Frank glanced at his watch, "She said by two at the latest."

Joe waved at Vanessa who was just boarding a lift with Liz. "How mad was Biff?"

"Not too mad," Frank replied with a laugh, "it's hard to be mad when you have hearts in your eyes."

"He and Maggie seem to make a good couple," Joe replied.

"Yeah, they do," Frank agreed and nonchalantly looked to see how Joe was doing. There were no lines of strain around his eyes and he looked genuinely happy and content. Since their arrival yesterday afternoon Joe had been more like his old self than he had in weeks and it was a relief to Frank to see that.

"Frank! Joe!" Chet and Tony called out and made their way toward the brothers from the lodge.

"Hey guys," Joe called.

"Ready to hit the slopes?" Tony asked and then turned to Chet, "I love saying that. It makes me sound so posh."

Everyone laughed and Frank looked at his watch again, "I don't know…Nancy's going to be here soon and…"

"She's not supposed to be here for another hour Frank," Joe rolled his eyes. "That's plenty of time to get in a couple more runs."

"I don't know," Frank continued to hedge and look at the parking lot.

Chet wrapped his arm around Frank's neck playfully, "you're whipped man."

Ducking out of Chet's hold Frank looked at his friend disdainfully, "look who's talking. You practically cried when Bess had to go home the last time."

Chet turned beet read all the way to the roots of his hair, "I did not."

"Yes you did," Joe said happily. He loved to tease his friend about his unconventional relationship with the total city girl Bess. "You finished off an entire pint of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream."

"We're talking about Frank right now, remember?" Chet said quickly.

Tony laughed and took pity on his friend, "Enough talking. Ready to tackle the Big Daddy? You girls warmed up enough yet?" Tony looked at the toughest course on the mountain with a happy smile.

"So ready," Joe agreed gamely.

"Maybe we should go in and yank Phil away from the fire, it might be good for him to have some adventure forced on him," Tony suggested with a laugh.

"No way, I don't want to have to slow down just to make sure he doesn't fall flat on his face while I'm trying to get down Big Daddy in one piece. We'll get him when we go back to the easy runs" Joe said with a laugh. "Last one down buys drinks."

"You're on," Frank said rising to the challenge and followed his brother to the lifts.

* * *

_Thank you, thank you THANK YOU to everyone for reading this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I promise we'll see a wedding soon but not without a few more twists and turns. I hope everyone will join me in my next story, tentatively titled_ Quintessential Bliss_. Once again, thank you so much to everyone for your amazing reviews and support! You are all the best!_


End file.
